Chasing the Rabbit
by Hollis Writing
Summary: Izuku had always admired Heroes, but when an offer to watch one up close comes in from an unlikely source his views changed. Can he stop his admiration from changing into love? Does he even want to stop it? Watch as Izuku chases after the bunny from her shadow. Izuku x Rumi (Miruko) Eventual 18 plus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or anything related to it. All properties belong to their respectful owners.

Miruko the number 7 Pro Hero as of the last Japanese billboard normally watched the U.A. sports festival on recap after the fact, and only the third-year stage. Like many other pros this year around however, she had chosen to attend the festival in person and watch the first-year stage.

'So bored.' She grumbled to herself, she nearly regretted her decision to attend the event, aside from the fact she had been given a great seat. U.A. held her in high respect for all her work, and as she had decided to attend in person for the first time the school had given her the best seat's they could offer.

Set up high in the arena on the second level and far away from other viewers and pros. Miruko seemingly had a personal viewing box, seeing as the other five seats around her were empty. She grumbled to herself, bored, as she listened to Present mic babel to the audience as the festival began in full swing.

"And now, the class everyone is looking at. They survived against their first taste of evil and now all eyes are on them, its class 1-A!" Miruko's left ear gave a small twitch finally interested in the events at Mic's call. As she watched the students make their way onto the field however, she grew disillusioned and let out a huff.

'They don't look like anything special. Feh, guess I should have just waited till it was over and watched the third years like normal. I'm already here though, might as well suck it up and watch, maybe some of them actually have guts.' As the thought crossed her mind she let a smirk grace her features.

She watched interested as Katsuki Bakugo took the stage and gave his pledge. As he did, she thumped her right foot slowly in disappoint once more at the first-year stage.

"Arrogant bastard. Guess they're just kids after all. If you're going to declare war on everyone at least do it with gusto!" Despite her shout as no one was around her Miruko spoke to silence as she huffed back into her seat and tapped her foot in irritation.

She watched the contestants line up as Midnight declared the first event and Mic announced everything over the loudspeakers. Miruko sat up in her seat slightly interested to watch all the different quirks, and the way the students used them to their advantage. Right off the bat she could tell that the two Hero classes, 1-A and 1-B, were far ahead of the rest.

Even amongst them 1-A stood out and Shoto Todoroki seemed in a league of his own. The event dragged on and she watched interested at various uses of Quirks in certain situations, but throughout she only took real interest once the undisputed first place had a shakeup. She watched intrigued as Katsuki fought against Shoto back and forth for the lead.

Her eyes would have stayed there like most others, but for a reason beyond her understanding she looked back to the entrance of the minefield. When she did her head tilted slightly to the side and her long eyes laid somewhat flat against her head.

'Who's he, and what's he doing?' She watched interested as Izuku dug at the ground, seemingly pulling up mines with a piece of robot metal. Once he had a good fifteen or so dug up and piled in front of him, she watched him step back and tilted her head the other way.

'He wouldn't.' She thought with mirth as a small grin threatened to pull at her lips. Miruko was proven wrong, as the next moment he surged forward and belly flopped, metal plate first onto the pile of mines. In a pink cloud of smoke, she sat up straight out of her seat and her leg thumped every second or so as she watched the completely unknown and plain boy rocket towards first place.

Everyone else in the stadium was equally shocked by the sudden explosion, but she was one of the few who had been watching Izuku and knew what had caused it. Her foot began to pick up speed and thumped faster as she watched him slow down and stall midair.

'What else you got in you? Show me some action, topple everyone else over.' Most believed Miruko to be a crude and brash individual who only spoke her mind and admired the strong. While that was partially true, she saw it as speaking her mind truthfully. She hated Hero teams, because she had always seen them as crutches.

She didn't believe that people couldn't be stronger together, but in her experience Hero teams always ended up over relying on their teammates and letting their own strength wane. Miruko respected the strong, because she knew she was strong, strength was earned and then once it was proven that strength created respect from those around them.

People like Izuku, who seemed outwardly weak, but then proved everyone around them wrong were her favorite. After all that was how she had earned her place amongst the top ten Heroes. Being female in a mostly male environment, with an outwardly weak Quirk made her work harder then all those around her who tried to prove her wrong.

'Come on kid show me something good, prove me wrong about your appearance.' Miruko gave a silent plea for entertainment as she watched Izuku completely stall out in his rushed charge. Her eyes widened and her foot stopped as she watched him use his momentum to flip midair and strike the ground with the plate he'd been carrying.

When another explosion occurred and not only pushed his two opponents out of the way but shot him straight over the minefield in one go and into first place Miruko's grin finally broke free. All three out of her sight Miruko leaned forward with everyone else eager to see who would emerge and claim first place.

"Yeah!" Miruko shouted out when Izuku was the first out and Mic shouted his name claiming first place in the qualifying events. Present Mic continued to spout out his comments and exclaim the ranks as they came in, but Miruko's gaze was stuck rigid to Izuku.

'1-A, Izuku Midoriya huh, I didn't even notice him before. He's got guts, I wonder what kind of Quirk he's got, he didn't seem to do anything during the race. I'll have to keep as eye on him, he seems interesting.' Miruko thought as she watched the boy seemingly gaze at someone in the audience and clench his fist in success.

Once it was announced that he would be the sole bearer of ten million points for the cavalry battle, she let out a small chuckle at his response as he locked up. With all eyes glaring at him for his points, she couldn't help but compare it to the pressure but on Hero's like herself at the top.

He gathered his strength quick and stood with his back straight looking for fellow teammates. Miruko watched almost amused as everyone he approached walked away in fear of his points. She gave a light snark towards U.A. in that regard.

'This is why teams are silly, he proved himself strong enough to bear those points, but now he has to work with others that aren't on his level. People are so afraid of those at the top that they can't even fathom standing on the same level.'

Soon after, Izuku did gather others around him though, and she couldn't help but chuckle at his choice of teammates. Tokoyami she could understand as he seemed to have a good Quirk and showed great control over it during the race. His choice of the support course student and fellow 1-A student made little sense to her, however.

Once the event began and he suddenly charged into the air on a jet pack, Miruko was again interested in the seemingly plain Izuku. Despite his looks she could feel a kindred spirit in his eyes, it was one that screamed of hidden strength and great determination. She watched other teams throughout the battle as well, but most of them were simple confrontations.

Even most of Izuku's battles were spent running away, she was a bit angered by that, as she believed it was best to confront your enemies head on. At the same time, given his situation she couldn't refute it was the smart thing to do. After he was corned into a field of ice by Shoto the game became even more of a keep away.

The remainder of the game battle turned out the same way, in the last moments though she started thumping her foot again at the shakeup. The front tank Shoto used, surged forward with his Engine Quirk. With the sudden surge of speed, she watched Izuku lose his ten million, but at the same time even if instinctual his own arm surged out and grabbed a band from Shoto's neck.

'Now go get it back, come on, show tenacity don't freeze.' Snapping the newly acquired band, he did just that, without a moment's hesitation Izuku capitalized on Shoto's team's inability to move and charged back into the battle. In a sudden confrontation she watched the two teams face one another, as she gazed on her sharp eyes opened and her foot thumped hard as reddish pink veins seemed to crawl along his arm.

'Is that his Quirk, what's it do?' Miruko watched on with interest as her ears stood straight. Shoto had a fire flare up on his left side, but it was quickly put out as Izuku's arm surged forth and knocked it to the side as a burst of air shot out from his movement. In the distraction Izuku surged forth and grabbed another headband as she watched the shadow of Tokoyami's Quirk snatch the headband on Shoto's head.

With the game over she had a slight huff that he hadn't managed to grab the ten million and reclaim first. But with the three bands he snagged he managed to stay in the top four comfortably seated in third place.

The winning teams were announced, and with them the placements of fights for the final event which would be a one on one tournament. As the fight order was provided a one-hour break for food was given. Miruko took the opportunity to head into the cafeteria, she wanted to grab some carrots, but she was also curious to see if she could find Izuku.

He seemed to stick in her head, and she wanted to talk with him in person, to see what he was like for herself. In the provided lunch area, she hadn't spotted him anywhere as she waited in line. She had a small bundle of carrots held in one hand as she used the other to hold one carrot she slowly munched on as she looked around.

"Excuse me, miss Miruko." She noticed the slight stutter coming from behind her, and when she turned to address it, she was met with none other than Izuku Midoriya. She could tell that he was a few inches taller than her, but with the way he was shaking and hunched into himself that difference seemed minimal.

"Well aren't you an interesting contradiction. You have a lot of power but your shaking like a scared bunny." Miruko couldn't help but laugh at her own joke, the irony of calling him a bunny not lost on her.

'He's got guts, despite his shaking he actually approached me. None of the other cowards here who keep looking at me actually came up.' She tilted her head slightly and looked over Izuku as she motioned with her now carrot free hand for him to continue.

"Can you please sign this for me." Izuku stuttered out again as he bowed ninety degrees and presented an open book to her. She took the book and was intrigued to see it was open to a page about her. A full body sketch of her in costume was on the first page, which she felt exaggerated her figure, was followed by several pages outlining information about her.

From her most famous and infamous battles, to her Quirk, its strengths, weaknesses, and even ideas he had on moves and improvements she could make to better fight. The book intrigued her as it was far more detailed and in depth than she herself had really given credit to. She gestured for a pen and went back to the page with the sketch of her to sign below it.

'Does he really think I look like that, it's kind of flattering.' She watched as Izuku bowed repeatedly and stuttered out thank you after thank you for her signature. After he collected himself, he was about to walk away, before she reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder. Izuku stood frozen in place, not only from her raw strength which stopped him from moving. But also, the fact that a girl was touching him.

"You intrigued me a bit Midoriya, I'm curious what exactly is your Quirk, it seems strong. Also, you seem like quite a coward, why, if you have such a great Quirk?" Miruko felt she might have been too blunt for the boy when he turned a bright red and started babbling. She was about to give up on finding him interesting before something changed in his eyes. He suddenly stood back straight, displaying that there was indeed a difference in height between the two as he spoke slowly and with a deep power.

"For most of my life I thought I was Quirkless, I always admired everyone else around me who had such great powers. It wasn't until very recently that I discovered my Quirk, it's so strong that the physical backlash breaks my bones if I don't use it carefully. Only once I had trained my body enough in my attempt to take the U.A. entrance exam did it manifest.

"I only just recently got slight control over this power, but even then I still want to be a great hero. My goal is to prove everyone who told me I couldn't wrong and prove everyone who believed in me right." Izuku internally screamed to himself questioning why he had told her all that, but the thought stopped when she reached out and started to poke and prod at his various muscles.

'The baggy clothes hide it, but he is pretty stacked. If his Quirk really has that much backlash it would make sense why it didn't appear until his body could handle it. Not the first late bloomer Quirk I've heard of, still if he has that power he really should grow a backbone.' Miruko looked at Izuku and he was once more a blushing and stuttering mess from her prodding.

"I'll be waiting for that moment then Midoriya. Show me something good." She gave Izuku his book back with her signature as she walked back towards her seat for the coming events. As she tossed a look over her shoulder she once more saw that resolve that intrigued her in his eyes as he promised he would.

Once Miruko was back in her seat, she happily munched away at her carrots, glad she had gotten her chance to talk with Izuku. He wasn't what she had been expecting in the slightest, but that just intrigued her more. From what he had said she gathered he didn't have the greatest childhood, believing himself Quirkless. To her that explained his shy behavior, but he also could switch and have that undying fire is his eyes that reminded Miruko of herself.

Their goals were very similar as well, she wanted to be a Hero to saves lives and improve the world in her own way. But she also, like Izuku wanted to prove to everyone that had doubted her and her Quirk that they were wrong. A small snort of amusement came out as she finished off her last carrot, she couldn't help but find in her own way a kindred spirit in Izuku Midoriya once more.

Before she noticed it the tournament was once more in full swing and Izuku was up first against Shinso from general studies that she had paid no mind to. That changed and her demeanor grew sour at the seeming loss for Izuku as he turned around and began walking out of the stage. She could tell that it started after he talked to the other boy and deduced it was something to do with his Quirk.

Her attitude did a quick turnaround as Izuku's fingers suddenly had the same reddish veins from the cavalry battle. In the next moment a gust of air strong enough to push her back into her seat bust forth and Izuku stopped moving. She looked down with keen eyes and noticed two of his fingers were a blackish blue.

'Damn guess he wasn't kidding about some serious backlash. Still takes guts to use your power and fight knowing you're going to break bones. You showed me something interesting again, now win.' Miruko cheered in her head as Izuku charged at Shinso, with a quick turn around and shoulder throw he was declared the winner.

The matches that followed, were each in their own way intriguing, but Miruko couldn't find anywhere near as much interest in them as she did Izuku. Fight after fight came and went, but then the second round began, and she watched as Izuku stepped out. He still had that deep routed determination, but it seemed to be blocked behind something else.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya was many things, but most would never consider him unintelligent. The only thought he could process as he gazed across the arena of the U.A. sports festival was the exact opposite. He had thought over and over of different scenarios or ways to go about what he wanted to do, but he couldn't

'I want to help him, no, I have to help him. Todoroki can't go on thinking about his power the way he does and still win, it's not right. Everyone else is giving everything they have to win and he's only half trying, it's just not right.' Izuku kept going over his thoughts again and again, but they kept circling back to one answer.

'I'll force him to use his fire, then once he's at his strongest I need to defeat him beyond a doubt. He needs to accept his power and see how far he can still rise.' Despite his desire to win and defeat Shoto however, Izuku couldn't stop one singular thought beyond wining.

'How can I beat him when I don't know how strong he is, or what his limits are. Think Izuku, think, there must be some trick. Something I can do to beat him and win. Quirks are still just physical attributes he must have some limit.' He took a deep breath and stared across at his opponent with a deep resolve.

"If you want to give up now, before you break anything else, this will be your last chance Midoriya." Todoroki said with a harsh glare. Izuku gave a brief shake of his head tossing about his curly green hair before he strengthened himself and glared back.

"I won't go easy on you either Todoroki, I will defeat you and win." Izuku decided that nothing but his strongest attack right off the bat would work. He had no idea how many, or how quickly, Shoto could attack with his ice. His fire was also a completely unknow factor, and Izuku didn't know how he would combat it.

From the side of the arena Midnight sauntered up to her mini podium stand and cracked her hand whip in the air. The whip made a resounding crack throughout the air as she asked both opponents if they were ready as Cementoss took his seat on his self-made throne. When both nodded with a resounding yes Midnight gave her whip another resounding crack as she shouted to all watching in the stadium with anticipation.

"Start."

Shoto quickly stomped down with his right foot and a small glacier of ice rushed toward Izuku. In retaliation, he quickly charged 100% of One For Allinto his right index finger and flicked it with all his strength at the ice. With a surge of wind pressure and a silent Smash in his head Izuku blasted the ice and Shoto back several feet.

'Seven more.' Izuku thought as he watched Shoto stop himself from flying too far back, or out of the ring. Shoto had quickly thrown a block of ice behind himself that almost resembled a flower, or half a star to stop his momentum.

'He's ready to break himself to win, as I thought. It was better to not use everything I had in one go.' Shoto shot a lidded glare at Izuku as he gathered his strength to get back up before he fired off more ice. He quickly braced against the attack again as it blasted him backwards a few feet closer to the edge again.

'Six left, I have to think of something else quick if I don't want this to be over immediately.' Izuku thought as he clenched his teeth against the pain he was feeling. He looked up and noticed that just before Shoto shot his next volley of ice that we exhaled a large cloud of frosted breath. As the ice came at him again Izuku sacrificed his third finger to blast the ice back observing everything he could about Shoto.

'Only five more, what's the trick damn it. There has to be something, why was his breath cold?' Izuku watched as Shoto continued his assault of ice unrelenting. With his pinky finger shot off Izuku had used the rest of his right hand and grunted briefly in pain. Before long his adrenaline kicked in and he watched Shoto charge towards him in his brief intermission of thought.

Izuku hadn't watched and admired hero's all his life for nothing, however. He took every chance he could to admire Quirks, their strength's, their weaknesses, ways to improve them, anything and everything. All this knowledge flooded him as he watched Shoto use his ice to shoot himself into the air coming down for a kick to end the fight.

His breath was exhaled in a large cloud of frost once more as Izuku followed his every movement including the slight chip of ice on his shoulder. As he came down from overhead prepared to give a dropkick, Izuku also picked up on the minute shiver his body gave off.

'Is that how it is, dammit. He's slower than before physically and his ice is also coming at a reduced pace. Dammit I can't win against that as I am, it only makes me even angrier that he doesn't use his fire.

'All his weaknesses as he is presently could be fixed if he just used his fire. I'm so angry but I can't do anything against him as I am. Think, think, something, anything, what can I do as I am now, what would All Might do?' Izuku pondered deeply as Shoto came closer almost in slow motion. As he descended Izuku continued to think of everything he knew to find a way to win against Shoto.

'Attack, I would need a whole arm with how close he is. I can't chance it that he won't be blown off, he still hasn't used his fire either. Run, could I jump far enough away without One For All to make a difference before he attacked again? What would All Might do?' In that moment as Shoto descended in almost slow motion to Izuku, a thought of what he said to Endeavor only a few minutes prior flashed across his mind.

_I'm not All Might, and Todoroki isn't you._

'That's right, I'm not All Might. He chose me, it's my Quirk. Run, Attack? I'll do both with the most I can without breaking myself. It won't break, it won't, it won't, I won't let it.' Izuku with a rush of clarity pushed All For One into his arm and leg at the same time as he fiercely met Shoto's descending gaze.

With a push against the ground from his right leg using 5% of One For All, Izuku was in front of Shoto before he could complete his overhead attack. His left arm pulled back to his waist, Izuku continued his internal mantra repeatedly as he surged his fist forward and sucker punched Shoto in his gut. In the same moment, despite his countered attack Shoto shot out his own attack and froze Izuku's unguarded right arm.

As the two opponents separated from one another they each gave a slight tumble as they regained their balance to stand up straight. Izuku panted as he quickly examined his arm and leg, noting with joy that nothing was broken. He used the distance created to power his left arm again and shatter the ice on his right arm that covered from his lower shoulder to elbow.

"The heck was that Midoriya, you stop breaking all of a sudden?"Present Mic shouted from his announcers booth. The audience seemed to agree with the sudden change in the fight as the first real exchange began.

'He says that, but it's still patchwork at best. I can't fight like this very well, or for long. The transition between limbs is too slow. I might have pushed One For All into both limbs, but it was slow, I almost didn't make it.' Izuku continued to think along those lines as he dodged Shoto's next ice attack by a hair as he pushed his legs with 5% One For All. He watched and continued to analyze Shoto as he slowed, and more ice accumulated on his right side.

"What drives you dammit, why are you trying so hard?" Shoto practically shouted out to Izuku as his rage built unable to win as quickly as he wanted. Izuku returned his gaze with one of equal passion.

"I want to be the Greatest Hero, one who saves everyone with a smile. Just like All Might, but this fight isn't about that. You're not taking me seriously and wasting your own potential Todoroki, and it pisses me off. Why won't you use your fire?" Izuku seethed at Shoto truly angry for one of the first times in his life.

"Did my shitty old man pay you off, I already told you I'll never use his power in a fight." Shoto fired back in even greater rage. Angered at the mere thought of his father blackmailing or coercing someone into having him use his fire. Izuku ignored his comment as he looked at Shoto with steel in his eyes that seemed to glow green.

"Your shivering Todoroki, and that's what makes me so angry. You could fix that in an instant with your fire, but you hold yourself back and still think you can win with only half your power. Everyone else is here giving it there all to win, and your only half trying! That's just not right, I'll win and defeat you." Shoto looked down in rage for that moment, but that was all it took for Izuku to capitalize on his weakness.

He charge forth One For All coursing through one leg again as he punched Shoto straight in his face. The gap between them was closed in an instant as Izuku's left cross connected with Shoto's face. He could do nothing but tumble backwards and block his back with ice as his head shook from Izuku's punch.

"What's wrong with you, fight back. Come at me with everything you have Todoroki. Use your fire, you still haven't even scratched me yourself." Izuku shouted in rage at his classmate weakening his power deliberately and not fighting with everything he had.

'Let me save you, you stubborn person, your almost worse than Kacchan.' Izuku fumed internally as he watched Shoto seethe with utter rage as his comment riled him up.

"I told you I'll never use his power while…"

"It's your power dammit. Yours not his, I'm fighting you right now Shoto Todoroki, not Endeavor!" Izuku interrupted Shoto and shouted out his own rage. As he said his piece of mind Shoto seemed to freeze in place for several moments, before the next instance, fire suddenly exploded out of his right-side super heating everything around him and defrosting his right side.

"Hot Hot Hot, it's hot. The fire's here, what's with this heat man!" Mic continued his ever-present commentary as Endeavor strode from his place in the audience.

"Shotoooooo, have you finally accepted yourself. Yes, become my masterpiece, fight, win, you were born to surpass me!" Shoto ignored him as he gazed at Izuku across from him right hands fingers broken, and bicep slightly frostbitten with a wide smile present.

"Why are you smiling dammit? I thought you wanted to win. Don't blame me for what happens after this is over, I want to be a Hero too!" Shoto shouted out as he released all his fire and ice at the same time. Midnight and Cementoss tried to stop the two combatants, but the force being generated was enough to push them back from stopping the fight quick enough.

Izuku stared down Shoto as he watched the ice and fire dance around each other in an almost ethereal whirlwind. He crouched down in preparation for the coming attack as his brain for the first time in their fight stopped working.

'What do I do? I know I said I would make him use his fire and then win, but I don't know how I can. What can I do, I want to win, but I can't think of anything. I'm switching One For All on and off quicker between my limbs, but it's not fast enough. Oh, it's a switch, that's not right.' Just as the thought came to him the world all around Izuku went black and eight distinctly more defined shadows appeared before him.

Unlike his fight with Shinso previously, the figures weren't just blurry outlines and floating eyes. This time his vision was much clearer, the figures had distinct shadows that defined their differences and their eyes shined with deep routed power.

"**NOT YET." ** The voices all mixed into one jumbled voice, but Izuku could also make out one distinctly soft and male voice as one of the shadows hand's reached out in a gesture of giving. Izuku slowly raised his hand and placed it in the shadows, almost like a helping hand up, as he did the world bled back into focus and the power of One For All surged through his whole body.

**A.N: My goal with this story is to make it the number one most reviewed, and longest story on fanfiction, that is purely Izuku x Rumi. Also, if you enjoy my work and feel like supporting me please check out my Ko-fi under the same name holliswriting.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or anything related to it. All properties belong to their respectful owners.

**A.N: As of this chapters release, I have already surpassed all other Izuku x Rumi stories in terms of length, and I've almost reached the number one reviewed as well. I have nothing to say other than how surprised and overjoyed I am with how well received this story is, for my release schedule check bottom author's note.**

All Izuku's senses felt like they were hyper focused as One For All surged throughout his entire body. It felt like adrenaline and lighting was arcing through his entire body, almost in sync with that thought was a surge of green energy swirling around his body. For the moment it touched his skin Izuku noted it wasn't quite lightning, but almost like a physical manifestation of output energy.

'I'm not sure if I can even move like this, but this feels right. Almost like this is how One For All was meant to be used. If it's like this, then with everything I know and can do right now, I will win.' Izuku moved far faster than he ever had previously as Midnight and Cementoss tried to stop the coming collision.

They were not fast enough as Shoto raised his flaming right hand super heating all the rapidly cooled air to create an explosion of pressure. When he noticed Izuku was less than a few feet away he also threw up a protective barrier of ice in front of and behind himself. Before his vision was blocked however, he noticed that aside from the new green lighting, Izuku's entire left arm was covered in his normal reddish veins.

The cameras and entire audience were blind as in one loud explosion of force the fiercest collision of the festival yet occurred. Off to the sides of the stage Midnight and Cementoss grumbled about the strength of children as they attempted to take in the carnage. The entirety of the stage was cratered and destroyed in most places while covered in a plume of smoke.

No other noise was being made as the smoke attempted to clear itself, but it was clear whatever the result may be the match was over. Mic meanwhile commented about the scary nature of Aizawa's students. Miruko was standing from her seat and had her hands clamped onto the railing in excitement from the clash and anticipation of the winner.

Smoke seemed to clear slowly as the two boys outlines became visible. While it wasn't obvious who each shadow was, one was clearly still in the arena and standing, and the other was slumped against a wall outside the stage. All the viewers held their breath and leaned forward as the smoke cleared.

"Aarghhhhhh!" A bellow of utter victory rang out from the stage as the smoke cleared and revealed the image of a standing man. His right pant leg missing just above the knee, shirt completely gone and upper body slightly smoking with more than just sweat was Izuku.

"From out of nowhere with the underdog victory, its Izuku Midoriya. He defeats the expected winner and slots himself into the semifinals. What else will this crazy kid show us today!" Present Mic Shouted out to all listening his own surprise at the standing boy.

Izuku's upper body was slightly pink as though he had a mild sunburn and was steaming. Also, on top of his previous injuries his entire left arm all the way up to his shoulder, was the same blackish blue color as his fingers on his right hand. Despite the injuries, he was standing on his own power and still conscious. Much to his embarrassment several cat calls, and wolf whistles were being thrown at him.

'I was right, he's stacked. Just shows how much effort he really put in to get where he is. That's strength earned and respected.' Miruko couldn't help the wide smirk that graced her face as she threw out her own compliments on the victory. Izuku couldn't believe himself that he had managed to do what he set out to, but he also felt a swelling of pride in the base of his gut.

He had done it, he had defeated Shoto Todoroki at his best while making him use his fire. Not only that, but he had made several personal revelations about his own power during their fight. Izuku hadn't just helped Shoto, Shoto had also helped him; by being pushed to his absolute limit of what he could do Izuku had progressed forward just as much.

One step forward led to a slight stagger, but Izuku was able to push through the pain and ignore the slight aching from his newly formed move. The audience watched on in silence as he made his way over to the unconscious Shoto. Midnight moved to stop him when he reached out with the broken fingers of his right hand, but she felt no ill intent.

In a show of strength and good sportsmanship, Izuku griped the still intact right side of Shoto's shirt and grit his teeth through the pain. He clenched his fingers into a fist and used his strength to throw Shoto over his undamaged upper right arm and stagger both towards Recovery Girl. Midnight clenched her chest and swayed her hips with a cry about the joys of youth as Izuku grunted from his effort.

As injuries were expected and the festival was on going, the office Recovery Girl had been stationed wasn't far. By the time Izuku stumbled his way into her office most of his adrenaline had faded and he was sweating profusely in exertion. He somewhat roughly tossed Shoto on one bed while he fell into the other as recovery girl came over to him.

"I would say you were being completely reckless again, but something clearly changed. Do you want to talk about it little Midoriya?" Recovery Girl asked softly. Izuku panted heavily from his bed as she examined him and he observed his right hand, the same one he'd reached out to the shadow with.

"Another vision from One For All, I don't want to worry All Might, but it sounds like what's happening to me is completely different from his experience. They talked to me, I don't know what exactly the context was they were trying to tell me, but it was so clear. All they said was 'not yet' but then One For All coursed through me like never before." Izuku broke off after that into mumbles about what had happened as Recovery Girl gave him some candies and moved over to Shoto.

She gave him a quick kiss with her Quirk while she waited for Izuku to build up some more stamina and sugar for his coming treatment. As she pondered her thoughts on what Izuku had shared Recovery Girl saw Shoto recover his skin tone that had paled slightly and toss in the medical bed. With his treatment done Recovery Girl turned and gave Izuku a healing kiss as well and watched his bones fix themselves and his skin return to a normal peach cream color.

"You've clearly made progress whether you believe it or not, so take this as a warning; I won't heal injuries like this anymore. Nothing serious happened this time, but you were close to permanently damaging and scarring your hand. Improve and find that better way to use your quirk. Come in dearie." Recovery Girl spoke to the air as a knock came from the door. All Might stepped in, currently in his deflated state.

"What was that young Midoriya, something changed and quickly during your fight. You even made young Todoroki use his fire, were you trying to save him?" Izuku retold his encounter with One For All after making sure Shoto was still unconscious and relayed the vision. All Might agreed with Izuku that something was different and promised he would investigate it when he could.

Izuku stepped out of the temporary nurses office once recovery Girl gave the okay and stretched to feel out his body. He was sore and his body ached, she had only healed what was necessary for him to be in good condition to continue the tournament. She was against it at first, but he convinced her for both himself and the trust All Might had placed in him that he would go as far as he could.

His fingers and arms were healed, and he no longer felt sunburnt, but his skin was itchy, and his body still ached slightly. Deciding he needed to heed Recovery Girl's warning and develop his new ability as quick as possible Izuku mumbled to himself briefly before he shook his head and tried to recreate what he'd done before.

Coursing One For All through his entire body Izuku took a step forward and found himself face first implanted into the opposite wall. Removing himself with a bit of strain he noticed that the second he lost focus the power dissipated. Knowing there was no answer but training and practice Izuku kept the power up again and again as he made his way towards his seat to watch the fights.

"I wonder what I should call it, Full Cowling? Yeah, that's kind of catchy." Izuku lost focus as he bounced off a wall and crashed into someone. The first thing he noticed was that while he was knocked onto the floor, the other person was completely unmoved. Next was the slightly past waist length white hair and deeply tanned like wheat colored skin. Finally, his green eyes locked onto the deep and staring red eyes of Miruko.

"Oh, there you are. I was looking for you, was worried for a moment you might be dead on your feet. Here you are hopping around though, that's some good vitality you got." Miruko laughed at his predicament, while Izuku turned red not unlike a tomato and apologized profusely though stutters.

"No worries didn't even feel it. You really are a weird one though, guess that's why you're so interesting." Miruko poked and prodded Izuku's chest and arm muscles over his newly acquired gym shirt just like before. A curious look came across her face as she observed his body.

"Breaking bones one moment, then not the next. After that lighting practically starts shooting out your ass. Haha you really are a weird one, your Quirk is a good one though, I can tell." Izuku continued to flare his arms back and forth as he attempted to stutter his way through a sentence, only to blunder. He stopped when Miruko ended her poking and placed a hand on his shoulder. Izuku took a deep breath and did his best to calm down, but a dusting of pink remained on his cheeks.

"Why were you looking for me miss Miruko, if you don't mind me asking?" Izuku released his breath without a stutter to his astonishment. She just raised a brow as if thinking on it herself, then she stood straight and flexed her strong and well-defined bicep muscles.

"Came to give you my approval and encouragement. I respect strength, and you showed that you've got it. Also, I wanted to tell you personally that I'll be watching and cheering for you. What you said about your power in the cafeteria resonated with me, so prove yourself strong to everyone and win. I'll be watching and waiting, that's all I wanted to tell you."

Miruko released his shoulder and turned around headed back to her seat. As she did a wave was thrown over her shoulder to Izuku who had devolved back into a cherry stuttering mess. He couldn't believe that one of his favorite Heroes, and one of Japan's best was watching and encouraging him.

'Not to mention she's a girl, and a really pretty one. Ahhhhhh, no, no, stop.' Izuku screamed internally as the thought passed him. He couldn't believe the thoughts his mind conjured as he tried to regain his focus. After several deep breaths and a light smash against the wall via his forehead Izuku had calmed down.

He powered up his Full Cowling again and made his way to his seat once more, every few seconds he would lose focus and then go again as he gripped at his new power. Izuku turned off the power once he made it to his seat, he noticed that Tenya's fight versus Ibara was already over and Mina versus Tokoyami seemed to be wrapping up. That meant minus the small break before the semifinals all that was left would be Katsuki fighting Kirishima.

'it's still completely untested in combat, but I should have enough of a grip on Full Cowling to try something against Iida. If I win that, it means I'll be against either Kacchan or Tokoyami, both are really powerful.' Izuku shook off his thoughts before he could descend to mumbles and watched Fumikage push Mina out of bounds with Dark Shadow.

Kirishima lasted about as long and well as Mina and Ibara did as Katsuki relentlessly attacked his Hardening with explosions before breaking through. Ochaco greeted Izuku and questioned his injuries. Along that same line Tenya gave a smirk towards him in a show of personal challenge.

Once Kirishima was defeated Izuku and Tenya both left for the prep rooms for their semifinal showdown. At a cross in the hallway the friends went separate ways as rivals, on his way to the room Izuku came across Katsuki. Not unlike their meeting after Ochaco's defeat Katsuki snarled with a glare at Izuku.

"Deku, you damn nerd. You finally getting a handle on that borrowed power of yours. Doesn't matter either way, you better win, that way I can fucking crush you in the finals for the world to see you damn loser." Izuku flinched back not only from his words, but also having his own words of borrowed power thrown back at him. To Izuku if Katsuki was still thinking about those words, that meant he might take them seriously. At that thought he steeled his resolve and glared at Katsuki's turned back.

"Kacchan, I take back everything I ever said about not challenging you. This is my power, and with it I'll defeat you. Once that happens we can finally be equals." Katsuki turned around with rage in his eyes. Before he could say anything Present Mic called over the speakers for Tenya and Izuku. Katsuki turned his back again and scoffed at Izuku as he made his way back to the class 1-A seats.

'What was I thinking, that was super scary, but I meant what I said. Kacchan has always been my shining example of victory, I'll defeat him and take that back for myself.' Izuku gave a pep talk to himself as he made his way to the repaired arena. He felt as though he had only just left it, but he stepped back onto the stage a changed person from who he was before.

'I can do this, I don't know how well I can hold it, but Full Cowling should allow me to keep up with Iida. I just need watch out for his Recipro Burst, fight fast and hard, but don't pass my limit. I'm done breaking things; I can do this.' Izuku clenched his fist tight with determination as he stood across from Iida.

"I'm surprised you beat Todoroki, but now I can finally challenge you directly Midoriya. May the best of us win, I hope for a good fight." Tenya bowed in his over eccentric manners as Izuku smiled, he then tossed a hand behind his head and rustled his hair.

"Your challenge was never directly returned, was it Iida? I'm sorry about that, but your right may the best one win. This is just the beginning for us." Izuku smiled earnestly as he shook Tenya's hand once he stood straight and both retreated to opposite sides of the stage. Midnight called a start to the match with her whip, and both powered up to their maximum right away. Izuku used his Full Cowling to jump straight up and avoid Tenya's Recipro.

'Just like I thought Recipro right from the start, it's just like my Full Cowling. He's fast, but he can't maintain it long. He mentioned something about ten seconds, I just have to avoid him until it runs out.' Izuku had a solid thought, but he had paid no mind to his defenses while in the air. Tenya used that lapse to rocket towards him from the ground and drop a devastating axe kick to his back.

Izuku coughed out his air as he plummeted to the ground. The kick hurt, but even if barley Izuku hadn't dropped Full Cowling until after it hit. Once he bounced on the ground Izuku charged Full Cowling again as quickly as he could and pushed off the ground. He was able to avoid Tenya's follow up kick that cracked the ground.

'Only a few more seconds, I can do this, I will win.' Izuku pushed his body to the limit of what he could do and landed a counter cross with his right fist to Tenya as he regained his footing. Iida powered through it and landed a side kick to Izuku that canceled out his Cowling. In that brief relapse Tenya grabbed him by his collar and charged towards the edge of the stage.

Only a few feet from the edge however, Tenya's engines stalled and he nearly tripped. Speed practically negligent, Izuku used that moment to break free and once more activate his Full Cowling. He fell to the floor right in front of Iida and an idea came to him as he thought of Miruko.

'She said she was watching; I hope she's okay with this then. Sorry miss Miruko, I'm going to copy you.' Izuku tucked in his legs and pressed his hands against the ground, in a show of true flexibility and agility Izuku surged off the ground using his hands. Once he was within inches of Tenya, Izuku sprung his legs out in a practically flying kick that struck Iida straight in his chest. Not unlike a certain Rabbit themed Hero with her strong legs, Izuku hit true and Tenya was sent flying out over the arena line resulting in his ring out.

Tenya gave out a heavy cough as he gasped and inhaled deeply trying to get his breath back. Izuku rushed over as he was announced the winner and helped Tenya up as he gathered his breath. Once he could see straight he let out a deep chuckle and slung his arm over Izuku's shoulder.

"I'm sad I lost, but that was a great fight Midoriya. Whatever you did against Todoroki seems to have changed you, I could barely keep up. This defeat shall be a steppingstone for me, next time we fight I promise I'll win." Tenya declared with honest pride at his honorable defeat.

"Yeah, I'll take you on anytime Iida that was a really good fight. I can't wait to see how much you've improved the next time." Izuku smiled deeply at the declaration. As the two walked back together though, he looked around the arena trying to find the Hero he had emulated, and who said she was watching.

Once his gaze found Miruko, he glanced a grin across her face. That alone would have made him proud and smile, but when he saw her grin widen and she flexed her arm again in seeming approval of his moves he blushed. Izuku couldn't help it, it was almost like when All Might told him he could be a Hero again. Someone he deeply admired and looked up to was giving their approval of him.

"Damn kid grows fast, he didn't do anything during the race, then he went from breaking his bones to a usable power. I'm getting pumped up, normally only the third years show this kind of potential, guess they didn't survive Villains' for nothing." Miruko smirked as she talked to the air softly and watched Izuku walk out of the arena.

'That damn nerd, I don't care what new power he has I'll still crush him like a pebble. He thinks he can challenge me; he's fucking dead.' Katsuki grunted to himself as he watched the fight while prepping for his own. Once Izuku and Tenya were back to their seats, Izuku glanced Shoto standing in the corner.

Neither one said anything to each other, but when their eyes met Shoto released the briefest of smiles. He then nodded his head and turned his gaze back to the arena, Izuku had a proud smile that stretched across his face. It wasn't much, but a clear distance between the two had been bridged that no one else could compare against.

Katsuki's fight was brief once he caught onto Tokoyami's weakness. He was quickly behind the shadow user and created an explosion targeted to make as much light as possible. With Dark Shadow eliminated Katsuki held down his opponent with continued mini explosions. Announced as the winner he glared straight at Izuku as he drug a finger across his neck with a menacing glare.

Izuku took that as his sign to go to the pep room and mentally prepare himself for the coming fight. He knew in his own way, that this fight was one long in the making since their battle training. But even further back than that, this fight had been coming since Izuku had discovered he had no Quirk and the world looked at him differently. Once in the room he took deep breaths as he used Full Cowl as much as he could to get a handle on it.

'All Might said the limit my body can handle is 5%, instead of trying to increase that right now, I should focus as much as possible on how well I can use it. My new technique increases all my physical abilities while its active, that's why I barely felt Iida's kicks. He was also caught off guard when I kicked him, would something like that work on Kacchan?' Izuku mumbled away in thought as he bounced around the room.

His focus lost Izuku smacked into the ceiling and then dropped five feet back first onto the waiting room table. A soft groan escaped him before he rolled off the table and then began again using his new technique the best he could. By the time the break was over, and Mic called for him Izuku had fire in his eyes.

'No more running, no more hiding, this isn't like the battle training. I can control my Quirk now, it's mine and no one else's. All Might already told me didn't he, I earned this, now I must prove that to everyone else around me. Even someone like miss Miruko said she was routing for me; I can't let them down.' Izuku took his last step up the stairs and locked eyes with Katsuki Bakugo number one obstacle blocking him from his future potential.

'His instincts are nothing to laugh about, instead of acting first I'll let him make all the moves and act accordingly. Once he's angry and not thinking straight I need to counter with everything I have and win. No thinking or plans will work on Kacchan, I have to fight just like him, react as quick as possible and then overwhelmingly win against all odds.' His last thoughts done, and plan set Izuku only nodded his head when asked if he was ready.

As though they could feel the tension between the two childhood friends turned enemies the entire audience was silent, apart from Mic's commentary. With a shake of her hand and crack of the whip the tension was snapped and the two charged each other. Izuku dashed forward with his Cowling, and Katsuki shot forward with his explosions.

Their exchange was brief and quick before the two parted ways, Bakugo sporting a small bleeding scratch on his cheek, and Izuku a smoking shirt from the burn hole near his shoulder. Izuku was able to gather from the collision, that Katsuki had more experience with actual fighting, but he was faster. Although it was a slight difference, it meant the two were fighting on equal footing, each's strengths canceled by the other's weaknesses.

"You damn nerd." Katsuki raged as he charged back in. Their fight was neither quick or quiet as the two boys fought and collided repeatedly, despite doing his best to remain calm, Izuku was also slowly succumbing to the rage he felt for everything Katsuki had done over the years. Everything he wanted to say but couldn't came bubbling back up and was released through his fists.

Izuku landed a left cross to Katsuki as he returned the favor with a sucker punch to the gut. With the wind knocked out of Izuku, Katsuki capitalized and kicked the boy away increasing their distance from one another. Gritting his teeth through the pain Izuku kept his eyes open and forward as he refused to release his hold on Full Cowling.

Doing the exact same thing as before, only this time using his right fist to punch Katsuki on his opposite check, Izuku avoided the follow up counter by the twisting his torso. With the briefest of openings created Izuku surged his forehead and crashed it into Bakugo, the unorthodox move landed with a resounding crunch of Katsuki's nose being broken.

"I'll kill you; you damn Deku!" Katsuki's previous rage was nothing in comparison to what he released at that moment. Izuku retreated as quickly as he could, but still got singed from the heat of Bakugo's explosion. Enough distance safely between the two, and far enough away from the edge Katsuki threw both hands forward and grinned like a maniac.

"Die!" His shout was drowned out by the massive explosions that ripped out of both his hands, the same explosion he'd used to break up Ochaco's meteor fall. Katsuki grunted in pain and collapsed to a knee as the tendons and muscles in both his wrists and forearms pulsed angrily. When he looked back up and saw Izuku in the air having avoided the blast his rage reached a peak.

"Stop running away from me you damn coward!." Bakugo raged to the heavens as he raised his hands prepared to release another explosion. Midair Izuku would be completely unable to avoid him, but before he could release the explosion he grit his teeth. Overcome by the pain surging through him Katsuki couldn't release an explosion before Izuku touched back down.

'Almost, this next move should end everything. I'm done losing to him, I'm done getting beat up, I'm done being a useless Deku.' Izuku raged internally as he watched Katsuki's every move. When he overcame the pain and pointed his hands forward again but wobbled for the briefest moment, Izuku took that chance and charged. Releasing his control, he'd been carefully holding entire fight, in one moment Izuku's body went from using 5% of One For All to 7%.

The difference might have been small, but in that one moment it was all that mattered. Izuku was in front of Bakugo before he could react and landed a gruesome uppercut to his opponents jaw. Rattled by the unseen attack, Katsuki's explosions petered out and released small smoke clouds to the side. Not one to waste the opportunity, Izuku's instincts took over, he knew that attack wouldn't be enough to put Bakugo down for good.

As such he kicked off from his striking position and spun to build up momentum. In the next moment he released a spinning kick that landed true and crashed into Katsuki's temple. His neck was thrown to the side and his knees collapsed under him as the deep black of unconscious greeted him cold and cruelly. Midnight threw up a hand and walked over to the downed boy.

"Katsuki Bakugo is unable to continue, Izuku Midoriya is the winner." With a final flourish and crack of her whip Midnight made her declaration. Despite the audiences utter deafening noise, Izuku was in a world of his own as he released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He collapsed to his knees and panted heavily as his entire body was covered in cold sweat and trembled.

'I did it, I won.' Izuku could think of nothing else as he felt years of pain and anguish lifting from his shoulders. An invisible weight he didn't even know he was carrying was released, as Izuku gathered his breath and stood up, he has standing straight and tall. Though he knew nothing had physically changed from the beginning of the fight, he felt as though he was ten feet tall.

* * *

'That was a good showing of strength. You won, and now the entire world knows it.' Miruko's smirk was small, unlike her previous ones. The smile she carried was one of genuine joy, it wasn't everyday someone caught her eye and then showcased strength well beyond what others believed was possible. The entire arena around her was practically shaking with the excitement of the conclusion to the sports festival of U.A., Miruko watched as everyone stood and stretched for the brief intermission before the award medals were presented.

She looked around as the stage was cleared away and three podiums instead took its place. Her head titled at the site that she was witnessing, on the third-place podium stood only Tokoyami. Midnight mentioned the place also belonged to Iida, but he had been called away on family matters. On the next podium was Bakugo, Miruko had honestly expected him to be raging and thrashing after his loss and declaration from the beginning, but instead he was deadly silent.

Finally standing tall, and with a smile that could practically blind was Izuku in first place. The medals were handed out by All Might, Miruko was slightly surprised, but glad she had decided to come if only for the rare chance to see the number one in person. When he gave the first-place medal to Izuku, All Might had the same nearly blinding smile on his face as the boy.

Once the festivities were concluded, the event ended rather quickly and Miruko was back out on the streets ready for a daily patrol. Given that it was the same day as the U.A. sports festival, even as the evening bled to night Miruko experienced a very slow patrol. Those that had gotten used to her presence in the area near her agency gave a brief wave, but none approached her.

Miruko knew she had a tough outward appearance, and was known as a strong-willed Hero, but she never felt as though she was scary. Anytime she went out to do her Hero work however, that was always how she felt. She was never showed any outright fear from citizen's, but they also seemed to avoid her like the plague.

'I wonder why he was different. Midoriya was the first person to approach me since I broke the top fifty Heroes two years ago.' Miruko huffed out a breath as she grabbed food from a local convenience store and then headed back to her office. Once inside she left a drink and wrapped sandwich on the desk of her secretarial assistant who passed her a friendly smile.

"Miss Rumi, with the festival over, the normal U.A. workplace study paper has arrived. I placed it in your office, once you have given your normal stamp of denial I will have it sent out." Miruko gave a grunted thank you as she entered and glanced the small stack of papers that had to be completed by her personally.

She ignored them and rolled her chair to face out the window of her office room as she unwrapped her own sandwich. The veggie wrap was one of her favorite, but as she looked out from her window she almost couldn't taste it. Events from the sports festival played over in her mind and they all kept circling back to a boy with green hair and eyes.

Her sandwich was quickly finished, and the trash discarded. Once she was facing her desk the paper came into view, as mentioned by her secretary. The normal procedure she followed every year was to deny the request for workplace experiences and tell U.A. teams were for the weak. As her mind circled back to Izuku however, her eyes widened, and she slammed her head onto the desk.

"Shit."

**A.N: To keep up the pace and quality of the story, while also giving myself time to plan I've decided to aim for a Monday and Friday release schedule for this story. Also, if you enjoy my work and feel like supporting me please check out my Ko-fi under the same name holliswriting.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or anything related to it. All properties belong to their respectful owners.

**A.N: This story clearly isn't canon, but it will follow the same general plotline. Regarding Rumi however, we know very little about her aside from the fact she's an honest speaking badass. As such I've taken liberties with her character in this chapter and those to follow, I want to flesh her out as much as I can, thus I have created a backstory of my own that we will delve into.**

Rumi Usagiyama, better known by her Hero name Miruko, had been staring at the blank paper on her desk for nearly two days straight. Whenever she didn't pay it attention and worked on other papers or duties it was always in the back of her head. However, once it was in front of her and she went to stamp it denied as per her usual she froze.

'Work studies is like having a personal errand boy watching how you work, is that still considered a team?' Rumi tilted her head and her ears flattened as she had the same struggle from the moment the paper had landed on her desk. The thoughts of the paper haunted her in everything she did, her sleep was restless, and her appetite had waned.

When it even stated affecting her Hero work, her secretary had noticed and questioned if she was okay. That lead Rumi to where she was, the deadline to turn in the paper was fast approaching. She decided it couldn't be put off any longer, as such once she was in her seat she had a pen in one hand and a stamp in the other.

She had been going over her thoughts for the past hour as she looked back and forth between the two instruments that would shape her future. Despite her decision to complete the form and then forget all about it, she couldn't move either hand. A huff of air was her sign of discontent as she lightly crashed her head to the desk for the fifth time that day.

"Himari flip a coin for me." Rumi called from her desk.

"Its tails miss Rumi." Her secretary responded back.

'He won first place, probably has a bunch of offers already. Not like he will choose me anyways. Besides it's not really a team, that's right he would be just like a worker.' Rumi mussed over other justifications as she followed the coin decision she had made and wrote Izuku's name down in clear bold scripture.

'This is fine, he won't even choose me, this is fine.' Rumi thought as she submitted her paper via fax to U.A.

* * *

Nezu would never release the knowledge to the public, but amongst the staff of U.A., it was common knowledge that all requests for first years' workplace experiences passed through him first. With his Quirk and knowledge of the students under his care as the principal he got first and final say on whether the requests were approved or denied. As such when his fax went off and woke him from his nap he was unsurprised, after all the deadline wasn't over yet.

"My My, isn't this a surprise." Nezu cackled in mad delight as even something he couldn't predict had happened. When he first saw the number and recognized it as the number seven Hero Miruko's, he almost hit cancel to ignore it before his thoughts caught up. Now held in his hand-paws was a piece of paper with a name for the first time ever scribbled across its boxes.

"It seems there are still things that can shock me left in this world. This will be a fun one to watch, fu fu." Nezu took a stamp from the side of his desk and lightly opened one of his ink pads. A bright green accepted was stamped across the paper before he sent it off with the other remaining requests on his desk down to the teachers' lounge to be processed.

* * *

For Izuku the two days off after the festival to rest and recover and been spent in a near catatonic state of disbelief. He had physically been fine after the festival was over and Recovery Girl gave a final treatment, but mentally he couldn't be further away. Disbelief over his victory occupied nearly every thought he had, working out seemed to come almost naturally as an afterthought.

Once his mind had accepted it and could process again he found himself back at his origin, just as All Might had told him. Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, Izuku had been back a few times, after all it was rather close to his house. But it still amazed him just how much difference one person and effort could make.

As he gazed out across the sand and water he saw a crystal clean ocean and beach occupied by nearly one hundred people. A bright smile graced his face as he walked down to the shoreline and did some stretches. Once he was ready he activated Full Cowl, but before he could dash forward a hand was on his shoulder.

"Hey your Izuku Midoriya right? Your that kid that won the U.A. sports festival." Izuku turned and Full Cowl deactivated as he looked at the person addressing him. Once that revelation had been made Izuku suddenly found himself swarmed by the other people on the beach. He turned a deep scarlet and stuttered out as attention was on him and he suddenly had females touching his muscles and asking for an autograph.

'Close, their so close. I never knew it would be like this. I don't know how to react, help me All Might.' Izuku's silent call to his mentor and idol was lost as no one was coming to his rescue. When a pinch came to his butt however, Izuku yelped and ran away with all his might. Full Cowl activated and he was far away from the situation before he could even process what had happened.

When the next day rolled around and he found himself in a crowded train and unable to run away on his way to school, a comparable situation occurred. Everyone in the train car seemed to recognize him and gave out praise for his performance while asking for signatures and pictures with him. Izuku was completely overwhelmed and out of his element, but he took a breath and remembered not only the beach, but the feeling he'd had after his victory.

Izuku straightened his back and stood tall, he signed every book that was put in front of him and gave a wide smile with a raised peace sign for every photo that was asked. He even held in his scream and only smiled when girls started touching his muscles and he felt a hand once more on his backside.

By the time his stop finally came Izuku was steaming from head to toe as he headed towards U.A., he fanned his face and took a deep breath before seeing the school. He was early, but once he saw the media starting to set up outside the U.A. gate he quickly ran inside the school and headed for his class.

Everyone around him was energetic, but his gaze drifted towards three people. Iida, after he had heard the news of what happened to his brother Izuku had been watching him, but he didn't know what to say. Shoto, since his defeat at Midoriya's hand, he had been more open, even if only slightly, when Izuku had passed him in the hall he gave a brief smile and greeted him.

Last Izuku looked over to Katsuki, they had said nothing to each other since the fight, but when their eyes crossed Izuku saw none of the normal anger and rage directed towards him. His eyes almost seemed empty in comparison to what Izuku was used to seeing from the normally loud and fiery frenemy. All that was pushed to the back of his mind, as he approached Tenya and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I heard about your brother, nothing I can say will make it better. Just know that I'm here for you as your friend. You can talk to me whenever you're ready." Izuku had no idea where the words or courage came from, but Tenya received them gratefully. Perhaps it was because they were friends and rivals, or even from the fact that Izuku was standing tall and proud, but Tenya felt his words.

"Thank you." Tenya said. It might have not been much, nor was it what he was hoping for. But the fact that Iida hadn't pretended nothing was wrong or given him a fake smile as Izuku expected, meant everything to him. When the bell rang announcing the class had begun and Aizawa walked through the door he returned to his seat.

"Today's a special Hero informatics class. You'll all be coming up with code names, your Hero aliases." Shota said.

"Yes! Finally! It's time to shine! I've been waiting for this!" The various students of 1-A shouted out their joy for the coming subject. Aizawa flared his hair and activated his Quirk for emphasis as the class got quite again.

"Before that, I'll be showing you the results of the Pro Hero draft picks I mentioned last week regarding the work studies you will all be undertaking. Normally there is more of a spread, but this year two of you got most of the attention." Aizawa said as he released the results.

**Todoroki – 3,864**

**Bakugo – 3,501**

**Tokoyami – 353**

**Iida – 301**

**Kaminari – 275**

**Yaoyorozu – 100**

**Kirishima – 65**

**Uraraka – 20**

**Sero – 10**

**Midoriya – 1**

"Wow the results from the festival are totally reversed. Wonder why Midori didn't get many?" Mina questioned with her hyper energy.

"You probably scarred them all away with that bone breaking huh Midoriya." Mineta said from behind the boy in question. Izuku only nodded in agreeance, but mostly was glad that someone wanted him regardless of that. He also thought on how it wouldn't matter in the future as he already had a new method, so he didn't break bones.

"For those of you that got picked I'll hand out your personalized lists later. First you'll pick your Hero names, but I'm not any good with that…" Aizawa mumbled as he crawled into his sleeping bag and faced a wall to sleep.

"That's why I'm here. You need to put real thought into these or there might be hell to pay, after all what you pick now could be what the world calls you." Midnight called from the door as she strode in with a sway of her hips. The class began without much fanfare, and Izuku listened to his classmates different names, but as he looked down at his board he drew a blank.

As a child he thought of plenty homage names like All Might's, but now that he had a power of his own he had no ideas. He respected All Might, but after his revelation at the sports festival he also knew he needed to do everything he could to stand out from All Might. Time came and went before a light bulb went off in his head.

'I'll take both parts of who I am now, and who I want to be in the future.' Izuku scribbled away at his board, and just in time.

"Midoriya, you're up." Midnight said from the front of the classroom. Izuku stood proud and walked to the front as he placed his board on the podium. The entire class tilted in curiosity at his name.

"You sure that's what you want Midoriya, Midnight-sensei said we might not be able to change these." Denki said, Izuku only nodded his head.

"The Ninth Hero: Dekiru, it represents the change I've gone through and where I want to be. It can't be anything else." Izuku smiled, as Uraraka rubbed the back of her head. Embarrassed that he chose a Hero name based on the reference she had made to his nickname. The rest of class debated over the ninth part of his name, but agreed it was a good refence to the ku or nine of his first name.

'I didn't even think of that, thanks for the save Kirishima, the reference was actually towards being the ninth holder of One For All.' Izuku released a nervous breath he was holding, he then turned in interest as he watched Tenya stand up with slow steps towards the podium. His eyes widened at the name on his board as did the rest of the class.

"I'm not sure if I can live up to this name yet, but that's even more reason why I must wear it proudly. For my brother that can no longer work as a Hero, I will be Turbo Hero: Ingenium." Tenya had steel in his eyes, but deep beneath the hurt Izuku could also see the pride and weight that came with the name. Izuku stared at Tenya and gave a deep nod of understanding and smile of friendship.

The last two students were Bakugo, who had yet to achieve a presentable name, and Shoto who chose to use his name as a placeholder for the time being. Midnight gave a nod of joy at all the Hero names and told Aizawa he could have his class back as she left headed to the teachers' lounge.

Woken from his nap, the home room teacher got up and started passing out the papers for work study recommendations. The students began looking through the choices they had while those who hadn't been chosen looked through the provided list of forty agencies. Shoto replied to a question about the number of recommendations he received as he explained it away as his father's influence.

Izuku received both papers, as he had only received one recommendation, Aizawa gave him the list of forty agencies. But, he never even glanced at it however, the second his eyes locked onto the recommended paper and it showed the number seven Hero Miruko he knew no other choice would suffice.

"Deku, who'd you get? I'm thinking of going to Gunhead's agency myself." Izuku couldn't even respond to Ochaco as he raised his paper to her and showed his recommendation to her. Uraraka's eyes widened at the name listed as she accidently shouted out.

"Woah, Miruko the number seven Hero. I thought she didn't work in teams; wonder why she gave a request?" At her outburst the rest of the class turned to her and then Izuku, like Uraraka the class looked on in wonder, except Mineta and Kaminari.

"Dude seriously, she's a total babe. What the hell did you do to get her attention!" Mineta screamed out as Denki shook Izuku back and forth. Izuku went to reply that he didn't know either before a rushed and nervous All Might opened the class door.

"Midoriya my boy, could I speak to you briefly please." The visage All Might held at that moment, was not one Izuku had ever seen before. The class was over, so he followed him over to a hallway. Along the way however, Izuku watched as All Might was sweating heavily, and his legs seemed to shake.

"You got a request young Midoriya, his name is Gran Torino. He used to be a teacher here at U.A., but only for one year as my homeroom teacher. He knows about One For All as well, is that why he reached out? Did he not think my teaching was sufficient, stop shaking dammit." All Might muttered away as his entire body shook and he smacked his legs.

"Anyways, here's the address he provided. The work studies don't happen for another week, so you should also have time to pick up your repaired costume." Once he turned around All Might went to hand Izuku the paper but stopped at the look in his eyes as he refused to take it.

"I'm glad someone like that reached out and has an interest in me All Might, but I've already made my decision. Miss Miruko already sent in a request for me and I've decided to take it, not that I'm ungrateful your old teacher showed interest in me, but I've realized I can't keep emulating you. I need to become my own hero and make my own path, that's why thank you, but I can't take that."

All Might said nothing and only watched as Izuku stood tall and had a deep resolve on his face. Seeing the look in his eyes, All Might stopped shaking and reached out a hand to place on Izuku's head. He ruffled his hair around and a wide smile graced his face.

"I'm proud of you young Mi… no, Izuku. Prouder than even when you showed the world in the sports festival 'I am here.' Your decision is yours alone, I'll send a message to Gran Torino and let him know of your decision." A deep chuckle bellowed out from All Might as he released Izuku and sent him off. With a look down to his hand that had rubbed Izuku's hair All Might smiled.

'He really will be a Hero even greater than me. Now, how do I tell Gran Torino he was refused, haha, shit.' All Might's proud smile for Izuku quickly changed back into full bodied trembling.

* * *

Miruko felt lighter after her request was sent off and set back out on her normal routine. She felt as though something had inherently changed within her, she took down petty criminals and helped citizen's whenever she could. But, she felt as though something deep had changed in her just because she had decided to send off a request.

'It's not a team its fine. Would it be so wrong if it was a team though?' Even since she had sent the paper off nearly a day ago, similar thoughts had plagued Miruko. It wasn't as though her entire view had shifted, she still resented the idea of teams, but her acceptance of Izuku as strong seemed to have skewed what it meant. She put the thought to the side as she decided on pasta for her dinner as she returned to the office.

"Miss Rumi, a message in response to your request has arrived from U.A., I've placed it on your desk." Rumi halted in her steps at those words, after a brief pause she placed food and drink on Himari's desk before retreating to her office with a quickened pace.

She paused as the clear white back of the paper greeted her. All she had to do was flip it over and she would have an answer, but all her doubts came back. Once more she questioned why she had sent the request, why she chose Izuku as her first, other people had interested her before. Above all other reasons though, she was scared, what would she do if he had rejected her offer.

'Come on Rumi, it's just a piece of paper. You can do this.' Miruko gave herself a small pep talk before she grabbed the edge of the paper. Once it was flipped over she realized it was a small letter. She placed down her food and sat in her chair as she read it from the top.

'Dear Miruko, we at U.A. blah blah… we are pleased with your decision too… Izuku Midoriya will be in your care for a week following the workplace experience. Please make sure all liability and …' Rumi held the paper with a slight tremble as she read the final bits of it. She then stood from her chair and let out a cheer of victory.

"Alright! Himari, we need to clean up the office and get the gym and training room prepped. We're having a workplace study here." Miruko cheered out from her office. Himari startled from the outburst put a hand over her chest as she calmed her heart. Then a small smile came to her as she listened to Rumi ramble on about things they needed to do.

'I wonder what he's like, Izuku Midoriya. Something about him is different to change miss Rumi so much, maybe he can also…no, no, I'm getting ahead of myself.' Himari shook off her thought as she continued to smile. Not many people even knew Miruko the Hero had an assistant/secretary, but that didn't bother her.

Rumi and Himari had been childhood friends, but Himari didn't have the same drive and desire to be a Hero as Rumi. Even so the friends had decided they would both always support one another as much as they could, in any way they could. Once the Hero Miruko became a household name, Himari had never smiled as proud.

She pushed aside her thoughts of the past and stood, once she walked the short distance to Rumi's office she smiled wide and glad. Rumi was an excited bunny bouncing all around her office while spouting off different things they would want to have ready by the weeks end to receive their temporary guest. Himari watched on before she stepped in with a delicate gait and knocked on the door.

"Rumi, I'm proud of you." It was said softly, but Miruko heard it all the same. When she turned and saw her long-time best friend with a wide and bright smile, she couldn't help but tilt her head.

"What's that supposed to mean Mari? Been a while since you dropped the miss too. I'm always telling you not to be so formal, we've known each other forever." Rumi questioned her friend who only let out a mirth filled chuckle.

"It doesn't mean anything special, I just wanted to tell you that." Himari chuckled out before she returned to her desk with a smile rooted on her lips. Miruko let out a huff and mumbled under her breath before she turned back to the work she had set out to do.

* * *

Izuku had a grueling and slow week of school as he waited anxiously for it to come to an end so he could begin his work study. He was excited to be able to watch and learn from a real pro Hero up close. The only thing that had managed to calm his nerves was when he went to grab his repaired suit from the support course.

The design stayed mostly the same, but its color scheme had changed a bit. He learned that most people in the support industry were like Mei he met during the festival. Either way he wanted to test fit the suit, and once he was happy with how everything fit and worked, he decided it would be designated his beta suit.

His classes seemed to drag on and everything was a blur, it wasn't like he didn't pay attention, or work hard, but it could be seen in every student. Tension was building as the week continued each day bringing more excitement and restlessness to everyone. Despite that however, Izuku was still able to tell, although Iida hid it well there was still a shadow of hatred in his eyes.

Izuku was worried but said nothing when Tenya mentioned he would be working in Hosu city under the Normal Hero: Manual. He knew that no matter what he said Tenya wouldn't be swayed, instead he hoped nothing bad would happen and wished him well when they departed at the train station.

When they had first arrived the energy levels were sky high, the day had finally arrived for their workplace studies. Costumes in hand and the crowd gathering around them as they were recognized from the sports festival, Aizawa gave them a parting lesson and lecture. Izuku had wished Iida well and focused on his train.

'I'm only an hour away from Hosu, everything should be fine, but it's good to know I'm close at least.' Izuku trailed off his thoughts as he arrived at the location provided to him for Miruko's agency. When he first arrived, it was not at all what he had expected. The building was very humble and could be passed by without ever knowing it housed the number seven Hero.

"Hello, Miss Miruko, I'm here for the work study." Izuku knocked on the door of the building that was five stories tall and resembled an apartment building. When he received no answer, he gently pulled on the handle and found it unlocked. He stepped inside the building and was greeted with an empty and open entire first floor.

* * *

Her entire week before the arrival of Izuku, Rumi couldn't keep a smile off her face. She hopped around and completed all her work with an excitably nervous energy as she awaited his arrival. More than her usual cases were resolved, and in minimal time as well. Miruko had never felt her work was easy, but as she waited for a week to pass it seemed as though everything was going her way.

Requests for local Hero help or clean up came in frequently, and she wrapped up everything nice and neatly. The shop she frequented for meals had an attempted robbery, while she was in the store deciding what to eat. The criminal was apprehended and Miruko received the unending praise of the older couple that owned the establishment.

They had tried to tell her she would never need to pay for anything there again, but she politely refused. She had however, been unable to deny them when they refused to take her money when she bought her food after the incident. A compromise was reached that it would be a one-time deal if she continued to keep coming back. Rumi accepted that as the store held all her favorite foods and supplies.

When she came back the next day and found a poster of her in the window and the couple with wide smiles, she was slightly embarrassed. It wasn't as though she was unfamiliar with grateful people and seeing merchandise of herself, after all it was part of the modern Hero job, but she was glad the couple hadn't changed after the incident.

She was still just another customer, true she was treated like an honored guest, but it felt nice. When she offered to sign the poster and sponsor their store if they wanted, the old couple released a joyous smile and brought her into a hug. Rumi at first locked up and was unable to move, but eventually leaned into the embrace.

As she grew up an orphan and had few memories of her parents, she was mostly unfamiliar with such displays of affection and care. Deep in the back of her mind the thought processed that perhaps that was why she only relied on her own strength. Even still she couldn't help but smile softly as she melted into the hug.

When the hug came to an end Rumi was remined that she was a twenty-six-year-old. But when she felt a pit in her stomach that longed for the hug to continue, she couldn't help but question if that was what having a parent was like. All her life she had strived for others attention in her own way, in that moment it seemed clear to her though that she just wanted to be loved for herself.

Even with the revelation, it brought joy to her in its own way. As such the smile she'd had the entire week leading up to her soon student's arrival remained ever present. After what felt like an entirety however, the wait was over, and the day had arrived. Rumi spent the entire morning waiting and making sure everything was ready, then when a chime rang at her desk signaling the doorbell was rung she pounced down from the top floor to open the office door. Finally, the smile from all week vanished and she looked down with a frown.

"Who the hell are you?"

**A.N: With chapters to come and as we delve further into the story, there is one thing I want to try and get across. For my story, until we learn more about her, I seem Rumi as two people, the first is Miruko the Hero, and the second is Rumi the person.**

**This allows me to stay true to her rough and tough side that kicks ass with confidence, but also delve into a softer and more womanly side of her we probably won't get to see in the manga. Also, if you enjoy my work and feel like supporting me please check out my Ko-fi under the same name holliswriting.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or anything related to it. All properties belong to their respectful owners.

**A.N: I read and appreciate every review that comes into this story, if you want a further delve check out my bottom A.N. My original goals of words and reviews for this story has blown way past what I expected, as such I will keep writing the best material I can while aiming for a new goal. Lets see if together we can reach 500 reviews and 2.5k followers and favorites, I have high hopes.**

Izuku didn't know what to make of the empty room as he stepped inside the building. His first thought was that he had the wrong location, but he had made sure to double and triple check the number outside before he came in. Briefcase with costume inside in hand Izuku saw the staircase at the opposite side of the room and headed towards it.

The walk up the stairs led Izuku to a wooden door at the top, once opened, it revealed another wide-open room. However, the room was filled with exercise equipment of every kind and weights far heavier than anything he'd tried to lift before. The floor was again empty though, as he made his way across it and up the next flight of stairs he came upon a metal door.

He turned the knob and was met with a surprising level of resistance. Izuku put some force behind his shoulder and pushed the thick door open. What greeted him was a room with no windows and was covered in what looked to be thick padding or insulation. From his quick look around the room and deductions based on where he was, Izuku believed it to be a training room.

Made to withstand most any punishment that could be delivered to it, a suitable place for practicing dangerous moves or new skills. His eyes continued to take in everything they could, and though he didn't know what to expect when accepting the work study under Miruko, he didn't think he would find an empty building. Further across the room was another large heavy door that he suspected would lead to another set of stairs.

Izuku made his way over as he admired various ropes or other instruments that looked difficult to climb on strung throughout the room. When he made it across the room and opened the door, he was greeted with stairs as he expected. He walked up the first set slowly, before he began to hear noise coming from above him. The sound of a door slamming and angry steps from the other bend of stairs around the corner greeted him before the voice did.

"Honestly, senile old man walks in and thinks he can have first call on my student. I chose him first dammit." Izuku recognized the voice as Miruko and quickened his steps up the first set of stairs. Before he could step around the corner however, Miruko was first and didn't see him. As such he closed his eyes expecting the coming collision, eyes closed though, Izuku felt his face crash into what he believed to be the softest substance on earth.

When he realized he wasn't in any pain Izuku felt a pressure on his biceps. His eyes opened, and he was greeted with Miruko's fierce red eyes. The first thing he noticed however, was that they were a lot more beautiful up close than what he'd seen in passing at the sports festival. Second, he noticed there was a pink dusting across her cheeks that he thought complemented her wheat colored skin in its contrast.

Third, he noticed that she was taller than him, by at least a head. That lead him to his fourth and final observation before his brain shattered. He looked down and realized the soft substance he had felt was Miruko's breasts. Izuku had crashed face first into the deep valley of her cleavage, which was only accentuated by the form fitted but deep cut workout shirt she was wearing.

Before he could be greeted by unconsciousness from the overabundance of blood rushing to his face, Izuku felt the pressure on his arms increase. He realized the pressure was Miruko holding him up, almost in a half hug so he didn't fall down the stairs. The current problem Izuku had was that he couldn't breath to speak, but his legs had locked and turned to jelly refusing to move.

* * *

"Hello to you as well I suppose. Can you move if I let go?" Izuku didn't trust his words and nodded the best he could which only succeeded in him further rubbing his head against her breasts. Unknown to Izuku, but regardless of having lost her smile earlier in the day due to her uninvited guest, it was once more in place. Despite the situation she found herself in, Rumi felt a pang in her chest that she couldn't quite place, and the moment she had released what and who she had crashed into her smile returned two-fold.

When she released her hold on Izuku and he didn't fall, she gave a small sigh of relief, but the small pang from before had turned into a light ache. She paid it no mind and led the boy who was red from the tips of his hair to the balls of his feet up the stairs and further into the building. Once they reached the fourth floor and were on level ground, Rumi noticed that although Izuku was still taller than her, he had wrapped his hands around his face and shrunk into himself.

"I'm sure you already saw most of the facilities, seeing as you were on your way to the fourth floor, but I'll give the detailed explanation on everything once we start using them. The fifth floor is our office space, and above that is the roof. Here on the fourth floor is the main living area, the kitchen and dining room are off to the left and the rooms are to the right." Rumi gestured for Izuku to follow her.

She led him over to the various rooms and opened the door to one for him. A quick explanation to Izuku that this would be his room during the stay had him placing his costume case on the bed. After that was done she watched him unsling the duffle bag hanging at his waist from around his shoulder and place it next to his costume. Satisfied that he was settled in for now Rumi turned around to leave.

"We will do a light patrol around the neighborhood in the evening. For now, put on clothes for exercise that you don't mind getting dirt or sweat on. I was on my way to work out some frustrations, but now that you're here we can change that up. Meet me in the kitchen once you're changed." Miruko turned from the room and closed the door behind her as she made her way to another one.

"Hey, you senile old man, my students here. Say whatever you wanted to him in the kitchen, I'm making food. After that I'm claiming him for training so figure out what your doing." She greeted her other guest less than kindly as she closed the door and made her way to the kitchen. A grumble had formed under her breath, but once she was cooking food and her thoughts shifted to Izuku again her smile returned along with the small ache in her chest.

It was around lunch time, and she didn't know what Izuku liked, as such she made a simple rice bowl and light miso soup. When she was finished and placed the meal on the table for both her guests, the first to arrive was her uninvited one. The shorter old man plopped down into a chair and began to eat his set out portion.

"For not wanting me here, you sure are being amicable." The old man said. Miruko blew it off with a huff.

"I'm still a Hero you old kook, just because I don't want you here, doesn't mean I won't be hospitable. Not to mention, I only don't like you since you are trying to poach my student. He chose me dammit." Rumi mumbled the last bit to herself as the ache in her chest increased slightly. It was quickly forgotten and left behind though when Izuku walked into the room. He was wearing the same red sneakers she recognized from the sports festival, but he was also dressed like her. Izuku had on loose black workout shorts, and a white loose fitted plain t-shirt. She saw his eye catch her other guest and his head tilted slightly in curiosity.

"Miss Miruko who is your guest?" She smiled at his mannerisms before she gestured to the older man.

"This is Gran Torino, he said you would know him, and that he wanted to talk to you." Miruko realized his blush had calmed significantly, and when she mentioned the old mans name his eyes were blank. Then suddenly a realization crossed his face.

"Gran Torino, All Might's teacher, oh nice to meet you I'm Izuku Midoriya. But I thought you were in another district, also I choose miss Miruko as my workplace study. Are you here about One For All, is something wrong." She watched Izuku suddenly spout things off that made no sense to her, but the old mans eyes opened wide and he waved his hands back and forth. Miruko had an ear twitch though at something that stuck out to her.

"One For All, what's that Midoriya?" Izuku turned to her with a wide smile, before he stopped, and a look of abject terror stretched across his face. Before he could say anything Gran Torino spoke from her side.

"Who are you?" His face betrayed nothing but utter confusion, as he addressed Izuku. That seemed to snap the boy out of his peril, but he was just as confused.

"I just told you, Mr. Torino, I'm Izuku Midoriya." She watched the two from the side. They had clearly never met in person, but they both seemed to know about one another on a deeper level of some kind.

"Who are you, Toshinori?" Now she was as confused as Izuku, was the old man serious or still messing around. She honestly could not tell, but then suddenly, Gran Torino shot from the table in a speed that surprised even her and kicked Izuku in the back of his head. There was a flicker of green lightning before it faded.

"Your reactions a bit slow, but you've improved already a great deal since the festival. Eat up, the bunny said she has lots to teach you today." Miruko gave a low grunt at the term he had used for her.

"I'm a rabbit you codger. He is right though, there is a lot for you to learn while you're here. We can go over some of the stuff while you eat, mostly what it means to be a Hero. Most people equate the job to a civil servant, and they're not far off, aside from the higher ranked Heroes like me it's mostly all commission and effort-based payment." Miruko went over the finer details of Hero work as Izuku ate away at the food she had made.

"Finally, I hope you enjoyed the meal. It's the last one I'll be making you, from here on out you will be doing most of the grunt work. You will cook all the meals, buy the ingredients, and wash all clothes. Aside from learning to be a better Hero from one of the best you are also my errand boy." She expected at least some small denial or exasperation, but Izuku agreed it was fair and took the dishes to the sink.

* * *

'I can't believe how close that was, I almost blew the secret of One For All. Gran Torino deflected for me with the sudden attack, I need to think more. Once I recognized his name I got excited and started blabbing everything without thought.' Izuku scrubbed the dishes while his heart thumped away in his chest as he reflected.

He cleaned the dishes with ease and placed them on a rack to dry, once that was complete he turned to Miruko, ready for his next task. She motioned with a hand for him to follow, as he trailed behind her, he watched as Gran Torino followed them. In the stairwell, he started to do light stretches of his arms while preparing for whatever came next.

"Before anything else, we need to do a basic rundown of what you can and can't do. I need to know anything and everything about your strengths and weaknesses before we can do any sort of work or patrol together. I'll do a task, then you emulate it, we'll start with simple stretches and warmups." He did as she asked and followed every move she did. As he watched and followed her example, Izuku's eyes would subconsciously linger over various muscles as they stretched and tensed.

Miruko told him she was pleased that he was keeping up, but she also questioned his normal diet and exercises that he followed. The more he told her, Miruko gained a silent and contemplative look on her face. When Miruko felt she had enough information she stopped her stretches.

"I have a basic idea now of your limits, we will test them later, with and without your Quirk. The old man might have jumped it a bit earlier, but he had the right idea. Show me everything you got, attack me seriously." Miruko gave Izuku a come-hither gesture as he backed up a few steps.

Izuku was covered in green lighting as he wreathed himself in Full Cowl. The 7% he had reached during the festival still strained him, as such Izuku stayed at 5% when he charged Miruko. His increased speed meant nothing as he was suddenly greeted with air, Miruko had disappeared from in front of him. He found her, once he felt a foot pushing down on his upper back that pinned him to the floor.

"Again." It wasn't said as a command, but Izuku knew he couldn't refuse. He went to activate Full Cowl again before a punch struck his jaw, and he was laid out flat on his back.

"Again." Izuku rolled backward as he activated Full Cowl, when he looked up he was again greeted with nothing. Jumping forward he barely rolled under the foot that had been aimed for his back again. Now that he could see her Izuku followed Miruko with his eyes, he saw her touch down and slow.

He took the opportunity to dash forward and punch toward her, as he did though, she titled to the side and his hand has caught in a net behind her. She was gone from in front of Izuku, and as he attempted to follow his arm snagged. Before he could look back and release it he found it was free. The pain from his ribs, caused by Miruko's fist, distracted him from the fact his arm was free because she had his wrist gripped with her other hand.

"Again." For the next two hours, Izuku was hammered into the ground, repeatedly. He took solace in the fact that the floor was soft, more pain emanated from his injuries caused by Miruko than him crashing to the floor. An end was called as Izuku was staring at the ground with strain as he found himself bent at the waist over one of Miruko's knees.

"That should do it for now. What's so funny?" Miruko tilted her head to the side as Izuku started to chuckle. After he had recovered his breath, he realized he was looking at her bare feet before a laugh ripped through him.

"I might just be delirious from the pain, but I suddenly remembered a long-asked question on your Hero page. People have always debated over whether you had elongated feet or toes because of your Quirk." Izuku continued to laugh as Miruko looked down, her bare feet greeted her as she titled her head. She laughed slightly as well.

"People seriously ask that, haha. You're a Hero nerd huh, guess I kind of expected that. Not like I particularly care or anything, but now you have an answer, my feet are normal. Aside from my ears and tail, my Quirk doesn't physically alter anything else on my body." Miruko did a few cool down stretches and drank from a water bottle Gran Torino had brought. She offered one to Izuku once he was able to sit up.

"You seem to have a good base, but from what you've told me, your very strength focused. Considering your Quirk, which you still haven't fully explained, that makes sense. However, you shouldn't only focus on strength, my legs might be my focal strength, but I put equal effort into my upper body." She gave a light flex to demonstrate, and Izuku found his eyes laser focused on the strong limbs.

"Not just that, but you have a very slender build naturally, that's not to say you cant bulk up your frame. I believe you should work with your strengths; you should focus on building up your speed. That seems to be the main area you are lacking right now, your technique, Full Cowl was it? That certainly helps, but you should build up you base first.

"My final points are your flexibility, based on the moves your trying to pull off you are way to rigid. You need to have a pliable body and mind, also I saw you use kicks before, but you didn't attempt any today why?" Izuku took in everything she said, but then paused when she mentioned punches and kicks.

He had used some at the sports festival, but when in practice and he had time to think he had only thrown fists. Izuku thought back to the revelation he'd made at the festival, and then looked towards Gran Torino. All Might's teacher, once he did things started clicking into place for him once more.

"I was thinking too rigid like you said, I've been trying to emulate someone else. I don't really have a style of my own, so far I've just by throwing around my punches with everything I had behind them." Izuku looked down in shame once he realized that and started to feel a pit in his stomach. A hand on his shoulder made him raise his gaze to Miruko, she was close, and he was reminded that her eyes were beautiful up close.

"There's nothing wrong with that, after all you will be mostly emulating my every move when training to use my moves. Its how you take the things you've learned and seen from others and then turn them into your own that matters. My own style was originally inspired from others, but I put my own twist on it and made it mine. Don't be discouraged, instead think of it as your first step to making your own you." Miruko graced him with a genuine smile.

The way her lips were closed, but slightly upturned at one end, rather than her normal wide grin from tv struck him. Izuku tried to cool his heated face, the sight was forever burned into his memories as one of the cutest things he had ever seen. He shook his head and slapped his cheeks a few times before he chugged his water.

"What's next miss Miruko." She smiled at the energy shown and broke into one of her typical wide smirks. Izuku decided he would call the memory burned into his brain her crooked smiled. He couldn't ponder long before Miruko had a finger pushed against the center of his chest.

"The First thing we address is my name. I'm used to dealing with boring stiff people all the time, drop the miss, makes me feel old. I'm still only twenty-six, just call me Miruko, or whatever else I don't really care." Izuku turned scarlet but nodded his head.

* * *

'I do care, call me Rumi.' Miruko ignored that thought and shook her head as she led Izuku down to the second floor with Gran Torino still following. From a closest within the gym he hadn't noticed before she grabbed two towels. After a quick pat down to clear the small sheen of sweat she had accumulated she directed Izuku over to a weight machine.

She wanted to see what his limits were regarding pure dead weight. As such she had him use various machines, after a brief explanation on how they worked. They passed another hour as she tested Izuku on different machines. Once she was satisfied, Miruko told Izuku to speak with Gran Torino about what he wanted as she went to shower before their patrol.

"You should do the same. Once your finished here clean up before patrol. From your room, it will be down the left hallway last door on the right." Izuku acknowledged her statement as she set off. Miruko opened the door and tossed her workout towel in a clothes hamper. Quick to follow that was her shorts and shirt, which left her in her sports bra and spanx.

Those were quick to follow as well, and she walked into the bath area. She let the warm water pour over her curvaceous figure, before she began washing. The water rinsed through her long snow-white hair, before trailing her bountiful breasts, and finally dripping down her wide hips and powerful legs.

'I'm glad I chose him, its only the first day, but its fun having someone else around. He might just be a student, but with the way he listens to everything I say and seeks to improve himself; it almost makes him feel like a pupil of mine.' Miruko smirked to herself as she toweled her hair. Once she was done, she then toweled off the rest of her body and fluffed her tail. Reaching into a spare cubby against the wall she pulled out and put on another set of spanx and sports bra. Before she could reach for one of her spare costume leotards, she looked up and her ear twitched as she heard the door open.

* * *

Izuku had been through and survived several trials in his admittedly short life. From the early age of four he had fought against the world and tried to prove everyone against him wrong after he had been deemed Quirkless. Even after he had received his Quirk, his trials and tribulations had only increased.

Izuku had proved himself to his number one idol and in turn received his support and power. He had encountered and survived Villains, but as he slid open the door to the washroom and his eyes landed on a nearly nude Miruko, he knew his life was over. Nothing could process as his brain shut down, even so, he couldn't control his eyes.

They roamed over every inch of luscious wheat skin exposed in front of him. Normally he would never be able to look or think of a woman in such a way without utterly breaking down. In that moment however, his eyes and brain were not talking to one another. While his brain tried to reboot his vision soaked in everything.

He noted that her legs were long and built, her waist was slim and looked like a suitable place for his hands to rest comfortably. His eyes trailed over her flat but sculpted abdominal core, he followed the curve of her bust and noted despite being compacted in her bra they were larger than he thought. Idly his brain supplied that they were probably soft yet firm, and large enough his hands couldn't fully grip them.

Her arms were toned and rippled with her untold strength just beneath the surface. As she was turned slightly to the side, he noted her ears were long with a slight crook near the tips. The snowball shaped fluff of her tail looked like it would be extremely soft to the touch, finally his eyes landed on hers.

'I might have a thing for muscles.' Izuku idly noted as they locked gazes, he expected to see a fist coming his way, or some rage, something, instead all he saw was a blank gaze. Miruko acted as though he wasn't there and grabbed her leotard. She slide on and put in place her tight one-piece spandex outfit and strode past Izuku once she was done.

"We leave in thirty minutes, be finished and in your costume by then. I'll put a sign up saying the room is in use." Once she was out of the room and closed the door behind her Izuku's brain caught up. He resembled a bright red steamed lobster as he flopped face flat onto the ground. Even the cold floor couldn't help his overheated body. After a few moments to collect himself Izuku stood tall again.

'Just pretend it never happened, that's what she did. It never happened; you can do this. Definitely a cold shower though.' Izuku looked down as the steam returned to his face once he realized he couldn't control his body. His clothes were quickly tossed into the dirty basket as he stepped into the washroom and dunked his body from head to toe in near freezing water.

* * *

Miruko's walk was slow and deliberate, once she had managed to walk away from the washroom and turn a corner her calm composure was lost. She released a huff of air as she placed a hand over her chest. Her heart was thumping hard under her touch as a scarlet hue greeted her checks. The ache she had felt before clenched hard in her chest as bolt of lightning felt like it was running up her back. True to her word she gathered herself and then placed a sign outside the door as a notice of occupation.

She retreated to her office to grab the rest of her outfit, when she did Himari was there to greet her. Miruko barely answered back as she mindlessly put on her metal reinforced thigh-high boots made to resemble a rabbits foot. Next was her midriff plating, followed by her gloves to finish off the outfit. With a quick tap to the sides of her plates, the devices popped open and swung on a small hinge.

Inside was revealed to be an ultra-compressed storage unit. Rumi kept basic first aid needs and tools in them, along with emergency food and water rations for herself. Pleased that everything was stocked and fresh she closed the plates and locked them. She cleared all other thoughts from her mind but paused as a strange one for her passed through.

'He wasn't flustered like I've normally seen from him; I wonder if he found my body hard to look at.' The thought passed Rumi as she anxiously felt her bicep and ran a hand over her breasts. She had never thought of herself as womanly, but Rumi also didn't believe she was unattractive. Himari silently listened to Miruko's unknowingly whispered out words with a smile.

Miruko left her office and returned to the main waiting area of the fourth floor until Izuku was ready. She had given him thirty minutes, that meant he still had five minutes before her deadline ended and she would leave without him. Rumi was adamant about always being on time and punctual when a timeframe was given, after all Hero's weren't late. At the sound of a door closing, she turned, and her head instantly tilted.

Izuku in his hero costume was not what she had expected, Miruko was stuck between laughing and being bewildered. The color scheme, utility belt, and mask all made sense, but the pulled-up hood that almost resembled her own ears was completely out of place. Unknown to her Izuku had pulled up the hood to feel as though he had a layer of cloth to hide his embarrassed face.

"Why the ears, trying to look like me already?" She had intended for it to be a slightly snaky remark, but it turned into a genuine question. Izuku chuckled as he rubbed a hand behind his head to tousle his hair the hood covered.

"They are actually a carry over from my first costume design. All Might really inspired me when I was a kid, they are actually meant to be an homage to his hair bangs." Miruko felt a sudden bubble of anger at that, it wasn't that she didn't respect All Might. But, the way Izuku spoke about him while she was right in front of him didn't sit well with her.

She grabbed Izuku by his shoulders and turned him around, once his back was facing her, she grabbed the hair bangs of his costume. With her other hand she placed it at the base of his neck and ripped the costume hood off. Pleased with her work she tossed the hood into a trash can as Izuku looked at her in shock.

"Much better, now lets go we have a patrol to do." Miruko had no idea what impulse cause her to do that, but she wasn't sorry. She was glad to see Izuku's green curls free again along with his red dusted cheeks and freckled face. Deep in the back of her mind that she vehemently ignored, she heard it whisper to her that she was jealous in that moment.

**A.N: Regarding the two comments that went back and forth over the idea of 18 + or sex. As the author I'm a mostly unbiased party, but I see both sides of the coin, I put up the warning because as great of a system and platform as Fanfic is its also unrealistic. By technicality they don't allow anything that's considered 18+ such as gratuitous violence or sexual appeal but have lemon stories completely dedicated to just that.**

**True it varies country to country and state to state in the USA, but most teen movies now feature liquor and violence that we have become desensitized to it. I believe that if a warning was given people will read what they want anyways but they know what to expect.**

**As for the relationship and development of Izuku and Rumi, this whole story is about that point. You cant just jump to sex in this kind of story, in real life of course people do, but in fiction and fantasy, from my view, you want it to be pure and loving since the world around them isn't.**

**On the question of age, I believe two factors are required to look at, as pointed out country of origin and their beliefs plays a roll. You must also however, look at the world its placed in, for me the best example is Naruto. By normal standards a 12 year old should have none of the rights they do, but in his world and context the moment he put on his headband and became an adult he was allowed all those same privileges to kill, drink, and have sex because his worlds law allowed it.**

**Finally, I love all reviews good and bad, honestly I haven't had a bad one yet, but they all help an author grow. So, keep hitting me with everything you have, good, bad, idea, grammar or otherwise, I know I'm not perfect, but as long as some like my work that's all I need. Also, if you enjoy my work and feel like supporting me please check out my Ko-fi under the same name holliswriting.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or anything related to it. All properties belong to their respectful owners.

**A.N: As there was a great deal of confusion regarding the stairs scene last chapter I wanted to clarify. The stairs are the two-part kind, you walk up one set, there is a large flat plateau and then the second set around the corner going the rest of the way up. That is why Izuku's head was in Miruko's breasts even though he's taller, she was at the top of the stairs and rounded the corner first. Sorry for any confusion this might have caused you my readers, I hope to see more wonderful follow, favorites, and reviews to come.**

Izuku was surprised, but not disappointed with the work he completed alongside Miruko while on patrol. She took the lead and he followed behind throughout their various tasks. Anytime he asked a question she answered it efficiently and clarified anything he was confused on. Miruko gave him the rundown of being a Hero's inner logistics as they completed various odd tasks.

Most of the simpler ones such as cleaning up litter or helping older people carry groceries was designated to Izuku. Tasks he was unfamiliar with, Miruko explained to him and the procedures to follow with them. The day to day activities were normally quiet, but she also explained and then drilled him on other policies he would need to be aware off.

"In the case of a villain attack or major crime, your first goal is of course always the safety of those around you, but it is deeper than that as well. As Hero's we don't have any power of law to arrest anyone, but you must also have the mindset that until the police arrive you act on their behalf. Heroes are in their own way the everything people, you must act in any and all capacities until others arrive." Izuku nodded and took mental notes as he trailed behind her.

The incident from earlier had entirely left their minds, with the atmosphere now professional, Izuku couldn't help but view Miruko in a light like All Might. True he was the Hero Izuku grew up admiring and was his goal, that would never change, but in her own ways Miruko even surpassed All Might to Izuku.

He already knew she was strong, but being knocked down so many times during the training really hammered that in. He knew she hadn't really been trying against him either, also the way they taught was completely different. From his perspective, All Might had trained him, but Miruko was truly teaching him.

She broke down anything he asked into easy to chew answers and took time with anything he didn't get. From what he knew of her as a Hero she was honest and tough, but as a person behind the figurative mask, he found her to be a very kind and caring individual.

"Miss… uh, I mean Miruko, what made you want to be a Hero?" Izuku asked. Miruko paused in her walk and turned to address Izuku. She thought for a moment before a light shrug reached her shoulders.

"It wasn't for any grand reason if that's what you're thinking. I grew up admiring Hero's like All Might too, we aren't that far apart in age, me and you that is. Growing up as the oldest orphan and sibling in my care home I took on a lot of responsibility and care for my younger siblings. I found that I enjoyed the work and decided to turn it into my profession, but if you want a deeper reason I suppose I didn't want anyone else to grow up like me.

"I'm the oldest of seven siblings, the time before All Might was a vicious and bloody time to be alive. It ended roughly around the time I was born, but there was still a far larger amount of villains then current times. My parents were average folks just living their lives day to day, but when I was ten they died, and I was left alone with six younger siblings to care for.

"They weren't killed by villains or anything if that's what you're thinking. Just a freak accident, but their death was blamed on the changing times. My siblings didn't really remember our parents, but I had some vivid memories with them, so, that made me want to never let another child grow up without parents. That combined with my willingness and joy of helping others turned into being a Hero." Izuku looked at her with stars in his eyes as she let out an embarrassed chuckle.

"Sorry for splurging like that. It's nice being able to share stuff like this with other people, I don't really do interviews or advertisements like other Heroes. Plus, people are normally afraid of me because of how rough around the edges I am." Miruko was slightly embarrassed by the amount she had shared. Izuku shook his head and gripped one of her hands in both of his.

"I think that is a fantastic reason, I've learned a lot about different people and views since enrolling in U.A., I think you have an admirable reason. Not all goals have to necessarily be pure when aiming to be a Hero, but I believe there is some inherent good intent behind anyone who wants to be a Hero." Izuku had fire in his eyes as her assured Rumi of her reasons and his belief. Miruko had another true smile on her face with a small dust of pink on her cheeks.

She coughed lightly to clear the dusting and then pulled her hand back. Izuku seemed to pay it no mind as they continued the patrol, his eyes were observing the area and trying to see anything out of the ordinary. Miruko had explained to him that the basics began with having a firm grip of anything and everything going on around a Hero's general vicinity. He knew that it would take practice, but Izuku felt he was slowly getting the hang of it.

As he searched around for anything that might be construed as out of the normal, Izuku glanced a younger woman bump against an older man. Izuku would have moved past it, but then from the corner of his eye he saw the young woman pick the old man's pocket as she apologized to him. He quickly turned to alert Miruko, when he did she was staring at him.

"Don't hesitate, trust your instincts. Go get her, before she ditches the wallet." Izuku arched with electricity and shot after the woman. He had no experience with what to do, but he burst forward and trusted his instincts. He caught up to her quickly and gently reached out with a hand he placed on her shoulder.

"Please return what you've taken." Izuku knew that didn't sound very convincing, but when the young woman turned to him she suddenly looked as though she had seen a ghost. Standing behind Izuku and to his side was Miruko, within sight of the criminal, her arms were crossed, and a fierce glare was on her face.

The young woman stuttered out apologies and quickly handed the wallet over. She then silently sat on the curb of the sidewalk with her head down under the gaze of Miruko. While she watched over the petty thief Izuku dashed off to the old man so he could return the stolen property. He returned after a few moments and glanced to Miruko.

"What do we do now mis… Miruko?" When he almost put the miss in front of her name again she glared at him. After he switched to her normal name she laughed and ruffled his hair. Izuku ducked his head down and hid a smile that spanned his whole face.

"I've already called and alerted the police, now we watch over and make sure the subject is detained. After that they will be arrested, and we will talk with the police briefly and fill out an incident report. A copy of the report will be given to us, which we can then use to submit along with other reports for investigation into the Hero association.

"From there they will process and analyze our efforts or contribution to society in the submitted cases and pay us accordingly. Honestly it's only the first day, I didn't expect you to be getting into this kind of trouble. This is valuable experience for you though, good catch as well on seeing the theft. Not many other first years would have caught that, for being so new to this you're a natural at being a Hero." Izuku rubbed at the back of his neck embarrassed but proud for the praise.

The rest of their patrol passed with relative ease, Izuku asked any question that came to his mind, and the dark of night soon fell. Izuku had mostly been successful to forget the run in from the afternoon, but every now and again the image of a near nude Miruko would pop into his mind. When it did his eyes would inadvertently trail over her figure from behind. They would always linger slightly longer on her shapely rear and soft puffy tail.

Miruko led Izuku to her favorite store and told him the story behind it once she called an end to their patrol. Izuku felt as though he had learned a lot and was excited for the six days he still had left. Once the store was in site he released a small chuckle at the large rabbit ears on the roof of the building. She had already told him that she had decided to sponsor the store after the robbery, but it was still funny for him to see.

He had managed to put together for himself that Miruko saw her fame and publicity as more of a necessity rather than a desire. The first fact was her completely unmarked agency building, as such, seeing a building with her ears planted on its roof with her poster in the window drew a chuckle from him. She turned at his laugh and let out a huff of air before she chuckled along with him. When they entered the store, he asked her if there was anything specific she wanted as he had been designated the cooker.

Izuku set off to gather ingredients once he knew how many he was cooking for. Different ideas for several meals passed his thoughts, as he gathered ingredients, he also grabbed some taiyaki as Gran Torino had requested. From their brief talk earlier, Izuku had still yet to figure him out. He appeared at first glance an old man past his prime, but Izuku still remembered the pain his kick had caused.

The older man had told him that his reason for being there was mostly to oversee since Izuku had decided to have his work study with Miruko. Briefly they talked about One For All, but Gran Torino had told Izuku he was making substantial progress from the sports festival and just had to keep it up.

'Miruko was saying she would teach me her moves, she mainly uses kicks, I wonder if I could mix that into a style my own like she said.' As Izuku's mind drifted he suddenly found the world around him completely void of light. He looked around, but it felt as though his body was floating aimlessly in water.

Around him various shadows began to form and take shape, most were extremely faded and vaguely there, but three were extremely clear. To Izuku it was almost as though they were standing next to him, despite the situation he found himself in, he felt no fear. When he looked in their eyes it was the same fire and passion he had seen in All Might and even himself at times.

He knew right away that this was One For All trying to speak with him again in its own way. All Might said it was a power unlike any other, but that it couldn't directly interact with him. What he had also told Izuku was that the vestiges were there as a symbol of him getting better acquainted with his power. Deep down though he knew that thinking to be incorrect, his gaze focused back on the three of eight shadows that were clear to him.

One was a tough looking beautiful woman with black hair and a well-muscled physique. The second was a bald and broad-shouldered man with a rough but kind smile. His gaze was mostly locked on the third and final figure, however. Izuku recognized it as the same one that had reached out to him at the sports festival. With a clear image now Izuku could see he was a young and thin man, but the fire in his eyes burned stronger than any other.

A smile rose on his face as he stepped forward towards Izuku, he knew he should have felt fear or some trepidation, but Izuku knew deep down no harm would come to him. The younger man's smile was bright and cheerful as he once more reached out a hand towards Izuku. He in turn willed his body to move and felt his right arm moving as he wished it, he clasped hands with the man and every nerve in his body was awake.

"**Soon." **The words should have sounded ominous to Izuku, but instead they felt comforting. Unlike before as well, the voices weren't mixed and jumbled, he could clearly hear and tell it was one man's voice speaking. Izuku opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly the world around him vanished and he felt a pressure on his shoulder.

* * *

Miruko was pleased with her decision so far, despite all the agony it had initially caused her she enjoyed Izuku's presence. They got along well, and she found herself telling him things far easier than anyone else previously. She couldn't tell if it was something about his cheerful and trusting demeanor or something else.

All that mattered was he made her feel like herself, it was easy to be Rumi, rather than Miruko around him. Both sides of her were true to herself, but Miruko always had to act in a certain way or say certain things for appearances. Part of being a Hero also meant you had to be well liked, she enjoyed her work, but pulling a lot of the publicity out of it would make her job easier.

Her assistant Himari was the only person she still believed knew the truest version of her deep down. Rumi had risen to fame rather quickly and at an early age as well, perhaps not as quick or young as Hawks. Somewhere in that time Rumi had fell behind and she found herself as mostly Miruko, she shook her head and looked for Izuku.

She found him with a basket in hand and what appeared to be everything he needed, but he was standing completely still. Her head tilted to the side and she observed his unmoving body, when he didn't move after she called out to him she grew worried. The green electric energy from his Full Cowl turned on and lightly traced his figure.

Unable to tear her eyes away she watched as his arms began to get covered in a dark black almost ink like substance. At first she thought he might have been trying an idea and she would have reprimanded him for doing that in public. When he begin to slowly lift off the floor by a few inches and she saw his white unseeing eyes she surged forward and gripped his shoulder bringing him down.

"Midoriya, you ok? Did a villain attack you? Answer me." She shook him roughly by his shoulders once his body stopped shooting off energy. His eyes gained their color back and he collapsed into her arms while still holding the grocery basket. Izuku was able to gather his energy back and stand relativity quick, but the concern didn't leave her eyes.

"What happened, do I need to take you to a doctor?" Rumi held onto his shoulder as she gave him a soft look of concern. Izuku didn't try and tell her he was fine; she could tell from his sweating brow and wide eyes. He did, however, say that there wasn't anything wrong with him, when she gave him a look that said she clearly didn't believe him he turned his head to the side.

"I briefly told you about my Quirk during training and the sports festival right? My control has been getting better recently, but I still occasionally lose control and my Quirk takes over. When my mind drifts it sometimes just activates on its own, I'm not scarred of hurting myself with the power, but I am afraid of hurting those around me." Miruko could hear the anguish in his voice, she could also tell her wasn't lying but the truth was being skewed.

Believing it to not be her place to question, she instead put on a large grin and slung an arm over his neck. She brought his head down into a headlock, which also put his face against her breast, but she ignored that. When he shifted his newly turned red face to her she smirked and began to knuckle rub his head, just enough to not truly hurt him.

"That's why you're here right, from the whole speech in the form of a paper U.A. gave me once it was accepted you were coming here, the point of the Hero work study is self-improvement. Your class already has a head start on the taste of what the real worlds like, but you are still just high school students. Don't carry this burden yourself, share it with me and I will help you through it." She wasn't one for speech's but Miruko was particularly proud of that one.

Izuku chuckled lightly and she released him from her hold, he promised to be more forth coming, but she still saw a distant look in his eyes. For now, she decided to put the situation to the side as they headed to the check out station together. He placed his basket of ingredients down, and she then followed it up with her basket of carrots. She only gave him a smirk when he looked at her basket, it was enough to make him chuckle and his usual energy to return to his eyes.

"Oh, Rumi dear who is this? I thought you didn't like teaming up with other Heroes." Miruko looked over to the older couple ringing up their food and smiled. She shot a thumb towards Izuku with a grin forming over her lips.

"This is no team; this is my new student worker. I decided to give workplace studies a try, this is a Hero in training who decided to learn from me. You never did give your Hero name though, what are you calling yourself?" Miruko turned her head to Izuku, she watched as he smiled wide and proud with a gleam in his eyes washing away the earlier clouding.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya, The Ninth Hero: Dekiru, it's a pleasure to meet you both, Miruko told me what happened the other day. You appear in good health, I'm glad nothing happened to your wonderful store." Izuku traded conversation with the older couple as she watched from the side with a soft smile on her face. Once everything was rung up and she payed the older woman placed a hand on her shoulder to slow her down, Miruko waved Izuku on as she turned to the couple.

"He's a cute one, very kind and courteous to, you should snatch him up and keep a good hold." The couple had wide smiles on their faces as Miruko titled her head before she smiled. She turned and gave a wave over her shoulder before she responded.

"I will, he'll be a great Hero. Not only will I make sure of it, but I've got a good feeling about him." Miruko said as she walked away slowly, she almost stopped when her ears went rigid and twitched.

"Dear I don't think she understood what you were trying to say." The older husband whispered to his wife. Miruko still heard him but her walk slowed greatly as a red hue overtook her and the words processed a new meaning.

"Oh, no worries honey, I'm sure she knew what I meant. If not she'll figure it out soon, you can't hide chemistry like that. I can't wait to see how they turn out." Miruko's tail hair puffed up as her ears laid flat and her face was a low scarlet color. She picked up her pace and exited the store with haste.

After Miruko released a huff of air her skin cooled, and she turned to see Izuku waiting outside the store for her. Their walk back to the agency was filled with a calm quiet as they embraced the cool night air. Once they made it back she directed Izuku to change and clean himself for the day and she would put away the food. He nodded and handed her the groceries, when he turned the corner out of her sight, her ear twitched.

"Gran Torino, you didn't really say anything earlier, but why did you decide to come here despite me choosing Miruko?" Her ears perked up at that and listened in.

"I wanted to see your progress, its that simple. You clearly have a good head on your shoulders, the way you were using your powers at the festival worried me at first. From experience working with him I know All Might isn't a natural teacher, didn't know what crazy ideas he might have imparted on you." Miruko twitched lightly at that piece of information as she continued to place the food away.

"Can we speak later about One For All? I didn't really get a chance to ask you earlier, but I thought you might know something All Might didn't about what's been happening to me. Before that though, I need to call All Might and ask him something as well." She lightly munched on a carrot as she listened on. It upset her that after what she had said earlier he wouldn't trust her with what was bothering him, but she ignored the ache it caused in her chest.

Gran Torino gave a light grunt of acknowledgment and she finished putting away the rest of the food as she heard him turning the corner. She waved the Taiyaki at him and asked where he wanted them, initially she wanted to kick him out after he said his piece to Izuku. The more he stayed around though, it seemed the more she learned about Izuku, to her that was a fair trade off.

* * *

Izuku took off his equipment and placed his costume back inside its case as he thought over the days events. Miruko had already taught him a great deal about things he couldn't even believe factored into being a Hero. It was as though a whole new world was opened in front of him, but it had only strengthened his resolve. Once his costume was off and Izuku was left in an under shirt and his boxers he grabbed his clothes to change into and threw a towel over his shoulder.

He stepped out of his room and nearly bumped into another woman. Izuku had yet to see her before, but Miruko had mentioned her secretary to him. An apology came out quick form him before he lightly greeted her and was once more on his way to the washroom. When he stepped into the room he checked the sign outside the door first and then quickly disrobed the rest of his dirty clothes.

Briefly he thought on why he hadn't been flustered by Himari as he washed and scrubbed his body. The thought was put aside as he cleaned and redressed himself in boxers, shorts, and a white under shirt. He hadn't taken much time while in the bath, before he headed to the kitchen he deiced to grab his phone from his room. Before the third ring Izuku heard the line connect.

"How can I help you Young Midoriya? Is your work study going ok, I was surprised when I learned that Miruko chose you." Izuku took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Everything is fine with the study; I'm actually learning a lot from Miruko. I need to talk with you about One For All." Izuku heard All Might go quiet, but after a breath he asked him to continue.

"I wanted to know if you had learned anything new since the festival. There was another vision, only this time… it was clear that's all. I'm not worried about them, but its happening at random times so I am a little nervous when they occur." Izuku hesitated to tell All Might the full depth of what had happened. Something told him it was something he had to figure out. All Might explained that he hadn't found anything on his end from his memories and trying to have something similar happen to him.

"My last idea was to call Gran Torino, but I'm still nervous about that after I told him you wouldn't be studying under him." Izuku chuckled slightly at the fear in All Might's voice, but he could understand it now. Gran Torino had told him that he had trained All Might by practice fighting until All Might blew chunks.

"No worries, I get it, he's actually here at my work study with Miruko though. I'll ask him later, but there was something else I wanted to talk to you about. This is our secret now, but I've had a few doubts about something I really need help with." Izuku took a nervous breath as he quickly spilled his guts to All Might.

* * *

He felt much lighter after his phone call and headed to the kitchen with haste. The call took a bit longer than he expected and he was running behind on making dinner. When he entered the kitchen, he was greeted by the three other occupants of the building sitting at the table and conversing amicably.

Izuku greeted each of them quickly before he brought out various pans and utensils to cook with. He chopped and prepared everything he needed as the ingredients were ready to be cooked. There were not many things he knew how to cook, his mother had mostly done that, but Izuku was confident in his stir fry. In the store he made sure Miruko wasn't apposed to meat and added the chicken into his veggie stir.

Once everything was finished and the dishes set aside to cool Izuku served the bowls with a side of rice. He joined them at the table and with a quick thanks they ate dinner together, after the meal was finished he took all the dishes used and set out washing them. Himari was the first to leave and said she would do some more paperwork before she would retire for the night. After she left Izuku watched Miruko and Gran Torino lightly bicker over him as they debated the best way to train him.

He coughed and drew their attention to him, with the dishes finished and drying he asked Miruko if there was anything else she needed from him that night. She replied that she didn't and that he was free until tomorrow. He saw her look from him to Gran Torino briefly before a huff of air escaped her and she turned to leave.

"Miruko can you please stay; I have something I wanted to ask and talk about with you both." Izuku watched her turn around and tilt her head before she nodded and sat back down at the table. He took a deep breath as what All Might had said to him earlier passed through his mind.

_What you said is right young Midoriya, this is our secret. I chose you because I trust your judgment and abilities. Do what you believe is the right thing._

"Gran Torino about the reason why you're really here, and Miruko about what you heard from when I first arrived. I want to tell you about the truth I learned about the world when I was four, how not all men are created equal. Deeper than that though I want to tell you about how I came to have my power One For All."

**A.N: I hope this chapter was well received and the changes to come are starting to take shape. To my guest reviewer SonicShadow, I've enjoyed every comment you sent and am intrigued to hear more, shoot me a P.M. and we could delve deeper. Also, if you enjoy my work and feel like supporting me please check out my Ko-fi under the same name holliswriting.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or anything related to it. All properties belong to their respectful owners.

**A.N: Every time my email pings and I receive a new notification, its like a small bliss that I revel in. On another note, I've been sick this week since the flu is going around everywhere, I hope the chapter quality didn't go down. I did what any sick person would though, sleep, a lot, drink fluids, sweat it out, and binge watch rom coms; yes, I'm male, and yes that's what's best to do when sick.**

Rumi had seen and heard a lot in her admittedly short career, but the story laid out before her was something entirely different. She had heard of all kinds of origin stories and quirks from other Heroes and Villains, but none were comparable. A Quirkless boy who from the age of four was ridiculed and shunned by the world around him, with no one that believed in him.

That alone shone an entirely new light onto Izuku for her, she had far more respect for his courage and drive. It was a story so absurd you wouldn't believe it if someone told you, but two things halted that thought. Their time had been short so far, but Rumi could tell Izuku wasn't a liar. Second was although he had been against it at first Gran Torino said nothing against Izuku's decision to tell her.

Throughout the entire story he wasn't surprised or denied anything Izuku said. She rubbed a hand across her face gently to gather her thoughts and process everything she had just learned. Surprise couldn't even begin to describe how she felt but several things stuck out to her like chinks in armor.

"Why tell me? Why aren't you surprised? Why the need to pass on this power? I'm so confused." She was doing far better than could be expected, but there was so much unanswered, her first glance led her to Izuku, but she turned when Gran Torino coughed.

"I can take the last two, but he'll have to explain why he told you as well. I'm still against this, but it's not my decision." Miruko watched the older man grumble to himself about the situation before she turned to Izuku. Normally she would have expected a stutter, blush, or some reaction with her full attention on him, but Izuku had a cold and clear fire in his eyes.

"Reading people has always been something I was really good at, that's part of the reason I started my Hero analysis books. Truthfully I've been feeling a deep need for a while to tell someone, this isn't something you can shoulder alone.

"I've had All Might and his friends that knew to share the burden, but no one I could claim as my own. Honestly, I knew deep down that I could trust you Miruko, I don't know why but I knew." Izuku passed her a small smile, but the weight of everything behind it made her chest clench tightly. It ebbed slightly when she clenched a hand in front of her chest and then turned to Gran Torino.

"I'm not surprised with how little Toshinori's told you. He probably thinks he's protecting you, but the less you know the more danger you're actually in. All Might is the eighth holder of One For All, his mentor and my sworn friend Nana Shimura was the seventh. My promise to her to watch over Toshinori is why I trained All Might.

"You might want to sit down for this one boy. The reason One For All has been passed down and continues to, is directly tied to its origin. It's a story of two brothers who both hated and loved one another. If you think of All Might as the shining light and pillar of Heroes, then there is also a darkness that lingers. The beginning of One For All begins with your greatest enemy and counterpart **All For One**." Gran Torino practically crushed his hands together, and Miruko watched Izuku stand completely straight, it looked as though from the depths of his soul those words struck him like lightning.

* * *

Izuku felt is was right to share his secret with Miruko, All Might had said it was up to him and Gran Torino had been against it. He knew deep down though that it was what he wanted, and it was the right thing. What he had not been expecting however, was the terrible origin of his Quirk.

After the late meeting, Miruko had retreated to her room saying she needed sleep before tomorrows training. Izuku was inclined to agree, but he briefly asked Gran Torino if he knew anything about the visions he had. He told Izuku that Nana had once mentioned something similar, but only that it was brief.

The thing most circling through his mind though was **All For One**, Izuku had no idea there was such a being out there. When Gran Torino told him that was the Villain that had punched a hole in All Might's guts he had turned as pale as a ghost. It was as though the name itself held power, once his head hit his pillow though, the world turned black.

Izuku found himself standing beside seven people as his body was covered in a black smoke and rooted to the spot. The figures were all clear except the three at the very end, he recognized one as a vague image of All Might, as though it was still developing. As for the two at the end they were deeply outlined in black shadow and he couldn't see anything but an outline.

He recognized two of the previous users as the ones from the incident he had in the store, the rough but beautiful woman, and the bald and broad-shouldered man. Izuku could also clearly see two other figures, one had two markings or scars that ran down his face, and the other was a dark-haired man that wore a high collared coat. When he did a quick count, he realized there was only eight counting himself.

"**One day, the norm of 'humanity' suddenly crumbled away. In that chaotic age, there was one figure who united people faster than anyone else."** Izuku looked forward and he saw the missing figure. Standing before him as though playing out a movie was the young and frail looking man that kept reaching out for him.

'He must be the first.' Izuku tried to speak, but his mouth was wreathed in shadow. Then his eyes looked forward, and his back stood rigid, across from the first was a man claiming to be his brother. His voice alone nearly made Izuku puke, but he had no mouth or body, he knew deep down that was the ultimate evil he was expected to face.

Like a horrible nightmare scene after scene played out before him as he watched the brothers opposing ideals. One was twisted and believed the world should be tamed with fear and false loyalty. The other stood with a weak body but unflinching righteous spirt stronger than any other. He watched his predecessor be ridiculed and put down without any power or mercy, yet his beliefs never wavered, and his eyes shined bright.

Time seemed meaningless as Izuku watched what he believed to be memories of the first play out. All Might had once mentioned that One For All was created by the unknown fusion of two quirks, and he had a sinking feeling that was where this was headed. Flash after flash, memory after memory came and went as he watched the first user suffer and agonize.

He watched the siblings argue and fight over their convictions repeatedly, but then something changed. The memory itself seemed to play in a darker light, the brother Izuku now knew to be **All For One** spoke of a Quirk the stockpiled power and even someone weak could use. Izuku then watched as he gripped his predecessors head and he was powerless to do anything to stop it. Suddenly the world flashed bright and Izuku was forced to close his eyes.

"**So, you are the ninth? I've been waiting for you a long time, yet it also feels like I hardly had to wait at all."** Standing before him and speaking directly at him was the younger brother, his origin, the first user of One For All. He couldn't speak back, but Izuku was completely calm as he watched on.

"**I wanted to show you a bit more, but you can only handle so much right now. Your body grows and adjusts quick though, I have high hopes our battle can finally end. We've all long passed the point of singularity, you don't need to worry though, you are not alone."** Suddenly reaching out to him with all their hands raised forward was the previous eight users of One For All. Izuku raised his hand with full trust and gripped the first's hand.

"**It's time for us to finally unite as one. I can't wait to meet you again, but its not time for me yet. Just remember we are always with you."** Another bright flash and Izuku found the others gone, and he was left alone facing the broad-shouldered and bald man he had seen before.

"**You are not alone, indeed the time is ripe! Our power can't just be used with idle thought anymore, looks like I'm on a time limit for now. Listen up kid, our Quirk factors merged with One For All, they have been growing and so is One For All.**

"**You're lucky I'm first, I've got a great Quirk you know! One For All has been passed through eight people now before finally landing on you, the ninth. Listen well, you are going to develop six different Quirks, listen to your heart, if you're truly our successor that's all you need. Use us and master us, complete One For All and take down All For One. But you should already know the most important thing, we're with you!"**

Izuku sat straight up in a cold sweat, his mind caught up with his body and cooled rapidly. What he had seen was far too real and clear to be a dream, on the other hand he almost couldn't believe what he'd heard. Six new Quirk's to learn and master, he had only just begun to grip at what he thought was One For All, it turns out his power was far more than even he gave it credit for.

He went to reach for his phone and check the time, as he did a small black tendril shot out of his forearm and wrapped around the device. Startled by the sudden tendril and light pulsing pain he pulled his arm back. Unfortunately, along with the movement came the tendril and his phone, it smacked him in the face, and he fell back on his bed.

'**Haha, that was pretty dang funny kid. That's my Quirk Blackwhip, use it well that's a top tier Quirk you know.'** Izuku heard the voice resonate deep in his core before it left him like a passing breeze. He was terrified, but also extremely overjoyed, it was like he was a kid all over again and he'd been handed a new All Might themed poster or action figure. The time on his phone told him it was still before his time to make breakfast, as such Izuku sat up and threw off his shirt.

With this new ability manifesting he wanted to try it out right away, that also meant he needed to see where it came from. After a bit of experimenting he could make the small tendrils manifest with only a small pang of pain, he could also make them appear from anywhere, if it was on his arm. Izuku also learned they were mostly directed by his will or thoughts. He had five tendrils on his arm attached to different surfaces and directions when he heard a light knock on the door and Rumi walked in.

"Figured I would wake… I'm not awake enough for this yet. Go make breakfast and put on a shirt." A small blush came from Izuku as he turned his back and Miruko closed the door. He grabbed his discarded shirt and headed toward the kitchen. Once their he saw Himari wash her used dish before heading up to the offices. With a question on his face to Miruko she shrugged her shoulder covered in another sleeveless workout shirt that lightly pulled his eyes down.

"Himari has always been a really early riser, you're just making food for me, the old man, and yourself." Miruko had what Izuku could only described as bed head, her hair was ruffled and sprawled out as she released a small yawn. It was yet another image he deemed cute and had burned into his memory. She raised her arms to stretch out her muscles, and he glanced a look at the wheat skin exposed around her waist before he turned to the kitchen.

"So, what was that, I'm still finding this whole Quirk passed through the ages and ultimate evil thing hard to digest. Then again I have seen some weird Quirk's, so what were those black tendrils, looked like what happened at the store. Didn't make sense at first, but now that I know you have some super Quirk it makes sense why you were floating, and your arms glowed black." Miruko would have said more, but she suddenly heard a wooden clack and both her and Izuku turned to see Gran Torino had dropped his cane.

"Did you say he was floating, that sounds like Nana's Quirk!" He turned to her before his eyes suddenly shot to Izuku when he rubbed the back of his head and let out a soft chuckle. Izuku had managed to piece together that the woman he had seen was All Might's teacher Nana Shimura from what Gran Torino had briefly said of her yesterday. That and from the shadows he could see, she was the only female user of One For All.

"I actually had something I wanted to ask you yesterday regarding One For All, but we got sidetracked when I wanted to tell Miruko about my Quirk. Most the answers I was looking for were resolved, but I'm not sure you would believe what I told you. Its best to just show you, in this case I think seeing is believing." Izuku then raised his arm and focused his desire, a black tendril shot out and gripped Gran Torino's cane.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, on top of literal All Might level strength six additional Quirk's are developing inside you?" Rumi had slept lightly the night before, but she had accepted everything she had heard as truth. Deep down she was flattered by how much trust Izuku placed in her, she thought it was also reckless. As she questioned the boy in front of her she had to stop and think of the ramifications.

Even after one day had passed she knew he worked hard and picked things up quickly, but she also knew he tended to hyper focus on things and get sidetracked. Now that she knew about his relationship with All Might it made more sense, but he had been so focused on 'using' All Might's power that he had hindered his own progress. She noticed he was doing better about that and calling it his power, but she didn't believe this was a distraction he could have right now.

One week was all the time she had with him now for the work study, and in that time she was hell bent on teaching him everything to the best she could. Her name was now attached to Izuku, if he returned to his class and was anything less then the best in compared to the rest of his classmates that would be a blemish to her. She had seen his strength and resolve, but she had to draw a line on what she could and would teach him while he was at her agency.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but this is poor timing. I'm extremely honored that you trusted me with this secret, and I can far more easily direct your training now. However, anything aside from the original aspect of One For All should only be trained in your own time. You already said you had just recently got control over Full Cowl; we will focus on raising your ability with that while strengthening your base. Anything else needs to be put off for the time being, I know from experience that if you try and do too many things at once you burn yourself out." She said her piece as she directed Izuku to finish their breakfast.

From the corner of her eye she saw that Gran Torino agreed with her, but he was still mostly catatonic after learning Izuku would use his deceased friends Quirk. He ate the food placed in front of him slowly as he recovered his thoughts. Once he had eaten and left his bowl for Izuku to clean he stood.

"I'll contact All Might and update him on this sudden development. We should be able to compile together information on the previous users of One For All. Later before you both head out for patrol I'll have a spar with you, it's not good to fight only one person for too long you start to pick up their habits.

"Eventually you will need to learn to use the other Quirks granted to you, from what you said it seems this **Blackwhip **has already manifested. Also based on Miruko's mention of you at the store and your dream/vison thing and how it was described, it sounds like you are already developing Nana's Quirk as well. I'll have All Might make a more detailed report later, but when we fight I should be able to give you the rundown of **Float**." Gran Torino walked off with his cane to grab a phone.

Miruko left her dishes and told Izuku to meet her on the second floor when he was done. She left the table and quickly passed the third-floor training room before she reached the second-floor gym room. Most yesterday had been spent gauging where Izuku stood, and what she wanted to improve on, today she would focus on ironing out his weaknesses before improving his strengths.

A section of floor was cleared away, and she laid out mats for soft cushioning. Her style that she wanted to teach Izuku relied on speed, flexibility, and leg strength. He had one of those, flexibility and his leg strength needed work, true his Quirk could boost that with Full Cowl. But, she believed you should be as strong as you could by yourself, and then technique filled in the gap.

Izuku was finished and standing before her just after she had everything she needed ready. She had him do basic stretches and follow her lead again, once they were prepped she started him on harder exercises meant to increases his flexibility. When he struggled with reaching past his toes from a sitting position, she lightly pushed and helped him.

The slight pressure that emanated from her chest was ignored, as was the slight reddening of Izuku's face. In the back of her mind she felt justified knowing she could cause a reaction, but she needed to focus on training. Her mind was locked down tight as she continued with each exercise.

Time passed by quickly, she had Izuku do some cool down stretches and she grabbed waters from a small fridge tucked away in the corner. Once she passed him a towel as well and the break was over she began the days training in earnest. She had him stand to the side as she explained a kick step by step and then repeated it around ten times.

Izuku was then tasked with replicating it the best he could, his first attempt laid him flat on his face and she had to stifle a chuckle. Miruko reached out a hand and helped him back up as Izuku reset to the base stance. She corrected and gave him pointers throughout the day as he practiced the same kick over and over. By the time she lost count after roughly 100 kicks and corrections she called a break for lunch.

At the table after the food had been made Gran Torino gave them a breakdown of what he had told All Might and his response. He had been surprised as well but agreed with Gran Torino and Miruko. Until they had complied more information about the previous users it would be best to focus Izuku on one thing. When he went to wash the dishes however, Gran Torino asked to speak with her around the corner.

"I want to take a crack at him before you resume training and patrol, but there's something else. All Might clearly knows the kid better, but I still don't think it was wise to share the secret of One For All. Now that you know though there's nothing for it, regardless of how I feel I'll still make my thoughts know. My friend chose All Might and gave her life for him, he in turn chose Izuku, that boy trusts you far more than he should, you would be wise to not betray that trust." He then headed for the training room intent to have his spar with Izuku.

Rumi was left without words, but she knew what he was trying to say. She hadn't chosen to have this secret shared with her, yet she was now a part of it. In the back of her mind to process everything she was treating the situation like a Villain, observe, understand, adapt, and then crush. With this case crush was more along the lines of accept, since it was all tied together by Izuku though, he made it easy to give the trust placed in her back into him.

From the side she watched the two trade blows as Gran Torino knocked off some of his rust and Izuku polished his activation speed of Full Cowl. Her feelings on the matter of having to share Izuku were still rather muddled. She understood why Gran Torino had been so insistent at first, but now that she knew about One For All it irked her that she wasn't Izuku's full focus.

The thought was put aside as she dashed forward and aimed a kick at Izuku. She was pleased to see his awareness of the environment had improved. But the kick he used to counter her was still weak and off balance, she easily swept his legs and he slammed back first to the floor. She felt some of the anger leave her at that, but she also still wanted his training all to herself. That thought was what caused a pang in her heart that she couldn't and didn't want to understand.

The training continued as she and Gran Torino traded off turns or working together to attack Izuku during the spar and improve his experience. For Rumi it left her conflicted, after everything she had learned, and everything he had gone through, Izuku still acted rather meek. All his accomplishments, and all his strengths, yet he lacked a real back bone.

"We are going to work on your confidence. Until I say otherwise all decisions or calls while we are on patrol will be yours. You need to have more self-assurance, if you want to be a great Hero there will be times you must be a leader. I don't say this lightly, but you have the type of power that can inspire, if you don't have the will or voice to back it however, it means nothing." Miruko gave her decision as Izuku was laid out on his back, gathering air into his lungs.

Something about seeing him be so docile really hit a nerve that didn't sit well with her. The training was called to an end so they could prepare for patrol, when she left Izuku laying on the floor she retreated to shower. She had been rather rude and quick with him, but she was upset for a reason she couldn't place.

As the water cascaded down her body and washed away her anger and sweat, she knew there wasn't anything to excuse her behavior. Saying sorry would negate her words, but she still felt bad about how she'd phrased it. Izuku was a good person, and he had placed far more trust in her than she thought she deserved considering how little they knew each other. That spoke to her, he had looked at her, for herself and not the Hero and deemed her trustworthy.

A small heat pooled in the center of her chest, and she couldn't place it. She had dried her hair and placed on her leotard, but the heat wouldn't leave her. It wasn't unpleasant, but it also felt like a weight was pressed against her heart. The longer she was around Izuku the heavier the weight felt, yet it also made her feel physically lighter.

Once she was fully dressed in costume she waited on the base floor and after ten minutes had passed Izuku was ready to go. As she had told him, Izuku was placed in control and would make all decisions. She wanted this training to be two part, the first and most important would be taking charge of situations as an independent Hero. The second reason and larger problem Izuku was facing was he needed to be more confident.

The patrol was slow, and he tripped a few times when deciding what to do. She observed from his back and came to one major realization. Izuku thought way too much and too hard, his actions themselves were almost flawless, but it was his inaction of decisions that slowed him. She saw it yesterday when he chased the wallet thief, his actions and judgement were swift and sharp, but he looked for confirmation of his choices.

Perhaps a side effect of how he grew up being bullied and was a meek individual. It could have even stemmed from him believing himself to be useless when he was Quirkless. Izuku always looked to others for confirmation before he acted, he had all the great qualities of a leader, but he held himself back. Rumi shook her head in disappointment but thought of ways to work on it with him.

'Confidence seems to truly be his greatest flaw. For someone who is great in everything else it's surprising how much he doubts himself. The things he's already done are far more courageous and braver than even some Pro Heroes. It's a shame too, he'd be a lot more handsome if he asserted himself.' That thought stopped her movement and Miruko smacked her cheeks.

Once the thought was put aside she watched Izuku laugh as he swung children around on his biceps. He was like a human carousel, that was the second thing she had noticed. Through and through Izuku had the heart of what she believed to be the best qualities of a Hero. The moment he saw someone in need the indecisiveness seemed to vanish, hence how they found themselves now in a park.

Izuku had watched one of the kids trip and scratch their knee, the child had started to cry. Before the parent could reach them Izuku had dashed off without a thought, he had a bright smile on his face and wiped the kids tears. Once they noticed a Hero was before them the child had a face of pure brightness and the mother watched from the side. From his utility belt Izuku pulled out some water in a spray bottle.

He cleaned and disinfected the wound before he applied a small layer of gauze and tied it off. The child beamed at him and Izuku smiled back as the mother gave her thanks. At that point he had gathered a small crowd and became a human swing. She had granted permission when he asked to use his Quirk and his new black whips were used to hold and swing the kids.

The scene was almost picturesque to her, when she felt a small tug on her hand she looked down to see another small child. Rumi was never one to be easily approached, but that was what she loved about children, they didn't truly know fear. All they saw was a Hero and twinkles were in their eyes, as such she found herself alongside Izuku as children hung from her. They both looked at one another and chuckles of mirth were shared as they spent the better part of an hour with the park children.

When it came time for them all to go home the children waved tired and exhausted as the parents gave their thanks to the Heroes. Miruko noticed a bright and wide smile on Izuku's face, it caused her a great deal of unknown anguish as her heart clenched. She had never had this happen to her before, the feeling was completely new to her, and she hated not knowing what it was.

It didn't hurt, but rather ached like her body was telling her she was missing something. Izuku brought something out in her, she felt as though she was changing and improving as a Hero with him around. As absurd as the thought was to her, she had never on one of her patrols been thanked so honestly or had as much fun. She had thought of what she did for so long as a job, that she had forgotten it wasn't about her.

To prove her strength and ability to those around her she had risen as quickly as she could with little regard to how that painted her. If she were alone on patrol, those children would have never asked her to play along with them. But Izuku had flashed a wide smile and was the center of joy passed around.

She didn't believe what she had done was wrong, but she did wonder if maybe others around her deserved a chance she hadn't presented them with. The chance she had given Izuku, even if unknowingly when she sent in her request. What she longed for most but closed off to those around her, a chance to know her Rumi Usagiyama, not Miruko the Hero.

'I hope he wants to know more about me. For some reason I can't stop wanting to know more about him.' Rumi watched as Izuku stood a little taller and acted swifter on his own judgment as the patrol went on. She looked at his broad shoulders and suddenly he felt so much taller to her than he was. A fist was clenched tight against her bosom and her heart ached painfully against her chest.

**A.N: With this chapter, we are seeing more of the change of dynamic and relationship between Izuku and Miruko. I also like to think that by seeing her side of it we get to spend more time and delve into learning the real Rumi's thoughts and feelings. Also, if you enjoy my work and feel like supporting me please check out my Ko-fi under the same name holliswriting.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or anything related to it. All properties belong to their respectful owners.

**A.N: Time fly's quick with this story. Like all things with writing though, some chapters pour like a fine wine, crisp and smooth, other chapters are like curdled milk, smelly and chunky. Some ideas come quick others take time, initially I planned this story to be like a mini-series. **

**It has already gone far past what I hoped for and is in uncharted territory. I simply felt there was more to be said and explored in the pair. Roughly the same length and size chapters I'm shooting for 25 being the end. If you feel that's too long or too short let me know. **

After their patrol ended and Izuku had finished dinner and all his duties except for the laundry, Miruko had granted him an hour to train with his new power. By the time he was done, he had made little progress. Despite Gran Torino having told him about Nana's Quirk and tips he thought helpful nothing happened. With Blackwhip he was able to control it slightly better, but if he used it too long, too quickly, or tried to make one bigger than a small thread it caused him great pain.

He cooled down with some water and then headed towards the room opposite the washroom. Miruko told him she had already placed all the dirty clothes in the bin and all he had to do was load and run the machine. Izuku opened the door and was quick to find the basket, he quickly began to load the clothes in but stopped suddenly. His hand had landed on something soft and rather round.

'This work study is going to kill me.' A large blush was repressed as Izuku willed his eyes to not look at the size tag and load the bra into the machine. When his hand next came across a pair of panties he had to suppress an internal scream and quickly tossed everything in as he started the load.

* * *

The time on her phone told Miruko it was only slightly before she normally woke up. She checked what the chime was about that had woken her, when she did a large smirk spread wide. Action had finally come her way and she was ready to kick its ass, not to mention she might run into Endeavor. She always loved the chance to rub her presence in the pricks face, gave her a sense of satisfaction.

Burnin was also easy for her to get along with, they both had a fiery and cheerful disposition about tough foes. Miruko stretched from her bed and lightly thumped the floor with her foot as her muscles all tensed and then released. Sleep had come to her rather peacefully, and with the news her phone had provided her, the day was shaping up to be even better.

Her sleep clothes were tossed into a dirty basket, and she retrieved a new set before she went out to wake Izuku again. With the image of him shirtless still stuck in her mind a small dust of red rose on her cheeks. She would knock and ask for permission to enter this time, dressed and ready for the day she opened her door.

Folded and set to the side neatly was her clothes from the wash, she tilted her head with wonder of how long they had been there. She picked them up and reentered her room briefly to put them away. Before she could reach Izuku's room though the smell her nose caught led her to the kitchen. Izuku was already up and ready for the day, perhaps he didn't want a repeat of the previous day either.

He greeted her politely before he returned to the food, her dish was served just as Gran Torino stepped out. She had been served a side plate of steamed carrots along with the main dish, a look to Gran Torino showed he had a side of Taiyaki. Izuku said he wasn't very good, but each day he seemed to be improving his skill if the food was anything to go by. Miruko normally ate her carrots raw, so the steamed and lightly drizzled in honey carrots were a pleasant surprise.

"Tonight, we will chase after the Hero Killer in Hosu, as such training will be lighter today. Don't think I won't still put you through the ringer, tonight will be your next real test of a Hero." Izuku looked at her in utter shock, but Gran Torino voiced his opinion on the matter.

"Do you think it's really wise to do something like that for a work study? If he was your intern or sidekick it would be fine as he would be licensed to act as a Hero. I don't think this is wise." Miruko understood his point, but she also shrugged it off.

"I read up on the laws and paid attention, as long as he has permission and the situation necessitates it he can use his Quirk without issue. If any sort of problem were to arise I would fall to blame as the one officially watching over and responsible for his actions. That is something I'm prepared for, not to mention he's already encountered Villain's, he's more ready than you think.

"Most the time I go after big names anyways, the day to day patrols are important to establishing a Hero presence and trust in the community. If you don't go out and catch people hurting society however, I don't think you're a Hero. That's my philosophy on the matter, you can be as strong as All Might, but if Villain's don't fear your foot you aren't helping." Miruko refuted his claims and hard with her own views.

She watched him back down as her gaze trailed to Izuku, he looked hesitant. After a moment though he gathered himself and nodded to her with resolve in his eyes. The food was finished, and dishes washed as Miruko found herself in the training room with Izuku.

"I said I wouldn't train you in your other abilities, but I do want to see your progress. Show me what you have managed and then we'll move on for today." Izuku quickly nodded at her suggested command. His progress was slow but seeing as he had just received the ability she was genuinely surprised.

"Show me your Full Cowl, give me the best you can right now." Miruko watched intently as Izuku surged up with green electricity. It still wasn't instantaneous, but he was far faster activating it then when they started just two days prior. He told her he could also maintain 5% without any problems, and 7% didn't ache or cause him undue pain if he used it for a minute here and there.

She nodded proud with his growth and gave him a gesture to attack. Miruko evaded easily but was surprised when a kick came for her chin. The foot was caught with ease and she tossed Izuku into a wall, but the kick had impressed her, and he hadn't dropped Full Cowl. Her attention fully placed on Izuku they began to spar in earnest.

Izuku had picked up her kick quickly and was already emulating other moves she had attacked with but not taught him. His execution and form needed work, but a bubbling of pride was in her stomach as Izuku attacked again. She wanted to teach him a lesson and vanished from his sight in a blink. Crouched low with her hands placed behind her she kicked forward and a burst of air blasted Izuku across his face.

"It might not be as strong as his, but did you think All Might was the only one that could generate wind pressure with his power. I'm still not giving it my all you know, if you don't start trying soon, I might just take a nap." Miruko smirked as Izuku lit up with fire in his eye as he surged forward. The speed impressed her, and with the improvement he'd mentioned, she believed he had boosted himself to his 7% limit of One For All.

Enjoyment was clear across her face as Miruko traded blow after blow with Izuku, she ended the fight with a surprise sucker punch to his diaphragm. That was a teachable moment, like many opponents, he had been so focused on her kicks he ignored her punch that had easily knocked his air out. He gasped and choked for breath as Miruko called a break for the moment.

Izuku improved at an almost frightful rate, she was once again glad she had requested him, and he had accepted. Within but a few short days she found she was fond of the young man and he had changed her for the better, even if only slightly. She had received fan mail before, but in the two days Izuku had patrolled with her the number had increased drastically.

Most were normal fan mail she received as a popular Hero that was also female. The most common ones asked for her three sizes, those were always quickly disposed, the remainder were of thanks for people she had saved or helped. That was what reminded her all the time what it meant to be a Hero. She looked to her side and watched as Izuku rubbed his gut and sucked in air, a smile came easy to her before she stood.

Just because she decided today would be lighter, that didn't mean Izuku wouldn't get her very best. Especially because Gran Torino said he would sit out today's training until it was time to go on their Hero Killer hunt. With Izuku's attention solely hers for training a smirk of joy came to her and her chest clenched along with her smile. She had yet to figure out the feeling, but she had decided it was a good feeling and put aside all other thoughts on it.

Once Izuku had rehydrated and gathered his breath she was on him again without pause. He dodged and countered the best he could, but he still never got close to touching her. She enjoyed their bouts, despite knowing she was much stronger than him it felt good to mold and shape such a malleable student. It brought her joy that Izuku looked at her with such reverence and soaked up everything she taught him.

A twirl of her body caused her waist length hair to twirl around her, Izuku's eyes followed the motion. His distraction cost him, nearly in a full split Miruko surged from below Izuku and brought her foot straight up into his jaw. With his head thrown back and disorientated Izuku crashed back onto the ground and landed hard. She felt slightly bad about the level of punishment she was delivering, but nothing was better to learn from mistakes than broken bones and bruises.

Miruko wanted to get a few bouts in before they broke for lunch, but she also knew rest was important. As such, she had Izuku drink some more water before they did some cool down stretches together. She guided him on ways to improve his style and better his kicks, once he had gotten the hang of a few stances she worked on his flexibility again.

"Have you thought of what you're going to call your new moves, an image in your mind of what your aiming for typically helps." Miruko gave her advice while she asked what Izuku had thought on.

"I'm thinking of calling it Shoot Style." Izuku said. She tilted her head.

"Like a gun?" Miruko was genuinely confused, she didn't think that was the image he would have.

"No more like basketball. I was reading the news while thinking about it and came across an article written about the sport. It made mention that most people only paid attention to players arms and the strength of their basket shots.

"The article went on to mention though that without agile legs and adept movement the players would be much less effective, the writer called it the hidden secret. When that was mentioned I thought of myself and how I'd only focused on my arms instead of my legs, it just inspired me." Izuku said with a small dose of embarrassment. Rumi chuckled good naturedly as she tossed his hair.

"That's fine, inspiration can come from anywhere, do what works for you. As long as you have a clear image in mind it should be fine." She called an end to their break and bounced to her feet. Once Izuku was up and his attention on her she began their spar again. Izuku charged first with a fist for her shoulder, she dodged away and went to sweep his legs.

He jumped over the move and aimed a side kicked for her ribs. Miruko raised her guard and took the hit, the moment it connected she grabbed his leg and tossed him with great force. She watched him turn midair and hop off the ceiling right back at her. A smirk graced her face as she kicked him in his back and knocked him down.

Something about their bouts energized her, she was overjoyed when he didn't drop his guard and rolled forward to await her next move. Miruko raised a hand and stopped him however, she believed he had improved enough with holding and activating his Full Cowl for the time being. She told him that until stated otherwise, or it caused him pain to keep his limit raised to his maximum 7%.

"You need to get used to a little pain, before when you were breaking your bones, the pain was so sudden and extensive that you didn't really feel it. Heroes don't always get to choose how long or how much they must do something. A major disaster might hit, and you must fight or rescue people for two days straight with no food, water, or sleep. Even if it's not pretty you need to be as functionable as possible for as long as you can." She explained that not only would it help him control the 7%, but it should also help raise his overall limit.

His improvement in speed was impressive for such a minor increase, by the end of her work study, Rumi had decided she wanted to see Izuku reach 10%. Whether he could control it or not would be a different matter, but she wanted him to be able to handle that amount of power even if only briefly. The spar began in earnest again with the increased speed, she dodged and countered everything, but more effort was required.

Izuku got closer with each attack, but nothing could land on her. Miruko smirked lightly and got in close to Izuku, when he punched out towards her she dodged around to his back. A leg wrapped around his legs and brought him down as another locked under his armpits and her hands locked his extended arm out behind his back. He tapped the ground rapidly and she let him go to rotate and relax his shoulder.

She motioned him forward again, the next bout ended almost as quick. They exchanged a few blows before Izuku over extended and she capitalized. With a swift kick he was down to his knees and Miruko had him in a choke hold. He gripped at her arm but was unable to budge it an inch and quickly tapped out for air.

"Thar should be enough for now. Gather yourself and we will have lunch, after that another small session before we clean up and take the train." Miruko said what she needed and helped Izuku up. He sent her a small glare, but the mirth behind his eyes said it wasn't serious.

"You're ruthless, did you know that. My ribs still ache, and it felt like my knees might pop out." She only gave him a grin before his head was locked under her arm and his face squished against her breast. Miruko ignored the small shock of lightning it sent through her and dragged him up the stairs to the kitchen. Izuku was released once they entered the fourth floor, she turned her head to the quietly giggling form of Himari.

"What?" She asked with her head titled. Miruko watched a wide smile raise on her friends face.

"Nothing Rumi, I'm just proud of you." The smile on her face was one Miruko had never seen before on her friend.

"I still don't know what that means Mari, you need to be more direct. You know I'm not as smart as you, that's why you do most the paperwork for me and I kick things." Rumi could only observe as Himari continued to lightly giggle before she found herself pulled into a hug.

"It's nice to see you so happy. I'm just glad that's all, it's been a long time since I've seen you smile so honestly." Miruko was beyond confused as she tilted her head and looked down at her smiling friend.

* * *

Izuku knew he was progressing, the very minor ache of his body despite a constant use of 7% told him as much. But every time Miruko defeated him he was reminded just how far her still had to go. In terms of strength alone she reminded him of All Might, her rank might have been only seven, but he wouldn't be surprised if she was on or above Endeavor's level.

Lunch was concluded quickly and Izuku found himself on his back once more gasping for air. The pain was minimal, but he welcomed it, in its own way the pain was like his bone breaking. As soon as he got passed it and learned from it, something better would be in its place. He had been tempted more than once to use Blackwhip for a surprise attack, but she had said to only use One For All.

His breath back he charged at Miruko before he stopped and pivoted backwards, he managed to guard the fist aimed for his face. The kick aimed for his lower leg, however, was missed and with a hook his knee buckled and his guard broke. With a swift uppercut his vision went slightly black and he crashed to the floor again. Her lessons were meant to improve him, but Izuku wondered more than once if she enjoyed knocking him down.

"What's funny?" She questioned Izuku's chuckle, and he broke into full on laughs. He was able to gasp in his breath before he pushed himself up.

"It was nothing, just a stray thought that passed through." He said. She shrugged her shoulders before a sweep kick was aimed for his ankles. Izuku jumped away, he'd learned that one too, if he got close for a counter she would viciously counter into his chest.

"Stray thoughts could kill you in combat, focus up front, on the moment in front of you." She may have said that, but the moment he did his eyes traced a light trail of sweat that dipped down into the valley of her exposed cleavage. The next moment he was greeted by the ceiling again as his jaw felt like it might crack.

"Your clearly distracted, drink some water and we'll take a five-minute break." Izuku agreed as he tried to keep his eyes off her. He had never experienced anything like it before, his brain told him it was wrong, but his eyes kept betraying him. He had always been aware of the women in his class and around him, but with Miruko he couldn't control the sudden thoughts he normally ignored.

Knowing nothing could or would come of the stray thoughts he threw them away, but every time her body moved in a way that tensed her muscles he was drawn back in. He thought he was being discrete with his attempted non looks, but he had no way of being sure. If Miruko noticed she hadn't said anything, and from their interactions she hadn't seemed any different. That thought lead him to One For All, he had trusted her with something that was about more than just him.

All Might was told the truth when he said he couldn't keep it to himself anymore, after the sports festival and visions, the weight had suddenly become very real. There were people who knew, and he could talk with, but they all knew about One For All from All Might. They either couldn't or wouldn't in his mind be able to understand his side of it.

Miruko had been an unbiased party to the situation, and from deep in his soul almost like One For All had been guiding him, he knew he could trust her. Because of that he had felt nearly as light as a feather even since he had shared the weight of his situation with another. Just knowing that someone he had shared his secret with was there and able to talk with released a lot of stress he hadn't known he was carrying.

His thoughts ceased as a towel smacked his face, Miruko told him his break was over. He jumped to his feet and met her fist with one of his own, his hand blew back and pain shot up to his shoulder. It was ignored in favor of blocking the kick aimed for his temple, as in slow motion though he watched her kick change course and land straight into his unguarded ribs.

Pain flared up and his air was expelled, but Izuku kept his eyes open and followed her next movement. He analyzed and predicted where she would attack next, with a twist of his body he dodged her kick. A punch surged forward, but she deflected it, and he found her other hand wrapped around his face. Once more the ceiling greeted him as Miruko was leaned over him.

"That will be all for today, clean up and then get ready. We will take a train to Hosu and then begin our search once there. Should put us there around nighttime, statistically that is when the most heinous crimes occur. The Hero Killer is also known for most attacking only at night." Izuku acknowledge her before he grunted and rolled over to push himself up.

With the reminder of what their task for the day was he washed quickly, and his mind drifted to Iida. Izuku knew deep down the reason her had chosen his work study location was because it was the last known location of the Hero Killer that had attacked his brother. The thought didn't sit well with him, but he hadn't heard anything through the class group chat that would suggest something was wrong.

As he dried his hair, he reflected, from what he'd gathered his time with Miruko was much different than his classmates. True he was doing small menial tasks just like they were, but that seemed to be all his classmates did. He even heard Yaoyorozu complain about her time, she was set to be filmed in a tv commercial. Apparently she had only been chosen by Uwabami because she was a young and beautiful woman.

A few others had gone out on patrol, but they had all been designated as complete observers. Kirishima had collected litter, but none had been placed in charge or told to act like he was. Afraid it might upset them he had remained silent and said his experience was mostly the same, he knew he was different, especially since Gran Torino was there as well.

The other thing he gathered was that the only one really receiving any kind of training like him was Uraraka from Gunhead. That was specifically why she had chosen his agency though, she felt she was lacking in martial arts combat skills and wanted a new perspective. He was flattered that Miruko was doing so much extra for him, but he also rationalized that she seemed to be the only one not treating him like a kid.

He understood that they were first years and still young in comparison to some of the Pros', but everyone else was being treated like a kid. Miruko however, had told him that he'd already encountered Villains and been toughened from it. She told him the only thing he had left to work on was his skill and self-confidence. Nothing would be immediate, but Izuku also felt like he was steadily improving in that area as well.

With how she treated him as an equal and not lesser person, Izuku found he stuttered far less. He also spoke louder and more clearly, what also surprised him was how much taller he felt just by standing straight. Nothing had physically changed, but he felt like a new person. Miruko had told and reminded him several times that he was frighteningly strong for someone his age, and he was beginning to believe in her words.

He was still uneasy about what they were about to set out for, but he changed quickly. Once he was in costume, he was also no longer Izuku, he was Dekiru and he had to live up to the name. A brush over the back of his neck reminded him of his torn and missing mask, in its own way it was already nostalgic to Izuku. It felt as though he had left another piece of his All Might reliance behind and was moving forward as his own person.

Quickly he reached the first floor and was greeted by Miruko and Gran Torino fully in costume and ready to go. Izuku had yet to see Gran Torino in anything other than his costume though, he had an idle thought about how many he had or if he always wore the same one. Miruko addressed them both and he discarded the thought.

The walk to the train station was accompanied by quite a few people pointing and whispering, but he paid it no mind. In the unlikely case they were separated all three had traded contact numbers and Izuku flared lightly red at that. He boarded the train with little issue and was quiet through most of the ride as he thought on their objective.

When they had almost reached their destination, a screech was heard, and a beast suddenly crashed into the train. Miruko was the first to act at the sight of the creature before her and kicked it far harder than anything he'd seen. It went flying out of the train, the passenger car had stopped, and she quickly checked on the Hero the beast had brought along. While she did Gran Torino chased after it, once the Hero was checked her gaze met his.

"Let's go, whatever's going on will be valuable to you. Take everything, I've already taught you and use it now. Unless stated otherwise you are acting on behalf of me and have full authority to use your Quirk as needed." She jumped out of the hole fast, and he chased after her at his max 7% without a hesitant thought. The sight before him was a burning city as he heard the screeches of multiple beasts.

"That thing is called a Nomu, I don't know if it's a sibling of the one I encountered, or something else. The one from USJ was meant to take down All Might and had multiple Quirks, just saying that with the knowledge I have makes me think of **All For One**. He might be the true leader behind the League of Villain's." Izuku passed the information forward as best he could from behind Miruko. She acknowledged him as they chased after screeches.

Gran Torino had disappeared to another location, and they were suddenly faced with two different Nomu's in front of them. Izuku took a slight step back before he stepped forward by Miruko's side. They each charged one, he used a method of hit and runs to get a feel for what Quirks it might have. It seemed to use the same hyper regeneration as the one he saw All Might fight, but it also had some sort of muscle or power augmentation. The beast was rather slow, and he evaded it with ease as he thought about how to detain it.

"These things even human anymore Dekiru?" He wanted to say yes and believe there was a way to save them. The world around him wasn't always that clean or nice however, he knew that from experience. When it came down to life or death a Hero couldn't always capture a Villain.

"No, they're not, from what I remember they have lost all thought and must be given a command by someone else." The moment he said that Miruko sprung forward and both Nomu's had their skulls and brain's crushed. Regeneration or not they stopped moving and didn't get back up. He watched Miruko lift her foot and give it a light sniff, she repressed a gag and her ears shot straight.

"Ugh that stinks. We need to keep moving there might be more and other people will need our help." Izuku followed her without a word, he shot out a few tendrils of Blackwhip within his limit and used it to remove rubble from area's and assist people that were trapped. They approached another group of Nomu and Izuku overheard a Hero calling out for Iida, he hyper focused on that and suddenly dread hit him deep in his stomach.

"Miruko do you trust me?" Izuku spoke far more clearly than he ever had previously. She turned to him with a tilt and paused for a moment.

'After everything you've trusted me with, you really shouldn't have to ask.' She gave a non-verbal nod and Izuku shot off.

"I'll send you an address bring as many Heroes as you can for back up once you've cleaned up the situation around here." Izuku didn't process the fact he had ordered Miruko before she was out of his sight. He wished he was wrong, but he followed her lessons and trusted his instincts. Izuku shot through alleyways and dark corner roads following everything he knew about the Hero Killer's attacks.

**A.N: I love hearing everything you guys have to say, so keep hitting me with everything you have. If something doesn't make sense or you just have an idea about what you want to see or how the story progresses let me know. Hopefully this chapter was good, it felt like an interlude to me, but I still made sure to further along the relationship as the main story focus. Also, if you enjoy my work and feel like supporting me please check out my Ko-fi under the same name holliswriting. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or anything related to it. All properties belong to their respectful owners.

**A.N: As of this chapter I have almost reached 1k followers and I couldn't be prouder of how well this story is doing. I hope everyone continues to love this story as much as I do and continues to show their support through comments and ideas.**

'I hope I'm wrong, but with a situation like this Iida wouldn't just leave for no reason. So many thoughts about the Hero Killer and League of Villains working together are coming to me, but that's not important. If he went off by himself Iida must have found the Hero Killer.' He hoped he was wrong, but as Izuku bounced from alley to alley his eye caught something. With a surge to 7% Izuku shot off and landed a right cross to the Hero Killer's cheek.

"I'm here to save you Iida." His eyes never left his opponent as he scanned the area around them. Aside from just Tenya, there was another Hero slouched against a wall bleeding from his shoulder. He took in his surroundings and analyzed his choices while deciding how to best fight. A pin of his location was sent to everyone in his contacts and he breathed out.

'The news has given several reports questioning what his Quirk is, but I need to see for myself.' He listened to Tenya raving to him about being left alone for his revenge and a small amount of anger bubbled up at that.

"If those are your words then Heroes can't be Heroes, the true spirit of a Hero is to meddle even when their not asked to. A true Hero helps not because they are wanted but because they are needed, they help because it's the right thing to do." His words seemed to both impact Tenya, and the Hero Killer. He seemed to have an almost manic gleam in his eyes at Izuku's words. The deeper Izuku looked though he almost stepped back.

'His eyes are different, it's like what All Might said. They have conviction in them, the eyes of a killer.' Izuku surged forward the second he saw his opponent lift his foot up and closed the distance between them. When a blade came from the side aimed to cleave him in two he ducked under it and went through his legs. He shot to the air quickly as Stain turned around to cut at his previous location.

Free from his range and out of vison Izuku launched a kick for Stain's head. The blow connected and knocked him back, with enough distance made Izuku shot out Blackwhip and grabbed the other Hero. He tried to be gentle, but his control was still lacking under pressure, Native was placed down behind Izuku near Tenya. Stain locked gazes with him again before he licked his blade and Izuku felt all control leave him.

'Did he get me, where?' Izuku looked around and glanced a small nick that a drop of blood slipped from.

'Is that really enough, no wait he made a point of licking his blade. It has to be blood; can I do anything?' Izuku felt a small tingle respond to his limbs, but he couldn't move them. When he tried to activate his Quirk though it still worked. With no thought or hesitation, he shot out Blackwhip, Stain stopped his charge towards Tenya and shot back.

"Ahaha, finally, a worthy one! I know you won't listen to me but that's what makes you worthy, even so I have nothing against you kid. A true Hero like you might actually change the filth infested world we live in." Izuku ignored the gleam in Stain's eyes and focused all his will on Blackwhip. He couldn't move but that meant all his focus could be on the tendrils.

'Just like One For All, the absolute limit of what I can do right now without breaking myself.' The small almost thread like whips slowly grew to the thickness of a rope. With his increased whips Izuku shot them out to divert Stain's attention, he grabbed anything lose he could and hurled it at him. While he did that Izuku also used one to pull himself towards Tenya and Native.

As he did a burst of fire suddenly shot down the alley toward Stain. Izuku looked up as a large smile graced his face, standing before him protecting in front of the downed Heroes was Shoto. The smile wouldn't leave his face as he felt a twitch in his leg.

"Your using your fire Todoroki. What changed your mind." Despite the situation he continued to smile. He glanced a small smile on Shoto's face.

"A very stubborn friend of mine beat it into me, I learned a very valuable lesson. Words can change someone as long as they are heartfelt, this is my power, why wouldn't I use it." Izuku smirked as a grin came to Shoto. Stain suddenly shot forward a knife from his hand that grazed Shoto's cheek. At the same time, he ran forward Izuku felt control return and blasted towards him with Full Cowl.

He grabbed Stain by his scarf and dragged him away, when a blade came for him he shot Blackwhip to a wall and pulled himself away. Another observation was taken with the information he had been granted. Tenya had a slight twitch in his hand, but Native was still completely unresponsive. Izuku gathered the order they were incapacitated in and came up with a theory as he landed next to Shoto.

"I think I've figured out his Quirk, I can narrow it down to three different possibilities. He needs to ingest blood for it to activate, but the effectiveness could vary based on number of people. Option two is the amount of blood consumed, and third is blood type." After a quick discussion about each person's blood type, Stain sent another bone chilling smile at Izuku.

"Blood type, that's right. You are indeed worthy, trash claiming to be Heroes are a dime a dozen, even the fire and ice one has promise, but you are different aren't you. Yes, a true Hero like you is needed, society must but purged, you fakes aren't needed!" Izuku felt fear down to every fiber of his being, but even still he stepped forward.

"Shoto support me, something has changed. Ingenium, if you really want to carry that name, then be worthy of it. Get up and fight, do your job as a Hero!" Izuku shot forward and dodged the blade aimed for his face, he saw the blade thrown into the air. Miruko had taught him about distractions, he refused to follow it, instead Blackwhip shot out to grab the blade as he threw a punch into Stain's ribs.

Once he gripped the sword he flung it away and impaled it in a wall away from Stain. The battle was like a game of cat and mouse and each side tried to whittle away at the time and land a decisive blow to the other side. Izuku watched Tenya zoom past his side and land a devastating kick to Stain's ribs. With him added to the mix the match got even more desperate, Izuku charged forward before he faked and jumped straight into the air.

Attention fully on him his tendrils shot out and wrapped up Stain, as they did Tenya charged from below and Izuku from above. The devastating combo of kicks from the two Heroes landed as Stain crashed to the ground. Izuku kept him tied up as he jumped back prepared for the next move. When none came he gazed upon the unconscious form of the Hero Killer, he released a breath and tension left him.

"We need something to tie him up with, do you have anything with you?" Izuku turned and was met with the stares of Tenya and Shoto. He was as confused as they were until he looked down, from his arms and still connected to Stain was Blackwhip.

'Oh, right. I was so used to Miruko knowing I didn't even think about using Blackwhip. Got to think of something quick.' Izuku had a nervous sweat as she started removing blades from Stain while Shoto looked for something to tie him with. Tenya apologized and thanked them, but Izuku paid it no mind, he knew there was a lot going through Tenya's mind.

"I had break through with my Quirk, turns out its more than I initially thought. Since I'm such a late bloomer everything is still new to me. This black stuff is like an excess of energy my body shoots out when it can't contain any extra." His face was neutral as he tried to bluff his way out of the situation.

Tenya was still just grateful to have been saved and his brother's foe defeated. Shoto held more doubt but also bought the lie as Izuku finished the blade removal and moved to pick up Native. He said feeling was beginning to come back to him, but Izuku was barely injured and he had a large bleeding gash from his shoulder.

Once Stain was tied up Shoto dragged him behind them as they headed out to see if they could help anyone else. They exited the alleyway and conversed amongst themselves as Izuku turned his head and suddenly several Pro Heroes approached them. Surprise was evident on their faces when they saw the Hero Killer, Izuku spotted Gran Torino, but he stayed in the background and said nothing. His best guess was that since he was officially having his work study under Miruko it wouldn't make sense to those around him if he suddenly approached Izuku.

"Have the Nomu been defeated? What's the situation like, everything here has been handled. Is there more we can do?" He was still shaken from his encounter with the Hero Killer but watching Miruko had taught him a lot. Everyone seemed to be scattered and they needed to be focused back onto one task. Despite the looks he was given information was quickly exchanged.

The Heroes had come from the center of Hosu, they had been sent by Endeavor and Miruko as they could provide little support against the Nomu. Izuku placed Native down once he had full feeling and turned to the side when he heard a screech. A Nomu came flying at the group, Izuku used Blackwhip and pushed the others away as he was snagged by the beast.

"Izuku!" He saw Miruko round a corner as Endeavor trailed behind her. She was quick to charge straight after him as she bounced from wall to wall. Izuku wasn't one to go without a fight, he used his Blackwhip to encompass the Nomu's wings and slow its flight as Miruko gained height.

She flipped and brought her heel down for a kick, before it could connect the creature dropped rapidly as it lost all movement. Stain charged from the ground and caught Izuku before he stabbed a hidden blade into the Nomu's brain. He stood, and ripped the blade out killing the beast as he looked at Izuku.

"You are needed." Izuku felt a chill in his core at the eyes directed towards him. He grew fearful as they turned on Miruko, but he couldn't move.

"Miruko, you are worthy." A breath of relief left Izuku, but the situation wasn't over.

"Hero Killer!" Endeavor shouted as he charged up a blast of fire. Gran Torino got him to stop as Izuku was in the line of fire, but no one moved as Stain marched forward.

"Endeavor…you **Fake! **Society is overrun with fake Heroes and Villains who wave their power around idly, they should all be purged. A Hero should need no fame or money as payments for their deeds, they are a Hero because their actions are** Just**. Come! You fakes…the only one allowed to kill me is the true Hero **All Might!**" Everyone was rooted to their spots and couldn't move, even Endeavor as the Hero Killer moved ever forward. Izuku turned as a blur of white shot past, Miruko moved when no other could and landed a kick straight to Stain's ribs. He had clearly passed out from the kick, but even so he stood standing on his feet.

The remainder of the night was a complete blur for Izuku as everything was wrapped up. He was still in fine shape physically, but mentally he was still completely shaken. Miruko came and placed a hand on his shoulder after the incident was concluded and led him to the hospital. Despite only having a minor scratch Izuku was checked in along with Shoto and Tenya to make sure nothing was infected or injured below the surface.

He didn't argue and was quickly examined, once they had run all the test on him they wanted he was placed in a room with Tenya and Shoto. Along the way Miruko had disappeared and he was left questioning where they went from here. The remainder of the night he received little sleep as Tenya and Shoto talked about what they had experienced.

Izuku listened and remained silent, but he was ultimately plagued by something much deeper. He had heard every word and ounce of conviction behind Stain's words, he obviously didn't agree with his extreme methods. There was, however, a part of him that he found agreed with what the Hero Killer defined as a true Hero.

His methods and ideas had been twisted to the extreme, but Izuku felt sickly connected to him. They both in their own ways idolized the ultimate Hero, All Might, that was where Izuku found his dilemma. How could two people both believe so heavily in a person yet their views of how to be like him be so drastically different. Even the ideology was different between the two, Izuku believed it was fine to be a Hero for money for fame.

Uraraka had taught him that, he believed it wasn't the goal itself, but the purpose behind it that defined a person as just. She wanted to be a Hero for money, but in the end it wasn't for her, it was the spirt of helping others that drove her to desire money. They were so different, yet they believed in similar things, Izuku felt sick yet conflicted.

Stain had proclaimed both himself and Miruko as worthy but Endeavor a fake. What drove him to define and end people's lives so carelessly, had he let Tenya's brother live only to spread his name or because he saw him as someone with potential as well. He had question after question, but no answers. By the time morning rolled around his sleep had been entirely restless.

Once they all woke up conversation was spread lightly before their doctor came in. Izuku had been cleared, as had Shoto after his wounds were wrapped and declared infection free. When Tenya's turn came he was told the worst news amongst them, nothing had been permanently damaged, but he did serious harm to his arms and his fingers would experience stiffness.

The news was met with relative understanding from Tenya, he stated the wound was a way to show his ignorant way of thinking. He declared that until he could become a true Hero and live up to the name he'd inherited he would keep the injury. Before they could converse more the door was opened and Miruko walked in followed by Manual and a large dog person.

He wanted to greet Miruko and ask her how she was, but the dog man spoke first and introduced himself as the police chief. Izuku had a feeling of dread, but a look he could see from Miruko told him everything would be fine. Once they had heard out the chief, Izuku was slightly conflicted again. Under normal circumstances if they were given credit, Tenya and Shoto would have been reprimanded along with Endeavor and Manual.

While not in her presence, Izuku had been given express permission to use his power by Miruko. He had also informed her of the situation and provided contact for support, as he had thought calmly under pressure, neither he nor Miruko would receive punishment. For the police to save face, while also allowing Tenya and Shoto's promising career as Heroes to continue the situation would be swept under the rug and credit given to Miruko.

Just because he understood didn't mean the situation sat well with him, but he did understand. Once they all gave their answer and the police chief bowed and gave his personal thanks Izuku felt the weight lift slightly. He had been cleared and Miruko wanted to use their remaining roughly four days to finish his work study.

The two of them found themselves sitting beside one another as they silently rode the train back to Miruko's agency. She had informed him that after Gran Torino encountered and fought the Nomu he had jumped to the same conclusion as Izuku. He believed **All For One** was back and secretly funding the League of Villains from the shadows. As such he was teaming up with the police to help an investigation, that left the two of them alone.

"You haven't said much. Everything ok, I know you have encountered Villains before, but even I was shaken slightly by that." Miruko lightly grabbed his head and brought it to her shoulder. Normally he would have been flustered, but truthfully he was glad for the human contact. After everything that happened he enjoyed the simple and kind warmth of another person.

"I'm conflicted a bit, I don't think he was right, but I also can't help but think he wasn't wrong. Something about him was different, but I can't stop thoughts of what he said. This is something I believe I have to solve for myself, and the answer I get will shape the Hero I'll become." He was afraid of what Miruko might think of his words, but she said nothing. A hand reached up and lightly ruffled his hair before she leaned her head on top of his. Izuku never would have believed she would do that, let alone in public, but when he looked up the train was empty aside from them.

Most people were still reeling from the attack on Hosu and as such the train was void of passengers. He took the situation for what it was and leaned into the comforting moment. Before he could think more he suddenly sat straight up as lightning surged though him. Miruko's head slipped from on top of him and landed on his legs with a small thud. Izuku wanted to freak out, but when he noticed bags under her eyes and heard a small almost snore coming from her he calmed down.

'She must have gotten very little to no sleep because of yesterday's events.' Izuku smiled lightly and was glad again that he had made the decision to study under such a great Hero. He found his hand unconsciously petting her head as his fingers stroked her hair. Miruko sighed in her sleep and curled into his warmth as her face snuggled into his chest. Despite his efforts to remain calm Izuku was cherry red.

Her hair was incredibly soft, and he felt his stress leaving him as he carded his hands though it. Time was eventually lost to him before the train called out that their stop had arrived. Lightly her shook her shoulder to try and wake her, but he was unsuccessful, knowing they couldn't miss their stop he sat up without disturbing her rest.

'Please forgive me Miruko.' He reached down and a hand was placed underneath her knees and another on her upper back. Izuku knew Miruko was 5'2 nearly 5'3, as such he estimated her weight with her muscle mass to be between 115 and 125 lbs., but she felt light as a feather as he lifted her. The walk to her agency was rather short and it was still early, he breathed a sigh of relief as no one had seen him carry Miruko to her office.

He opened her door and noticed that Miruko's room was rather plain all things considered. Once he safely placed her down and tucked her into her bed Izuku retreated to his own room. His back turned to her Izuku couldn't see her now open eyes and rapidly reddening face.

Aside from Himari it was now only him and Miruko in the building. Izuku was slightly saddened Gran Torino had left, but he also understood the need to investigate a possible **All For One** connection. His thoughts were rampant, but once his head hit the pillow of a bed he was familiar with he was out like a light.

* * *

Miruko had seen a lot of things in her time as a Hero, but when she woke up halfway to her agency in Izuku's arms she tried not to panic. Afraid of being dropped, but also embarrassed to have fallen asleep with no recollection of when, she tried not to move a muscle. Once she calmed and realized Izuku wasn't looking at her, but rather around them she took a minute to appreciate the situation.

She didn't feel weak but being in his arms was a nice feeling. Miruko was so used to others relying on her strength when around her, it was a pleasant change for once to her. The feeling of his admittedly buff and defined arms wrapped around her was warm and comforting. Pretending as though she was asleep the entire time, Miruko enjoyed the feeling as they approached her agency.

When he placed her down in her bed, a strange feeling overtook her. Izuku pulled up her covers and tucked her into the bed, but she was strangely driven to reach or call out to Izuku and see what he would do. By the time the thought had passed through Rumi, her face was a soft red as her eyes opened and she watched Izuku walk out. Left alone with her thoughts and embarrassment she buried her head into her pillow and sleep was quick to claim her.

Once she woke Miruko noticed several hours had passed and it was nearing lunch, she got up and was quick to remove her sweat and dirt covered costume, which left her in undergarments. Knowing she needed a bath to not only wake up but also clean all the grime off she headed to the bath area and noticed the sign was flipped. She went to knock on the door before it suddenly opened, and her hand posed to knock landed on Izuku's chest.

He was mostly dry, but rivulets of water fell from his hair and trailed his body. She had seen brief glimpses here and there but clad in only a towel wrapped around his waist Rumi was given a full up-close view of how defined Izuku was. The view was incredibly well received as she felt the heat and muscles tensing beneath her hand on his chest.

Before she could say anything or remove her hand she suddenly found it touch air as Izuku moved back and closed the door separating them. She held it back well, but her chest ached at the lose of heat beneath her hand, and a red hue rose to her cheeks. A look down reminded her she was clad in a bra and panties; she was once more questioning her womanly charm as she had noticed no fluster to Izuku.

"Sorry about that, I flipped the sign but after the events of yesterday I forgot to bring in a change of clothes. I'm going to quickly pass by to my room and grab some clothes, then I'll make lunch for us." She noticed his tone was level and calm, which made her again question her charm and why it mattered to her. With a quick acknowledgement to him she stepped out of the way and watched him pass by to his room.

His figure was appreciated again as she stepped into the bath area and saw small droplets of blood on the floor. She hadn't seen any injuries on Izuku, and the hospital had cleared him, so she put her worry aside to bathe and clean herself. The blood and brains from her kicks had clung to her rabbit boots, she decided they would be burned as warm water soothed her skin.

After the nights events and a well-earned rest, the water was a nice reprieve. Her thoughts drifted to the results of last night, despite how worried she had been when a ping of his location came in from Izuku, she was also proud. True he hadn't done it all by himself, but he had managed to capture the Hero Killer, their original objective in going to Hosu.

The credit had been given to her, but she also knew the truth and was incredibly proud. Normally she would never take credit for another's work, but she also understood the necessity of protecting Izuku's friends. As the police chief had said Izuku was protected because she had given him permission to fight, but his friends hadn't. She also knew Izuku wouldn't let his friends take the fall just so he could have glory.

In the back of her mind soothed by the calming water however, there was a rouge thought. How far would she go to protect Izuku, the reluctant work study application had turned into a person she genuinely cared about. The moment she had seen him in danger when the Nomu grabbed him, she had dashed in to save him without thought. She was scarred by the thought, because of what it could imply, she knew a growing fondness was between them, but she feared how far it may go.

Clean and well rested she placed the thought aside and dressed herself in cloths prepared for the rest of the days training. Much of the fourth day had been lost to her, but with Gran Torino gone she had the remainder of the night and three days of the work study left with Izuku. Warmth bubbled up in her chest at the thought, and she reveled in it, he had already learned a lot from her, but she would settle for nothing less than the best.

When she entered the kitchen, she noticed Izuku was rather quiet and subdued, normally he would ask her questions, or talk about training. She remembered their short conversation from the train and wondered if it was still plaguing him. In her heart she knew he was right though; he would need to overcome these thoughts and make his own decision. It was less common in the age they found themselves in, but he had encountered a Villain with conviction.

No, she couldn't just give him the answers, it might be easier, but he wouldn't be able to strengthen his own beliefs and resolve. The meal was passed in a silence that bothered her, a vein twitched lightly on her forehead and her foot was thumping under the table rapidly. Before she could burst from the unending silence Izuku stood from the table and washed his dishes in the sink.

Anger was slightly under the surface as she believed he was ignoring her, but when he turned to her it disappeared. His eyes stared her down, and his back was straight, she found the sight sent a shiver down her back. In that moment the absolute confidence and assured belief in his next words made her see him as quite handsome. Izuku bent at a near ninety degrees as he bowed to her.

"I've decided, you were right I do need to be confident in my decisions and stop holding myself back. The Hero Killer made me realize what I was lacking, what he had, resolve and conviction. He was right about the current state of things, we do need a higher standard of Heroes, but the way he went about it was wrong. That's why, as one of the best Heroes I know, please, teach me everything you know!" His eyes alight with fire sent a shiver though her, Miruko's chest ached and a pleasant warmth settled in her core. She was staring at a new person, and deep down, she knew he would change the world, part of her wished she would see it from along his side.

**A.N: I just want to say to the people that read these notes I hope you enjoyed the chapter. We are seeing the relationship and growth between these two characters, and yes their feelings are pure and growing. As was said by a person smarter than I however, the heart grows fonder when away. Also, if you enjoy my work and feel like supporting me please check out my Ko-fi under the same name holliswriting. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or anything related to it. All properties belong to their respectful owners.

**A.N: There was a good deal of you who questioned the Stain incident, and I'm glad. To me that means people are reading and interested in the direction my story is flowing. For a deeper dive check the bottom notes, otherwise I wanted to say I'm overjoyed how well this story is doing.**

His three remaining days of study and training under Miruko had been utter hell on Izuku, but he wanted it no other way. Every time she knocked him down he stood back up and asked for more, he always said he needed to work twice as hard as others. She pushed him to his limits again and again, but it was up to Izuku to break past them.

After his fight with the Hero Killer, Izuku knew he couldn't remain the same. The faster he mastered his powers and became as strong as possible the more he would be able to change what was wrong. His progress had exploded after he pushed himself beyond what he thought he could do; his only limits were himself.

Blackwhip was the size of a regular rope and caused him no pain if he focused on the control, if he pushed it he could roughly double its thickness. He mainly used it as a support to grab things or increase his mobility, but it was incredibly versatile, and he tried more every day. Despite his best efforts and tips left by Gran Torino, he had made no progress on getting Float to activate for him.

Izuku believed it could provide unequal help in all aspects of being a Hero, but he couldn't make it activate. Everything he tried ended in failure, he had held his breath, jumped lightly and tried to halt his progress. He had even under Miruko's supervision jumped off the roof to try and force activate it, at the end he had caught himself with Blackwhip before anything happened.

It frustrated him to no end, but he also knew doing too much could hinder him. He felt his confidence strengthen with every failure though, it meant there was still more to learn and improve. His self-confidence improved every time Miruko gave him a compliment, even if small, like when she mentioned his improved cooking skill.

After living so long with people telling him he wasn't good at anything and wouldn't amount to much, having someone believe in him helped greatly. All Might and others had complimented and believed in him, but whether it was his changed mindset or something about Miruko herself. Every time she complimented him he genuinely felt it and believed her every word.

Izuku hadn't ever been short, he was after all average height, but all the increased diet and training helped immensely. Like when he had grown and buffed up from All Might's training, Miruko's had helped him just as much. He had grown a solid inch placing him comfortably at 5'6, and all his bulked muscle had been refined and defined.

His strength had defiantly increased, along with his other base abilities, Miruko had made sure of that. But his muscles had gained their shape, All Might had made his body able to handle One For All by bulking it up as fast as possible. Miruko had taken what was there and chiseled it down. She had likened him to the old myth of Greek Gods, he was large but incredibly defined.

All the tempering and control over his workouts had increased his flexibility, and his leg muscles were well used. Before where his kicks had been linear and easy to spot, Miruko had spared with him repeatedly until he made his style complete. She had also mixed in various martial arts to teach him to fight properly, rather than wildly swing with all his strength behind each move.

He had managed to increase his control over One for All to a constant 10%, he could briefly power up to either 15 or 20% for various moves without breaking his body. The increased power allowed him to fire small air bullets from his flicks and kicks, Miruko had stated she was proud of his progress. Izuku realized something with greater clarity every time his confidence increased, he had feelings for Miruko, he wouldn't go as far as love, but he had no idea what to do with the realization.

Several different thoughts had passed though him, the first was the difference in their age. He had gotten passed that rather quick, the next one was what his mother or All Might would say. From there the reality of their positions came into question and he wondered what the world would think. What would happen if the number seven Pro Hero started dating a high school U.A. Hero in training.

The final decision he came to after all thoughts settled was that it didn't matter. He wouldn't force it, nor would he run from it, instead he would let his feelings go their own course. Izuku had no idea what Miruko thought of him along those veins, but he wanted to know, could they make something work.

At first when the feelings had surfaced Izuku believed them to be nervousness and admiration, like what he had felt toward Uraraka. The longer they persisted however, he realized it didn't compare, his body reacted different and his heart raced far more. He wanted to be afraid of the feelings, but only because he knew that would be the easier answer.

Nothing meant anything if Miruko didn't feel the same way he did, but no matter how hard he had tried he was unable to read her. He knew she was fond of him, the softness he caught in her eyes occasionally told him that, but if it extended past being her student he couldn't tell. Fear was the greatest thing that stopped him, he was completely and utterly afraid of what would happen.

As the feelings were new to him he didn't know how to handle them. He felt as though he was slowly drowning in a room that continued to flood the larger his feelings grew. The harder he tried to set them aside or pretend they didn't exist the worse he felt the pain in his chest when Miruko did something that endeared her to him.

They had just recently finished their final lunch together as Izuku prepared for a spar. She had told him it would be their final one to confirm his growth before he had to pack, and it was time to see him off to the train and back to his normal schooling. Izuku pumped himself up as much as he could, but he also felt a sadness settle in.

Together they met in the training room and then began exchanging blows quickly without warning. He knew Miruko was keeping her level on par with him and could easily best him, but the spar was still going well in his opinion. She had defeated him every time, and he was determined to surprise her in some way at least once.

Punches and kicks were traded in rapid succession, a brief lapse had been created and Izuku capitalized. He found his hands placed firmly on the ground supporting his weight as they entrapped Miruko's head between them. Their chests pressed against one another as Miruko was on her back facing the ceiling. Izuku had her pinned beneath him on the floor and only a foot separated their lips.

"Miruko." Many other words wanted to cross his lips, but all he had managed was her name as they stared one another down. Neither moved as their bodies generated heat squished together. He was afraid to move or do anything, Izuku tried to read her eyes for any answer for what he really wanted to do, but they were blank. As though he was a snail Izuku moved down and intended to press their lips together in a tender kiss.

"Call me Rumi." Her head was placed on his shoulder and her arms encompassed his upper back as she brought him into a hug. Izuku felt his world split into two very different directions. On one hand he felt they had moved forward and could be on a first name basis. His heart however, felt as though it was physically being ripped from his chest slowly.

"Then call me Izuku." He ignored the tears that slowly flowed and enjoyed her warmth before it was gone. Deep down he knew, he would go back to school and things would change. Part of him though had hoped that they could stay in that moment forever and nothing would change.

* * *

Miruko had experienced and faced many things in her career as a Hero, but the heavy silence of her final day with Izuku loomed over her head. They interacted like it was any other day as he prepped lunch for them, but there was a difference that weighed on her. She felt as though a physical weight of finality was looming on her shoulders in every action between them.

Pride at what he had accomplished and become in the short week he had been under her was evident to her. Another deeper feeling lingered beneath the surface, but she carefully locked it up and threw away the key every time it made an emergence. She knew what it was deep down, but the implications of what it could cause were too deep.

Rumi had very little, rather no experience, with her current circumstances, but she also knew she couldn't face them. A part of her questioned what would be so bad about acknowledging what she was feeling, after all they had both already shared far more with each other than they expected. The other half however ran away because she was afraid what it would mean if she did accept them.

Fear of the unknown was a heavy burden to bear, without any assurances that the feeling was mutual, she couldn't do it. Her meal was inhaled rather quickly in her haste to ignore the thoughts and feelings swirling around. She told Izuku they would have their final spar and he would show the results of his training under her.

'Maybe if we fight I can just put all this aside and settle it with my kicks.' Mind made up Rumi locked everything down tight and stood opposite Izuku. She waited for him to charge her first, but they both waited for the other to make the first move. When neither moved, at the same unspoken moment they charged forward and met fist to fist. His strength even when boosted wasn't enough to push her back, but Miruko felt a definite pressure pushing against her fist.

As best she could Miruko stayed at his level of abilities, but by equaling his power, she realized just how much he had grown. A few of his moves had caused her to dodge seriously lest she take the hit. She had limited him to his base One For All enhancement ability, but with how much he had improved Izuku's speed and power were not meant to be underestimated.

His moves were far less linear than when he had arrived, Miruko was proud of all the well-aimed and powerful kicks sent towards her. She dodged, blocked, and countered every move he threw her way, it almost felt like he was getting messy, but she saw past it. A spin kick aimed for her shoulder was thrown with a sudden and frightful amount of speed as she ducked under it.

She kicked from the ground and bounced around the room to get behind Izuku as they renewed a bout of fists and kicks at a higher intensity. He wasn't straining her, but Miruko felt a genuine sweat beginning to build as she exerted herself and put more effort into the fight. The fight lasted nearly thirty minutes, and neither had landed a decisive blow, but both sported a few bruises, and Izuku's lip was bleeding.

When she came down particularly hard at a bad angle on one of her landings, a twinge of pain went up her leg. She pushed past the pain, but in the moment she had blinked away the pain Izuku had blurred far faster than ever before and swept her legs. Pain was expected, but when Miruko lightly hit the floor with her back she was busy instead looking at the wide green eyes a foot away from her.

Pride welled up beneath the surface, but Miruko knew the warmth coming from her chest wasn't just from Izuku's body pinning hers down. Despite feeling slightly bitter at her loss, Rumi was rather uncomfortable with how comfortable she felt being so close to Izuku. His body was warm and hard against hers, but also soft and seemed to mold perfectly against her.

"Miruko." His voice had something unidentifiable in its tone, but it sent a bolt of lightning right through her. She knew at that moment staring deep into his green eyes what she wanted, but she also felt it wasn't hers for the taking. Her body betrayed her mind as her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around his upper back into a hug.

"Call me Rumi." There were so many other things she wanted to say, but she couldn't face what it would mean to accept them. She so desperately wanted to know what could be more, but her mind just wouldn't stop giving her doubts.

'I'm such a coward.' Miruko enjoyed the warmth while she could before it ended, and they separated as Izuku stood up. He offered her a hand and she took it, when he asked if her ankle was okay she gave it a light roll. She had twisted it with the way she had landed, but there was no severe injury, as such she walked it off.

"For now, I don't have anything left to teach you, before you leave though go get me your Hero costume." Izuku looked at her funny, but she told him to get it and then meet her at her office. He ran off to do as she asked while Rumi made her way slowly to her office as her chest was painfully constricted.

Once he handed her the outfit she took it and told him to go pack his things as she worked on something. It was a little-known fact, as not many people knew tiny details about her, but Rumi had many hobbies related to design. She took out a sewing kit along with a needle and thick yellow thread.

By the time she had finished her work a well sewn and unmistakable yellow crescent moon reminiscent of the one she worn on her costume was placed on Izuku's costume. It was only the size of a fist, not nearly as big as they one that covered her entire chest. Once Izuku wore it and was in costume however, the moon would be slightly off center from his left pectoral, right where his heart was.

Miruko tied off the thread and cut off the extra, she admired her work and the clenching pain in her chest was back. Izuku had changed her in the short week he had been there, she was glad to have experienced all the new things he had shown her. Deep down however, the moment she knew he would leave her dread had set into her every fiber and she slowly pushed him away.

It was part of the reason she had run from the new feelings she experienced at every turn; she was comfortable with things as they were. Anything that was new to her was something she had a deep feeling of needing to run from, she couldn't explain it, but she couldn't face what was new to her. When Izuku came to retrieve his costume, she was finished, and his bag was packed and ready to go.

The sight of him ready to leave sent a painful bolt through her chest, but Miruko beat it down and presented his costume to him. Izuku took it and stared at the moon with reverence, he bowed and gave his thanks while he told her he would wear it with pride. True finality began to set in, Rumi wanted to say something before Izuku suddenly spoke up.

"If you're willing Miru…Rumi, I could use your advice. There is a situation I have been avoiding and running away from for a while, but I know it's bound to resurface and soon." She listened as he recounted to her his tale of the wayward frenemy Katsuki Bakugo. From what he told her and the little she knew of the boy from the sport festival she agreed that it wouldn't be long before a confrontation was bound to happen between the two.

Thoughts passed through her of what she could say to him, truthfully she had no answers. She had never had a personal dilemma along the same line that Izuku was facing, in any way she could she wanted to help, but no answer was clear. A stray moment of clarity hit her however, as a thought passed through her.

'I should just tell him what I wish I could tell myself.' Miruko nodded her head before she looked at Izuku and passed on her thought.

"You aren't the same person you used to be you don't need to run from your problems. Face it head on and confront it first before it turns into something else. If you face him first, before he has the chance to face you the situation should resolve itself given time." Miruko was proud of her words, but they ate her up inside.

'I'm such a hypocrite, I can't face my own fears and problems and they are running away from me.' A pang of guilt ate away at her, but she pushed it down. With her work done and the work study officially over Miruko walked with Izuku to the train station as they agreed. Neither said a word, and as Izuku boarded the train he stood before the doors and stared at her.

She couldn't move, her feet were rooted to the spot, but she desperately wanted to do something, anything. Something within her longed to call out to him, to stop him, to do anything. Instead she watched as the doors closed and a pained looked seemed to settle on his face, idly she wondered what hers looked like. With a whistle the train pulled away and a deep longing settled in her heart almost like a small hole had been left void and empty.

A small ping reached her ears and she looked down to see her phone lit up. The number wasn't one she recognized right away, but once she did her heart thumped lightly as the void shrunk slightly. With everything that had happened, she had forgotten that she had given Izuku her personal number.

"I hope we keep in contact and thank you for the work study. It was far more than I could have ever hoped for and I can't express how grateful I am for everything you did for me." The message was short and brief, but the pain ebbed slightly as a smile graced her face and she texted back.

* * *

Izuku passed his one day of recovery at home before school began in a bit of a daze. Lots had happened at his work study with Miruko, but the pain in his chest since their departure hadn't stopped its ache. The only time it faded was when his phone lit up with her name and a small smile graced his face.

He found that even though they were only texts he could perfectly understand Rumi and what she was trying to say though her texts. Conversation flowed easily, and he realized they hadn't shared much other than things about being a Hero during his work study. In the one day since he'd left he felt he knew her as an individual and friend more from her texts than what he'd learned while with her a whole week.

They seemed to talk about anything and everything, but the conversations never grew dull or boring. His smile that lit up a room every time his phone went off hadn't gone unnoticed by his mother. When she asked him about it Izuku locked up for a moment before he recounted her advice.

'No more running right, if I can trust Rumi, I can trust my mom. Perhaps not everything right away since I don't want to make her nervous, but she is owed the truth.' Izuku gave her a wide smile and brought her into a warm embrace.

"I have a lot I want to tell you mom, but the easiest place to start is that I've realized I have a crush on someone." He watched her eyes go wide as small patches of tears for her began to bubble up.

"Oh, my baby boy is growing up, I'm so happy. Is it that Uraraka girl you're friends with, you talk about her a lot, she sounds like a nice young lady." Izuku released a chuckle and rubbed the back of his head in what he realized was a nervous habit. Miruko had greatly strengthened his self-confidence, but some things stuck.

"No, its actually the Hero I had my work study under, Rabbit Hero: Miruko." The confession had come out easy, and the verbal acknowledgment of his feelings made him feel lighter. He looked down to his mother, and she seemed frozen in thought. She seemed to be thinking on what he said as it processed.

"That's, that's not what I was expecting." Izuku felt her arms tighten around him as she hugged harder and looked at him with pride.

"I'm still happy for you Izuku, you're growing up and experiencing so many new things. If you're happy then it's just like I already told you, I will fully support you, just promise me again you wont make me worry." Izuku was glad for her approval, but what she asked of him was difficult.

"I will continue to do my best not to worry you, I've already moved past the breaking my bones part, but you might want to sit down." He gently released his mother from their hug and took a deep breath.

'All Might told me he believes in me and trusts my judgment; I don't want her to be in any danger, but she has a right to know and not worry. Not everything about **All For One**, but no more lies or covering.' His resolve steeled itself and he placed a comforting hand on Inko's as she looked at him with worry.

"It's time I told you the truth mom, the truth about me and All Might. About what it means to carry my Quirk and how I suddenly developed it, my Quirk's true name is One For All." With no place better than the beginning Izuku jumped into the deep end.

* * *

Inko had lots of questions for Izuku, but despite how he believed she would react, she had remined mostly silent and listened. When things she didn't understand surfaced she would pause briefly, and he would answer her. After everything was over she had stayed silent before a teary smile spread deep over her face.

_I'm worried and nervous, but you must be incredibly happy. Your number one idol believed in you and even gave you his power. I'll always worry, that's a mothers job, but I meant what I said. With everything I have I will support you, and you chase your dream Izuku!_

He had broken into tears along with his mother, and they had shared a long-needed hug. She had brought up old wounds from the past when she tried to apologize for the words she had said so long ago. Izuku only told her he had long forgiven her and hugged tighter as the distance between them for so long over his Quirk lessness was finally closed.

Together they had made dinner as Izuku asked her to teach him a few of her recipes. He had grown rather fond of the skill after Miruko had him cook all the meals, and he was eager to learn more. After they had passed dinner and washed all dishes Izuku lifted some weights and exercised his muscles as he pondered how he would confront Katsuki tomorrow.

His phone buzzed from his side. When he saw Rumi's, name pop up a smile came to him as he looked to see her message. It was short and brief, but it sent a feeling of dread coursing through him as he remembered the incident when the Hero Killer ingested his blood.

"You mentioned the ability of your Quirk to be passed on, is it only by choice? What if I stole some of your DNA and ate it, would OFA transfer to me?" The question hit him hard and he found himself standing straight as he rung All Might without a thought.

"It's a bit late Young Midoriya is something…" His words were cut off as Izuku spoke raid fire.

"All Might! The Hero Killer ate my blood, does he suddenly have One For All, Rumi had the thought in passing. But then I thought about it and now I'm freaking out, I feel like I failed you." He continued and rambled before All Might shouted at him to stop his nonsense and calm down.

"I heard the basics from Gran Torino, and I defiantly want to see this Blackwhip and any other progress you've made. Truth be told I thought you would have already asked him about that though. Yes, One For All does have the ability to be transferred, but it's all in accordance with the wielders will. The simple version if you will, is that One For All can be forcefully given to another, but it cannot be forcefully taken, that's why it's the ultimate weapon against **All For One**." He went a bit deeper for Izuku on the matter.

With his fears quelled and curiosity peaked Izuku asked a few more questions before he promised to see All Might tomorrow. His crisis averted Izuku shot a quick answer to Rumi before he told her he would talk again tomorrow and was headed for his bed to get sleep. He woke with slight trepidation for the day to come, but Miruko had gifted him with her words and confidence.

His train ride to school was still filled with people that recognized him from the festival, and it brought a small smile to his face. Even if it was only a few people here and there it was nice to feel some recognition for his efforts and work. He passed several students on his way to class, but he was still rather early.

Some of his fellow students greeted him, and others watched as he walked by, as though they could feel a difference in him from the festival. He saw Shinso in a hallway and tossed him a friendly smile that was reciprocated with a small smile and nod of acknowledgement. Finally, his class door came into view and the feeling of hesitation came back.

He opened the door and a few of his classmates were already there. Most discussion was about the work studies, but they all looked at him when he entered the door. Normally he would have shrunk a bit, but he was no longer his old self. Kirishima and Kaminari were making fun of Bakugo's hair, and Tenya and Shoto were together in the back.

Izuku was quickly approached by his various friends and asked about his work study, but he lightly greeted them and said he would tell them later. He walked forward with purpose and placed his hand on Katsuki's shoulder. His hair that he was complaining about being stuck in a flattened state popped out with an explosion and a curled lip greeted him.

"We need to talk." The glare was ignored, and he pushed down his old fears, he wasn't the same anymore. Either they would restore what they once held as old childhood friends, or something new would come about. Whatever the result may be Izuku was done running it was time to confront his problems.

**A.N: Sometimes, words and scenes don't always come out exactly the way you want. Point being, I totally understood what happened with the stairs scene between Rumi and Izuku, but I'm the author. It's hard to sometimes remember that your readers can't always grasp what's easy for the writer as they have the story in their head.**

**As such I have tried to make my scenes better and improve the reader clarity in my writing. Some things I'm sure will still come up, and I'm always glad to hear them and clarify. The Hero Killer is a big one though, most people see him as the bigger villain and threat he could have been, but I don't. Stain is certainly a milestone for Izuku, but it's less about what he as an individual can do rather than what his defeat and leaked beliefs mean for society.**

**In my rendition you can see even Izuku has picked up some of his ideals. Stain in my mind has always been about what his presence does on a larger scale than what he can individually do. After all, sometimes the greatest victory is defeat, by being the martyr he accomplishes more than he ever did roaming free.**

**The last thing I want to say which will become more apparent in this chapter and the next is that I'm a big picture down the line kind of writer. If you read something and it doesn't make sense immediately, it is probably something I'm working on down the line to surprise you with. Best example being Izuku only getting one sports offer despite winning the tournament. Hints have already been left about the true nature behind that, let me know if you find it. Also, if you enjoy my work and feel like supporting me please check out my Ko-fi under the same name holliswriting.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or anything related to it. All properties belong to their respectful owners.

**A.N: I'm always glad to see how quick and supportive this story is growing. I believe it was Chapter 4 when I said my goal was 500 reviews and 2.5k follow and fav, already we are close to the halfway point on most of those. This Chapter some people might not like, but I'm aware of that, all I will say is that this story is about Izuku and Rumi everything and everyone else is just world building. As such "canon" scenes are not rushed, but rather sped up so to say, that way we get back to Izuku x Rumi.**

Whatever conversations may have been held were silenced as the two boys stared one another down. They were silent as Bakugo brushed Izuku's hand off his shoulder and stood taller, if only by a few inches. Izuku had expected outrage or anger, and while it was there, he also noticed Katsuki was still rather subdued.

"Let's go." Katsuki said over his shoulder. He was quick to follow him and finish their discussion before class began in fifteen minutes. Once they were outside the classroom Katsuki continued to walk until he stopped in a secluded hallway. They faced one another and stood in silence until Bakugo raised his voice.

"Speak." He said. Izuku took that as his cue and released his breath while he stood tall.

"I already told you this, but I'll say it again. Everything I said about not competing with you, I take it back. I'm done hiding in your shadow and cowering, we are both aiming to be the best Hero. From now on we are equals and rivals, I'll defeat you with my power." The anger he expected was finally there in full force.

"Dammit you stupid nerd, you were a pebble on my path. How the hell am I supposed to destroy you when you already won." Izuku looked in shock at that.

"Kacchan, what are you…" He was interrupted.

"SHUT UP! Shit, shit shit shit, where did I go wrong. The best Hero is never supposed to lose, he always wins, so how did I lose to you, you damn Deku!" A deep breath passed through Izuku. He needed to keep his cool and talk his way through this with Bakugo if they ever wanted closure.

"Have I ever told you my image of victory, its you Kacchan. Ever since we were young I've always looked up to you. I don't know how or when you got the notion I was looking down on you, but I wasn't. For the longest time I admired everything about you, I wanted to be just like you." His words came out in a calm and cold truth that hung in the air. Bakugo looked near on the verge of tears while he slumped.

"Then where did I go wrong, if I was so much better than you, why did I lose. Was my ideal wrong, the best Hero should always win, no matter the odds. Shouldn't he?" Izuku could feel the pain in his gaze as they bleed their feelings towards each other for the first time ever.

"You weren't wrong, and I don't think I was right either. I've seen and had a lot of different mentalities thrown at me recently. What I learned is that you need power and resolve to back your beliefs. But if I were to symbolize the Hero that saves everyone, and you the Hero who always wins, then why can't we be both together.

"We can both be the best Heroes who always win and rescue everyone. I don't want to fight you anymore Kacchan, I want to be like we once were. Before pride, before arrogance, before ideals, can't we just be friends both working together towards our goals? Rivals that will push each other to be better and always try our best?" Izuku bared his heart with his final push to reclaim his friend.

Katsuki was deathly silent as he took everything in. He had thought and been stuck on this same issue for so long that he didn't know how to let it go. There truthfully wasn't a reason against what Izuku was saying. Katsuki grunted as he thought of something similar that Best Jeanist had also said to him. One thing was still unresolved though.

"What about that borrowed power you lied to me about." Izuku took in a sharp breath, but very subtlety so he didn't alert Katsuki. He knew it would eventually come up; at one point he might have even told him. As he was now though, Izuku had a support group and someone he trusted deeply and had already shared his secret with.

"Truthfully, that was how I felt, I didn't know what else to say without you feeling I had lied to you. With more time to study and learn how my Quirk works however, I don't feel like that anymore. I told you my power was borrowed and someone else had given me my power because it was true to me.

"Shortly after that encounter we had with the sludge Villain, I met an injured Hero. He had seen me rush into the situation and told me that was the true spirit of a Hero that he was looking for. As a retired Hero he had been delegated as a personal trainer, when I told him of my dream to enter U.A. despite being Quirkless he was inspired.

"With his knowledge he trained me to be as physically able to handle the exam as I could be. It was during that time that my Quirk awakened, the doctors believed I was Quirkless, but I wasn't. Since I had never heavily worked out before my body wasn't strong enough to handle my Quirk, it was protecting itself.

"Once my Quirk awakened, I initially thought it was a strength enhancer, so I fired it off at full power all the time and broke my bones. Now that I've had time to work with it though I've learned what it really is. My body produces an energy that I can direct to interact with my body in diverse ways. Truthfully I am blessed, what is only one Quirk seems like many because of its unique ability.

"I didn't believe I was worthy of that power and felt like it had been given to me by my trainer. You've had your whole life to learn what I'm just now putting into practice. So, I'll continue to grow and get stronger, I'd like to do that with my friend at my side. Can we go back to how things used to be Kacchan, can we be friends again?" Izuku knew the story wasn't the full truth, but enough was blended in to come off as earnest. The last bit would also allow him to cover his other Quirks granted from One For All.

"After all this time you can at least pronounce my name properly, can't you Izuku." It was a short sentence, but it held so much weight behind it. He grinned as Bakugo slowly raised his fist and held it out to Izuku with a small smile on his face. The gesture was reciprocated and Izuku lightly bumped fists with him as they grinned at one another.

"It's nice to have my friend back Katsuki." He said. Bakugo grunted as he smirked and headed back to the classroom throwing insults back at him. The weight and snark they used to hold was gone though. Instead it was the light banter of two old friends messing with one another as they went about teasing one another.

Their classroom came up quick as they entered together with similes on their faces. The other students were utterly stunned and didn't know how to react as they entered. Izuku headed toward his seat with a wide smile as he listened to them speak in what they thought was whispers.

"What happened to them?" He noticed that came from Jiro as she talked to Momo. Uraraka gave a light fist pump as her eyes heated up.

"The fated battle of rivals." Asui looked at her with an inquisitive head tilt.

"But they aren't fighting anymore Ochaco." Her point seemed to be ignored.

"The fated battle of rivals." The class continued their conversations as Izuku made his way to talk with Tenya and Shoto before the class began. Both greeted him with a small smile as they talked in whispers about their battle.

"I wanted to tell you both the good news once we were back. My brother is finally being released from the hospital, also he won't be able to resume his Hero duties, but feeling has come back slowly to his legs. The best guess right now is that he won't ever have full mobility back, but my brother may one day walk again." Tenya had a bright smile as he relayed the news.

Their conversation had been overheard as the whole class was paying attention to them. A difference had been noted in the subtle aura the three gave off, whether they knew it or not, each held themselves just a bit taller.

"I can't believe you are all enjoying the time you had, women are demons hiding their true colors I tell you." Mineta was mostly ignored as people crowded around Izuku.

"Still I can't believe you guys fought the Hero Killer, I heard on the news that you were saved by Miruko. You spent your week under her right Deku, that must have been scary." Izuku smiled at Uraraka and noticed a red tint came to her as he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. Normally he would have stuttered and turned away, but after he realized what he felt for her was his admiration of his same dream he found it easy to talk with her.

"Truthfully I had a wonderful time, I learned a lot from Rumi. She taught me a whole bunch of stuff about what it means to be a Hero." He noticed a look of shock passed over the class and Ochaco seemed to have been struck.

"Rumi, what exactly happened while you were there!?" Denki asked as he got in Izuku's face with an accusatory glare. Mineta seemed to have lost his earlier tension of women as he suddenly drooled in front of Izuku.

"Did some sort of affair occur between master and student? Were her tits huge, I bet she ruined you. Normal girls just wont do it anymore will they, you need to have a mature woman. You damn player I bet…" A slap of Tsuyu's tongue rang out, but eyes didn't leave Izuku as he only laughed and continued to rub his head. Several eyes raised at his lack of blush, stutter, or denial of the situation.

"Nothing like what you said happened, I just grew up. We have similar pasts, and became fast friends, that's all. She asked me to call her Rumi, so I do, she does have a heroic figure though." Izuku whispered the last bit to himself, but it still brought a pleasant heat to his cheeks. The continued grilling of the different work studies would have continued, but the door slide open and they all rushed to their seats as Aizawa entered.

Class proceeded quickly as Aizawa directed the class on what their new goals would be as finals were approaching. His section of the day passed quickly as Izuku took notes and thought over the progress he'd made. Rumi's advice had pointed him in the right direction, it was slow right now, but he had restored his friendship with Katsuki.

The rapid pace continued as Izuku grabbed his costume as he and the class had been told. Once they were dressed they were to head over to ground beta for a special Hero class with All Might. After everyone was dressed and a quick bus ride filled with idle chat they arrived at the grounds. Izuku noticed that his class was giving him odd looks whenever he answered them and conversed, but he put it to the side.

With All Might before him Izuku noticed for the first time that his admiration was still there, but it felt less clouded. He felt as though he was seeing All Might for the first time not as the unreachable symbol of peace, but his mentor and teacher. All Might gave them a run down on the exercise they would be facing as their first test back from the work studies.

He along with four others would start at equal distances apart and race towards the center of the arena. Their goal was to rescue a "distressed" citizen in the form of All Might. While he got into his position he briefly heard the rest of the class talking about who would win.

* * *

"It's got to be Sero, he's got the best Quirk and mobility for the exercise." They debated back and forth as the race was almost ready.

"What about Mina and Ojiro, you can't count out the mobility of their Quirks either. Iida is an excellent choice too, but he's still injured right?" As the conversation heated up, Katsuki had a sudden urge to defend Izuku after so long of putting him down.

"Don't count Izuku out, he said he had a major development with his Quirk." The other students and even Aizawa turned at that interested. Normally Aizawa would have left the class alone to All Might and reviewed the footage later. As the finals were coming up and they were fresh back from work studies, he wanted to see their progress with his own eyes.

Everyone had a question on the tip of their tongue they wanted to ask. Regardless of what they wanted to ask however, Katsuki didn't know more as that was all Izuku had told him. Before the questions could start though a loud siren like noise rang out as All Might called over the speakers.

"Start!" They all turned to the monitor with interest for what would be displayed.

* * *

'Unless the situation calls for it I should try to keep Blackwhip under wraps. At the same time though, the definition I gave to Katsuki for my Quirk works in my favor. I should get used to using everything I have at my disposal while around my allies. Start at 5% and adjust to the situation.' Plan in mind Izuku shot up towards the roofs of the buildings the second the signal was given.

He shot himself off various surfaces and bounced to the roofs while observing his surroundings. There were lots of slippery surfaces and small pipes he could easily lose footing on, but he had practiced with Rumi about how to best maneuver around. Seeing nothing that he deemed an obstacle, Izuku raised his power to 10% as green electricity surged up.

He shot off at double his speed well increasing the fair lead he already had. As he looked around to determine where All Might and thus the goal were they came into sight. Izuku saw a pipe in front of him angled just right for his plan and purposely slipped off it. With his angle and speed from falling calculated he attached Blackwhip to the pipe and slingshot himself straight to the finish.

As he landed he went to reach for the goal before he stopped. When he looked around he noticed All Might was inside a see though cube that appeared to be made of glass. Around Izuku's feet he noticed five separate small indents that looked like pressure plates. He moved away from the glass and stepped onto the plate, as he did a small green light flashed around it.

Understanding the general concept behind what was happening, he stood his place on the plate and awaited his fellow classmates arrival. When they showed up one by one they first shot him questions one after another before he directed them to step on a plate of their own and wait. After everyone arrived and all plates were stepped on the glass around All Might let out a sound and dropped open around all of them.

"Well done Heroes, this is a good lesson. It's true you must each grow and use your own strengths. But don't forget true Heroes work with those around them to complete a common goal." All Might smirked and gave a thumbs up to his students and told them to rest while he called the next set. With the others gone he whispered under his breath to Izuku.

"Hardly recognized you there young Midoriya. Keep up the excellent work, I can see you are progressing fast." Izuku took the words with pride as he walked off with his classmates. They bombarded him with questions, but he was happy to answer, the weight he used to feel around them lifted and they were all on equal footing as Hero hopefuls. He always placed more weight on his shoulders than he realized, but with his increased confidence it lifted more with each day.

The class was finished in rapid fashion and Izuku returned to his homeroom as he went over his new abilities. They were all wildly impressed with his change in demeanor as well as his growth. Mineta made another comment that was ignored, but his words did put the focus on the in plain view crescent moon proudly displayed on Izuku's chest. He took immense pride in the symbol he was granted to wear and ran a hand over it.

With the day mostly over and classes finished Aizawa told them to study for all the finals tests they would receive. They discussed amongst each other about what subjects they were ahead on and which one others needed help on. Momo offered a group study to help those who wanted her help. Izuku quickly interjected and asked if she had enough room to host the whole class.

She broke into a delighted cheer and held her fists in front of her chest as she exclaimed that she did. Izuku then suggested they could hold a class wide study session and any questions that individuals had could be answered in groups. That would allow everyone to work together, but also break into groups based on the subject they would need help with.

Everyone agreed to the idea despite a few grumbles from Bakugo. With everyone in agreeance together various days and times were set to met at Momo's house for their study sessions. Having a different outlook from his battle with the Hero Killer offered Izuku a clearer vison of his classmates.

Not counting Mineta since he didn't really understand him, Izuku could tell they were all on their way to being great Heroes. Each of them however, himself included, had things they needed to work on. The only one he could try and help at the given time that he noticed was Momo, despite her large intelligence, he had noticed her confidence from the beginning of the year had dropped.

* * *

Nezu silently sat in his office as he watched the footage from class 1-A's Hero training. He was glad to see the improvement even if gradual in all the students, but his eyes focused on Izuku. Slightly mad cackles escaped from him as he drank some tea and watched the clip finish off.

'I withheld all the offers from the sports festival for Izuku since I believed Gran Torino would reach out, and he did. But to think he would also receive an offer from Miruko, I didn't expect that. Seems it was an excellent choice to send her offer though, he has vastly improved in the small amount of time he was with her.' Nezu chuckled silently to himself.

He lightly closed the laptop playing the footage and looked back to the papers on his desk. The one he glanced at for several moments before brushing to the side was lightly labeled at the top, "Dormitories". Nezu knew it wasn't quite time for that idea yet and instead focused on the other things right in front of him before a knock came to his door.

"Enter." A member off his staff told him it was time for his scheduled meeting. He hopped down from his chair and headed towards the room. Once he entered Aizawa took center focus and control as he proposed his updated and planned changes to the finals tests. Nezu agreed that with the Villains becoming more focused and bold a change was needed.

* * *

Miruko felt her days were passing quickly in a tunneled void. She thought once Izuku left, things would finally go back to normal, and they had. Only she wasn't the same anymore even if her days were. Her chest ached every time she thought of him and it only lessened when she sent or received texts from him.

The days were a blur, because she realized that with Izuku gone she had seemingly become numb to everything around her. It didn't interfere with her work, but she found it harder to smile honestly as Himari had pointed out to her. She found herself once more slipping fully back into the persona of Miruko, the rough and tough Hero.

That was her, but deep down it also wasn't. With Izuku gone she found that she wanted to do more things she would normally consider girly. Before she hadn't put much overall thought into her outward appearance, but she had found herself wondering what she would look like in a dress. Each time a thought came up though she realized that it was a question she wanted Izuku's answer too.

Yes, she was curious if she would look good in a dress, but she was more interested in whether Izuku would think she looked good. Every time one of those thoughts passed her she would grow a tint of red to her cheeks and her chest would clench. She knew that her thoughts on the larger matter couldn't be ignored forever and instead had turned to her trusted friend Himari.

"What's wrong with me Mari, I need your help." Rumi had broken down and explained every situation she had encountered with Izuku and what she had felt after each. Then she had even gone into her recent thoughts and what they meant while asking why she cared so much about one person. Himari had given her a slight look of pity before she huffed and answered.

"I believe you need to come to your own conclusion about these feelings. However, in my experience whether you want to accept it or not, when you have these thoughts and experiences it points to one thing. Not being able to think about anyone else and only wanting to be around Izuku more to spend time with him, it sounds like you are in love Rumi." Everything else around her crashed into black.

After she had heard that word from Himari, Rumi had become almost robotic in all her efforts. She tried to deny how light the word had made her feel, but every time she thought of it the first image that came to her was Izuku and his bright green eyes. Acceptance was a slow and hard-fought battle, but once she caved into the feeling the hole in her chest shrunk until it was instead filed with a large warmth that bubbled up.

Even with the revelation and acceptance, she thought back on her actions and realized she had two major flaws stopping her. The first being spending time with Izuku, they had almost no way to spend time with each other without going completely out of their way to see one another. She would have been happy to do that however, Izuku not only had his schooling, but without knowing if he felt even remotely like her he might not respond the same.

Her second and to her truly glaring issue was her own self-doubts. Rumi had inadvertently pushed Izuku away on his final work study day because she realized she had a fear of abandonment. It wasn't her parents fault they had passed, but by leaving her alone at such an early age with all that responsibility jaded her. Deeper still was her jealous tendencies, before she had pushed Izuku away she had tried to hold him as close as possible and make him hers.

Even if subconsciously she didn't want him to "belong" to anyone else. That was why she had ripped off his All Might ears on his costume and branded it with her own mark. In a way it was her only way to claim what she believed was hers. She knew that wasn't right and Izuku didn't belong to anyone, but she wanted him to be hers and no one else's. It was rooted into her fears, and she knew that, but she still wanted him.

When she heard her phone ping her thoughts immediately went to Izuku and a smile appeared. Her eyes came across the screen however, as it wasn't Izuku's name her smile gradually slide down. She opened and read the message as an eyebrow raised. By the time she finished a smile was back on her face, but it was also filled with anticipation.

'This time for sure I won't hold back.' A large and happy smile came as she held her chest and awaited her coming future.

* * *

Nezu was impressed with how well Aizawa and Vlad had watched their students and followed their growth. He agreed with the pairs and teachers that would best fit each pair. The meeting passed quickly for him as he analyzed each possible scenario and the best location for each pair to face their trial. When it finally came to an end he made to head for his office before All Might called out to him.

Having something that he wished to discuss with Nezu he asked to have a minute of his time. He agreed and told All Might to follow him to his office. They arrived quickly and he offered a cup of tea as he asked All Might again how he was adjusting to being a teacher.

"I'm sure you must have been quite proud of Izuku, I watched his footage. Though I must admit I wanted to speak with you as well. We both know what One For All does, does Midoriya actually possess another Quirk?" He asked his question with positive glee in anticipation.

All Might went on to then describe what he had learned from Izuku in their few brief conversations. Nezu took it all in and let his Quirk calmly sort all the information and create several hypothesis. After a few moments he nodded his head in silent thought.

'It is a one of a kind Quirk, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that its evolving after such an amount of time and power has passed through it.' He mumbled lightly before mad cackles again came lose as he thought of all the possibilities.

"You mentioned you've started compiling a book of the previous users. If I can help I will, however, Izuku has already used this new ability, Blackwhip was it? He used the ability in full display of his class, has he prepared an adequate cover for their questions." All Might reiterated what Izuku had said, and the mouse, bear, dog, agreed it was a solid diversion. Enough truth was blended with falsehood to cover him.

"Initially you came here for something else didn't you? What can I be of assistance in All Might?" Nezu posed his question and All Might took a breath.

"I wanted to share with you what Izuku shared with me. The circle of people who know about One For All has increased by two. He didn't mention anything of **All For One** to his mother, but he did share his Quirk origin with her." All Might coughed lightly and wiped away the slight blood that came up. Nezu offered more tea as he gratefully drank it.

"The real reason I came here though, I definitely trust Izuku and its his secret to share now. What you should know however, is that he shared our secret together, everything about One For All and my injury with his work study Hero. Rumi Usagiyama better known as Rabbit Hero: Miruko knows everything of One For All." Nezu took a small sip of his tea as he processed that news.

'Certainly, I believed it would be interesting for him to study under Miruko, I never believed he would take the offer though. Neither did I believe she would send one, truly a unique situation I have found myself in. I'm always pleased to know things can still surprise me in this world, fu fu.

'This could very well play into the worries that have been rising recently. My oh my, so many interesting ideas are coming to me with this development. I have so many fun schemes that could be played out to a tee.' Nezu broke into full cackles as he went into overdrive with thoughts of several ways he could use the information. After he calmed down and verified All Might needed nothing else he dismissed him to be on his way to prep for the next day's classes.

He thumbed through some old documents he had already filed away for the sports festival and retrieved the one he was looking for. Once he had it a gleam came to his eyes and he took out his phone. The message he wanted was quickly typed and sent away as he chuckled to himself.

**A.N: If anyone is interested in beta reading my story to improve grammar and readability let me know, that would drop my posting down to once a week more than likely. Most importantly however, I want to know if you want me to create other Quirks for Izuku and implement them into the story or wait until they are revealed in manga. If you want more Quirks shoot me some ideas for them to use.**

**Regarding characterization, I know Rumi hasn't been exactly like she is in the manga, but that's why it's fanfiction. I will say though that she is going to get more chances to be her rough and tough self. Some profound changes will be coming soon, and I hope you enjoy them. Also, if you enjoy my work and feel like supporting me please check out my Ko-fi under the same name holliswriting.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or anything related to it. All properties belong to their respectful owners.

Chapter beta'd by: Kylekatarn77

**A.N: Last chapter was a big milestone, not only did the story reach 10 chapters, but it also broke the 50k wordcount. As you can tell this chapter and story should now be beta read, I will continue to write the best I can and keep a twice weekly posting. If I feel the pace doesn't give me enough time or I experience burnout I will slow it to once a week. Personally, I think the quality of my grammar and sentence structure has been greatly improved from this.**

**Bakugo and his reactions were also met with mixed reviews as I expected. This chapter should help with that slightly, but I wont hold my breath he's a tough character to get just right. If you wanted to talk about him more or felt I was completely off send me a PM and we can chat, otherwise enjoy.**

Two weeks passed almost in a blink for Izuku, but he was rather distraught. He looked down at his hands and was disappointed by how slow his growth had been. In truth, he understood, he had been in a critical growth period when developing his Quirk with Miruko. After all, he had just begun to understand how One For All worked, even though an entire two weeks had passed.

In double the amount of time he'd had with Miruko, Izuku had made almost no progress. He kept up his skills and worked on innovative ideas and moves, but he had seemed to stagnate. Whether it was because he didn't have anyone like Miruko to push his abilities as she had or something else he felt upset by his growth. Time was his friend, he was only sixteen after all, but it was also his enemy.

All Might had pulled him aside during the build up to the finals and told him his time limit had dropped to around 45 minutes. The reality of what it meant to hold his Quirk became more apparent every day. The Hero All Might was nearing the end of his career, deeper though it meant that he was closer to having his own confrontation with **All For One**.

Izuku was beginning to understand just how deep that rabbit hole really went. A man who had lived through the impossible for over a century. The great evil that hid in the shadows, and the torchbearers destined to fight him. It was a weight that was crushing upon Izuku's back, but he still stood tall. Even so, the reality of what it meant was becoming more apparent.

His conversations over the phone with Rumi were what helped him the most to stay focused. They shared almost everything now, and it surprised him just how easily he told her things and trusted her. It didn't take any effort and felt so natural to just share everything, the fact that she in turn did the same brought him warmth. And to his shame, his feelings for her had only grown stronger.

Izuku didn't think they would go away just because some distance had been placed between the two. He had hoped they would lessen and not bother him though, instead they had grown, and she occupied his every vacant thought. As he looked at the large assembly of Heroes and teachers however, he placed his thoughts of her aside.

They had gained knowledge beforehand about the exams from class 1-B and the ever cheerful Itsuka, but that had instead only made Izuku question the presence of all the teachers.

Over the two weeks they had spent as a class during the study sessions, Izuku had also suggested they practice their Quirks and teamwork together. As it was privately owned property and Momo had more than enough space, they had group Quirk sessions too.

Izuku finally had his chance to truly nerd out with the rest of his class over their abilities. With his increased confidence Izuku had jumped right into various weaknesses, strengths, and applications for all his classmates. The sessions helped to bring the class together better, but also increase their abilities and dynamic.

Behind that, it had also allowed Izuku to really grasp his classmates. All the time they spent together outside of class let them be their true selves; as such, they all grew closer as friends. Before, they had already made their own small groups of people that clicked together. Those were still present as some people got along better with others, but they had together moved their relationships as friends and a group forward.

Izuku had noticed a few things however, like how Momo had slowly gotten her confidence back in small doses. When he had asked her about it discreetly when they were separated from the others during a session, she had slightly broken down. She rambled much like he did about her weakness and doubts while comparing herself to Shoto. He had taken it all in, and then very brutally-which he had learned from Rumi-told her it didn't matter.

She was her own Hero; yes, she had weaknesses, but they all did. He told her that it didn't matter both she and Shoto had gotten in with recommendations. It just proved they were both excellent Heroes and on their way to being recognized. After he told her to just be the best Hero she could be, Momo had wiped her tears and fiercely hugged him, at that point the rest of class had seen, and an interesting rumor briefly popped up.

He tried to help each of his classmates as best he could, and in the meantime work on fully restoring his relationship with Katsuki. They had 'kissed and made up' as others would tell them, but it was still a road to recovery. The distance and conflict between them couldn't be erased overnight, but it was well on its way.

His biggest issue, however, was that Izuku still struggled in his own mind about his personal take on the ideology of Stain. They weren't the same, but he also agreed with the concept of the beliefs, that's why his biggest struggle was his classmates. Each had their own dreams, beliefs, and goals they wanted to reach, and he believed they were all good reasons.

All but one.

It pained him to think it, but in Stain's own words in a manner of speaking, Minoru Mineta was 'unworthy', or rather a 'fake'. He hated that the thought had come to him, but despite believing in the better side of everyone, Izuku couldn't find it in him. Izuku believed much like Ochaco's dream that it was about the reason and spirit behind the goals; after all she wanted money for others, not herself.

What All Might had believed in, what Rumi had strengthened, what even the Hero Killer had acknowledged. Izuku's selfless spirit of a true Hero, the nature of selflessness and self-sacrifice. He didn't fully understand it himself. Deep down though, he knew that Mineta didn't have it. Izuku could see the potential and future of all his classmates in his mind, all of them except him.

The reason behind it being he could see absolutely no earnest desire for his chosen profession in any of his actions. When he had asked the boy about his goals for the future, he had been truthful and completely open about it, saying he wanted to be popular so he could get with lots of pretty women. He understood it was a goal like any other, but his feelings and the looks his other classmates gave the boy told him it would never be a heroic one.

His thoughts were set aside as Izuku faced the teachers and listened to their explanation for the exams. All the students of 1-A were shocked to hear the test was no longer against robots as they believed, but their teachers. However, they began to panic as the principal started on some chuckles that sounded slightly sinister.

"You all grew much faster than we thought. The original exam would have placed all of you together as a class against robots. With the state of things as they are with your growth, and the audacity of recent Villain attacks things have to change." Nezu released even more mad chuckling before he was able to gather himself.

"Pairs of two students will be against a single teacher in separate locations. Each pair will be an equal distance from a gate, but aside from your teammate you have no way of knowing who your opponent is. At each gate will be one teacher- are you paired against an easy opponent, or a difficult one? There's no way to tell, ku ku, do you charge ahead or look for other methods? I can't wait to see, but one parting word of advice though students." He drew in a breath and was quite serious with his delivery.

"If you fail, remedial courses are obvious, but how you fail, not as much so. Take this any way you want but also understand its importance; know your weakness and accept it with grace. That will be all, you will be directed to your starting places. However, make no mistake, though the teachers will be disadvantaged with their weights we are taking this quite seriously." Izuku tried to ignore the gleam in his eye and listened for the teams, as Nezu went over the rest of the rules for the test.

He managed to gather a guess towards the meaning of the test by the pairs he watched being placed together. Each had similar abilities or weaknesses. When he was placed with Katsuki, they grinned to one another with a light fist bump. His other classmates were still baffled even after two weeks that they had transformed their relationship. When a loud hearty laugh was heard behind them the entire class turned.

"You didn't think we intended to make this easy to pass, did you? I'm what you would call the secret boss! HA HA HA, be prepared my young eggs, for **I Am Here!**" Izuku trembled slightly as he took in All Might in his full glory. True he had lessened his fan boy tendencies, but from an objective standpoint it only made him realize how terrifying All Might as an opponent was.

He had nearly double, perhaps triple the weight restrictions placed on him compared to the other teachers, but he knew it wasn't enough. Also, the way he kept his gaze locked on Izuku and Katsuki slightly unnerved him. As he released a deep breath, he readied himself while thinking about how to pass the test and make sure all his classmates did too.

* * *

The teams had been given five minutes once in place to discuss strategy and how they wanted to proceed. Izuku talked with Katsuki about how he believed it was best to adapt to the situation once it presented itself. They knew each team was an equal distance from a gate, but they didn't know how far, nor what direction the gate was, or what teacher they would be paired to.

"I say we just need to defeat whoever gets in our way, doesn't matter who it is. If we run into anyone then we just defeat them." Izuku laughed lightly at Bakugo's words, but he knew what he meant. Just as they finished their conversation, the large siren went off signaling the start. Once it did Izuku immediately felt complete dread shoot through his spine.

His only warning was the sudden wind pressure that whipped around him before a large explosion was heard. He knew it didn't come from Katsuki however, he was right next to Izuku and they were both blown backwards off their feet. Izuku shot out Blackwhip and attached it to multiple surfaces as he anchored himself down and caught Bakugo.

As quick as it came the wind died down, but in its wake was a destroyed city and his worst nightmare. Before the two stood All Might, and no words were spoken as he stood vigilant watching and waiting for their moves. Immediately his first thought was to flee and escape as he believed there was no hope or other option. He took a deep breath and looked beside him.

Katsuki was shaking in nervousness, but also joy as evident by the large grin on his face. Izuku thought the situation over with deep inspection, he knew running was an option, but given their presented opponent it wouldn't matter. All Might would instantly catch them if they both fled, they weren't fast enough.

He would also immediately defeat one and then catch the other if they separated. His thoughts went to Miruko and questioned what she would do. A chuckle came out as he knew her answer- she would tell him to kick it until it stopped moving, with a wide grin on her face. She would charge fearlessly and fight until she couldn't fight anymore, much like Katsuki in that regard.

The situation as it was though, he also believed it was the only answer they had. It was only a test, but he also understood it was meant to symbolize the real world; they would never know when, or from where a Villain would attack. All Might remained rooted to his spot and he could only guess he wanted them to make the first move. Izuku turned to look at Katsuki, who was also looking at him with a brow raised.

"Together?" Izuku asked, he knew they were friends again, but he didn't know how far that stretched yet. Katsuki seemed to think it over for a moment before he nodded his head.

"Together." He answered. They charged as one towards All Might, who grinned wide and gestured them forward in challenge.

* * *

_Listen All Might, we had to make this slight change in the test because of Midoriya. Everything will still mostly be the same, but it's obvious his experience in Hosu as well as his work study has changed him. We can all see that clearly; his ability and confidence have skyrocketed._

Toshinori was inclined to agree with that fully as he watched the two boys charge him. He knew they had both greatly grown from the beginning of the year, but he had also gotten his job from Nezu and Aizawa. He couldn't help but think on their thoughts as he dodged the first attempted team attack.

_Initially I had put them together solely for the fact they can't get along. They have managed to get over that it would seem, though they still have issues. All Might you are the greatest obstacle for both, but their test will be different from the others. To win they need to lose no matter what._

_I believe that what Aizawa is trying to say All Might is that they are both quite assured of their abilities. For both to keep growing they need to show true teamwork, that's step one. How they will be judged however, is by their defeat. No matter what don't hold back, they both need to face a total and utter defeat at your hands. Whether they pass or fail the exam will all be based on their actions afterwards that we will closely monitor._

'Teach them a new meaning for victory huh, they make that seem like it's so easy. These youngsters are scary I say, crazy strong doesn't do them justice.' Despite his inner conflict Toshinori grinned wide. He was certainly feeling slower, but it wasn't enough to stop him from out classing Katsuki and Izuku. The baseline was there, but their teamwork was patchy at best in his eyes.

'It's going to push my limit close, but Nezu also said he wanted it dragged out as much as possible. Guess I should start fighting back a bit.' He surged forward and delivered a swift punch to Katsuki that made him lose his lunch. Izuku was quick to grab him and retreat out of his line of sight.

All Might knew where they were, but by not chasing unless they got too far away, he gave them time to think. The more ways they came up with to fight him and he crushed would back them into a corner and force a deeper introspection once they failed the test. A small smile of mirth came across him, the way Aizawa and Nezu wanted him to confront the boys was slightly harsh, but he also understood.

They surged around the corner from their hiding spot and All Might noticed they were circling him from the front and back. He tracked them both with his eyes, as he did they engaged in close combat again with Izuku throwing admirable punches and kicks while Bakugo fired explosion after explosion. When he surged at Bakugo again and blasted him away, he caught Izuku in the corner of his eye.

Izuku had One For All surging lots of energy through him as he used Blackwhip like an anchor. His eyes widened when he caught one of Katsuki's grenade gloves on the boys arm. With no words but a subtle look of apology in his eyes Izuku pulled the pin. All Might was hit point blank with a full force explosion. There was minor discomfort caused from a few singes and the shockwave had his ears ringing, but he also smirked as they charged in right at him.

"You fired the blast in the same direction I already destroyed, that's smart thinking. I believe I taught you that lesson on day one, I'm proud you remembered. Perhaps it's time I teach you a new lesson." All Might grinned wide as he destroyed both boys grenade gauntlets in a moment and then slammed both into the ground.

"Team 2 Asui and Tokoyami pass." He looked down as Katsuki coughed dirt out and sucked in needed air for his lungs.

"They're broadcasting that stuff, seriously?" All Might grinned at his words before he picked him up by his arm and he dangled in the air. He looked almost like a ragdoll, but the fire in his eyes told him his fight was far from over.

"Just because you broke my gauntlets doesn't mean I can't use that attack you know. They are just there for me to use it safely, I'll keep firing and using them until you can't move anymore." Bakugo reached up his free hand and went to release a blast in his face. Before he could All Might smacked the hand up and the blast went off in the air doing no damage.

"You should have already learned that lesson from Young Midoriya and the way he's progressed. If you injure yourself and can no longer keep fighting or reaching out to save people, then why did you even show up?" He glared hard with his eyes practically glowing blue as he crushed Bakugo's wrist until a snap was heard and then kneed him hard in the chest. Katsuki bounced several times before All Might turned to find where Izuku had gone.

"Team 4 Yaoyorozu and Todoroki pass. Team 7 Jiro and Koda pass." Just as the announcement was made All Might fell to a knee as a quiet blast of air hit the back of his knee. As he turned to the location Izuku was in front of him with a kick charged for attack, with a brave half smile on his face he released it. He brought his arms up to block the kick and was mostly successful as only a small amount of wind pressure whipped around and cut his cheek.

With his vision clear again, he watched Izuku hide away with Katsuki once more. All Might coughed lightly, and a small dribble of blood landed on his fist before he wiped it away. He bent down and stretched his legs a bit before he pursued the two students he had been tasked with.

'These weight's really are slowing me down. I almost couldn't block that kick from Midoriya. He's certainly gotten faster, but I didn't think I had gotten that slow even with the weights.' All Might pondered for a moment.

"Team 6 Ashido and Kaminari fail." The smirk he had was almost sinister, he couldn't help but think that the defeats were beginning.

'Guess it's time for another lesson in defeat.' With a quick push he shot off and was immediately upon Izuku and Katsuki, who looked shocked but jumped into a defensive stance. They were quickly broken out from the stance as he swiped Bakugo's legs before he could react and grabbed Izuku's head which he smashed against a wall. He was surprised when even through the pain he hadn't dropped his hold on One For All.

"Team 8 Shoji and Hagakure pass." All Might pulled Izuku from the wall and held firm to his head, while below his foot he had Katsuki pinned to the ground by his chest. They were both still conscious despite the clearly great pain they were both in.

"Time for my last lesson of the day boys. Bakugo, victory is important, but perhaps you should look deeper into what victory should mean to you. Fists don't always stop your Villains, sometimes your words are more important.

"Midoriya, you have improved a great deal, its time you think about why you are growing. For what reason you are becoming a Hero. You have always said it was your dream and goal to save people. Don't take this the wrong way, but ask yourself why. With that said it's about time you both had a nap." All Might gave a swift but powerful chop to their necks. Once they slumped the siren went off.

"Team 10 Bakugo and Midoriya fail." He gave a brief sigh before he slung the boys over his shoulders and headed for Recovery Girl's on-site tent.

* * *

Izuku was in deep thought over the words All might had imparted to him. Counting him and Bakugo, eight students had failed the exam, nearly half the class. That made him feel slightly better, but it also hurt just as much. He wanted to consult Rumi at first, but he believed it was like the train back from Hosu again.

Any answer he came up with would have to be his. They had finally been told that their break off was instead meant to be a training camp to increase Quirk growth. It still hurt when Aizawa told them results on who failed and passed would be revealed at the end of the week and before they were set to leave. Dread filled his thoughts, but Izuku took his thoughts on All Might's words very seriously.

From the quiet and subdued mannerisms Katsuki had exhibited after the fight he knew he was taking it seriously as well. He had asked himself the same question All Might had asked over and over. What type of Hero did he want to be, what were his goals, his reasons, but most importantly, why? For what reason did he want to be a Hero; he wanted to say to save people and help them, but it somehow didn't feel whole.

Izuku had passed his thoughts onto his mother during one of their dinners, and she had informed him that she had no answer. Some people wanted to be doctors or pilots when they were children, but eventually they moved onto other dreams when they lost interest or thought it unachievable. He had never truly wavered though; yes, Izuku had stumbled and tripped along the way, but he had always wanted to be a Hero.

Nothing he could do would stop his thoughts as they ran rampant all over. During one restless night after he had texted Rumi he dreamed of the first user of One For All. Just a normal dream, not one of his Quirk induced visions, and he once more found a unique perspective. Heroes weren't around back then, not in the same sense as the modern day, but the ideals and morals were still there.

It wasn't the "job" of a Hero itself that made them who they were, but rather their beliefs and ideals. The first user had never chosen to have his power thrust upon him and all the responsibility that came with it. He had instead taken what he had been given in life and used it to make a better world. Greatness was thrust upon him in a manner of speaking, but he had risen to the occasion rather than crumble under the pressure.

Izuku had experienced it during the festival as well, he had felt that glimpse into what it meant to stand at the top. Almost as though a physical weight of responsibility had been placed upon his shoulders, and it was heavy, so very heavy. He took a deep breath, and as the final day of the term closed in, he found himself sitting across from All Might in his office.

"What can I help you with Young Midoriya?" All his thoughts, doubts, and worries had accumulated into one sole thought that bothered him more than anything about his current goal. The only person who could answer the rough question he really wanted to know was his idol.

"All Might, have you ever failed to save someone?" His ultimate doubt, what plagued him from every corner of his mind. What if he failed, what would he do, what could he do?

"Of course, all the time. After all there are people right now in danger somewhere in the world, I'm sure. I don't want to get philosophical, but the world is a big place young Midoriya. The most important thing and what I always try to follow is saving everyone I can reach; if your hands can reach them, then they can be saved." Izuku took the advice and thanked All Might as he walked off back to the rest of his day.

It passed agonizingly slow as his thoughts persisted. Two days remained before the semester was over and they were off for their training. Results had yet to be revealed and it pricked at the back of his mind harder each day. He knew he had passed all the written courses, but with the failure he had received on the practical he was worried. Without knowing how it was weighted Izuku could only hope he passed.

Bakugo had been quiet and reserved the entire time, as had much of the class. With the figurative weight and pressure of their test results and what it would mean they couldn't help but be tense. Conversation had been light, and as the final day arrived they held their breath and waited for Aizawa to come into the classroom. Once the door opened and he walked in ever the same, the quiet atmosphere was almost palpable.

"You all already know that each of you is going with us on this training camp. I will start with this; everyone passed the written tests; I'm surprised but proud of your improvement. Let's get right into who failed and who passed overall." Aizawa's hair seemed to levitate as he activated his Quirk for emphasis.

"Aoyama pass, but only by the skin of your teeth, reflect on why that is. Ashido pass, you might have failed the actual practical, but you showed improvement on what we were looking for. Make no mistake though, it was by the smallest margin, just like Aoyama. If it was up to me you'd both be taking the remedial classes." Mina threw up her hands in a cheer as a small glimmer of hope passed through the rest of the class.

"Asui pass. Iida pass. Uraraka pass, but like Aoyama since you were paired with him it was barely. Ojiro pass. Kaminari fail, so you'll be joining me for remedials. Kirishima fail. Koda pass. Sato fail." The tension returned with almost three failures in a row as the class grew quiet. Denki looked absolutely devastated since Mina had passed, but Kirishima and Sato seemed to understand their failure.

"Shoji pass. Jiro pass. Sero fail- true you got a bad match up, but you knew your opponent's abilities. In the real world that's far less likely to be the case. You more than most need the extra classes. Tokoyami pass- you had a great partner, but much personal work is still needed. Todoroki pass- you're strong, but don't over rely on that, I'm sure you learned your lesson." Izuku took in a deep breath, for he was almost up to the chopping block. Inside though, he knew the truth of what was to come.

"Hagakure pass. Mineta fail- just like Sero these remedials are very much needed for you. Yaoyorozu pass. And then finally the last two, the troublemakers. Bakugo and Midoriya, you both passed, rather well to my knowledge." Katsuki looked shocked, but Izuku was absolutely floored.

"But Sensei, why?" The class looked at him in silence, wondering why he would try and question a passing grade. Aizawa only smirked with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"You and Bakugo were purposely placed against All Might, do you really think your test was graded the same? I shouldn't have to say this, but I will. The fact alone that you asked why you passed should be your answer." Izuku took the words in, at the base he understood it. These tests were made to make them acknowledge their weaknesses and confront them; they had been given unwinnable odds against All Might. Even so his thoughts lingered on his winning failure.

'I don't feel like I passed. This victory doesn't feel earned.' He nodded to Aizawa, but he slumped into his seat, distraught.

**A.N: This chapter puts us one step closer to the bigger story and changes I have in mind. Tell me what you thought, and I can't wait for what's to come in the next chapter, I hope to thoroughly make you all question what I could possibly be doing. Look forward to a big twist, this chapter and the last to me symbolize the closing of the first arc.**

**Izuku has grown and struggled mentally, emotionally, and physically. His resolve has wavered on what his goal means, but he can only come back stronger for it. Also, if you enjoy my work and feel like supporting me please check out my Ko-fi under the same name holliswriting.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or anything related to it. All properties belong to their respectful owners.

Chapter beta'd by: Kylekatarn77

**A.N: The true conclusion to part 1 of the story, I can't wait to hear your thoughts on its direction. There will also be several subtle and not subtle changes, let me know your thoughts on them. My final words to those who read my A.N.'s is this, clarification on three points.**

**First, I don't hate Mineta or any of the characters. I may dislike him more than others, but not hate, every character makes a story, his part in mine is just smaller and used as foreshadowing. Secondly, Izuku is not Stain, just like he's not All Might. Yes, he was inspired by and wants to help make a society of better Heroes, but the methods are different. As pointed out by a great review if he followed Stain's ideology to the T half the class wouldn't make the cut.**

**Tenya being the first example, Izuku has taken the view and made it his own to increase the potential of his classmates. He thinks everyone can be a Hero, but not a great one. For him its about the spirit or intention of a Hero behind the goal. Lastly, I know there will be things people don't like or think weren't done perfect, but that's why it's fanfic.**

**This is my interpretation of how I think events or characters would act given the situations that changed around them. All that said I think this is a subtle but very heavy chapter of what's to come. Enjoy it and I hope to hear all your thoughts.**

Regardless of his conflict over the passing grade he received, Izuku was excited for the training camp to come. When he had told Rumi of his test and subsequent fight against All Might, she was intrigued. She had asked him over text what it was like to fight his mentor and idol. At the time he was feeling cheeky and had responded that it felt like fighting her but less impactful.

After he texted her, he finally allowed himself to turn red at the thought of their final spar and almost-kiss. His chest ached every time the thought of her crossed his mind. At first, he had tried to ignore them, but that had instead only made him hyper-focused on them. Mostly he felt regret at his inaction; regardless of what would come from any consequences involved, he wanted answers.

Every thought about Rumi and his feelings for her demanded an answer, but he was conflicted over the images they conjured. Ever since their spar he hadn't stopped wondering what her lips would feel like; would they be soft and concede to his own, or would they be rough and mesh with force? Those thoughts wandered into what she would be like as a kisser, would her rough Hero persona carry over and she would be dominate, or would he see a softer side of her that fell to his desires?

The deeper he allowed himself to imagine, the more those thoughts plagued him. He had grown to accept that he had an appreciation for her muscles, how could he not after he'd had such pristine views of them? Izuku did want to know what they felt like beneath his hands. Would they tense at his touch or relax into the softer whims of her femininity? Her hips had looked like a supple area to firmly rest his hands and he wondered how well they would fit.

The line he drew, and where his thoughts normally crashed his brain, was when he wondered what he hadn't seen. Due to the one shower incident he had a firm image of her burned into his mind, but he had wondered what lay just beneath. He knew her breasts were large, but his mind would fill in the thought by asking how much he could hold in his hand. When he reached that point, he normally turned almost tomato red, and felt utter shame at his thoughts.

His desires and thoughts were normal for a young growing boy his age, he knew that. However, it didn't stop him from thinking the thoughts wrong or impure. He questioned how they would make him look like to his classmates. Would they think he was as bad as Mineta, or was it okay because he didn't act on it or outwardly display the behavior?

That led him to realize that despite the rather revealing nature of some of their costumes, and the closeness to the rest of his class, he didn't have the same thoughts. The only person that brought about such thoughts or caused any reaction to him physically was Rumi. He had the occasional look at the others when he couldn't stop himself or it was right in front of him, but he didn't feel any quickness to his chest like he did for Rumi.

Izuku let out the breath he was holding as he rested on his bed and waited for the time to move forward a bit more. Aizawa had given the class a list of things they would need for the training camp. They each needed at least one or two items, as such Hagakure had suggested they go as a class to the mall and hang out. A time had been agreed upon for the weekend before they headed out, and Izuku was waiting for a bit before he left to meet them.

When the time to leave came Izuku tossed a quick goodbye over his shoulder to Inko, and she wished him well. He was still surprised at the attention he received each time he went out, but eventually he had gotten used to it and accepted it. Over a month had passed, but he was still recognized from the sports festival. Izuku had changed his mindset from being embarrassed by the attention, to viewing it as future training to be a Hero.

If he ever wanted to truly be on or above All Might's level as his successor, then popularity and fame weren't things he could run from. What surprised him most was how quickly he had adapted to it. All kinds of people approached him, from children to adults. Each asked or said something different, but the nervousness and pressure that used to be there had vanished.

From a distance he could see the rest of his class, bar a student or two meeting in the central plaza. The initial plan was to meet up just after lunch around one o'clock, but Mina suggested they arrive early at noon and have a class lunch. After a small discussion and debate, it was agreed to be a clever idea.

"Hey guys, hope I'm not late." Izuku threw in a quick greeting as he said his hellos. They quickly greeted him back as everyone broke into conversation. He noticed Bakugo with Kirishima as he made his way over to them.

"That should only leave Aoyama and Uraraka, and then everyone should be here." Hagakure exclaimed in joy. She had been the one most looking forward to the trip aside from perhaps Mina and Momo. Izuku bumped fists with Katsuki and Kirishima, both had smiles on their faces.

He was still bitter about how the test went, and the weight of All Might's words hung over him. That didn't stop him from analyzing and trying to reshape his dream around the words that had been given to him. There was a thought he had that bothered him, for all his intelligence, Izuku only thought of the current future.

What did he want after he was a Hero? Izuku was so focused on the close future that he hadn't thought of the distant future. He didn't think All Might was unhappy, but from an outside perspective Izuku felt he couldn't live the same way. Yes, he wanted to be a Hero, but did he still want to be a Hero like All Might?

As a fanboy, he had only seen All Might as this great and unreachable goal to always look up at and admire. Recently with his shifted views and new outlook, Izuku saw him as his mentor and guide towards being a better Hero. On the outside though when he looked objectively his beliefs weren't the same.

All Might had once told him during one of their private meetings about his own goals and drive. The true meaning of the Symbol of Peace and the pillar it represented; truthfully, it frightened Izuku. How could Japan- no, how could the world, place so much weight and belief in one person?

He thought deeply on those implications. All Might was near his end, only he and a few other people knew the truth, but it almost brought Izuku to his knees. How long did they have before he could no longer carry out his duties- a year, a month, a week? He knew that time was finite to be sure, but it had never felt so immediate.

What would the world have done if All Might had died against **All For One**? In the more immediate future, how would the world function when All Might could no longer carry on? Would the world ever know the truths he knew? What would All Might even tell them?

He had so many questions with so few answers. Izuku did know that he and All Might were very different people. Not right this second, but someday Izuku wanted family, children and a wife to love with all his heart. His mother told him so little about his father, and he never truly knew what had happened to the man.

Inko always told him that his father was overseas and working hard to provide them stability. Izuku never fully believed her though, even if that was the truth, he felt it wasn't right. Whether they had a lot of money or not didn't matter, for Izuku would rather have just known his father. He would never tell them, but All Might and Aizawa had in their own ways filled that gap, even Katsuki's father when they were children.

Never had he thought so deeply on it before, but Izuku knew he wanted a family, a big one. The reality of those thoughts brought him back to his goal of being a Hero. He wanted to save people, but why? Was it because he had wanted a Hero to save him from his own problems when he was a child, or did it run deeper?

"Gosh Aoyama, I told you it's not like that!" The sudden shout drew his attention away from his thoughts and towards Yuga and Ochaco. They were the last to arrive and were deep in a conversation. He noticed whatever they discussed had made Ochaco blush a deep red while Yuga seemed to have his normal glint of energy around him.

"You need not lie to yourself mademoiselle. Speak only the truth from your heart and soar free like a bird. Nothing would make you sparkle more I'm sure." Izuku watched as he struck a pose with his hand by his eyes as they finally joined up with the rest of the class. As Mina was most familiar with the mall area, she gave them options on food.

Once they all agreed on pizza the group took off towards the restaurant, Izuku stayed in the middle of the group. He had always gotten along well with everyone, but with his increased confidence it made conversation with the others easy. Izuku fit into each group with ease as he could share or relate to each person on at least some level.

The restaurant came into view and the group was seated into a large party table in the back. A small conversation began over who liked what and how hungry each of them were. After a small debate, it was agreed ten pizzas should be enough to feed them all with extra leftover. While the pizzas cooked, they talked about what they thought would happen at the training camp.

Aizawa had explained to them that it was a special course to increase their abilities but had otherwise told them very little else about it. Tenya gestured wildly as he debated the large need for secrecy. Momo said that with the increased Villain presence it made sense to keep the information exposure to as few people as possible.

"I wonder what we are supposed to learn though, I got some new moves I wanted to test. Should help me be more efficient as I crush you all beneath me." Katsuki spoke out as the others had some humor in their eyes. It was subtle from his mannerisms to tone, but Bakugo was also warming up to the class, and they to him in turn.

Izuku chuckled as conversation continued to flow and the food arrived. He hadn't felt so light or carefree in a long time. Aside from Katsuki, growing up he had no friends. After Bakugo had pulled away, Izuku had no one. Spending time with all his new friends was unlike any other experience he'd had before.

"I'll be right back guys." With the food mostly complete and conversation winding down Izuku excused himself to the restroom.

* * *

"I don't want to seem like a gossiper, but what's up with Midoriya? He's been like a totally new person since the work study." Denki said as conversation heated up in whispers.

"No kidding, did you see how he used his Quirk during the race for the first class back? He was crazy fast, and that weird mist like thing. I know he said he made a huge breakthrough, but isn't that to fast?" Debate began to spread amongst them as Kirishima made his comment.

"What about that confidence? He was always so meek, and he stuttered. Izu used to struggle with calling me Tsu, but now it's no problem for him." Asui said her own thought.

"I'm telling you; he had some master student bonding time and she ruined him. Did you see his costume and the moon? Miruko marked him. What about him calling her Rumi too?" Mineta's more perverted comment was ignored in favor of his good points.

"I can see what you mean, I don't think it's just the teacher he had though. Fighting the Hero Killer must have surely had an effect as, well right?" Momo turned her question towards Shoto and Tenya. They looked at one another before Shoto shrugged his shoulders and went first.

"He already had those new moves from what I was able to gather. They weren't as developed as now, but he had already started using them. The confidence was there too, he took control of the situation and his charisma was hard to ignore. Midoriya is like another person now when he enters combat." Shoto gave his thought.

"Todoroki is right, but I think it's not as much of a change as you are making it out to be. Midoriya has always been very smart, strong, and confident. His charisma has also never been in question, I don't think it's ever come up before, but both myself and Uraraka were in his test site for the entrance exam to U.A.

"When everyone else ran from the Zero pointer, Midoriya didn't hesitate for a moment and jumped right in to save Uraraka. I had been so focused on the test and comparing us, but despite the situation I still saw it. Anytime Midoriya stops thinking and acts on pure instinct, there is this drive and fire in his eyes that pulls you in and can't be ignored.

"These traits have always been there, but I believe they were buried under the surface of his nervousness. Now that he has had a teacher in the form of Miruko that was devoted to his training, from what he told me they are surfacing. By having his confidence boosted, Midoriya is finally showing us who he really is." Tenya's thoughts and words left them speechless.

They each thought on what he said and how true it may have been. Conversation again started, but it was low and full of theories as they discussed Midoriya. Before any deeper thoughts could be made though, Katsuki turned his head and scoffed. In the pit of his stomach he felt guilt over the fact he had been a cause of Izuku's quiet and nervous tendencies. The noise also alerted the others that Izuku was on his way back.

* * *

Izuku walked up to the table and noticed it was rather quiet, and the others were all looking at him. He tilted his head slightly with a questioning look on his face. After a quick glance across at all of them, he had a light chuckle before he rubbed at the back of his head.

"Did I miss something while I was out?" Once he asked his question, their chatter quickly broke back out and cheer was evident in each of their words. Conversation switched around several topics before it landed back on their Quirks and abilities.

"You really do have clever ideas, Midori. Not only from the race training, but also the Quirk study sessions. I've been thinking of my Quirk really broadly, there is probably a bunch of cool stuff I can do that I just never tried." Mina waved her arms around in excitement as they discussed several ways to use their abilities. Lunch had carried on for around an hour before the group made its way out into the center of the mall.

They agreed to split up and all get the various supplies they each needed and then meet back up at the center in two hours' time. Izuku watched the rest of his class disperse and found interest in the separate ways they went. Despite seeming to be at odds both Uraraka and Aoyama left in the same direction having a conversation. Katsuki was also being trailed by Kirishima and Kaminari.

"Hey, you're that kid who busted himself up and won the U.A. sports festival right? Man, that was so cool, can I get your autograph?" Izuku went to respond with the calmness he had practiced before an arm was strung over his shoulder. The individual was a lot more forward then others had been, but he also had a strange uneasiness about him.

"I can't believe we get to meet again like this, almost makes me wonder about things like fate. Though from your perspective, I suppose we haven't met since the attack on the USJ, have we?" Instantly those words put Izuku into an on-edge state, before he could move though a hand had wrapped around his neck. Every finger but one was touching him, and he turned to the person seeing their face.

"Tomura Shigaraki, what are you doing here?" Izuku wanted to ask more, but the hand on his neck slightly tightened. He grinned at Izuku in utter madness, but he could also see a glint of anger and confusion in his eyes.

"Just act natural, no need to draw any attention this way. Calm down and breath, I only want to talk to you. That's all, don't make a fuss though." The one finger not touching his neck briefly wiggled as if in warning from Shigaraki.

"The instant all five of my fingers make contact, you'll crumble from the neck. In about one minute you would be nothing more than dust." Izuku calmed his breathing as best he could, but his heart still thundered in his chest.

"If you did something like that with so many people around, a Hero would definitely catch you in no time." Izuku tried to look brave as he turned to Tomura in challenge, but he had a maniacal grin in place.

"Without a doubt but look around. All these people around us, anyone of them could use their Quirk at any time. They smile and laugh while all gathering, it's only safe because the laws and rules of society assume, they have morals.

"Everyone is convinced that nothing is wrong, and no one would attack at a moment's notice. Before I'm caught how many people do you think I could kill? 20… no, maybe closer to 30?" His words completely stopped Izuku in his place as his heartbeat ferociously increased, but he calmed his breath. Once he did, he steadied himself and returned the question with one of his own.

"What do you want to talk about?" The evil grin on Shigaraki's face was disheartening to Izuku as he was forced to follow his flow.

"That was the right choice. Since we've got this free time why don't we have a sit for our chat?" Izuku was pulled along to a planter box with a built-in cement base to sit on. They were still in the middle of the mall, but he noticed that the area around them was slightly sparse of people in comparison.

"A lot of things piss me off, but the biggest one right now is that damn Hero Killer." Tomura said.

"He's not with your League of Villains'?" Izuku asked.

"I never said anything like that, but that's what the news says. Pisses me off, that's the problem. Everyone's talking about the Hero Killer, it's like my attack on U.A. at the USJ and the Nomus' from Hosu don't matter. He took all that attention, and no one is looking at me.

"Why, aren't we doing the same thing? All he did was just destroy what he didn't like right? How is that any different from what I'm doing? Tell me Midoriya, what do you think the difference between us is?" Izuku coughed slightly at the increased pressure on his neck before he thought about how to best answer that question.

"What's the difference? I can't understand or agree with you and who you are. For the Hero Killer I don't agree with his methods, but I do understand his beliefs. In a twist of irony almost, for both myself and the Hero Killer, it all started with All Might for us.

"When I encountered him, at the very least he wasn't destroying just because he wanted to. He didn't give up at the drop of a hat with the first inconvenience like you did. Despite what he did being wrong he was living up to his ideals and what they meant to him." He turned to see Shigaraki's red eyes open and wide.

Regardless of the situation, or perhaps because of it, he noted that Rumi's eyes were a far more appealing and almost warm red. Shigaraki's were instead a cold and lifeless crimson red that almost seemed like blood.

"Ahhhhhh, I feel like a weight has been lifted from my chest. The dots have finally connected. Why I hate all of you so much. Everything's all because of All Might." The wide and empty smile that stretched across Tomura's cracked lips made Izuku shiver.

"With everything said I ended up in the same place anyways, but it's so much clearer. Why was I worrying so much? All these people laugh and smile without a care, and it's all because All Might laughs and smiles without a care." Izuku struggled slightly to breath as he felt like his windpipe was being crushed.

"It's all because All Might smiles and acts like there isn't a person in the world he can't save. I'm so glad we had this talk Midoriya, it's great, I don't have to do anything differently. Whoops now, don't struggle, or do you want to die?" The pressure on Izuku's neck increased greatly, before it was suddenly gone, and he gasped down air.

"Time for me to leave. If you try to follow, I'll get angry. The next time we meet will be when I've decided to kill you." Izuku rubbed his throat and gathered air without abandon as he called out.

"Wait Shigaraki! What is **All For One** after?" He took deep breaths as he tried to analyze the situation. Tomura had stopped only a few feet in front of him and had his back turned. No one was near him, and his guard was down.

'Just think calmly, he said he needed all five fingers to be in contact for his Quirk to work. Think, what's the best thing to do in this situation, I can't allow him to get away! I can't act rashly, but as long as he doesn't touch anything it should be fine right?' Izuku took a deep breath and felt One For All activating quietly.

"Who knows? That geezer always speaks in riddles." With Tomura's attention fully off Izuku, he shot straight at him using 15% Full Cowl. It hurt and ached slightly, but he couldn't waste the chance before him. Izuku shot out several tendrils of Blackwhip that wrapped around Shigaraki and practically mummified him.

From the moment he had seen the previous user of Blackwhip use it in his vision, he knew they looked different. When Izuku used it, the ability looked almost like a mist or gas, but the other users had seemed stickier almost like glue. With that thought running through his head, he tried to make the tendrils as thick and dense as possible.

He paid the most attention to the one wrapped just below Shigaraki's waist that had his hands crushed against his thighs. Izuku wouldn't let him touch anyone or anything, and as he fell to his knees bound, his hands laid flat against his legs. If he wanted to escape at all he would have to sacrifice his legs.

As Izuku left his face open so he could breathe, insults and curses came out in quick fashion as people around them looked on in terror. He was slightly disheartened to see they were looking at him in fear, but he also understood. Whether it would be considered self-defense or not later, in these people's eyes Izuku was the one breaking the law.

"Call the police! I have apprehended a Villain and need immediate assistance from the closest Heroes. This is the highest priority!" Izuku would have used his own phone to call All Might himself given the situation, but he was far too focused on keeping Tomura locked down.

* * *

The situation quickly escalated and then resolved itself as the entire mall was shut down and then evacuated. Shigaraki had quickly been placed inside an iron maiden with Quirk suppressors wrapped around him. Izuku was escorted to the police station where the situation was quickly explained. He had been transferred directly over to Tsukauchi, once he heard Izuku's name.

All Might's friend was quick to tell him he should feel proud, and that given the circumstances he wasn't in any trouble for his Quirk usage. A breath of relief came out of Izuku as he quickly after told the detective everything he knew. Once he confirmed they were in a safe room and couldn't be overheard he even went into detail about what he had learned of **All For One**.

When their discussion ended Izuku was let out and briefly ran into All Might. They had exchanged few words, and he was overly worried, but All Might had pulled his head to his chest while telling him how proud he was. Stunned slightly by the moment he hugged All Might back and a few tears leaked out as he told his mentor how scarred he'd been.

Shortly after he was led to his mother. Despite the crazy pace of the situation, Izuku still had the presence of mind to ask to be allowed to call her. He had told her that he was all right, but that he had to answer some questions regarding the situation he had been involved in. She had been understandably distraught, but also understanding, after all she finally had her Izuku back in her own words.

A few tears still leaked from her eyes, and he noticed slightly red marks around them, but her smile was wide. He calmly walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug as she emitted a slight sob and crushed him to her.

"My baby boy, you're going to give me a heart attack. I know I said I would try to worry less, but you aren't making this easy on me." Izuku had a small sobbing laugh of his own as he repeated All Might's own action and used his hand to hold her head tight to him.

"I know, but I'm okay I promise. The situation was serious, and I had to act, but I'm fine. I love you mom, and I did promise to make you worry less. This should be a good start, right? I'm not hurt, and I caught a Villain, even if he was caught off guard." Izuku mumbled the last bit to himself, still on edge from the event.

He quickly took his mother's hand and they went to the police car waiting to take them home. Izuku had put a dent in the Villain's plans, but deep down something nagged at him that said it was only just the beginning.

* * *

"This is definitely a very good situation we have found ourselves in All Might. But we also don't know how **All For One **will react to this. We'll hopefully come to learn more as we interrogate Shigaraki, but we still don't know his exact connection to the League. He could very well start making moves again, so we need to be prepared." Tsukauchi said.

"I agree, for the moment it's a wait and see situation, but we are on the edge of change, I can feel it. This time for sure, I will stop him!" All Might briefly puffed up to emphasize his point. The detective agreed with him and took off his hat to hold to his chest.

"Let's properly arrest him this time and make sure he stays locked away." The two traded a few more words before they went their own way.

That night, news had quickly spread of the arrest of the supposed leader of the League of Villains'. One theory quickly popped up and spread like a wildfire, however. No one knew from where or how the idea had come up, but by the next morning everyone believed Shigaraki was a figurehead and the real threat was still yet to be seen.

* * *

Deep in the darkness, where none dared to step, a slow but methodical beeping of machines was heard. Only one sound disturbed the beeping, a slight chattering noise from various screens. The quiet atmosphere was broken as slight steps were heard approaching and a chair squeaked as it turned. Sitting in the chair was a man horribly disfigured, who was attached to all the beeping machines.

"Are you sure this is alright master? He was your star creation, right?" The bespectacled figure asked of the man sitting calmly. He huffed slightly as a rough breath came to him.

"It truly is a shame that Hyper Regeneration wasn't any use after my wounds had already healed. Time is ever our friend though doctor. But, is Tomura worthy? I had intended to give him everything, he was born twisted enough to be the next **Me **after all.

"Lately though I believe I may have been wrong. Some things still escape even me it would seem. Truly it would have been the ultimate shock to finally break All Might, then again perhaps there can only be one true ultimate evil. Shigaraki's growth has been quite slow and disappointing recently, the wasted potential from the Hero Killer was unacceptable.

"All these new recruits as well are simply waiting on our doorstep to be used properly. So much potential wasted, it might just be time for me to step back out. We cannot act with our full force yet- we still need the right Quirk, but the League might not be wasted just yet. An era of change is coming, and I know just the way to shake the public's belief in their precious Heroes."

**A.N: Hope the chapter was good and everything to come is tugging at the back of your mind. As is evident, things are picking up and changing. For the reviewer worried about Izuku and his struggles, he was only reflecting on his growth, because he was distraught of the difference in speed of why he was growing. Now that his reasons and goals are being set he will no longer have that problem.**

**Everything is about him realizing the kind of Hero he wants to be, just like the original manga. Now that he's on the path he wants as of this chapter and those to come you will see him agonize and stress far less over his power. Also, if you enjoy my work and feel like supporting me please check out my Ko-fi under the same name holliswriting.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or anything related to it. All properties belong to their respectful owners.

Chapter beta'd by: Kylekatarn77

**A.N: Camp will begin, and changes will be subtle if you aren't looking for them, but I will start making big divergences here. I hope you will all continue to enjoy my version of the story and keep reading. On a side note, I started food wars recently, I'm greatly enjoying it, and was surprised how deep the characters were if you followed their stories despite it being about food. Just shows how anything can be great if it's well developed and thought out. **

Deep within the prison dubbed Tartarus, strapped tightly to a chair and unmoving, was Tomura Shigaraki. He was observed from all angles by various monitors and cameras. From the moment he arrived the man was eerily silent and unmoving. However, he had spurts where he went savage and tried with everything he had to escape and curse all around him.

His true prison wasn't the walls, glass, or the camera's around him. What bound him was instead his deeply conflicted thoughts. Tomura's own mind was a far worse prison to him than the equipment he was strapped to. Without being able to destroy anything or incessantly scratch at his throat, he was trapped in his worst nightmare.

'Who am I? Master said he would always be there for me. Why isn't he saving me? Did he lie? Can he not get to me because of his injuries?' Tomura suddenly thrashed violently as he cursed the world and those around him.

'What's my name? Am I Tomura or Tenko? I can't remember anything anymore.' All around the young adult the darkness of the world slowly encompassed him.

* * *

Izuku conversed animatedly with his classmates as they all built up their energy on the bus. He didn't recognize the surroundings he could see from the window, but he could tell they were headed deep into the mountains. Aizawa was being rather tolerant of their noise which he found slightly suspect but put it to the back of his mind.

After his encounter with the Hero Killer, his ideas and views of a Hero had shifted, but his desires were still the same. Tomura Shigaraki was a unique experience all together, the man was far less driven, but he inspired a different and deeper darkness. Just as there were many different Heroes, there was just as many Villains.

He had at first believed his goals and views needed a drastic change, but they didn't. His goals themselves were fine, he had added a few things to them, like being the best Hero he could be. Izuku also wanted to raise the levels of other Heroes as well, but what he had changed was how he viewed his goals.

Being a Hero didn't need any fancy reason, it was just like he had told Tenya during their fight against the Hero Killer. A Hero didn't act because they were wanted, but rather because they were needed. Even if they didn't want your help it was a Hero's duty to reach out and help anyone that needed it.

'I was so focused on everything else, that I forgot the most important thing. My reasons and goals are mine, but it's not about me. The dream of the Hero I want to be is helping anyone I can, I feel like I can see their pain. Whenever I see anyone hurting or in need of help, I will do anything within my power to give it to them.' He nodded proud of his resolution.

What it all came down to was what he already had. The true spirit of a Hero was butting in when they were needed but not wanted. He had already seen the effects of his actions through Shoto and Tenya, even Katsuki to a degree, Izuku had no doubt he had done the right thing. The mall event was still fresh in his mind and a nagging feeling was still there, but he placed it aside.

A loud whoosh of air was released as he listened to the wheels of the bus and its brakes squeak to a halt. Izuku looked out the window and noticed they were on a plateau that was wide open and halfway up the mountain. In the brief time he'd been talking and distracted they had gotten deep into what looked almost like jungle for as far as the eye could see. Once the bus came to a full stop Izuku noticed there was also a black car outside on the plateau as they all disembarked from the bus.

Izuku looked around and noticed they were near a cliffs edge with lots of space as they all spread out. He watched Mineta running around in circles looking for a bathroom, but he felt slightly bad as he knew there probably wasn't one around. A small tingle went up his back, and when he turned around the inner fanboy quietly resurfaced with stars in his eyes.

"Lock on with these sparkling gazes! We've come to lend a paw and help! Coming out of nowhere…Stingingly cute and catlike! Wild, Wild Pussycats; half version!" His eyes shined in wonder as he looked at the cat themed Heroes in their pose of power. They were after all one of the few Hero teams still working together in full circulation.

"It's the Wild, Wild Pussycats. I can't believe their here. They are so cool, as a team they've been together from the beginning and have twelve years' experience together. A great record of mountain rescue and teamwork, they are one of the oldest…" Lost in his thoughts mumbled aloud, Izuku was unprepared as a paw glove suddenly covered his face.

"I'm young at heart you know, it's rude to call a lady anything but eighteen. Now say it again, how old am I?" Izuku could see a terrifying gleam in her eyes as she looked at him with her paw around his face.

"Eighteen at heart!" He said.

"Oh ho, you catch on quick, give it another four, no maybe two years and you will be a prime candidate for marriage. Eraserhead, you have a pretty good selection here, you think I could steal one or two from you in a few years?" A red hue came to Izuku, as the words processed.

'Why is she talking about marriage suddenly?' Aizawa seemed to have the same question as he quietly asked Mandalay. From the side of her glove though Izuku watched a young boy in the back looking at them with what Izuku believed to be hate. Suddenly though Pixie Bob was face to face with him and gave a few small sniffs before she pulled back.

"Oh my, what a shame seems you're already taken." It was said in such a small voice Izuku barely heard it, but before his face could turn scarlet his situation only got worse.

"This should be fun to watch." Pixie Bob had a smirk on her face before she gave his cheek a small lick. He would have normally been a tomato, but a feeling of complete dread shot down his spine. One For All flickered to life and he suddenly surged backwards, he only got a few feet away from Pixie Bob before a much smaller gloved hand was wrapped around his face.

Izuku could do nothing to fight back against the hand before he suddenly found his head crashed into the ground and the world around him started spinning. With his power still coursing through him it didn't hurt that much, but it had still jarred him. Through the spread fingers of the glove he was able to see a dark wheat colored skin tone and warm red eyes piercing him. Grin in place and wide- she was exactly as he remembered.

"Seems you didn't forget everything I taught you. The reaction time was slow though. And if that's what you call a defense, I'm surprised you're still alive. Probably got a big head since you caught a Villain, I'll just have to beat humility into you!" The smile present on his face was blinding to anyone who saw it as the student got chewed out by his teacher.

"Rumi!" Izuku shouted in glee. His heart was beating hard, and his chest was warm. If he didn't know why he was experiencing the sensations, Izuku might have thought he was dying or having a heart attack. No matter what happened his smile wouldn't go away, he could see a small true smile in her eyes as well, but the wicked grin on her face was more apparent.

She removed her hand from his face and stood tall while Izuku tried to sit up. Before he could, her foot instead replaced her hand and his face was once more pinned to the ground. Izuku felt a great deal more pressure on his face that slightly hurt as he had dropped Full Cowl. His class watched on in utter shock, true they were awed to see Miruko, but far more they were afraid.

"I told you to call me Sensei or Miruko when on duty or training, didn't I?" She increased her pressure as Izuku had a slight cough.

"Ah, right, sorry Miss Miruko!" Izuku said. She let out a disappointed huff and lifted her foot. Before he could move, it came back down viciously and thumped him in rapid succession roughly five times.

"What did I say about calling me miss! Guess you did forget everything; I'll kick it back into you brat!" His vision slightly swimming Izuku finally managed to get up on wobbled legs, but his smile was still present. He looked around as all his classmates looked at him in slight worry and heavy fear of the figure looming behind him.

"You look healthy though, need to stop growing, I'm going to be left in the dust. I'm short enough dammit you don't need to make me feel shorter!" Miruko said. Izuku looked at her and noticed she did seem smaller to him, he felt that he was seeing her now as Rumi the woman. Before he had been focused on Miruko the larger than life Hero, although he hadn't grown much physically, he now felt the actual difference between them.

As much as discovering and admitting his feelings helped him see things clearly and with a new perspective, he also found it made several lines blurry and muddled. He was just as much conflicted as he was sure of what he wanted. What he did know was that he had been completely wrong about his feelings. Izuku believed they would taper off or lessen once he was away from her and had admitted them to himself.

They had instead left him confused and empty, only wishing to see her again. Now that she was before him, he was still just as confused, but instead of being empty he was fit to burst. Everything Izuku believed he had set aside or tempered down through his friendship with her was trying to break free. His chest felt like it could barely contain his beating heart.

"Maybe it's all the carrots you eat, they could be keeping you short. I know you enjoy them, but too much and the sugar will rot your teeth Ru…I mean Miruko." He couldn't help himself. Izuku was overjoyed to see her again and had a bit of teasing fun. Carrots were a nice treat for rabbits occasionally, but they were after all bad for them in copious quantities.

'Ah, I wonder how that applies to her though, she is after all hum…' Izuku had his thought cut off and his vision shifted towards the sky as he felt his legs be swept from underneath him. He landed on his back side with a slight oomph, once he realized what happened he broke out into large hearty laughs.

"I'll eat what I damn well please." Izuku was almost wheezing in laughter as Rumi crossed her arms under her bust and turned her head aside. Her gaze went over the rest of his class and they straightened up in fear. A wicked smirk was once more in place on her face that Izuku could see.

"Don't think you get any special treatment just because you aren't my students. I'll kick you all too!" Izuku had a small snort come out as the rest of the class stood in shock and looked ghostly pale. He recovered quick and stood back up in time to watch Pixie Bob and Mandalay walk over next to Miruko. From the edge of his vision he caught Miruko throw a small glare with her eyes at Pixie Bob, he wondered what had upset her.

Before anyone else could ask questions Mineta continued to run in circles holding his bladder as the beginning exercise was explained to them. Izuku knew it was a training camp, but he didn't think it would begin before they were at their destination. Mandalay pointed into the distance at the base of a mountain and told them they were expected to arrive before or at noon if they wanted to eat.

As she finished speaking, Izuku suddenly found his face once more crushed by Miruko. She had a look in her eyes that he couldn't place, but it sent a shiver down his spine in a pleasant way. It left him with hope for the future that his feelings might not be crushingly one sided.

"Make sure you survive Izuku." A sudden warmth reached his forehead as Rumi bumped it with her own lightly. He had no time to question her before he was suddenly hurled over the cliffs edge. Izuku plummeted down the cliff and twisted to land softly as he watched the rest of his class be thrown over by a surge of liquid earth.

* * *

Rumi began her day like any other, only there was a certain level of excitement coursing beneath the surface. She had left the office in the care of Himari and was impatiently waiting outside for the car that was supposed to retrieve her. After Nezu had called her using the number on her application from the sports festival, her heart had soared.

An opportunity to see Izuku again had been presented to her, and she wouldn't let it slip away. He asked her several questions and they had an interesting conversation, but once he got to the details she was slightly off set. It was one thing to take in Izuku and train him, but to act as a supervisor and helper for two classes of twenty students? She wasn't sure if she was up to the task, team training wasn't her expertise by a long shot.

Rumi had been intrigued by his choice of the other supervisors for the training camp. After she had agreed to his proposal and been given the details, Rumi found interest in them and researched her fellow helpers. They were quite different from each other, but she also found parallels in their work ethics.

Her slight displeasure at waiting became apparent as she crossed her arms under her bust, and her foot started to thump against the ground. A few minutes passed before the car arrived, when it did she watched Mandalay exit from the driver's door. From the back came Pixie Bob, both were very kind around her, but she could tell they felt like they were on eggshells.

Rumi had her bag filled with clothes and other supplies for the camp taken from her and placed in the trunk. She was then offered the open door for the backseat, once she entered Pixie Bob followed Mandalay and took the passenger's seat up front. Miruko turned to the side and noticed a small child was seated beside her with his seat belt already strapped in.

"Ah that's my nephew. Kota say hello." Mandalay called from the driver's seat. She turned to the side and looked at the small child. He looked at her with a complete lack of interest and even had a small scowl. Kota let out a grunt and scoffed before turning his head up at her.

"What a precious brat. Manners could use work though." Miruko smirked before she gripped his head and turned him to look at her. The previous look of uninterest was replaced with one of fear as she glared down at him with a smirk.

"Try again, this time from the introduction." She said with false anger. He gulped down his air and nodded in her grip.

"My names Kota, nice to meet you." Pleased with his words she released him. The boy was quick to turn away and rub his head through his hat. Their car ride was long and slow as they made their way deeper into the mountains. Miruko only half listened to Pixie Bob's explanation and plans for the next few days of training.

She only half listened, because the rest was nonsense babel about wanting to be married and find a good husband. Many Heroes, especially those who had been around for a long time had their own odd mannerisms and Rumi accepted that. The sudden voice in her mind caused her to sit up straight alert, however.

"_I'm sorry about her. She won't always be like this I promise. Recently she's just had lots of bad experiences with dating and is worried about her age. It will be great to have such a strong and accomplished Hero such as you with us._" Miruko saw Mandalay's eyes looking at her in the rearview mirror and nodded in acknowledgement. She wasn't one to join a team herself, but she wouldn't look down on others just because they were part of a team.

Despite her views on teams and dynamics, which she knew to be her own personal issues, she couldn't ignore the results. As Heroes and a team, the Wild, Wild Pussycats were just about the best around. Perhaps, with her time spent with them, they could even teach someone like Miruko teamwork she idly thought. She knew there was a difference between working alongside others at your own pace and working with them.

Initially, she had offered to meet up with the other Heroes, but they had gone out of their way to accommodate her. Rumi knew it was meant as a gesture to show how much they valued her as a top Hero, but it also bothered her. Respect was earned through merit, and she had plenty of that, but when people didn't see her as just another regular person that bothered her.

After a few stops for various things they needed, or a break to stretch their legs, the mountains were in front of them. She admired the various views and appreciated the brisk and clean smell of the woods and nature. It wasn't as great as her hearing, but Miruko's sense of smell was stronger than a normal persons. The various scents mixed into a pleasant aroma that she savored.

Once they arrived at a plateau, Mandalay turned off the lights but left the car running. She then explained to them about how they were planning to greet the students and how far away they were according to Aizawa. Rumi felt a slight increase in temperature across her body as her heart started beating faster. Her reunion with Izuku was fast approaching and she didn't know how to react.

'Just let it flow naturally. Don't force anything. You already decided no more hesitating. From the beginning I said I would have no regrets when I decided to become a Hero. I won't start now. Come what may I will find the time and express my feelings properly.' Her mind set, Miruko waited for the arrival of Izuku and his class that they had talked about over text.

When a bus pulled up beside them and Vlad King stepped out with his class she huffed and munched on a spare carrot she had brought. From her side she watched Kota as he looked over all the students and had a small glimmer in his eye before it died and went out. Once all the students were out and conversing, Mandalay and Pixie bob got out to greet them with their signature saying and pose.

Miruko thought it was slightly funny, but also creative and cute in its own way. Izuku wasn't there, but she had agreed to help all the students unbiased. She viewed it as the give and take, or rather, the price to see Izuku again. Rumi stepped out of the car, and all gazes faced her once she was in front of them.

Even Vlad King had a brow raised in surprise at the sight of her. Though he had been told ahead of time that she would be participating. Her best guess for the disbelief was that she was present and offering to help others in a team fashion. He was ignored as Rumi looked over all the students, most looked at her in fright, but she noticed a few that were awed.

"Welcome to Hell. I was told to encourage you brats, but truthfully I'm just here to improve you by breaking you down. If you can't handle that then quit being a Hero while you have a chance. This path is filled with death and loss, far more than some would like to admit." Her smirk was wide as she glared down at them and put them in their place.

"Oh, inspiration through fear. Does that mean you are trying to scare us straight? We won't fear things like that. I'll have you know we of 1-B are the far superior brood of students in comparison to 1-A. You are out of your element playing at teamwork aren't you Miruko the Rabbit Hero?" Monoma said haughtily. Miruko only titled her head at him as her ear twitched.

"I can't speak for the rest of your class, after all they are looking at you quite funny. You however, in comparison to the one person of 1-A I know are far, far below satisfaction. Courage is good to have, as apparent by your balls to talk back. Without the power or merit to back it however, it's more like the yipping of a dog looking for attention. So, tell me, if you're looking to be a Hero and help others, where's your humility?" Rumi took one quick movement and was standing before the boy.

His eyes were wide, and those around him quickly backed away in fear of her. Neito opened and closed his mouth several times but no words came. He was tall for a young man his age, but as he shrunk in on himself she seemed to tower him despite the nearly half foot difference between them. She turned her back to him and started to walk off.

"That's what I thought, until you can prove otherwise you should work on your attitude the most. Confidence is great, but for those not tempered it quickly becomes arrogance. Keep yipping until the end and you will have a defeat so horrible you'll never recover. I'm all about rivalry and striving to be the best, I wouldn't be where I am otherwise, but the top is far out of reach for you." Her ear twitched as Miruko heard him shift.

The noise was easily recognized as him lunging for her exposed back. Rumi wasted no movement as she spun low far before he reached her and swept his legs clean from under him. He fell back with a hard thud as she sprung into the air and spun like a top before she brought her leg down in a falling kick. Before it connected she caught herself with her other leg, her heel was inches from his face, but the wind pressure knocked him back down and tossed aside his hair.

"Being a poor loser is also a mediocre quality, if you truly want to get anywhere then learn from your defeat." She pulled her leg back and stood tall as Monoma turned ghostly white and laid down. To Neito, his whole life had flashed before him, and he saw his death in her heel. With nothing left to say to the other students that were stiff as a board, Miruko retreated to the car.

Kota eyed her with a small twinkle in his eye, but she could see it buried deep beneath other feelings. The boy had upset her greatly with his words, but from what she had seen of the others she thought they showed promise. From the files Nezu had provided she also had an idea on how well each student would pair against her training.

After Pixie Bob tossed the students off the cliff she and Mandalay returned to the vehicle and conversed lightly. While they waited the next thirty minutes for class 1-A to arrive, both looked at her once it was quiet.

"That kid was really rude, but that was an awesome move. Is it one of your Lunar specials?" Pixie Bob asked animatedly. Miruko shook her head no lightly and ruffled her hair from side to side.

"I wasn't actually going to use a move or anything on the kid just because he was a d…ah I mean jerk." Rumi coughed lightly as a small hue came to her cheeks when Kota looked at her. She always had to be careful around kids because of her language. Mandalay covered her mouth with one of her paw gloves and gave a light chuckle.

"The move was a mix between my Lunar Ring's speed technique, and Lunar Fall's kick. Should have scared him straight, haha, poor kid looked ready to piss himself." Rumi laughed at her own words. From her side Kota let out a small snicker as well, and she turned to flash him a smile. He saw it and then turned away again with a hue of red on his own cheeks.

Time passed idly and comfortable as conversation was passed amongst them. Miruko found herself opening gradually to the atmosphere and light conversation. Aside from Himari, she had few friends her own age, the Wild, Wild Pussycats were a few years older, but she didn't mind. She enjoyed talking with them and found the company relaxing, around all other Heroes, she always felt herself pulling away.

'Maybe that's what being a team is about? They remind me of my time with Izuku. I got along with him great and it was easy to be myself. Anytime I'm around other big-name Heroes it's all about waving around what you've done recently. This is nice, I feel comfortable around them.' Rumi leaned into her chair as time passed quick.

Class 1-B's bus with their luggage left on its way to the actual camp while 1-A was due any minute. Miruko felt her heart quicken again as anticipation built up in her. She was unsure if she fully agreed with Himari and what she felt for Izuku was love, but she did know an attraction to him was there. When she heard the whoosh of the shocks decompressing, she jumped in her seat lightly.

From her seat in the car she watched the students disembark and agreed with Izuku's texts. His fellow students and classmates were a unique and wide assortment of individuals. When he finally stepped off and was in her vison through the tinted window a hand was clenched in front of her chest. It ached and throbbed, but it filled her with a deep and pleasant warmth.

Mandalay and Pixie Bob left and once more performed their pose as the students watched them in awe. Kota stepped out to stretch his legs, and she saw him glare again towards the students. She had a chuckle as Izuku started spouting off facts about the team like the Hero nerd he was. When Pixie Bob picked him up and talked about his marriageability however, a small tinge went through her.

'Does she have no shame? She's older than I am and she's talking about the potential husband material of the students. I thought I had some conflict, but she's diving right in.' She opened her door and stepped out lightly. Her ear twitched slightly at her fellow Heroes words of being taken, and a red hue came to her. All thoughts broke however, when she watched the other Hero lick Izuku.

'That hussy! He's mine dammit.' Miruko dived right for Izuku as he surged backwards. Her hand gripped him roughly, and despite the anger, the moment he looked at her it left. The Hero smirk she had perfected was in place, but her eyes locked with his and softened. She tried to display through her look alone all the words she couldn't say. All the things she wanted, but mostly her joy to once more be with him.

**A.N: Part 2 will begin in full force now, and out first glance at class 1-B. Monoma is as much of a jerk as always, but I hope to give 1-B its deserved time.** **They won't be a huge focus just like in the manga, but I do hope to spotlight them a bit. Also, if you enjoy my work and feel like supporting me please check out my Ko-fi under the same name holliswriting.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or anything related to it. All properties belong to their respectful owners.

Chapter beta'd by: Kylekatarn77

Shout out: Chronicles of a Green Haired boy and his Rabbit, by Darth Erebus

The author was inspired by my story and wrote their own AU of my AU story, it's a great read. Go check it out and show their story some love. I love hearing about stories that authors got inspiration from me on, it's really humbling. If you also read on AO3 check out this other delightful story that is Izuku x Rumi, they also were inspired by my story. Any story that is Izuku x Rumi is a fantastic addition to the fanbase and I love hearing about them.

Shout out: Crescent Moon Choco Sundae, by ProfoundCranium

**A.N: This chapter and first part of the new arc will be slower, as I want to delve into the different people and relations between them. That will allow me to really delve into and develop the relationships and dynamics to come that I want to highlight. For those of you who love Itsuka, so do I, she will be another major player in this story for focus as of this arc.**

Izuku looked around at the rest of his class as they all found their footing and landed beside him. The cliff was roughly about fifty feet up, not an overly large fall by the standards of what they trained for. Mineta charged straight for a bush in the distance with his legs tightly crossed, but in front of him a large beast made of earth roared out.

His bladder that he had until that point managed to hold in released itself without reservation. Before the beast could swipe him, Izuku surged forward and blew it apart with his fist, reminiscent of All Might's Detroit Smash with the wind it kicked up slightly. Other beasts began to appear all around the clearing, encompassing them all in a tight circle.

'They must be made using Pixie Bob's Quirk. The Wild, Wild Pussycats did tell us we had free usage of our abilities, so this is probably a test as well. If they keep this up the entire time we make our way towards the mountains base, we will quickly run out of energy.' Izuku ran some quick ideas and theories in his head before he saw Momo about to create something.

"Yaoyorozu, hold off on using your ability. Everyone else gather close, don't spread yourselves out. Try and stay as close together as you can, we need to concentrate our efforts and conserve energy. The camp is still quite a ways away, we need to efficiently take out these monsters while still progressing forward." His classmates looked at each other and then him before they grouped together.

"Don't think this makes you the leader Deku, I just don't have a better plan yet." Katsuki said. Izuku had a good chuckle before he kicked the next beast beside him.

"That's fine Kacchan, if anyone else has a plan don't be afraid to speak up. We will face what comes up as it goes, but teamwork is key to being Heroes. Yaoyorozu, I think its fair to say you're the most intelligent person among us. Please let me know if you can think of good formations or compatible Quirks to help us move forward with little effort." Momo lit up with stars in her eyes as the class all nodded and smiled at her.

From the practice they all shared together at her house during the study session, they worked well enough together. As a whole class in the confined environment however, it was patchwork at best. Izuku, Katsuki, Tenya, and Shoto kept the front clear as the heaviest hitters for the class.

Momo stood in the center of them all like a silent commander watching her soldiers as different ideas and plans came to her. She watched the way each person moved and how they applied their abilities to fighting the enemies before them. When roughly fifteen minutes had passed by, she nodded her head in thought as they slowly but surely kept moving forward.

"Todoroki, with your abilities the front is a poor place for you. Since we are in the forest using your fire is a bad idea, and you also have less fine control over it than your ice. Please move to the back and cover our exposed side with your ice. That should also allow you to have more freedom and range since you won't catch anyone else in your abilities path." Momo said. Shoto quickly nodded and took his place as their rear vanguard.

"Kirishima, since they are made of earth the beasts will be quite heavy. Rather than waste energy attacking them, cover our left side. Let them attack you while hardened, they will break under their own weight and strike while you only need to guard. Bakugo, like Todoroki you should limit you explosion power because of the fire, but please cover our right side." He scoffed at her but blasted one beast before moving into place anyways.

"Don't tell me what to do you damn boobzilla." Katsuki said. Izuku had a light snicker of his own. He might have been working better with the class, and his words far less harsh in delivery, but he was still Bakugo. Glad to see structure coming together Izuku flashed Momo a smile.

"Midoriya, you will have the largest strain for now, but with your Quirks versatility it's the most appropriate place to be. Everyone else has very good Quirk's we can use to subtly support from the back to lessen the burden on those four pillars. Iida, you will be the backup, if you see one of them getting tired or a blind spot in attacks, please quickly cover it." Plan laid out, the slightly squeaky wheel that was their teamwork was slowly building up traction as though it had been oiled.

* * *

Itsuka let out a huff of disappointment, her class had been advancing at a comfortable jog for around thirty minutes. They had moved at a set pace uninterrupted, but the second they had suddenly come under attack by earth beasts they had fallen apart. Each student went their own way, and little teamwork was being shown between each of them.

From the moment they had come under attack, the progress they made had grinded to a halt. The camp was getting closer, she knew that to be true, but it was at a gruelingly slow pace. She had managed to pull the class back together after they spilt apart, but the beasts were unrelenting in their desire to break them apart.

Punch after punch was thrown out, but she was beginning to feel exhausted, and her fists ached a bit. She wasn't new to the punishment of punches over and over, but against a surface as rough as the beasts, small dribbles of blood built up. Despite all those things, she had a smile on her face. Itsuka knew the training would be intense, and she was glad for it.

Anything U.A. could throw at them would only make them stronger in the end, so she was willing to face whatever they had. The other reason she was happily breaking the monsters, was the brief glimpse she had gotten of Miruko. As she grew up Itsuka had been greatly inspired by the tough female Hero. For her, the reason she was helping them didn't matter nearly as much as the chance she was getting to meet her Hero idol.

'I can't wait to formally greet her and experience her training. From the brief glimpses I caught of Midoriya it seems to be very effective. No one knows what he did to capture her attention, but the fact team-hating Miruko took on a student from the sports festival was everywhere. Nearly the whole time leading up to the work studies and after it was all anyone talked about.' Itsuka was lost in her thoughts as more beasts surrounded them.

Together as a class they continued to fight them off for another thirty minutes from when they had appeared. They were slowing greatly, and it showed. Normally around thirty to forty of the beasts surrounded them at once, but it had dwindled to a constant fifteen.

Eventually the beasts stopped forming all together, and they all plopped down and caught their breath. She didn't know when the beasts would attack again, but the brief break they had been given was used. Nearly ten minutes passed, and they had begun a slight walk towards the camp again before they were surrounded by more monsters than ever before.

"Oh, come on already! We can do this, class 1-B charge!" Itsuka gave her rallying call before a blur suddenly shot forward right into the heart of the class. She noticed the blur was green before it jumped straight up. Out from the blur large black almost ink like tendrils shot out and wrapped around the monsters. In a tug of ridiculous strength, she knew even her tough fits couldn't equal, the beasts were all lifted from the ground and crushed against each other in the air.

"Izuku Midoriya!" Once the dust, settled she called out to the boy she recognized. He was different from what she remembered, before they had been equals in height, but now he was an inch taller than her. She also realized he was far more built and defined than she believed. The feat he just pulled showed that. As he had lost his uniforms coat and tie however, his physique was in full display from the white under shirt.

* * *

After Momo had given direction to the class and the burden of combat had been split progress was made at a decent pace. Izuku looked back when he could, proud of the class and the progress they had all made. Even in the brief time that had passed from the final exam, he could tell they had each grown.

He kept up One For All at a constant 10% with Full Cowl, and only raised it briefly to 15 or 20% when he used an air pressure attack to distance the beasts. In the hour they had been in the forest Izuku estimated they had made it a tenth of the way to the camp. Considering their situation, the progress was good, but they wouldn't make it by the noon deadline that had been given.

'That could be part of the training as well, Rumi did mention during my work study that Heroes don't always get breaks. Everything now could be a challenge of our endurance and stamina to keep pushing forward. If I had to guess they will always keep us right on the edge of exhaustion and only give enough time to recover a bit. We probably won't reach the camp until its closer to dinner time.' Izuku finished his thought and then shared it with the rest of the class.

As they had just had a small pause in beasts being created each was taking a small breather. Discussion over the situation was made quick and brief as they agreed that his deductions had made sense. They were all already well on the verge of exhaustion but knew that they could keep going.

It was agreed that they couldn't force or rush anything, and that the best course was to continue as they had and keep a steady march to camp. When they hadn't encountered any beasts for almost ten minutes Izuku began to grow worried and tried to extend his senses as much as he could. From a distance he heard a brief shout, about what he couldn't tell, but his instincts kicked in.

"I'm going ahead. Jiro please use your sensitive hearing to direct everyone towards what I heard." Izuku said. He then sped off towards the small noise he heard. If he had caught the noise, then he had no doubt Jiro would find it. The distance from the noise had been covered in around a minute.

Giant earth beasts he recognized were spread all around, but Izuku could also clearly make out class 1-B ahead. With his speed he shot into the middle of the group, and then hopped up. Izuku then shot out Blackwhip and grabbed the beasts. His tug made the tendrils rigid and with a great deal of effort Izuku broke them against each other.

"Izuku Midoriya!" He turned to the voice and dusted himself off from all the gathered dirt. Izuku was a few feet away from who called him, and he recognized Itsuka Kendo 1-B's class representative. A quick smile was flashed to her as he looked around at all the other students before the monsters began to rebuild themselves.

Izuku knew a fair amount about the other classes abilities and Quirks since he loved learning about new and different Quirks. However, he also knew that they had no experience working together. The two classes had almost always been against each other rather than together when they encountered each other.

He didn't have to wait long for the earth creatures to be reformed and looked around at the considerable number of them. His class would catch up quickly, but before they did he needed to create a path for them. With a quick look over the class and what he knew of their abilities, he made a quick decision. Blackwhip wrapped around Tetsutetsu and Izuku lifted him up.

"I'm throwing you, please harden and clear a path." He waited a moment before the other boy gave a nod and crossed his arms. Once Tetsutetsu activated his Quirk, Izuku slung him around like a missile and flung him in the direction he had come from. When he broke through the encirclement of monsters Izuku knew his class would arrive shortly.

Before they did, he quickly worked with Itsuka and the rest of class 1-B to clear away all the earth creatures surrounding them. They quickly rebuilt and replaced everyone destroyed, but he noticed their number never got more than fifty. He gathered that to be the upper limit Pixie Bob could control at once and focused his efforts.

After the third set had been destroyed and the fourth was slowly making itself Jiro blasted though with a whip of her Ear Jacks. The two classes had a brief standoff before Momo and Itsuka smiled at one another and shared a laugh over the situation. A rough plan was created and then enacted.

Izuku was still left covering the front, but he was joined by Katsuki and Itsuka. Momo had broken off other groups of three to five students and they were all once more making steady progress towards the camp. Before long a dynamic was established, and the monsters were more distraction than obstacle to the Heroes in training.

Conversation was brief to conserve energy, but the classes were mingling and setting aside their rivalry for the moment. Izuku could tell Monoma was quite disgruntled by the situation, but he also was very subdued in comparison to what was normal for him. When he asked Itsuka about it she had a small chuckle.

"You guys were also greeted by the Wild, Wild Pussycats and Miruko right?" Izuku smiled at the mention of his master's name and nodded. From her side Katsuki only grunted and blasted another beast.

"I was completely in awe of her, but Neito mouthed off like normal." She turned her head to the side at the chocked noise she heard and was surprised. Katsuki looked rather afraid which she thought to be impossible, and Izuku had a hearty red to his face before he burst laughing.

"Rumi probably didn't take well to that at all." Itsuka gave him a strange look at the use of her Hero's first name but put it aside. She instead nodded her head and had a small smirk.

"She definitely didn't, a few choice words were said. Although she did pull off a badass spin kick and for a moment I almost thought she might kill him. Instead she scarred the crap out of him, and he's been pretty quiet ever since." As though Itsuka's words made perfect sense to him Izuku nodded his head with a fond smile.

"That sounds just like Rumi, it wasn't the same thing, but I also upset Rumi. She gripped my head and even gave me a few kicks; it was nice to see her though." Izuku had a wide and deep smile on his face as he conversed with Itsuka about Rumi.

* * *

Miruko stepped out of the car along with her fellow Heroes. She shot another small glare at Pixie Bob, upset from her actions. Pixie Bob had a deep look of concentration on her face and a small build up of sweat on her brow. It was understandable as she had been using her Quirk to its fullest ability to combat the two classes of students for around an hour.

The camp itself was quite nice and larger than Miruko had expected. Given that it would need to house and handle forty students though, it did make sense. As she looked around and took in the sites Mandalay directed her towards her room she would be staying in. It wasn't anything over the top, but rather quaint and earthy just like the rest of the camp.

Rumi appreciated that as she felt more at home in those types of environment. Aside from working by herself, that was also why she didn't have a large Hero office. She enjoyed having just enough space to call her own and had what she required. The expansive outdoors would allow her plenty of space to train, and the full-sized bathing area she had seen looked pleasant.

Once she had the lay of the land, she exited from the building, and caught Mandalay passing Pixie Bob a bottle of water. A break was needed for the pro too, as such Mandalay took over since the students were within her range. Small communications between not only individual students, but also all of them caused a great deal of confusion.

Mandalay told her they caught on quick, but it still caused a small break in concentration. Her Quirk and how she mastered it allowed her to not only communicate, but also throw off the pitch and direction of her thoughts. That allowed her to turn the students in the wrong direction and even cause a few small internal fights before they ignored her. Rumi wanted her own chance at the Heroes to be, but knew it would be best saved for after they had recovered and were prepared.

The wait for the students to arrive was agonizing as they continued to be delayed by the two Heroes. Once the sun had started to fall around four or five hours after the students had first arrived, they no longer impeded them and allowed for a smooth journey into camp. In that time Miruko had been pulled into helping to prepare food for them once they arrived. She was by no means an expert, but between her and Himari, Rumi had developed enough skill to prepare hearty meals.

"Still I'm a bit surprised Eraserhead, not that I care since fast pace is the best way to go. But why are you and Vlad pushing the training so hard for your students?" Rumi asked. From the side she caught both Hero teachers in her vision and directed her question. He shrugged briefly in nonchalance, but it didn't bother her as he was a respectable Hero to her.

"I don't care one way or another, but the principal said it would be best to push them hard. My class is already ahead of most from their Villain encounters. Midoriya especially because of you, but four students of mine act as the class's pillars. Personally, I don't think they are better than the other students of 1-B, but they do have experience under their belts.

"With the increase in Villain activity and the unknown threat of the League of Villains being forefront the students are all going to try for their provisional licenses. Both classes need a large push for that, and we know that each class being present for the other's training will pit them against each other. That also forces them to strive harder for better results." His point made, Aizawa seemed to fall asleep in place.

Once the food was almost fully cooked Miruko noticed Kota came out carrying extra ingredients in a box that he set down. As he did her ear twitched and she caught noise on the edge of her range. She alerted the others and let them know the students were almost to the camp. Pixie Bob perked up in interest as she went to the tree line and watched them walk out.

Miruko wouldn't say they looked defeated, but all the students of 1-A and 1-B looked exhausted. Their clothes were all scuffed and covered in dirt, quite a few were also covering their stomachs in pain. From the looks she could gather from them there were two sides. Those who were hungry and starving, and those whose abilities left them on the verge of puking.

"Oh, that was quite a bit faster than I expected. Well done young Heroes. We have prepared dinner for you with plenty of extras, so please enjoy." Pixie Bob said. From her side she watched as the students all grumbled and complained about the original goal being noon and it was almost six in the evening.

"Ah, I just said noon because that's about how long it would take us to get here." More grumbles were shot out from the students as they collapsed and caught their breath. She looked over to Izuku, and though he still looked tired, she was proud he looked far better than all the others. If he wasn't the best she would have been upset. Rumi had told him during their training that she would accept nothing but the best from him since she had taken him under her wing.

"That said, I was definitely right about you." Miruko crossed her arms and thumped her foot in slight agitation as Pixie Bob circled Izuku.

"Really is a shame about you being taken. However, you, you, and you; not counting greeny here I can't wait to see what you three will be like in three years." Her anger slowly dissipated as Izuku was left alone and the man-hungry cat started blowing kisses at other students. From what Izuku had told her she identified them as Tenya Iida, Katsuki Bakugo, and Shoto Todoroki. Aside from Pixie Bob mentioning them as husband potentials, she did note that the cat had also spotted the strongest members of all those present.

She wouldn't know for certain until the next days training began, but from all the students those four did show the most potential and growth. In her own humble opinion though, she also felt and knew that Izuku was above even the best by a fair margin. Not so large that the others couldn't keep up, but if his growth continued at the same pace the gap would only grow leaving him in a world his own.

He shot her a smile, and she had to cough down a blush that wanted to rise. From her secret knowledge though, Miruko also knew that he would eventually surpass all of them without any way to come close. His Quirk of strength alone belonged to the world's greatest Hero, and Izuku would eventually surpass that in time. On top of that, he would also over time have another six equally ridiculous and strong Quirks stacked on top of that.

Truthfully, she was scarred and eager for the future to come. Izuku would continue to grow and catch up to other Pros and even her in time. He shifted his vision from her, and she noticed him looking at Kota.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I didn't think any of you had kids. Who is that young boy, I also noticed him when we exited the bus." Izuku said as he gazed at Kota. Mandalay answered that he was her nephew and would be with them for the entire stay. Rumi watched as Izuku turned his head to the side and approached the boy.

"Nice to meet you Kota, my name is Izuku Midoriya. I hope we can get along well during our stay here." Izuku flashed a smile that warmed her heart, but her chest also constricted painfully as she watched the boy wind his fist back. With a straight jab he let his fist fly, the missile punch aimed straight at Izuku's groin. He shot out his own hand and caught the fist, but she could see sweat on his head.

"I don't intend to spend anytime with loser Hero wannabes like you!" The boy shouted and quickly marched off. Mandalay called out to him, but he refused to answer. Miruko could see a silent fire burning in Izuku's eyes at those words and knew he would try to get involved. As the food let out a pleasant aroma though, hunger quickly came back.

The students all lined up with bowls and quickly dug into the food like starving beasts. She took a seat near the end of the benches made from Pixie Bob's Quirk and observed all the students. Even the ways they ate and conversed with silly comments about how the food was cooked would allow her to know them better. Each showed their own promise to her, but she knew in her heart she would only ever have one true student, rather Izuku was more like her apprentice.

Rumi had made sure to make it seem like she was open and could be talked too, but the students all avoided her. A small scoff of disappointment was let out before she turned her head to the side. It didn't surprise her that they were either too awed or afraid of her just like all others had been to approach her. Her head did turn back as a clink of a bowl next to her reached her ears and the others got quiet.

"You should eat too Rumi. Normally you always take care of others before yourself first, Himari told me that. I even added extra carrots just to make up for my earlier comment." The smile Izuku flashed her was blinding as she smiled in turn and took the bowl from him. She noticed the other students were quiet, and watching them, but Izuku paid no mind as he sat right next to her and animatedly chatted.

Volume and conversation slowly returned, and she caught it all with her sharp ears. Despite the conversations and looks being thrown at them Izuku continued about all the stuff he'd wanted to share with her since their training. Rumi found herself listening and caring less about what the others said as she focused on Izuku and a warm smile was present in full bloom across her face.

She fell into the conversation with ease and even laughed joyously as Izuku recounted his fight with All Might in full detail. Pride was evident as he talked about his defeat with such grace and commented on his desire to have another earnest bout with his teacher. When he mentioned also wanting to have more spars with her, a light blush crawled up her neck in remembrance of how the last one ended.

Even so, she had told him she would take him on anytime he wanted. A pleasant warmth encompassed her entire body, and Rumi found herself lost deep within Izuku's emerald green pools he called eyes. Her food was nearly empty by the time Rumi heard a small shuffle of feet and looked at who approached her. She saw a pair of teal eyes accompanied by a head of orange hair.

Across from her and looking with a sense of wonder in her eyes was the class president of 1-B, Itsuka Kendo. Rumi eyed the young girl with interest as she squirmed slightly under her gaze. She turned back towards Izuku interested in continuing their conversation before Itsuka made a small noise from her side.

"Ah, miss Miruko. I don't want to bother you, but I really want to just say thank you. You really inspired me towards the type of Hero I wanted to be when I entered middle school." Rumi rose an eyebrow in surprise. She hadn't shown the exact same gumption as Izuku, but Itsuka had approached and spoken to her. What she also noticed though was that class 1-A looked at Itsuka in worry.

"I appreciate that. I'll enjoy teaching you, you've got some good guts. However, lesson one is really simple." Miruko reached out and gripped Itsuka in a death grip by her head and lifted her up as she sat up. She pulled Itsuka in front of the class and held her as the girl held onto Rumi's hand grabbing her.

"Lesson one to all of you, don't call me miss. Its either Miruko or teacher. And lesson two will be the most important thing I'm willing to impart." She dropped Itsuka with a grin as the girl fell onto her butt. Miruko then pointed to Izuku before she shifted her finger over to Neito.

"The difference between experience can easily be made up, but that's not all it takes to be a good Hero. What you need to learn is most exemplified between these two here. One is a poor loser, the other is a sore loser." Rumi gave a wide grin as she looked down at the Heroes to be.

"Learn the difference and their may be hope for your careers yet. Figure out why they are so different, but I will tell you this. Izuku is the sore loser and he's the correct one. I hope you all find good answers for me." The smirk she held sent many a shiver down the young Heroes backs.

**A.N: Things will kick into gear soon; the chapter and scenes you guys are looking for will come up soon. This camp and the effects it will create will be a big corner stone for what's to come. Izuku and Rumi's relationship will have a huge development soon as well. Also, if you enjoy my work and feel like supporting me please check out my Ko-fi under the same name holliswriting.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or anything related to it. All properties belong to their respectful owners.

Chapter beta'd by: Kylekatarn77

Shout out: Chronicles of a Green Haired boy and his Rabbit, by Darth Erebus

The author was inspired by my story and wrote their own AU of my AU story, and it's a great read. Go check it out and show their story some love. I love hearing about stories that authors got inspiration from me on, it's really humbling. If you also read on AO3, check out this other delightful story that is Izuku x Rumi, they also were inspired by my story. Any story that is Izuku x Rumi is a fantastic addition to the fanbase and I love hearing about them.

Shout out: Crescent Moon Choco Sundae, by ProfoundCranium

**A.N: The world is a little crazy right now, and as such I'm going to slow my story down to one chapter a week. I feel like I've never worked more or been busier in my life, this chapter also took longer because I really wanted it to be just right, enjoy.**

Izuku watched as everyone stopped eating and took in Miruko's words. He in turn did the same, though she had said he was right, he also knew he would need to answer her. The difference between a sore loser, and a poor one. They were the exact same thing in Izuku's mind, but they meant different things to Rumi.

Dinner was finished quickly after, but despite how she had been manhandled, Itsuka retook her place next to Miruko. Izuku could only guess that she genuinely did look up to the Hero and wanted to know her. The conversation they held was slow and rough, unlike his own had been with Rumi. As he watched though, Izuku could tell Miruko was enjoying the girl's stiff and flustered talk.

Each class helped clean everything up and place the dishes back where they belonged. Once they were finished, the Wild, Wild Pussycats directed them to gather their belongings from the buses and head to their rooms. There was one for all the girls, and one for the boys. Teachers and the Heroes would have their own rooms. After they settled in Mandalay told them to bathe and then head to bed and prepare for the next day.

Within the span of about thirty minutes, they had all gathered their items from the buses and headed to their room. Izuku looked around and found it to be quite spacious. Although they were there to train, it really did feel like they were at a summer training camp. He took in a deep breath of the fresh air before he set all his stuff down and headed with his class to the baths. As soon as they entered the changing room and clothes started coming off, Izuku felt like their tongues became loose as well.

"We should award Midoriya a Darwin award for his comment to Miruko. Though he is still alive, so maybe an honorary one? I seriously thought you were trying to get yourself killed man. How on earth did you survive your week with her? I've barely been around her a few hours and I'm afraid." Denki said. Izuku laughed, as ridiculous as the other boy was sometimes, it didn't surprise him that he knew about such an under-the-radar term.

The other boys also found humor in the off-hand comment. As they all talked together the boys of 1-B gave them some strange looks for a minute before Yosetsu Awase snickered. When he did his own classmates gave him a side look as the boy held his stomach almost in pain from his laughs.

"I don't know what he did, but it can't be worse than Monoma. If anyone deserves the award it's him. He tried to talk back to Miruko in his normal holier-than-thou way. At the time I was afraid for my life, but I can laugh about it now." He said.

"Hey!" Monoma shouted with indignation from the side.

"Seriously, crap man that's scary. Still I don't know if that beats Midoriya, he didn't even say anything at first. Just like with Kendo she had him locked in a head grip; the conversation was so normal at first too. It was just like a student and master reuniting after a long time, it was super manly when she scolded him!" Kirishima said. From his side Shoto shrugged, uninterested.

"That was after he called Miruko by her first name. Ah, he did the same thing at dinner though, and she didn't seem to care at all. She only mentioned to him that he shouldn't use it when they were training." Shoto quipped. The other boys looked at him before it shifted to Midoriya. He had just about finished with his towel and looked up.

"What? I already told my class. She doesn't mind, she told me it was no big deal." He looked completely innocent as he said his words.

"For you maybe, I'm sure if any of us tried to call her Ru…nope, isn't going to happen. I'm afraid she would figure out and kill me. Still after that was when you insulted her height and love of carrots." Kaminari said. All the boys looked at him with wide eyes in disbelief. Izuku only chuckled and rubbed the back of his head as they entered the water. From his side Tokoyami closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Still Midoriya, for how smart you are, I was surprised how crazy your actions seemed. Was that because you knew she wouldn't truly hurt you? You never did tell us what exactly happened at your work study." Fumikage said. His nervous tick back Izuku had a red hue as he laughed and rubbed the back of his head. He went to talk before Mineta scoffed from his side. They all looked at him as he focused on the divider wall.

"Midoriya and his weird affair isn't new, not that I can blame his taste." A devious grin spread on his face as he wiggled his hands and small dribbles of drool escaped his bottom lip. Izuku bristled at the comment but kept his anger down and said nothing as he sat in the warm water.

"He won't tell us anything and denies it at every turn. We should be paying more attention to the happy accident happening right now before us. Just take a small listen, right next to us Eden is within reach." Despite not wanting to, even Izuku listened with everyone else until he heard it. On the other side of the wall and at the same time as them, light and almost music like, laughs resounded. The girls were on the other side of the wall, and bathing at the same time.

Izuku's thoughts turned for the worst against his best effort and went right to Rumi. He imagined her full and luscious body on display with a perfect ratio of sweat and water glistening off her every curve. Her snow like hair would appear plastered and rough, but he would stroke his hands through it regardless and find it soft like velvet to his touch.

She would take a step out of the water and everything hidden from him would finally be in full delicious display. Miruko would act just like before and pretend he wasn't there, then slowly dry herself before she wrapped her body in a towel. At that point Izuku would regain his control while also losing it.

He would take the opportunity and push her against a wall by her shoulders. Her body pinned against his as warmth spread between them. Then he would dip his head just low enough to take in her scent from the crook of her neck she left wide open for him. Finally, he would look deep into her eyes filled with crimson warmth before he claimed her lips with his.

"You can see it; I know you can. Just on the other side of the wall is the glorious Eden just out of our reach." Izuku coughed out of his delusion from Mineta's words. The young boy stared at the wall like it had all the answers to the world.

"Mineta, you know that is wrong and immoral. We should merrily enjoy this rest time that has been given to us and relax before tomorrow." Iida gestured wildly as he tried to sway the natural born pervert away from his goal. Izuku watched as his words were ignored.

"Walls are meant to be overcome, PLUS ULTRA style!" He screamed as he began pulling balls from his head and climbing. Izuku prepared to stop him, but despite his small size Mineta was fast. By the time he went to shoot out Blackwhip the other boy was reaching for the top of the wall.

Before he could, Izuku watched Kota appear. The boy said something to Mineta he didn't catch before he swatted his hand. Mineta fell from the wall and Izuku had a small chuckle as did the rest of the boys as he landed ass first onto Tenya's face. Kota turned to the other side and turned a bright red before he fell off his ladder and into the boys' side bath.

"Watch out!" Izuku surged forward at his top speed and cradled the boys' unconscious body. Not sure what else to do he dried quickly as best he could and wrapped a towel tight around his waist. With the most important part-in his mind-covered, Izuku shot out looking for Mandalay.

* * *

Miruko was asked by Itsuka in a quiet but strong voice to join the other girls in the bath. While reluctant at first, she remembered her words to Himari and accepted the invitation. She had promised her longtime friend that at the very least she would try to be open to those around her.

Izuku had been the first to truly break through the walls she'd built around herself, and she found it not unpleasant. As willing as she was to form bonds and relations with others, she knew it wouldn't or couldn't equal Izuku. He had managed to break through to her in a way no one ever had before.

It wasn't just her walls of self-protection, and others that she put up to protect herself. The most elusive one, that not even she knew was so well guarded but also fragile, had broken. Within the brief time they had spent together Izuku wormed his way deep into all of her.

She had to not only face, but also embrace, parts of herself she had left forgotten and hidden. Miruko was jealous and possessive by nature, but she had come to understand it was because she feared things being taken from her, like her parents. Her lack of team effort, and trusting others? It all came from others never living up to the trust she placed in them.

Izuku had broken through that on day one without trying. His reasons were shaky at best, saying it was a gut feeling, but he had trusted her implicitly. It made her want to give it back without reservation. Everything about Izuku made her want to be a better person for him, but mostly for herself.

Give and take had never felt so true. She didn't want to be better because he asked her, but because she knew she could do so. He had been ingrained into her every thought and action, all because he saw her in a way no one else had. Her self-reflection had also led her to begrudgingly accepting Himari's words.

Deny and try to run as much as she wanted, Rumi had come to accept that what she felt could be nothing but love. The thought alone split her in two. One side of her wanted to run and hide away from it all, especially the utter feeling of dread in her gut that it wasn't mutual. Her second side wanted nothing but to embrace it and run headfirst into the fire it stirred in her heart.

She placed the thoughts aside as much she could and joined her fellow ladies in the changing room for the baths. Around her she listened to their various conversations and idle chat. Before long, her walls dropped, and she had been roped into the conversation. Aside from Himari she had no friends, female or otherwise, so she was surprised with the warm joy it brought her.

"What?" She asked the question once all the girls had undressed and conversation had gone silent. A look around didn't tell her anything other than what she already knew, they were all naked and looking at her. Rumi glanced down her body and didn't see anything of interest.

It was the same as she had always remembered. Skin dark like a warm wheat color, her breasts were large, only Momo was a fair rival. Her hair cascaded down her back, it helped to accentuate her slim waist, wide hips, and taut stomach. Muscles trained to their peak, and long legs that could crush skulls.

The tail at her backs base helped accentuate her large and full rear. Just as the patch of trimmed hair that crowned her core clashed against her dark skin with its snow-white tint. The girls could all say, at the very least, that her curtains and drapes matched. Miruko however, saw nothing aside from what she knew to always be there.

"I'm so jealous. It's not fair how gorgeous you are." Rumi was utterly beside herself as the others all agreed and suddenly swarmed her. Various pokes and prods against her frame made Miruko uncomfortable with the attention she received. Mostly she was surprised how comforting it was to hear other women were envious of her body. It empowered her belief that she did have charms.

Even if it came from younger girls, it was still a confidence boost and nice to hear. With the tension completely broke the girls all talked amongst each other about their various stresses. The complements to Rumi's body kept coming, but conversation also drifted to the other girls' frames and their worries.

Her tension had completely left, and Miruko found comfort in how relaxed she was amongst her fellow females. Once they entered the water, Rumi couldn't help the groan she released as the warm temperature eased her muscles. She forgot how long it had been since she had last taken care of herself with a relaxing full body bath. When the conversation switched again however, her tension came back full force.

"Tradition is at stake ladies. It's not quite a sleep over, but with bodies bare its boy talk time. Love talk is where all the fun is." Mina pumped her arms around as the other girls tried to divert the conversation. Several though had blushed and turned away, Mina narrowed in on them as her targets. Mina's attention and those around her focused-on Rumi, when she attempted to cover her red face and noninterest behind a poorly veiled cough. The devious girl pretend to not hear Miruko's sputter and narrowed in on Jiro.

"We should start with you Kyoka, it's definitely Kaminari right?" Miruko listened in, glad to not have the focus on her any longer. She watched as Kyoka turned a cherry red and tried to deny with all her might as she waved her arms about. The teasing continued for a bit before the girl lightly sank down and murmured quietly.

"Yes okay. Now move onto the next person, I can't help that I like the stupid idiot." Her words of confirmation only seemed to stir the other girls on. Conversation quickly turned to if she had told him or if they had kissed. Small giggles and squeals came from the group as the question of crushes got thrown around.

"What about you Ochaco, it's totally Midori right? Don't think I haven't caught the glimpses, and Ayoma has definitely been teasing you about it." Mina acted as the pseudo ringleader of interrogation while the girl gained a dark shade of red. Deep in her chest however, Rumi felt a pang of several emotions. The first landed on sadness, thinking she would never have a chance with Izuku if one of his own classmates liked him.

Next was anger that she was even upset to begin with over the situation, it was a harmless question. Finally, she landed on jealousy, she was envious that other girls were talking about Izuku in such a way. She gazed over to Ochaco and dread settled in as the girl tried to sputter out some words. After a moment she placed a hand to her chest and took a deep breath, but some of her accent still bled through as she was flustered.

"It's not like that, really. I like Deku, but not like that. He, he inspires me to be better. The type of Hero you look up to and want to be. If you want to use a word, then I admire him, but it's not love. Just like his name Dekiru implies, I want to be a Hero that can do anything, like him." Miruko had a hand of her own placed upon her breast over her heart.

She could tell from the girl's honest words that she was telling the truth. As much as it settled her heart though, it also left her just as offset as before. Other people were beginning to see in him what she already knew was there. But she was pleased that it was only surface level, she could tell by the way they conversed that they didn't know the real Izuku deep down, like she did.

"You keep teasing us Mina, but what about you? You've definitely got the hots for Kirishima." Tsuyu called calmly from the side. Miruko didn't think the pink skinned girl could blush, but a good dusting covered her as she stuttered. Focus now turned fully on the instigator, she broke down nervously as she rapidly scratched at her head.

"Eijiro is just a childhood friend, we went to the same middle school that's all." She turned completely scarlet as all attention focused on her. Even the girls of 1-B had gotten into the talk and were staring her down. Momo placed a hand to her lips and smirked with joy.

"It's so adorable, just like my books. Childhood friends turned lovers as they face down all that tries to separate them. I can't take it, you have to tell him Mina, Kirishima would definitely take your confession as manly." Light snickers were traded between those who knew of Kirishima's eccentric ways that could match Mina. The girl in question deflected the attention right back to Momo to escape the situation she had caused.

"What about you and Todoroki? Makes a good love story doesn't it, the two elites pulled together through trial and tribulation. The princess saved by the cold prince, she melts his icy heart and allows for fiery passion." Momo turned a bright red as she covered her face with her hands.

The poor girl looked like a cherry as she suddenly started sprouting nesting dolls from across her body. Miruko gave a hearty laugh at the situation as she spread her arms and relaxed comfortably against the pool edge. Her smirk in place, she didn't see the devious grins of the girls around her.

"You must have stories right Miruko? Tell us all about them. What it's like to lose yourself in the throes of passion with a lover. Oh, or how nice it feels to cuddle all day and do nothing. Does it hurt that bad on your first time? Are kisses all they're made out to be?" Miruko sputtered and choked on her air as she was surrounded and bombarded by the girls and questions.

"I'll kick you all into next week!" Even her threat of violence didn't make them back off, and she knew her voice was weak when it came out. She had no real heat behind her words as she tried to beat down her own blush and thumping heart. It had never throbbed so hard unless she was around Izuku, but she knew it was because she was being confronted on her feelings.

"Back off, and one at a time or you'll get nothing out of me." Her words were stronger and sharper this time. Eventually they did back away from her, but they all had gleams in their eyes. They were almost like starved dogs as they looked ready to pounce on any weakness.

"I can't answer any of those questions." The girls instantly swarmed her again in disgruntlement. Her ears twitched as they begged and pleaded for something. Her embarrassment was in full force, as she had the same questions they all did.

"There is no answer because I don't know. I've never had a lover or boyfriend before. Not even a first kiss, I'm not much older than you girls and I was always focused on my career. No one has ever stood out in any significant way…until recently." Miruko was a fine shade of red as they all squealed and giggled at her. From her side however, she could tell Kyoka had caught her whispered words at the end.

"Until recently, no way! Was the perv Mineta right? Are you seriously after Midoriya?" Miruko had no words as she did her utmost to remain neutral. The bath was suddenly silent as they all looked at her in surprise. Before she could deny anything, Mina was the first to take a breath.

"Seriously, that is so awesome. I knew something was different when Midori came back. He lit up every time his phone went off, and he stared off into space the first few days he was back. This tops everything, please tell me it's true." The girls remained silent as they all leaned in towards Rumi eager to hear her words. She could try all she wanted, but she knew there would be no denying it any longer. Miruko had already admitted her feelings to herself, but saying them aloud and to others would only make it more real.

"It's true." Instantly she felt lighter than a feather as she recalled everything about Izuku that made her fall for him. A hand gently came up and rested against her chest. Her heart was fast but steady as she poured her words out for the world.

"Perhaps not like you think, but I do have feelings for him. He got under my skin in a way that no one else ever has before. It wasn't until our final day of the work study that I truly knew I cared, but I wasn't ready back then. His lips were so close, but I just didn't know for sure if it was mutual. Now he's all I think about, I'm in love with Izuku Midoriya and I don't know what to do about it." She felt the warm water ease her skin as the girls remained silent.

The silence was broken as they all started hugging her and crying tears for her. Miruko was so overwhelmed she could only stand there and take all the attention being given to her. Once they all separated and had wiped their tears away, a fire had been lit in their eyes.

"That can't be the end. You must tell him how you feel, don't run away. Obviously I don't know for certain, but I'm sure Midori is smitten with you. Maybe you can't see since you love him, but he practically glows around you. And did you hear the way he uses your name; he uses it with such reverence that it's adorable. Almost like he takes all of himself and puts it behind that one name, this has to be the story of the century." Mina had stars in her eyes as she gushed over Rumi and Izuku's supposed mannerisms.

Before long all the girls were discussing it and Miruko felt like her supposed namesake, a scared bunny. The more attention that was placed on her and her situation, the more apparent it was that she had to face it. She knew that would happen eventually but doubt slowly crept in before she shook her head.

'No! You already said it, right? Ever since you decided on being a Hero. No regrets, no regrets, no regrets. I'll face Izuku head on and tell him what I feel, one way or another I have to know what can be.' Resolve firmly in place Rumi stood back straight as she told the others she would tell him. Giggles and laughs of delight were all around as they comfortably enjoyed the water again in their small silence.

"PLUS ULTRA!" Was all they heard before they looked up to the top of the wall. Just as they saw a hand peak over the edge the young boy Kota appeared and swatted it away.

"Thanks Kota, it was that perv Mineta right?" The young boy turned at his name, and Miruko could tell his brain had fried at the pure sight before him. He tipped over the edge into the men's bath and they heard a shout.

"WATCH OUT!" Needing a breather from the other girls and the bath, Rumi stood and began to dry herself off as she wrapped and tied off a towel tight to her body.

"That sounded like it might have been serious, I'll go check it out. Enjoy the rest of your bath and night ladies." Miruko stepped out of the bath and was quick to follow the sounds of talking voices. She lightly pressed her back to the wall and focused her ears on the conversation.

As she listened in Miruko heard Izuku converse with Mandalay, she reassured him that Kota was fine. The boy had passed out from the shock of falling but was otherwise fine. Pixie Bob came in slightly after with drinks, and Miruko was allowed in on Kota's past just as Izuku was. Ever the Hero nerd, he listened in and recognized the story of the boy's parents.

When he asked and then had it confirmed who they were, Mandalay went on to explain Kota's side of it. His story reminded Rumi of her own, they weren't the same, but it was similar. Kota was young and didn't know why his parents had been taken from him, and blamed everyone else around him.

She had lost her parents at an older age and understood what it meant. Miruko also had the responsibility to take care of her siblings, so she had shut herself off and allowed nothing but a strong front. The longer she thought on it, the more it made sense that the beginning of her rough and tough side all came from the start.

As she heard the story and Izuku's responses, she knew more than ever that his heart went out to the young Kota. However, she also knew that not everything could be solved with words and no action. The meaning and weight carried by words had to follow action, that's why she placed so much attention on climbing the ladder. Her reputation would allow her words to carry weight that others couldn't.

Their conversation continued in lighter tones as Izuku apologized for bringing up the situation. Mandalay waved him off and said it was all right as Miruko listened in from the wall. Her ears twitched lightly as they cleaned up around them and Mandalay dismissed Izuku to head back to his classmates and prepare for tomorrow.

With the discussion over, Miruko wiped the small tears from her eyes that had formed and pushed off the wall silently. Distracted by what she had heard, Miruko turned the corner and felt her body smack against another person. She reached out to steady herself as her eyes shut in mild pain.

Before she opened them, she felt a small wetness press against her that was offset by the incredibly warm presence. She opened her eyes and realized her face was pressed to a bare and muscled chest. Miruko went to move back and have a select few words before she realized who and in what position she was faced with.

Her hands were pressed flush against Izuku in her attempt to steady herself. One was around his waist, and the other on his chest flat against his heart. She felt it thumping hard but steadily as she looked up into his green eyes slightly covered by his damp and dripping hair. Her own heart beat rough against her chest as she tried to maintain a calm and even breathing.

Izuku's hands… she could feel that they had wrapped around her waist to keep her steady. He had one rested directly against her waist in a soft but strong grip. The other was splayed out flat against the base of her back just above her tail. She wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Izuku stared deep into her eyes and she felt as though he was looking at all of her.

"Rumi." He said. A shiver racked her body at that one word. Stuck on the words the other girls had taunted her with, she focused on the way he said her name. It was deep and sounded like it left him breathless. One word came to her mind, and in the situation, she could only describe his voice as husky.

Everything around them ceased to exist as her hands shifted to his shoulders, and his gently moved back and forth caressing her. Their eyes were locked deep, but she didn't have the strength to move. Everything in her body told her this was the time, but she was locked in place.

'Just a small movement, you can do it, no regrets.' She trailed her eyes down to his lips and the final wall shattered.

"Izuku." Rumi used her superior strength and placement on his shoulders to press Izuku against the wall back first. A moment of hesitation came over her, but she pushed through it and locked her lips to his. Everything around her was non-existent as the world narrowed down to her lips pressed firmly against Izuku's. Her hands shifted to his neck, one gripped at the base and the other snaked into his hair.

She felt his hands shift as well, the one at her back pulled her closer and flush against him delicately. The other moved from her waist and gripped the back of her neck and pulled her away from his kiss. Miruko let out a groan of disappointment that turned into a moan of appreciation as his lips locked onto her neck's pulse point.

"Rumi." Her name had never meant as much to her before. The desire and warmth coursed through her entire body as she wrapped herself flush against Izuku. Her breasts pressed against his chest and no words could describe the moment. Miruko felt warmth across her entire body, but in a very pleasant way.

"Izuku."

**A.N: I hope this chapter and that scene were everything you hoped it to be. On my profile I have a poll up for an idea later down the line in my writing, check it out. Also, if you enjoy my work and feel like supporting me please check out my Ko-fi under the same name holliswriting, all lowercase no spaces.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or anything related to it. All properties belong to their respectful owners.

Chapter beta'd by: Kylekatarn77

Shout out: Chronicles of a Green Haired boy and his Rabbit, by Darth Erebus

The author was inspired by my story and wrote their own AU of my AU story, and it's a great read. Go check it out and show their story some love. I love hearing about stories that authors got inspiration from me on, it's really humbling. If you also read on AO3, check out this other delightful story that is Izuku x Rumi, they also were inspired by my story. Any story that is Izuku x Rumi is a fantastic addition to the fanbase and I love hearing about them.

Shout out: Crescent Moon Choco Sundae, by ProfoundCranium

**A.N: Poll still up on my profile, and it's going strong with almost 70 votes. Reviews, follows, and favs, are also doing well. I'm so proud of how far this story has come, and how much further it still has left to go. The 1k barrier has finally been broken for both follows and favs, follows are almost at 1.5k and I have almost hit my goal of 500 reviews; without further ado enjoy some more steam.**

Izuku's brain had stopped long ago. He was purely moving on instinct and desire as he meshed his lips against Rumi's. Bliss was the only word that could come to him, but he could only vocalize it by the grunt that escaped him. His body was flush to Rumi, and hers to him, she was too close, yet not close enough all at once.

Everything about her overtook all of his senses. He did everything he could to keep up, but it was pure sensory overload. Instead, Izuku gave in and embraced all that he could without thought. When he latched onto her neck and gave a not quite rough nibble and was rewarded with Rumi's moan, he knew he would do anything and everything to hear it again.

"Rumi." Her name left him breathless, and not just from the air her kiss had robbed him of. Izuku had many other things he wanted to say, but he also knew that was all he could say in the moment. His thoughts were once more taken away as Rumi opened her mouth, breathless, and Izuku dipped back in for another kiss. Nothing aside from the give and take, the push and pull of their bodies mattered to him. Soon, they broke apart again and their foreheads gently rested against each other.

Izuku's vision locked firmly with Rumi's deep red eyes, and the gaze said far more than words could. His entire world was narrowed down to the person directly in front of him. He dipped his eyes down low and caught a wonderous view of Miruko's cleavage as her chest was pressed against his and heaved with her breath. Embarrassment was nowhere to be found as he soaked in everything.

Her towel prevented him from truly appreciating everything before him, but what he could see was more than enough. Pressed so close against her, he could feel more than he could see. The sight would forever be ingrained in him, but a deeper desire wished to rake his hands against every curve.

His deep desires and instincts told him he would never be sated until he had every inch, every dip, every part of her bare and burned into his every pore. Until he could know all of her, and she all of him, it would never be enough. Gently he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs, and she leaned into his touch with her eyes closed. Izuku had never felt so empowered yet so weak all at once.

"Rumi." So much was loaded into that one word, that he could speak nothing else. She opened her eyes, and tilted her head open for access again as she locked onto Izuku's lips fiercely. His world narrowed down once more to the press and feel of her against him. Izuku felt emboldened and his hands snaked down to the edge of her towel.

Just as he snuck underneath and went to grip the bounty before him, he froze as Miruko's ears twitched and he heard voices in the distance. They pulled back and gazes locked firmly as the world around them and their situation flooded back in. A great deal had been expressed in their moment, but so few words had been truly spoken.

Rumi's eyes said a great deal, but like the seas parting she removed herself from Izuku's space. He felt like an entire limb had been ripped away from him, and he was left with a feeling of emptiness. Before any words could escape him, whether it be her name or a declaration of love, she had turned away and was gone from his sight. Izuku's hand that reached for empty air fell back to his side and he was frozen.

"Then right when we were surrounded he crashed in, he used this cool black energy thing and grabbed me. I felt like a human rocket, he had this real serious face and was like 'I'm tossing you', and then I flew like a freaking missile." Izuku turned and saw the rest of the boys exited the bath and were dressed.

"That's so manly! We should definitely talk about making that into an awesome team super attack or something." The voices got closer as Izuku's eyes glassed over and died for a moment as everything caught up to him.

"HA! I can do that all by myself, while you chumps need someone else to help you." He knew that voice to be Katsuki, as they were only feet away and finally caught sight of Izuku.

"Oh, hey man. We were just talking about making a group attack using your…hey you alright dude? You don't look so good." Tetsutetsu asked as Izuku came back to himself. He coughed briefly into his hands and regained his thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry just distracted. Kota is with Mandalay, he just fainted from the fall. She told me something that's sticking with me that's all. I'm exhausted, go ahead without me and I'll catch up in the room. Still have to dry off properly and change into my night clothes." Izuku brushed off the concerns and headed towards the baths.

His mind was both empty and running at the speed of light. Everything was jumbled and contradicting itself in his mind as he tried to steady himself. He knew the other boys were staring at him as he passed them, but he had no other words he could give them. Once he turned a corner and was out of their sight he sank against a wall with his shoulder and slammed his fist against it.

'Dammit, I'm so confused. She kissed me, right? That must mean something, doesn't it?' Izuku questioned everything he knew as his breathing was ragged and the world around him spun. He placed a hand on his chest and found his heart beating like a drum. Despite his joy of the situation that had happened, he was devastated from its aftereffects.

Like a snail, he was sluggish and slowly slinked his way through everything. Izuku was soon dressed and prepared for sleep as he drudgingly made his way back to the room he and all the other guys were staying in. If he noticed the stares they continued to give him, he didn't comment on it. He fell into his sleeping space and closed his eyes but knew sleep wouldn't come.

'What did I do wrong? Is something wrong with me? Am I not good enough? Why did she run away from me? I'm so confused.' Izuku slowly curled into himself as silent tears escaped him. He tried to sleep, but nothing came to him, and the small amount he did get was restless and fitful before the sun finally peaked over the mountains and into the room.

* * *

Rumi retreated from Izuku with haste, but as she turned the corner towards her room a bright smile graced her face. Her heart beat slow and steady as it spread joy throughout her entire body. She had a small hop to her steps and a giggle escaped her as she placed a hand to her chest and entered her room.

After a quick toss of her towel, she changed into her sleep wear and hugged herself as she rolled around on her bed. Her nightwear consisted of a simple white t-shirt and grey booty shorts that she wore over her undergarments. The incredible moment from only a few minutes ago played repeatedly in her mind as she fought to keep a girlish squeal inside.

Everything was new to her, but she kept herself composed and made a silent promise to not freak out. The pit in her stomach that had bothered her for so long was finally gone, instead replaced by the feeling of butterflies flittering around. It wasn't entirely pleasant, but it left her with a calm warm feeling and a large earnest smile on her cheeks.

Her thought on that brought her hands to rest where Izuku's had, but it wasn't the same feeling of all-encompassing warmth that his had been. Next she brought her hand to her lips where she could still feel the lingering presence of where his had pressed against her. Miruko lost her battle against another small giggle that escaped her.

When she reached her hand up to her neck, the area was still sensitive to the touch. A blush dusted her cheeks as she remembered Izuku's bold move there and her own involuntary noise that had escaped. Her thoughts drifted to everything that had happened, but they also trailed off to everything that hadn't happened. Deep in the dark recesses of her mind that she vigorously beat down, she questioned what would have happened if no one interrupted them.

'I wonder if we could do that again? The moment felt like it lasted forever, but now that it's over I feel like it was a blink. It was nowhere near long enough; his touch is already fading.' Another giggle escaped her as she blushed scarlet and rolled around again holding her pillow to her chest. Deep in the rational side of her mind, the thought did cross her that many obstacles and judgments would be thrown their way. If anything was to come about, such as a real and lasting relationship, they would have to face many hardships.

Rumi however, ignored those thoughts for the far more pleasant ones of when she could again kiss Izuku. Sleep was like a blissful and fluffy cloud that encompassed her in its warm embrace. She fell asleep with a soft smile and was calm with no thoughts of any struggles that she may face ahead.

Moring came quick, and she had a sublime sleep of thoughtless dreams. Rumi gave a stretch feeling her muscles all relaxed and well rested. After she finished the rest of her morning stretches and routines, she placed her sleepwear on her bed and grabbed her training clothes for the day.

They were very similar, the tank top having her arms exposed and the shorts slightly longer extending to her mid-thigh. She thought about her choice a moment before she looked down at herself, a small idea to tease Izuku came to her mind. Instead, she reached into her bag and grabbed the clothes she normally wore when she practiced her boxing skills.

Rumi grabbed the black sports bra and workout shorts that tightly clung to her frame and exposed a great deal of her wheat colored skin. She dragged her hands over the swell of her breasts and down her flat and sculpted abdomen with a smirk of pleasure. After she dug out the black fingerless workout gloves to complete her outfit, a hand was placed to her chest as she thought of Izuku and what he would think of the outfit.

Miruko went through all her memories with a fresh set of eyes, and had concluded that Izuku did enjoy her figure. She had never put much focus into it aside from being in shape for her Hero work, but from the few glances she had caught from him, he liked it. The thought left her giddy as she remembered the instances she had caught him looking, Izuku seemed to rake his eyes across her body despite appearing not too.

When she thought to just the previous night, Rumi remembered the way his glazed eyes dipped down to her cleavage. Beneath her hand she felt her heart thump harder as she remembered that just after that he had almost grabbed her ass. She fought back her thoughts as much as she could, but the idea of what may have happened had her chest beating harder.

Her mind drifted back to the moment and she felt herself surprised by how she had acted. While she had initially pushed Izuku against the wall and taken the first step in the kiss, he had given as good as he got. Rumi always believed that it would be more one sided, whether it was him overpowering her or the other way around. Instead it had been a very even moment of equal participation.

She was surprised, because it didn't make her feel weak or angry to release control to another person. Miruko felt nothing but trust, and dare she hope, mutual love between them in the moment. As she shook the thoughts aside, she instead focused on what her plan for training throughout the day would be. The idea could sit for a while as she decided that first she would see what Aizawa and Vlad had planned for their classes.

Rumi pushed down the minor trepidation that festered when she grabbed the door handle for her room. Deep down she knew that once she stepped outside the bubble of her room, she would have to fully embrace Miruko and be ruthless. Much as she would wish for nothing more than to be alone training with Izuku like during his work study again, it wouldn't happen.

She had agreed to help U.A. and train the prospective students which meant she would have to focus on more than just him. At the same time, a small feeling of dread settled over her about how he would react after what had happened. They hadn't spoken anything other than each other's names, but they hadn't needed to, at least she thought so.

Her thoughts pushed down, Rumi opened her door and stepped out as Miruko. Grin in place and wide, she strutted out to where she heard groggy and tired voices coming form the students. She caught Aizawa tossing a ball up and down briefly as he explained to class 1-B the test he had given to his own students on day one. Intrigued she slowly made her way over until she stood next to Vlad and Aizawa.

Both teachers gave her a side glance at her outfit, and she in turn did the same. When on duty it made sense to always be in costume as they were, but out here it didn't make sense to her. That and her costume was ninety percent cosmetic, aside from her plated boots her abilities where all her, no gear needed. She looked over the students and caught their various gazes as well, she felt a small thumping of her heart at the attention she was receiving.

The boys all looked at her with lust, but that wasn't anything new to her. Some tried to hide it better than others, it was still obvious to her. Her glance to the girls said it was either in jealousy or pride of what they could become with enough training. She looked for Izuku and his glance as her heart thumped harder, once she did catch his eyes though, her heart clenched and slowed.

Despite all the training and confidence she had installed into him, she expected a blush, splutter, or some reaction. Instead what she saw was a clearly disheveled Izuku, whose eyes looked dead and appeared to look through her. A horrible and painful clenching of her chest overtook her as she placed a hand to her bosom in hopes of alleviating it.

She turned her head to the side and focused on Aizawa. Rumi knew if she didn't, a tear may escape her. Things had changed between them, she knew that, but she had believed it would only be for the better. Rumi hadn't expected the cold and almost lifeless gaze that Izuku carried, it hurt greatly. Her heart ached at the sight of him, if she had caused it she couldn't bear the pain, on the other hand, if she could fix it, she would do anything she could.

"We will use the ball test as a point to express the true purpose of this training camp. I've been watching your individual progress, and while it's impressive, it's also not fast enough. Bakugo, Midoriya, step up. You two are the perfect examples for what I want to showcase." Miruko watched them both go forward and again fought down the pain of looking at Izuku as he was.

"Last time we did this test Bakugo, you scored 705.2 M. Midoriya, you got 705.3 M, but broke your finger in the process. Before you throw, let me instead ask your classmates, how far do you think they can throw it now?" Question directed at the class, Miruko listened in as they debated that it would have to be around one Kilometer. Aizawa grinned wicked at that and his hair seemed to float as he passed the ball to Katsuki.

"Die!" His shout was met with little surprise by all those who knew him, but she watched as his smirk fell when Aizawa turned the measuring device. When it beeped and showed 715.6 M, barely further that what Aizawa said he had initially thrown she caught onto the purpose of the display. She then watched Izuku step up with a far off look in his eyes, the light smell of ozone picked up as his green electric energy surrounded him.

With a small break in the sound barrier much like Katsuki's throw, Aizawa grinned wicked again and turned the device. Izuku had thrown 715.4 M, less than Katsuki, unlike the first time, but both still incredibly close. The students quickly erupted into conversation and debates over why their two best students had seemed to barely improve.

"The answer is simple; you haven't been training your Quirks to their fullest extent. Midoriya, you have been on the right path, not breaking yourself and all that, but there is still more to go. The experiences each of you have gotten are invaluable, that's true, but you have let your other skills fall to the wayside. Bakugo, your improvement has mostly been mentally and physically for your body, as is true for the rest of you.

"Your quirks are a different matter though. We need to push them until you can't anymore, then push further and break you down. Quirks are much like muscles in that regard; rip and tear them apart, and once they recover they will be stronger than ever before. I'm sure you've heard it before, but that's our style. Find your limit then break past it and don't look back- Plus Ultra." Aizawa smirked as he sent a gaze out to the students before him. Rumi watched his hair float back down before he turned to her.

"Me and Vlad will keep an eye on everything. In the meantime, Miruko, since you are our extra security and trainer you can have your pick of the students." She nodded her head and thought for a moment before she faced him. Her thoughts on Izuku would have to be pushed aside for now as she raised her arms and stretched them. No mind was payed to the action, but she did cross her arms under her bust which caused it to smush together and lift emphasizing her admirable size.

"And what of the rest of the brats? Surely the two of you can't watch over all of them yourselves?" She posed her question before her ear twitched and she caught the noise behind her.

"That's where we come in handy, meow! Back together and fully assembled now, Wild, Wild Pussycats full version!" Miruko and the students turned to take in the four Pro Heroes in their pose of power again. She still found it cute and funny in her mind, as such she fought down a small giggle.

"With my Search I can watch over all of you no problem." Ragdoll gave a small smirk as she stuck out her tongue at the edge of her lips.

"Depending on your needs I'll use my Earth Flow and create you the ideal environment to train in." Pixie Bob gave a grin as she blew kisses again at all the students present. Miruko nodded along before she started pointing to various people.

"Then I'll start without pause- Mina Ashido, Eijiro Kirishima, Shoto Todoroki, Momo Yaoyorozu, Katsuki Bakugo, Izuku Midoriya, Itsuka Kendo, Yui Kodai, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Setsuna Tokage, those ten are coming with me. Be warned, I'm going to put you through a worse hell than anyone else. You aren't allowed to run away either, so expect pain and do your best to survive my kicks." She grinned wide as she stared down the selected students.

They each looked at her with various responses, but she was glad to see none of them were negative. Her grin was full and in place as she walked over to Pixie Bob and requested what she wanted for her training area. When the other Hero looked at her in interest, Miruko returned it with her familiar smirk and a gleam in her eye.

The request was quickly made, and a large dome of earth was created roughly the size of a football field. She gestured for all the students to enter before Pixie Bob closed the entrance behind them. Miruko looked over her designated proteges for the day and was hit with a sad pang as Izuku still looked as dead eyed as earlier. Everything else had to be put aside though, as such she shook her head and smirked wide.

"You have the basic concept from Eraser, use your Quirk's to the fullest and then keep using them. All of you will be my opponents. However, you will be in pairs of two, that person is your teammate and the only person you can work together with. Consider all other teams your enemy. The first team to draw blood or land a solid hit will be the victor.

"Ashido and Kirishima, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu, Bakugo and Kodai, Tokage and Tetsutetsu, Midoriya and Kendo, those are your teams. Try and make this worth my while, and I'll promise to leave no lasting injuries. Expect plenty of bruises and sore muscles though." She brought her hand up and gestured for them to attack as she brought one foot up and bounced on the other. Being barefoot would allow her a better grip of the earth, but without her boots her kick's power would be less lethal, more crippling pain.

Miruko watched each team pair together and discuss their abilities slightly before she attacked. She wanted to give them the best chance of survival that she could, after all it wouldn't be fun otherwise. Once a few moments had passed and they were all faced towards her and tensed she smirked widely.

"Don't give up too quick. Entertain me!" She charged in and went for Kirishima first. His reaction was good, and he activated his Quirk before her blow landed. That didn't stop her punch from breaking through as she sucker-punched his gut and he spat out all of his air.

"Simple Quirks like yours don't take much thought, mine is much the same. Tetsutetsu, you take this to heart as well, either don't break and be the ultimate wall, or if you do break harden again so quick that it doesn't matter. You both lack strength and durability right now, so learn through your pain." To empathize her point, Miruko bounced from her spot straight into Tetsutetsu and gutted him just like Kirishima. The difference was that he wasn't quick enough to activate his Quirk and took her punch full force, as such he retched and tried to hold down his breakfast.

Miruko retreated to the center of her arena and continued to bounce on one foot as she taunted the other students. Bakugo was the first to charge her and Miruko watched as Kodai supported him from behind. A small pebble that was flying towards her suddenly turned into a large boulder that blocked her view and covered Katsuki.

"Die!" His call gave his intentions away. Miruko thumped the ground hard and shot fifty feet into the air out of sight. As Bakugo blasted the boulder and sent shards everywhere she noted how long it took for him to notice she wasn't there and start searching. She could tell his instincts were sharp as he caught her image before she landed with a small crouch.

From her lowered position Miruko shot forward and past Bakugo before he could move, she landed next to Yui and grinned up at her. The stoic girls eyes widened slightly as she attempted to throw out a punch, Miruko dodged with no effort and pulled back a fist.

"There is nothing wrong with Quirks better suited for support, but that generally means you're weak up close. Think about how you can improve and better utilize your Quirk." Her words said, her punch landed true and Yui collapsed holding her stomach, Katsuki came behind her in the pause and attempted an explosion at her back. Before it could go off she swept his feet and he grunted as he landed on his back.

"You're brash, but bold, and that can take you far. On the other hand, you rely on your sweat for stronger explosions, and self-destruction isn't the right way. Learn to increase your power with less sweat or less strain to your muscles. Break them down and let them heal if you need to. Truthfully, you already are stronger than some pros, but don't let that inflate your ego, there's still a long way to the top." With a spin flourish she landed a kick to his side and Bakugo bounced before he crashed into the earth wall.

A spike of ice caused her to retreat before a wave of flames followed it. The attacks were easy enough for her to avoid- they might have been powerful, but they lacked speed and precision. She knew he had good control over the ice, but his flame had no temperament to it. Her ear twitched and caught the slight click of gears grinding before she dodged the cannon ball net aimed at her from behind.

"Your teamwork is good, looks like you have experience working together. Its still not good enough." She dodged another ice attack and swung a kick into the back of Shoto's knee. When he collapsed down she gripped him into a headlock and pined his legs, preventing him from standing back up. He gripped at her arm around his neck, but he couldn't pry it loose, when he went to activate his Quirk she gave a 'light' reprimand in the form of a knee to his ribs.

"You think too little, and your teammate thinks too much. Yaoyorozu, you locked up- decide on an idea and run with it, because perfection doesn't happen on the battlefield. And you Todoroki, you could use your ice or fire on me, but I'm so close that it would also affect you. Elemental Quirks are incredibly versatile, so stop thinking so narrowly." Miruko increased her pressure and Shoto quickly fell into unconsciousness.

She looked down and felt a small piece of flesh attached to her leg. It gave a slight tugging force and she was forced into a split as the flesh held her down against the ground. Miruko looked up and saw the floating dismembered body of Setsuna. Her smirk returned before she punched the flesh on her leg, she could tell it didn't cause a lot of pain, but Setsuna did flinch slightly.

Miruko spun from her split position and pounced into the air as Tokage tried to recollect her pieces. When she was right before the young girl, Miruko watched as she closed her eyes and crossed her arms. She expected a punch, but instead Miruko flipped her body and aimed her legs at the girl. A swift kick out to the air sent a bullet of wind pressure to crash into Tokage and knock her down but also flung Miruko hurtling toward the ground.

With a spin and another kick she offset her speed before she cleaned up the remaining students attacking her without mercy. Once she was done, the only ones left were Izuku and Itsuka, as they had stayed back and watched all the other fights play out. From the beginning of the fight, only around ten minutes in total had passed. As such, Miruko was still in peak condition, no signs of fatigue present as she grinned down the last two.

Izuku looked focused, but she could still tell that his gaze felt empty. He nodded to Kendo, and Miruko watched as two tendrils of Blackwhip shot out from his arm. Both wrapped around Itsuka, one around her waist, the other around her upper torso. She was lifted from the ground and then hurtled with frightful speed at Miruko.

The distance between them was covered in a moment before Kendo was upon Miruko. Both excelled in close range combat, but Miruko had the edge in technique, speed, and experience. Itsuka offset her disadvantage admirably well with her Quirk, but Miruko easily saw the flaw. She went to strike the girl down, but before she could the tendril around her waist yanked her back and Miruko missed.

In the next instance Izuku was upon her with the force of a hurricane as he attacked. As he trained with her personally and she had taken him on as an apprentice of sorts, he knew her moves better than most anyone. Because of that, Miruko had her toughest challenge yet. She had to admit it was clever to swap out and then team up using various combos with Izuku's Blackwhip, but she wasn't holding back.

"You have a good simple Quirk, but your activation time is slow. Keep working on that and don't limit your thinking about what you can do. A foundation of martial arts is good, but I can tell you've focused on your fists, don't forgot you have legs." Miruko swung low and swept Itsuka before she slammed a foot into the side of her head. With a turn she was faced with Izuku, the last one standing.

He punched a fist forward at what looked to her to be 20%, and she had to dodge the air blast it created. His opening attack allowed Izuku to charge in close to her and engage in combat, but Miruko saw his every move. Just because he had trained with her and knew all her moves, the same was also true of her. Miruko knew Izuku's every ability.

The way he implemented them however, had changed.

When she went in for a punch, Izuku stabbed Blackwhip into the ground and halted his movements. It was reminiscent of what he had done for Itsuka only moments earlier, so Miruko anticipated it better the second time and didn't overextend. She used her momentum to instead roll and grab Izuku's legs with hers and trip him up.

With her roll complete Izuku was on his back and Miruko sat on his waist, Izuku's legs pinned in place. She looked down and hoped to see some spark of the previous night in his eyes as she gazed deep. Instead she saw only deep sadness as he seemed to gaze at her in what she believed to be regret or self-hatred.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me for how I acted." His words greatly confused Miruko as she loosed her hold on his legs. Once she did Izuku escaped her hold and rolled away so his back faced Miruko. As he turned from her and helped Itsuka to stand up, Miruko felt a deep and painful pang in her chest. She shook her head and wiped the tears trying to surface as she beat down the hurt that coursed through her entire body.

**A.N: Not everything is always sunshine and rainbows in paradise is it? Just as they come together I rip them apart viciously; I hope you're not too mad. The only thing I can say is that tension is a great literary writing tool, much like foreshadowing and cliffhangers. Also, if you enjoy my work and feel like supporting me please check out my Ko-fi under the same name holliswriting, all lowercase no spaces.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or anything related to it. All properties belong to their respectful owners.

Chapter beta'd by: Kylekatarn77

Shout out: Chronicles of a Green Haired boy and his Rabbit, by Darth Erebus

The author was inspired by my story and wrote their own AU of my AU story, and it's a great read. Go check it out and show their story some love. I love hearing about stories that authors got inspiration from me on, it's really humbling. If you also read on AO3, check out this other delightful story that is Izuku x Rumi, they also were inspired by my story. Any story that is Izuku x Rumi is a fantastic addition to the fanbase and I love hearing about them.

Shout out: Crescent Moon Choco Sundae, by ProfoundCranium

**A.N: There was quite a bit of disappointment with the last chapter, which I expected. I'll go into a deeper explanation of my, and thusly Izuku's thinking in the bottom A.N. for those interested. Just know that I always have a reason, and I hate relationship tension as much as you my readers.**

**What I will say though is that I have been writing for a long time, before I even started this story. In that time, I learned at least one important thing, writing isn't perfect, and you can't please everyone. That said I hope you continue to enjoy and follow my story, Izuku will be resolved shortly.**

Itsuka felt as though the title she had been given was unnecessary. She didn't feel like a big sister or anything of the sort, but she always realized she did tend to hover and watch out for her fellow students. As a result of those tendencies, she tended to notice things that others didn't. Just like all the other girls, she found interest in the fairy-tale-like romance supposedly blooming between her favorite Hero, and her fellow student.

The situation didn't seem far-fetched to her either; from everything she had seen and heard, it seemed like a forgone conclusion. As such when she woke up this morning and caught Miruko with a wide smile from ear to ear exiting her room, she knew something had happened. From the beginning she had been able to tell there was sparks and tension between the two, and it seemed to have come to a head. What she couldn't understand was why it caused two very drastically different results.

Miruko had been, dare she say, nervous the previous night during the baths. Izuku from what she had watched the previous day was the opposite, strong and sure of himself in all his actions. When the morning passed however, it was as though they had traded places but to a drastic degree. In the brief time, Izuku had gone from confident and sure to his previous meek and withdrawn self. He still fought like she had witnessed from his change, he was strong, but his actions all lacked something she couldn't identify.

On the other hand, she had watched Miruko go from powerful badass warrior woman, to something more normal. Itsuka knew that Miruko was normal just like any other person, but meeting your personal Hero always shifts views. She had always seen Miruko as an unbeatable and unshakable pillar of what a Hero should be. That was still the case, but Itsuka had been humbled and reminded that Heroes were still just people.

"Get yourself together Kendo, I have high hopes for you. My kick wasn't even that strong, now stand up." With a quick shake to refocus herself, Itsuka looked up to Miruko and her wide grin. After the earnest smile she had seen though, her grin looked almost fake and forced. She rubbed her ribs on her left side and sharply inhaled when she touched a tender spot. Miruko might have claimed it was a weak kick, but Itsuka knew she had bruised her ribs, possibly even cracked one or two of them.

Itsuka looked around and noticed all of her fellow students were in similar conditions. All of them except Izuku- he had to be in just as much pain as her, if not more. From what she could see, he was heavily bruised and nursing a bad ankle, but he still fought. What she had seen of his earlier anguish was gone, or perhaps hidden was a better word, as she could still see something deep in his eyes.

Regardless of that, he seemed to put everything aside and was solely focused on the moment and fight in front of him. After the first bout against Miruko she had caught something on his face that read of a deep pain, but he had put it away and charged right back in. They were in their fourth or fifth fight against Miruko- she couldn't remember how many it was now- but she could tell they were improving.

Despite telling them to initially not work together with other teams, Mirko had said nothing when it eventually happened. At that point she had noticed the first real shift in Izuku, he realized Miruko was giving them false alternatives for a villain scenario. After that, they had all teamed up together in efforts to try and take down Miruko, but she was too strong.

Fight after fight they were all knocked down, and kicked to the verge of unconsciousness. Izuku had taken charge once he realized what was happening, and all the others followed without real question. Itsuka could tell now what the other girls of 1-A had been talking about with his major change. She had always viewed him as meek and weak, but she never judged him based on that. After all, despite that he had still won the sports festival.

He was a mystery that Itsuka couldn't quiet place. She could understand why Miruko had landed her eye on him and initially sent out a work study invitation to him. Something about Izuku seemed to draw in those around him, almost like a silent magnetism. No matter how he tried to hide it or pretend he wasn't strong however, that all changed in a fight.

Regardless of whether his attitude was faked or true, Izuku was powerful. In every fight they had against Miruko so far, he was always the last one standing, and neither he nor Miruko pulled any of their punches. She had watched him reel from clearly painful attacks over and over, but he always got back up and charged in for more.

Even Bakugo, who she knew to be tough as nails and quite stubborn, had fallen to his knees and gasped for breath as he held his ribs at one point. The only person who didn't was Izuku. Something in his eyes was different, she didn't want to call it a madness, but it almost seemed that way. She had seen this burning fire in him that truthfully terrified her, for with no care of his own pain and injuries Izuku always got right back up and charged in.

Itsuka jumped up, ignoring the dull throb of her side and charged in followed by some of her fellow students. The attack proved for naught when they all had various attacks dodged, countered, or canceled out. Miruko had still yet to lose a match. Itsuka could tell she was getting tired just like the rest of them, but the odds were still in her favor.

Ten versus one and Miruko still handled them all, seemingly without care of effort. After nearly two hours of the continuous fights however, Itsuka could tell it was starting to put a strain on all of them, even Miruko. She blocked a kick with her enlarged hands, and they stung like nothing ever had before. With a quick thought to use Miruko's advice she shrunk her hands and used them for momentum to swing a kick for Miruko's jaw.

Itsuka was lifted up off the ground from her leg as Miruko had caught it. Being held by her ankle was a new experience, and not a pleasant one as she felt like a ragdoll. The grin she caught on her Heroes' face spelled pain for her as she did her best to brace for the attack. Despite her guard on the opposite side of her ribs that weren't hurting, a devastating kick landed, and she now throbbed with pain on both sides.

"Too shallow, your kick was weak, and your form needs work. The reaction time on your Quirk was half decent though, keep it up." Itsuka knew the advice was helpful and well meant, but she couldn't appreciate it in the moment over her pain. She drew in shaky and painful breaths as she continued to watch the fight from her spot on the ground. Much like all the others had played out, Itsuka watched until only Izuku remained.

He charged forth with speed that Itsuka knew she couldn't match, and just like had happened all previous times, both fighters seemed to go into a different gear. Miruko always seemed to be just at their level leaving an opening for them to capitalize on, but only if they had the skills to do so. When she fought Izuku however, she gave no such opening and beat him down without mercy.

With a quick glance she could tell he was black and blue nearly all over, but he still fought on with that fire in his eye. Itsuka didn't know whether to call it willpower or stupidity, but it did draw her in. She put aside her pain and attempted to fight alongside Izuku, but she could instantly tell it was fruitless. When Miruko fought Izuku she was a different person, as was he. Silent agreement or not, they both seemed to be expressing something through their fists.

Itsuka realized her folly when Miruko sent a fist straight for her gut, and she knew she couldn't dodge it. Unlike all the previous attacks however, this one surged at her without anything held back, and Miruko wasn't looking at her. She knew that if she blocked the attack something would break, before she could even try she felt a tug on her shirt and went sliding backwards.

Itsuka could see the small black tendril that extended from her to Izuku's arm, but he didn't even look at her. His fist flew and met Miruko's that had been aimed for her, and she definitely heard a crack or crunch as their fists met. It was clear who's, and then Izuku flinched, but he just slid back to gain some air.

"Damnit, I knew the gap was there, but I didn't think it was so far." She used her sharp ears to narrow in on Katsuki laying at her side. He held his ribs in deep pain with one hand while the other punched the ground. His eyes however were locked squarely on the fight in front of him. Itsuka returned her eyes as well, and they widened slightly.

Izuku had assured everyone else that the green lighting energy was purely cosmetic and a byproduct of his Quirk, but it did help identify how much power he was using. She watched as the small surges that surrounded him seemed to speed up and arc more powerfully. By the twitches his muscles gave off, his even more labored breathing, and grimaced face it clearly caused him pain, but he increased his power.

He shot off towards Miruko at speeds she could just barely follow and watched as the two clashed over and over again. It was as beautiful as it was terrifying to watch them attack with such vigor. Itsuka tried to use the moment and gather her thoughts, but they suddenly trailed back to what Miruko had said, the difference between Izuku and Monoma.

She fought down the slightly sick feeling that bubbled up when she watched Miruko land a punch and Izuku's skin rippled under the powerful punch. He seemed to pay it no mind though as he charged in and went for a slight break in Miruko's attacks. Itsuka focused her thoughts again as she watched.

'Neito would never take that much punishment. He is a decent guy, despite how much of a jerk he always acts like. What's the real difference between them though? I get that they are totally different people but Miruko made a big point out of them. A sore loser and a poor one, what's the difference?' Itsuka thought hard as she once more watched Izuku be knocked down, but he couldn't get up as Miruko held him down with a foot to his chest.

"That's the end once more. None of you have managed to win yet, but for now that concludes part one of training. Should be right around lunch time now I believe, so we will stop and break for lunch, and then begin part two." Miruko had a grin on her face, and Itsuka watched all the students go into despair over the thought of more training under her. Everyone except Izuku who still had that fire in his eye, even under Miruko's foot.

All at once a multitude of thoughts entered her mind as she further compared Izuku and Monoma as she tried to stand on wobbly feet. She made it all the way up before she teetered and almost fell to her knee's, but before she could an arm was wrapped under her shoulders to help support her weight. Itsuka turned and noticed it was Izuku who had been released from under Miruko's foot. In that moment it clicked for her, Izuku was in far worse condition, but still put her first, she turned to Miruko and almost gave herself whiplash as she called out.

"Miruko, I think I have an answer for your question." The Hero turned to her intrigued, as did her other fellow training students. She was the center of focus as she straightened herself with Izuku's help. Miruko tilted her head with a seeming interest as she spoke.

"Do you or do you not have an answer? There should be no thinking about it, you need conviction and belief in yourself, otherwise it's wrong." Itsuka nodded her head at the words and stood straight without Izuku's support.

"I do have an answer. Its conviction, or maybe willpower is a better word? The difference between a poor loser and a sore one, it's their drive. A poor loser will suffer defeat, but only complain about it and not do anything to change it. A sore loser will accept their defeat, but still get right back up and do it again, and they keep trying until their defeat is turned into a victory." Itsuka smiled wide with what she had come up with.

Her smile faltered slightly as Miruko approached, and though she was taller than the Hero she felt short before her. Miruko stood silent and appraised her for several moments before she grinned wide. The number seven Hero then reached out and ruffled Itsuka's hair with a proud gleam.

"I knew I liked you. That's correct, it's all about desire and drive. A sore loser is graceful about their defeat and doesn't let it keep them down. On the other hand a poor loser is anything but graceful and won't accept that their defeat was from a lack of effort. Well done Kendo, you have a good head on your shoulders and a promising Hero future." Itsuka practically preened at the praise and had to fight down an ear-splitting smile.

Proud that she had been correct and the first one to have an answer, Itsuka kept up her beaming smile all through the day. Lunch was an interesting affair, she looked around and noticed that all her fellow students looked just as tired and exhausted from their training. A closer inspection however, told her that Miruko had worked her and the other students she was training a lot harder. While the other groups looked tired and physically exhausted, Itsuka and her group sported far more injuries and looked as though they would drop on the spot.

Deep in the back of her mind she was grateful, as to her it meant they were getting the more rigorous training. On the other hand, she hadn't truly ached or hurt like she currently was in a very long time. As was told to them by the Wild, Wild Pussycats, they had to cook all of their meals now. Some of the students seem to fit right in. Itsuka had no problem with it, and she noticed a few others doing really well either overall or with specific skills.

A few she noticed, however, looked as lost as could be. Almost as though they had never even set foot in a kitchen, so they had been designated simple tasks. Itsuka shot a glance over to Izuku and caught him looking at Miruko with a far off look in his eyes before he looked away and down. Only a few seconds later she watched Miruko look at Izuku and then turn away with a confused and hurt glint in her eye.

She knew something had definitely happened between the two, and she desperately wanted to know what. The logical side of her brain, however, told her it wasn't her business and she should only observe from the side. It wasn't hard to notice though- everything about the two and their dynamic had shifted overnight. They interacted completely differently from how they had even just the previous day.

Something big had happened, and it killed her not to know. Despite how she always acted as the big sister and took responsibility, Itsuka was still a young teenage girl of only sixteen. Deep inside her young fairy-tale heart wanted to fix whatever had clearly happened to pull the two apart. With a nod of her head, she decided to gather information subtly and try to help fix whatever had happened. She wanted the situation to fix itself first and naturally if possible, but she had also decided to step in and act if she could.

* * *

Miruko watched all the students running about and making food for each other with a fond smile. It brought a small warmth to her, knowing that she was actually helping to grow and develop the students into better Heroes. She finally felt like she had managed to find a place she fit in without question. Once the food had been cooked, she realized it was a hearty stew to help keep everyone energized and restore lost energy.

Rumi was about to grab a bowl for herself, but she then watched Izuku silently sit next to her and place a bowl down. She was still greatly confused about what had caused the great and rapid change in Izuku, but it was also a private matter. If she wanted answers, and she would get them, then it would have to wait until she could get him alone again.

"I added extra carrots for you." It wasn't the same as his earlier coldness to her, but it also wasn't his fit to burst joy either. Miruko promised herself she would find out what had changed him and get Izuku back to his normal self. If she couldn't than she would keep pushing and trying until she couldn't anymore. Deep in her chest it truly hurt to see Izuku in so much pain. Whether he thought he was hiding it or not, she could clearly see the pain deep in his eyes.

Miruko finished her lunch quickly and with small idle chatter with Itsuka, for the girl had grown on her. Izuku had remained silent, but he was still sitting beside her, and in her mind that was progress of its own. He wasn't avoiding her completely, which meant she would find the root of the problem that had caused his behavior. Once everything was cleaned and put away properly she noticed that her group of students had managed to get some life back into them.

"Are you ready for part two of your training? It might just be worse than what I've already put you through." Miruko grinned wide as she starred them down and judged their expressions. She expected a few grunts or looks of despair, but Itsuka's earlier correct guess of Miruko's view on losers seemed to have sparked them. Despite knowing they would soon be faced with difficult challenges they were all ready to face it, come what may.

"Very good, then know that this will be far less physically taxing, in terms of pain at least. We will now move to what this training is really about, extending your Quirks usage. By now you are just about at your physical limit from fighting me, now use your Quirk to push its limits.

"Let me or one of the other teachers know what you are struggling with and we will provide a way to stretch your limits. From fighting you I have a good feel on what you should improve, so I can give suggestions and recommended answers. Otherwise, you are on your own and I will supervise your training from this point on." They all nodded at her before they approached and asked her suggestions on how to best improve on what they were lacking. Thirty minutes later found each of them in a hell of their own as they pushed their abilities while already on the brink of physical exhaustion.

Miruko watched over her training students with pride as they each pushed and pushed at their limits. It brought back a sense of nostalgia to her, for she always kept pushing herself to be and do better. A small voice at the back of her head questioned her though; when had she given up on being the best? Miruko always wanted to be the best version of herself that she could be, but she had also realized she was content where she was. Her career in comparison to other Heroes had been quite short and fast.

At the tender age of 26 she was already the highest ranked female Hero and within the top ten greatest across all of Japan. Even across the world she was already well known and respected. Somewhere along the line, she had realized that she no longer strived for the top. It wasn't unreachable, but she didn't desire it either.

She tossed the thoughts aside and watched her students. When she caught one struggling or they stopped for a moment, she gave either advice or encouragement. As much as she claimed to despise Hero teams and working with others, she realized she was quite good at it. The thought brought her some warm joy, and she knew that Himari would be proud to hear she was getting along with others so well.

Training ended quickly and dinner was served in the same fashion as lunch had been. It still surprised her how well the students all worked together with little to no practice or actual team-ups. Across from her during the meal, Itsuka had gathered quite the courage and conversed with Miruko without hesitation. On her side Izuku was still mostly silent, but he did contribute words and input occasionally.

Dinner was wrapped up quickly, and Miruko watched as all the students cleaned up and then went their separate ways. Izuku, ever helpful, was one of the last remaining students after all the others had left. Once Miruko noticed he was alone and no one else was watching them, she grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him off. He protested slightly, but she pulled him until they were in a quiet and secluded part of the forest away from the camp's main building.

"Talk. You have been strange all day." Miruko flinched internally. She may have been too direct or blunt, but Izuku was being strange around her and it hurt to see him like that. For a moment he was silent and unmoving as he stared at her with worry. The next it was like a dam had broken loose and he rambled without end.

"I didn't know what to say to you. Or how I should act. Should I have pretended nothing happened? Would it have been better to not talk to you at all? How should I have apologized for my actions? Was what I did wrong, but then you were the one who acted first.

"Why did you run off? All night it was all I could think about. Was that wrong? There are so many questions I have, but I don't know how to ask anything. Is it weird that I have an attraction to you? I… I… I'm so confused Rumi." She watched him rambled on further for several moments as he looked down and hunched into himself, she caught everything with her sharp ears. What stuck out the most was that he felt just as she did and was attracted to her, but what hurt her was that he somehow believed he had done anything wrong the previous night.

"Izuku, breath." Miruko pleaded for him to listen to her and stop his rambling, but it continued without end. She needed some way to make him focus, but she also knew she couldn't use any of her normal violent methods. Based on what she was hearing, he would take it wrong and the situation would only spiral. Rumi took a deep breath and did the only thing she could-

Leave him breathless.

She grabbed his shoulders and titled his head up before she crashed her lips to his. Instantly the same pleasure and joy of the night previous returned to her, and she felt as Izuku stiffened under her. A moment later all the tension released, and he felt like jelly beneath her as she gently clung to him, but tight enough he couldn't run away. When her breath grew short, Rumi pulled back and placed her forehead to his. She noticed his eyes were almost clear of their previous fog, and back to a calm green.

"Now talk, and slowly. I got most of what you said, but I don't understand why you feel that way." Rumi spoke softly and with a gentle voice as she caressed Izuku's cheeks. Slowly he opened his mouth and went to speak, but words failed to come out. He took a few moments and gathered his breath again before he gently lowered his head and rested it against her breast.

She fought down any emotion it may have caused and watched Izuku- he had his eyes closed and his ear pressed to her chest. Miruko realized he was using her breast like a pillow and listening to the heavy but steady beat of her heart. He opened his mouth again and words came out slow but measured.

Rumi listened to everything and said nothing, giving Izuku all the time he needed. She had known something had happened to him since last night, but she hadn't realized just how far off his thoughts had gone. When he finally said that he felt as though he had done something wrong and driven her off, she put her foot down. Miruko was quick to break that delusion and told her own side of the story.

Their talk was slow and heavy, but after nearly thirty minutes, they had both managed to say everything they needed and resolve their issue. Miruko gently caressed Izuku's back as a few tears escaped him, she leaned down and softly locked against his lips again and felt warmth spread through her as he gently grabbed her waist. It hurt her to know Izuku was insecure about anything he did, but she would help him to know she appreciated it all.

"What exactly does this make us now?" Izuku silently questioned. Rumi toyed with his words for a moment and thought on how to answer him. After a few moments she gently kissed him again and let her actions express her words.

"I don't think we need any sort of label; we are just us. What we have learned though, is that we need to talk to each other. Promise me you will, no matter how silly you think it may seem, or how much it scares you. We should be able to tell each other anything, no matter what it is- the same goes for me. Just like when we texted, I want to tell you anything and everything, and I want to hear everything you have to say." Miruko was deeply hurt throughout the day from how Izuku had acted, but she also understood.

Their entire situation was just as new to her, but she jumped all in without a second guess. She always dealt with everything as it came and tackled it head on, but Izuku had doubted himself and reverted to how he was before she had helped him. It hurt to know that she had caused confusion for him when she took off, but it was just a misunderstanding. Deep down she knew it would only make them stronger as they worked through it.

Rumi looked deep into Izuku's eyes and saw his normal vigor and light returned to his eyes. His actions were nowhere near as forward, and his movements slow, but second by second he was rebuilding himself. Miruko leaned down and put everything she had into her kiss to express all that she could with that one movement.

Izuku's lips parted, and she pressed as tight as she could to ingrain it all into her mind. Her hands snaked to his neck and hair, just as they had before. Once more the world bled away, and all that existed was that one single moment between the two. She pulled back and panted briefly before she dived right back to savor every moment that allowed her to express her feelings to Izuku.

They had talked over the situation that caused the misunderstanding, and why it had happened. But Miruko couldn't care less, only glad that it had been resolved and her Izuku was back. She was hurt, and had begun to believe she had done something wrong herself. All she wanted was to express her love through her kiss and wash away any doubt that she didn't care.

Rumi felt like she was dying of thirst in a desert, and Izuku was the oasis in the distance. She drank deep and as much as she could, as she pressed him against a tree gently and raked her hands across his shoulders. Once she pulled back, her hands trailed down Izuku's chest and across his abs before they landed on his waist and he was left panting.

"Rumi." Her name sounded just as heavenly coming from him as it always did. She beat down the moan that threated to escape from her joy when Izuku latched onto her neck again. Instead she gently pushed him back and recaptured his lips again as her left leg curled around his. Miruko was panting and breathless as she looked deep into his eyes and said all she could.

"Izuku."

**A.N: And there we have it, conflict resolved. Many of you were upset by the tension I created, but despite your anger you also made good points. Let me start with this, yes my Izuku is a lot more confident and surer of himself, but he is still just a sixteen-year-old boy.**

**In the manga he can barely talk to a girl without freaking out, so already that's a huge improvement. As was pointed out, I did also subtlety in the background "resolve" his bulling and abuse from his childhood. The realistic truth of the matter is though, those things aren't easily resolved and normally come back and rear their heads at the worst possible time.**

**As much as I want my story to be fluff and rainbows as much as I can because I love that stuff, I also want to capture the realism and truth of who the characters are based on how I built them up. Many people said my Izuku was better than how he acted, but I don't believe he is.**

**Izuku is a young man who has been through a lot in life already, but he is still learning. His confidence is quiet high, but mainly focused on combat, when placed in a romantic situation, he is completely out of his element. He had such sure and swift actions initially because he moved on instinct. The moment the situation was broken however, and his brain kicked on Rumi "ran away".**

**As smart as Izuku is, he is also quiet dumb, he is known to be an overthinker. Look how long it took him in the manga to stop comparing himself to All Might, he still sometimes does. Another example is how he thinks about his quirk and powers, it was only recently he really started accepting them as his own.**

**Despite his logical brain knowing why Rumi left, with his previous experiences and self-doubt Izuku wouldn't see it. I find it very logical that he would instantly doubt himself, because his confidence was just blown to smithereens. The more important and further reaching reasons I had this moment, was because Izuku and Rumi are just starting out, but with all they will face they need to have an unbreakable bond.**

**To do that they have to first struggle and overcome things together, some may say well you can do that other ways. And that's true, I also will, but its un-realistic to think they won't have some kind of argument, disagreement, or misunderstanding. All relationships have them, there is no way to avoid that, but by having an issue early and then agreeing to always talk about everything, it sets a base for them to have conflict resolution. **

**If you had any other doubts or questions about my characterization, let me know, shoot me a pm, I love having discussions, fuels my creative ideas and juices. Otherwise I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and know there is even more hardships to come for our budding couple, but they will face it together. Also, if you enjoy my work and feel like supporting me please check out my Ko-fi under the same name holliswriting, all lowercase no spaces.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or anything related to it. All properties belong to their respectful owners.

Chapter beta'd by: Kylekatarn77

Shout out: Chronicles of a Green Haired boy and his Rabbit, by Darth Erebus

The author was inspired by my story and wrote their own AU of my AU story, and it's a great read. Go check it out and show their story some love. I love hearing about stories that authors got inspiration from me on, it's really humbling. If you also read on AO3, check out this other delightful story that is Izuku x Rumi, they also were inspired by my story. Any story that is Izuku x Rumi is a fantastic addition to the fanbase and I love hearing about them.

Shout out: Crescent Moon Choco Sundae, by ProfoundCranium

**A.N: Despite having gone down to once a week updates with how crazy the world is this story is still receiving a great following and reception. The poll on my profile is still going strong right now at almost 150 votes. I have decided to leave it open until the completion of chapter 20, or once it has 250 or more votes. Without further ado back into the fluff and enjoy.**

"Wait." Izuku was breathless, and he didn't want to think about anything other than Rumi being pressed up against him. However, he had a thought in the back of his head that wouldn't leave him alone. He was afraid to bring it up and ruin the moment, but he trusted Rumi, and they had just agreed to talk everything out that bothered them.

"Is something wrong?" Rumi looked into his eyes as she asked her question, but Izuku only lightly shook his head. He took a deep breath and then shifted his hands from her waist to her cheeks and gently stroked them.

"Nothing is wrong, I just don't like how our conversation ended and want to clarify something." Izuku could tell Rumi was worried about him and his words to come, but he still pressed forward.

"I want to clarify what we are; a label isn't necessary like you said. But I do want to define what we are to each other. Whatever it is we are, even if we don't share that with others, for our sakes I think having a clear definition or boundary is important. Rumi… why don't you want to label us?" A heavy breath was exhaled as Izuku waited and dreaded her answer. Rumi took her own light breath in and answered.

"This talking and understanding thing is a lot harder than I thought it would be." She and Izuku shared a laugh together before Rumi leaned back into Izuku. With her head raised to met his Rumi stole a quick kiss before she rested her head on his chest, and listened to his heartbeat.

"There isn't anything wrong with a label. Honestly, I thought you wouldn't want that, it felt like my jealousy taking over. I was afraid that if I tried to use a term or label to define us, you might pull away, afraid I was being too clingy or forceful." Rumi exhaled her own heavy breath of doubt.

She had already known, or at least expected, but she had started to realize just how much work a real relationship was. More than that was how truly terrified she was of ruining and losing what she now had. From the moment she had first kissed Izuku everything had shifted and changed in her life.

"I have feelings for you Izuku, but I'm just so afraid of messing something up." He looked at her, and knew everything would be fine. As different as they were, both shared many similarities.

"Don't worry Rumi, I completely understand that. After the way I acted today and what happened yesterday, I thought for sure I had already ruined the best thing to happen to me. But then you came right back at me head on, and now we are here. Rumi, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" She couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped at the way he worded his question.

"Of course, if you will give me the honor of being my boyfriend." Regardless of the slightly comic direction their conversation had taken, she felt light. Though she had told him it didn't matter, and she was afraid he would take it as jealousy, it felt really good that they had defined their relationship. Rumi placed her thoughts aside on the resolved matter, and went back to what she really wanted in that moment.

Her hands on Izuku's waist pulled him back in, and she captured his lips and sank into the warmth they spread throughout her. The sensation was like nothing she had ever experienced before, and it always left her wanting more every time they parted. As empty as it left her when it ended, the sense of fullness it gave her in the moment was unbearably delicious.

Izuku fell back into the kiss without effort and pulled Rumi tight and flush against him. Even only one day away from her, which he had caused, left him drained and empty. Rumi had already become ingrained into his life, but now that they had stepped in a new direction he couldn't think of any moment without her.

Assured of what they now were and knowing she would tell him if she didn't like something, Izuku consumed Rumi with an unending hunger. Every surface he was comfortable touching was passed over multiple times to ingrain its every detail into his mind and body alike. He found a particular liking to Rumi's neck, the noises she released, and the slight sense of dominating power it gave him were exhilarating.

"Izuku!" He pulled away from her neck lightly, and panted as a shiver racked his entire frame at the way his name left her lips. Izuku looked deep into her eyes and found nothing, nothing but what his own eyes reflected back; they both had a deep desire for more. At the same time, they were both hesitant to push forward too much. After a moment passed Izuku gathered his breath as he rested his forehead against Rumi, and they stared deep into each other's gaze.

The slight tilt of her neck was noticeable to Izuku, as was the beginnings of a red mark he knew to be a hickey. He had always heard of them, but never believed he would be the cause of one- the sensation it gave him was foreign, but he liked it. Izuku had a primal urge call out to him, it told him he needed to strengthen the mark.

The urge told him to make sure everyone knew what was his, he was slightly surprised by the sudden thoughts. However, he couldn't deny it gave him some level of carnal satisfaction to know Rumi wanted him that badly, and when her neck was opened further to his sight reason was put aside. Izuku snaked his hands down and got a firm grip on Rumi's ass, pleased with the way it filled his hands, and when it spilled over he released a slight groan.

When Rumi also released one, he knew he would do anything to hear it again, just like all the various noises she made. Emboldened, he kneaded the pliable yet firm flesh beneath his hands and was rewarded by several more releases of pleasure from Rumi's mouth. Izuku used his more confident strength and lifted Rumi from the ground, her legs without hesitation wrapping around his waist.

With the difference in height gone, Izuku and Rumi were face to face, their lips able to meet without hesitation. Izuku reversed their earlier position and lightly crashed them both against the tree. Rumi's back pressed against it, and the bark lightly scratched at her, but she didn't feel it. Pinned between the tree and Izuku's entire body, she was encompassed in heat that was all-consuming.

Izuku couldn't stop his hands as they continued to knead at Rumi's rear, but he didn't want to either. He found his spot back on Rumi's neck, and knew it was a sensitive spot for her when she instantly released a moan and tensed against him. Knowing she would and could stop anything she didn't like, Izuku used his teeth and lightly nibbled at the same pulse point.

His efforts were rewarded with Rumi's hands gripping the back of his head and locking him in place as she released more moans. If his breathing wasn't labored and his heart beating wildly, Izuku was certain he had died and gone to heaven. Everything about Rumi took over his every sense. His touch firmly gathered everything beneath it and memorized it all.

Taste was firmly occupied by Rumi's supple neck and beating pulse beneath his lips, and feeling emboldened his tongue slipped out and ran over the same spot. He was rewarded with the loudest moan yet, and Rumi's legs crossed over his back in an x pattern and pulled him tight. He savored every smell on Rumi, from the slightly acrid smell of her sweat to the fruity scent of her hair caused by her shampoo.

His sight was rather limited, as he mostly had his eyes closed, but when they opened he took in everything. From the way her chest heaved and gave him a deep look into the valley of her cleavage, to the way her hair had become disheveled beneath his caressing fingers. Everything about her was beautiful to his sight and he couldn't get enough of her. His hearing was the sense most overloaded at the moment, but it was all perfection.

He listened to any and every noise Rumi made, the way her breath left her and escaped into various moans and groans. Even the thumping of her pulse and rushing of her blood was evident. It may have even been his, or an imagined noise, but he took in everything. Izuku wasn't completely unaware of his own body either, the pleasant but also slightly painful throbbing from his loins was very evident.

His grip slackened just a hair, and Rumi slid down just a few inches. That was all it took for her core to align with Izuku, and both released a very heavy and heated groan. Knowing Rumi had a firm grip on him, he released her and rested his hands against the tree to try and regain his breath from the sudden surge of arousal.

He locked eyes with her, and as much as he wanted to press forward, and knew from her gaze she wanted the same; it wasn't right. Not the action or desire itself, but rather he knew it wasn't the time or place. What they both wanted should be special, and as much as he knew it would be regardless, he didn't think outside camp in the forest was the romantic image either had.

With a great struggle and heavy fortitude of willpower they forced themselves apart from each other. Once Rumi was back upon her own two feet, they were both still less than a breath away from each other. Izuku struggled to pull in a breath, still caught in the moment and gently leaned back down to Rumi's lips.

"Goodnight Rumi." He pulled away slowly, but an unknown force had him firmly rooted in place. Rumi closed the distance between them, but she ducked her head low and rested it on Izuku's shoulder as she pulled him in. Her hug was deep and powerful, but Izuku still enjoyed the contact. She pulled away after several long moments passed and slowly pushed Izuku away to arm's length.

"Goodnight Izuku." Her breath was heavy and voice low, almost meek. Izuku had never heard her like that before, but he reveled in it, after a moment more of staring at one another they softly parted ways into the night.

* * *

Once Rumi knew she was a safe distance away from Izuku, she gently rested her shoulder against a tree and used it to support herself. With a deep shudder she reached up to her shoulder and still found it slightly damp from Izuku's tongue. She had never experienced anything like what had just happened, and as much as it terrified her, she wanted more. A sense of trepidation came over her, and she gently reached down to touch her core.

Izuku had only lightly bumped her there, but the bolt of lighting it had arched across her entire body was unlike anything else. She found it still highly sensitive, and quite wet, with another deep shudder she slumped harder against the tree. Rumi took several deep breaths and tried to cool her heavily overheated body that was practically burning.

After several long and slow breathes to calm herself Rumi gently stood back up. No longer needing the tree for support, she started a slow and deliberate walk towards her room. A shower or bath would have been well deserved, but until she could control or know what she looked like it would have to wait.

Rumi looked herself over carefully as she made her way towards the room she had been provided. Izuku had been particularly attached to her neck, and although she had gently rubbed and soothed the area to cool it, she noticed he had still left a mark. The thought made her slightly giddy, and a small chuckle escaped her, but she still pulled up the low collar of her shirt to cover it.

Her shirt had been tousled from rubbing against the tree, but it had been easy enough for her to straighten it. On the other hand, her hair that Izuku had thoroughly raked his fingers through was wild and couldn't be fixed without a brush. She didn't mind it, but she also didn't want to run into anyone either.

The only other visible reflection of her entanglement with Izuku was the slightly damp spot on her shorts that clung to her thighs. Thankfully her shorts were dark, and she only knew about it because the cloth stuck to her from the wetness she had created. Her door was only a few steps away, and safety was in sight before she jumped when she heard a voice behind her.

"Miruko, I don't mean to push, but I noticed something happened between you and Midoriya today. I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help you both?" Rumi cursed her sudden lack of attentiveness and turned around slowly. She came face to face with both Kendo and Jiro. Both girls had very different looks on their faces. Kendo was eager to help and wide eyed, Jiro was shrinking into herself and doing her best to imitate a cherry red tomato.

Rumi glanced over both girls, and they in turn did the same to her. She watched as Kendo looked her over and seemed confused about her state of being. On the other hand when she looked over to Jiro, she noticed the girl did everything she could to look away from her. A slight sense of trepidation washed over her, but she pushed it down.

"I appreciate the thought and effort, but that wont be necessary. We have already resolved our differences." Kendo gave Rumi another once over glance and seemed to conclude her thought as she nodded her head.

"Okay, I asked Jiro to listen in when I saw you drag Izuku off. Looks like you guys fought it out through fists though. If I can do anything else to help let me know." Rumi's mind shorted for a second before it caught back up. Kendo and Jiro both tried to turn and leave, but she finally understood Jiro's cherry state. She knew the girl had good hearing, but if Kendo had specifically asked her to focus it on herself and Izuku-

Rumi shot out her hand and grabbed the back of Jiro's collar. Kendo continued on, unaware of her lost compatriot as Rumi stared her down with a death glare. Embarrassment was too light a word, but she had nothing else to describe her mortification as she held onto the young teen. After a breath to compose herself she looked Kyoka dead on and spoke.

"Not. One. Word." She didn't need to say anything else- they both knew what she was talking about. Jiro formed no words and only shook her head up and down vigorously to stave off any wrath Miruko may send her way. After she was sure Jiro had been scarred into silence Rumi gently let her go, before she could scurry off however, she gave advice.

"It's worth it, so say something before it's too late. You never know how much time you have in the Hero career, but more than that, if you don't act he may just find someone else. If that were to happen to me, I'm not sure my heart could take it… just some friendly advice." Kyoka turned with a smaller but deeper blush across her cheeks and bowed low and grateful to Rumi.

Her distractions gone, Rumi entered her room and quickly tossed all her clothes aside. The gentle breeze that came through her window did well to cool her body and ease any tension Jiro and Kendo had caused. She gently caressed her neck again and thumbed over the mark Izuku had left, a small giggle escaped her as she slipped into her night clothes.

Once she had laid down and was resting on her bed she deiced she would need to wear her Hero costume the following day. The high collar would allow her to cover her new mark without question. She wasn't ashamed of it, not in the slightest, but it was also something shared between her and Izuku.

* * *

Izuku had a restless night, sleep hadn't come to him from the previous night in utter dread and with a heavy heart. As he now made his way to the shared boys room, after allowing his body to cool down, he was light as air. He could hardly believe everything that had happened in only the span of twenty-four hours, but he wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

His walk was purposeful as he headed toward the room, but his mind was anywhere but present. Izuku thought over everything that had come to pass and could do nothing but smile, and wanted to jump and scream for joy. Or a million other things he could do to express that, but what it all came down to he realized, was the one person he wanted to share it with already knew.

Even if she hadn't, he would make sure she knew.

With an almost skip, Izuku came upon the door and entered to see the other boys prepping for games. They all turned and looked at him before they waved him over.

"You just missed the extra studies getting pulled away again. Monoma's face was awesome Midoriya, you should have seen it. He was all like 'this is nothing, it's only proof 1-B is better since only one person failed.' As if he wasn't that one-person haha." Izuku chuckled along with Kirishima and joined the other boys. They had pulled out various card games and other ways to pass the time.

His thought from earlier persisted, and Izuku excused himself for a moment as he went over to his bag. Once he reached it, he dug around until he found what he was looking for. He wrapped his fingers around his phone and pulled it from his bag without issue. The screen lit up and he went through his contacts with a familiar ease.

Izuku scrolled for a bit as Rumi was near the bottom of his alphabetical order. Once his finger glanced over the name he smiled at it before he gave it a light click. Her name popped up, and he tapped into his message chain with her. He tapped away without thought as he tried to find the right words he wanted.

'Dearest Rumi… no, that's not it.' Izuku shook his head and tried again.

'I had an enjoyable time tonight…' It was a decent thought, but probably too forward, he should rework it a bit. His brow furrowed in concentration as he tapped away again at his phone.

'Rumi, I just wanted to tell you I lov…' Suddenly Izuku realized what his next letter was about to be, and it stopped him in place. He had to take a moment and think of the ramifications of what he had unconsciously just tried to say.

'I've never felt like this before, but is it really love? Not that I don't think it is, but that word means so much more, its almost like a promise of what's to come.' Izuku had several other thoughts, and his mind began to spiral again, before he remembered Rumi's words and lips that crashed against his.

'Breath, just breath, even if that is how you feel, that doesn't mean you immediately need to tell her. Its okay to feel that way and then wait to tell her. Breath, just breath.' After several deep breaths in and out, Izuku calmed himself and typed out a clear message with purpose.

'Thank you, for everything. I'm glad we had that talk. I can't wait to see you again, goodnight.' He released his held breath and calmly waited for a return message as soon as he sent his.

Only a few moments passed, but every second was like an infinity as he waited for them to pass. When he heard the light but distinct chime of his phone receiving a text, his heart stopped for a beat before it doubled in pace.

"I'm glad too, I enjoyed myself; goodnight." The message was short and brief, but it conveyed everything it needed to, and the red heart emoji that ended off her text filled Izuku with a warmth he couldn't place.

"Hey Deku, you want dealt into the next match or not." He glanced over his shoulder at Katsuki and nodded his head with a smile. Izuku placed his phone back into his bag and sat next to Bakugo.

"What game are we playing Kacchan?" His smile was wide and unending.

"Huh weren't you listening earlier, I'm not going to explain the rules again!" Izuku chuckled as he played games into the night with his fellow classmates and 1-B students.

* * *

"We got everything from him we could. At first he was mostly unresponsive, droning on about various things and spitting curses at us. Once he finally calmed down into a subdued state, we got a few things out of him. The words by themselves weren't very helpful, 'bar, portal, recruits, betrayed.'

"They do fit with context into our investigation though. A close eye has been kept on the League of Villain's when at all possible, and the words help put that in focus. Near the area where Shigaraki was captured we had a report from a civilian of odd individuals coming and going from a bar. With Shigaraki's words we now believe it to be one of their main bases of operations.

"Everything else we gathered from his interrogation is less reliable, but we believe it easy to link 'portal' with Kurogiri. 'Betrayal' is a little harder. As we both know All Might, its likely **All For One** is behind the league. Perhaps Shigaraki feels betrayed by him? As for 'recruits', due to the increase in activity in that area as mentioned by the civilian, it's likely that after Stain's influence was linked to the league, they are using it to gather new members.

"Nothing has been confirmed yet, but they are all solid leads and bases. I'm sorry we don't have more, but its been a tough investigation. Honestly, I'm surprised we have as much as we do already. Given who's really behind the league, he's almost being sloppy and that worries me. It might just be from picking up and cleaning Shigaraki's mess, but I'm still worried.

"The last point we are left with is Shigaraki himself. I know you had a desire to question him yourself because he's linked to **All For One**, but that is no longer possible. After the integration's Shigaraki had another episode of random words and curses thrown around. He seemed to be having a crisis of some kind as he kept screaming odd questions about himself.

"Whether intentional or not, all the thrashing and struggling induced what the doctors believe to be a severe panic attack. With no way to stop him or calm the episode, it turned into a severe seizure attack. Since then, Shigaraki has been completely silent. Scans and tests confirm minimal to no brain activity. He's just an empty shell now, still alive, but not truly."

All Might let out a heavy sigh at the news. Even if he was a Villain it was still regretful to hear what had happened.

"Thank you my friend. Every piece of information is helpful, no matter how small it may seem. We both know how dangerous **he** is, and now that Shigaraki is out of play, he seems to be stepping back in himself, so things will get quite complicated." All Might's face was filled with worry, and he subconsciously placed a hand over his old wounds.

"I agree that we need to air on the side of caution as much as possible, but based on what we know so far, we still have time. When it comes to **him** there are no guarantees, but he should still be just as injured as ever. Our task force is getting more power every day as the true terror of who we are chasing comes to light. They're only small steps, but we are headed in the right direction." All Might nodded slow and assuredly before a thought of his successor came into play.

'This must end with me. A need to help others will always be present, as such **One For All** should still be passed on. But our fight against **All For One** has to end. Izuku has certainly grown, but he's not ready. I can't burden him with that pressure, his time doesn't have to come.'

All Might clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as he looked far out past the walls that surrounded him. He wasn't looking at anything but the future and how to prevent the worst case from coming to be.

* * *

"I'm getting itchy man; can't we go kill something yet?" A voice came from a very large man, though not an ounce of fat could be seen on his massive frame. The only way to describe him was muscular. From his side on a cliff over-hanging the side of the mountain they stood on was a much smaller man, but he was no less intimidating.

"Our goal isn't to kill anyone. We are just here to gather information and stir up the Heroes. Besides we still don't have everyone here, so keep your patience just a little longer. The boss already promised a lot of things to come, but this is the beginning of everything." His voice seemed to command the others around him as they all looked towards him.

"Pisses me off, but it's not exactly like I want to upset the leader, that's one scary dude. He could at least let us kill someone; this whole information-gathering gig isn't suited for me. I just want to crush things beneath me, and there are some prime targets down there." The large and tall man looked down towards the mountains base.

From his vantage he could just barely see the edges of tracks and paths lined through the mountain. At the base and set towards the center he could almost make out what he knew to be there. A large campsite, housing a large building that had all of their targets inside and sleeping.

"Hey, that big shot Miruko is supposed to be here too right? You think the boss would mind if I played with her? She might actually be a challenge… I can't wait any longer! Are you sure we can't go crush them yet?!" Beneath a large cloak that covered his body, his flesh seemed to wriggle and writhe as he stepped forward.

"It's not yet time, a few of us haven't arrived yet. You can have as much fun as you want once they have arrived. Besides, you just need to think about the words the boss left you. He never said you couldn't have fun and go break things, just don't kill anyone. The Heroes need to feel threatened but safe, if we start killing them now, they lose that sense of safety." The small mans lips pulled wide and revealed highly scarred and disfigured flesh, held together by a multitude of piercings.

'Just you wait Heroes, for soon you'll get what's coming. Soon everything will be thrown into chaos and the world will see you for what you really are. Nothing but a bunch of posers and fakes!' The man's fingers twitched almost manically as a blue fire danced across his hands.

**A.N: Things are starting to move forward on all fronts. I certainly love the romance fluff, but for those of you who don't, no worries action is in bound. Not that it wasn't clear, and I tried to make it as much as possible, but in this story Shigaraki isn't a major player. He's a vegetable rotting away in prison, he will have no further part to play in my story. Also, if you enjoy my work and feel like supporting me please check out my Ko-fi under the same name holliswriting, all lowercase no spaces.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or anything related to it. All properties belong to their respectful owners.

Chapter beta'd by: Kylekatarn77

Shout out: Chronicles of a Green Haired boy and his Rabbit, by Darth Erebus

The author was inspired by my story and wrote their own AU of my AU story, and it's a great read. Go check it out and show their story some love. I love hearing about stories that authors got inspiration from me on, it's really humbling. If you also read on AO3, check out this other delightful story that is Izuku x Rumi, they also were inspired by my story. Any story that is Izuku x Rumi is a fantastic addition to the fanbase and I love hearing about them.

Shout out: Crescent Moon Choco Sundae, by ProfoundCranium

**A.N: Work and my internet recently have both been quite poor, that's all I'll say on that matter. As far as the story goes, as an author it's like my baby in a way, I'm always working on it even if it's a little bit at a time and slow. I won't ever leave this story until it's done, but updates are going to be slow until things calm down again for me. **

**For now I'm trying my best to get a chapter out every 2-4 weeks. On another note my poll is almost at 190, I wish it could get to 250 but I'm still amazed by how many I've already received. To everyone still with me, and those who have been with me from the beginning I love all the support you give to this story, without further ado, enjoy.**

Izuku had a well-rested visage as he went about preparing breakfast. It was clear to anyone paying attention that he was completely different from yesterday. He paid no mind to all the gazes being given to him and let them draw their own ideas or conclusions. Completely rested and fully energized for the day, he chopped and cooked food in absolutely record time.

From the corner of his eye he could see Rumi, who had taken her normal seat at the provided tables. He did his best to contain the grin that threatened to split his face and started unconsciously humming to himself. On his side, a few of his classmates gave him odd looks, but Izuku was oblivious to them.

A few minutes later Izuku had finished and was sitting beside Rumi as he passed her a plate of food. Order had been restored, by the time Kendo gently sat down across from the two they were deep in conversation. Izuku never once brought up their newly made relationship, but the wide grin he and Rumi shared was more than enough.

He discreetly glanced over her body in her Hero costume, and couldn't help his drifted thoughts. Despite his best efforts, he thought about how the exposed flesh had felt beneath his hands. When his eyes glanced at her neck, he could just barely see the tip of the mark he had left. It was hidden well behind her high fur collar, but just knowing it was there filled Izuku's chest with an odd warmth.

Conversation was light and easy as he discussed innovative ideas and moves he had been working on. Izuku also traded banter with Kendo over her quirk and ideas he had after seeing her fight. Kendo could tell he was completely different from how he had acted the previous day, and it gave her a small grin. She didn't like to butt into others business, but it didn't sit well with her 'big sister' heart to see the two so upset.

With everything resolved between them, the air around the entire camp seemed lighter as chuckles and laughter was shared. Breakfast was a gathering that allowed all the students to ease their worries and burdens from the previous day, and prepare to face those to come. Izuku glanced around and took in the atmosphere as he finished his food and gently placed his dish aside.

After everyone was finished and the dishes had been washed and returned, they all once more split up into their groups. Izuku followed after Miruko, and behind him were her other nine selected students. Just like the day before, they followed her over to the dome like arena that had been provided by Pixie Bob.

She gave them time to stretch and unwind before anything else. During that time Izuku quickly talked over plans and ideas he had formulated after all their previously failed attempts to defeat Miruko. The ideas were discussed and improved as they finished stretching and prepared for the bruises to come. Izuku had a wide grin locked firmly in place as he tensed next to his fellow students.

'I know what I'm in for, but I can't help but be happy. My self-training seemed to hit a wall recently. Training with Rumi again really makes me feel like I've made real progress.' He took in a deep breath and calmed his beating heart as he stared down Miruko. She saw the determination settled in his eyes and bared her own vicious grin. With a come-hither gesture Miruko challenged all the students to attack her.

* * *

Not unlike the day previous, Miruko looked on with a wide grin at the massacre of beaten down bodies beneath her. Every student sported multiple bruises; several were still on the ground, holding various injuries as they groaned out in pain. She couldn't help the smirk on her face as she felt a few muscles of her own give light twinges.

Rumi had a few dirt scuffs from close calls, and several beads of sweat trailed her forehead. Even she knew ten versus one wasn't something that could be maintained without effort. She also constantly fought an uphill battle as her moves became more apparent and her opponents were growing every battle.

A break was called, and she listened as small breaths of relief were given as her students slumped in respite. Her quick glance around told her that only a handful of students were still in what she would consider combat ready states. Izuku, despite his heavy panting, was the only one still standing and not sitting or lying down like his fellow students. He still sported multiple bruises and was bleeding in a few spots, but he stood tall.

She had to wonder if it was his sense of pride, or maybe his Heroes' will that commanded he stand. Bakugo was still in a good condition as well; his pride had taken several literal and metaphorical blows, however. Rumi was glad to see that he was improving vastly in that regard. Shoto in her opinion, aside from Kendo, was the one who had grown the most in the two days she had been training them. His attacks had a lot more precision and focused less on wide scale blasts.

Miruko had noted his fire still seemed to fight against him for a control of sorts, but he was reigning it in slowly and surely every fight. Kendo had improved the most; Rumi had watched her physical condition improve every fight, but her strategies and Quirk application improved during her fights. Her other students were improving and growing quickly as well, but those few stuck out the most.

Time still remained before they would break for lunch, and normally she would start another fight. Though, the condition the others were in and the limited amount of time, it wouldn't be enough for another complete fight. As such she gave a few stretches to loosen her muscles before she approached her groaning students.

"Rest as much as you'd like, you have all earned it. Lunch should be in about thirty or forty minutes. Once we leave for food and have rested we will begin the second part of your training, just like the previous day. However, I have been told an activity is planned for tonight, so we will break slightly early for dinner and the event. That said, I'm not done with you, and if you're not keeping up with my techniques, I'll beat you up."

That said, Rumi reached forward and grabbed Izuku by the back scruff of his sweat soaked shirt. Despite Izuku being taller than her, Miruko lifted him off his feet and dragged him along. She chuckled slightly as her ear twitched and she heard a few snickers that compared Izuku to a kitten being dragged by its nape. Miruko trudged her path into the surrounding forest and continued in until she was sure she was far away from all prying ears and eyes.

"Show me what you have, I'm serious. If you haven't improved at all I'll beat you black and blue." Miruko smirked as Izuku huffed slightly and she saw a tremble pass through him. He stood slowly, and gave a few stretches and winces from his bruises but otherwise looked prepared. Rumi smiled, glad he was ready so quickly. With a quick flourish, she spun about and brought her foot in sideways, aimed for a tree with an ax-kick.

"Lunar Arc!" The tree shattered, reduced to splinters beneath Miruko's foot. She turned and gestured for Izuku to follow her example. His legs tensed and pulsed as he activated his full cowl. In a spin that was almost a perfect copy, Izuku brought his own foot up and kicked sideways at the nearest tree.

"Lunar Arc!" Rumi heard a satisfying thud as his foot connected with the tree, but it didn't have the same wood shattering effect as hers. She inspected the tree and noticed a solid chunk hollowed out and nodded with approval. A smile was presented to Izuku before her fist crashed onto the top of his head knocking him to the ground.

"Not bad, but your form was off. Even if your kick isn't as powerful as mine yet, you still lost power because you didn't have proper form. I'll let you off with that brief warning now, so onto the next one. For some ridiculous reason I chose you as an apprentice, that means you have to represent me you brat, so do it right!" Despite her harsh sounding words Miruko and Izuku were grinning at each other with smiles of joy.

Nearly thirty minutes passed as Rumi continued to watch over Izuku and his various attacks and techniques she had imparted to him. Pleased with most his attacks, Rumi corrected the ones he slipped on with guidance and an iron fist. Once he had gone through all the moves she had taught him five times, nearly ten minutes still remained before lunch.

Miruko watched as Izuku leaned against a tree gathering his breath and resting as he wiped sweat from his head. She watched his every movement and couldn't help being entranced by him. Regardless of her feelings towards Izuku, a deep part of her mind knew why she had chosen him. Not just as an interest of affection, but also as her apprentice. Izuku had something deep inside him, a spark that ignited something in her and burned her soul in a pleasant way.

Her thoughts drifted, and Miruko took in Izuku's physical appearance. She watched as his sculpted chest expanded every time he breathed in and his muscles rippled. A trail of sweat started on his forehead and she watched as it trailed his defined cheeks. It served to reminder her that Izuku had lost most of his loose weight and was truly starting to fill out his form.

When he raised his shirt and used it to wipe off his sweat, Miruko was treated to the sight of his bare chest. From the first moment she had seen him at the sports festival, Izuku had certainly grown in her eyes. His chest and abdomen were sculpted and Miruko couldn't help the desire that told her to rake her hands and nails against him. Not one to sit idly, Miruko acted on her impulse and headed towards Izuku.

"Rumi what are you…" Izuku tried to question Miruko after he stopped dabbing at his head with his shirt. Before he could finish, she had placed a finger on his lips.

"Quiet." Miruko used his raised legs like a ramp and slid down until her rear landed fully but gently in Izuku's lap. He released a deep groan but held it in the back of his throat trying to prevent it from escaping fully.

"Rumi…" Izuku's breath picked back up as he felt Miruko's weight settle as her ass pressed fully into his groin. Before he could say anything else her hands started from his waist and went under his shirt. The next moment she had captured his lips and Izuku's protests, if they had been protests, died in his throat. Miruko's hands trailed across the expanse of his chest and she raked her nails against the rock like muscle of his abs.

A soft prodding at his lips was Izuku's only warning before his body gave in and his lips parted for Rumi's tongue. She fully explored every inch of Izuku's mouth before his own tongue entered the fray and battled against her own. Wanting to experience what she had given him, Miruko used less strength and let Izuku push against her tongue. They battled from his mouth into hers before Miruko gave in and Izuku explored her.

Her hands weren't idle as they continued to rove over his chest and snaked around to his back where they dug in harder. Izuku hit a rather sensitive spot in her mouth just as his hands began to caress her hips and she released an involuntary moan. Another came immediately after the first as Izuku tensed at the noise and she felt his hardness resting against her core again. The moan she released at that was far deeper and shuddered out of her. They pulled back for air and a slight trail of their saliva kept them connected.

"I…I'll move." Rumi could tell by the slight stutter and redness to his cheeks that Izuku was feeling embarrassed. She couldn't deny that deep down she was as well, but she took what she wanted- after all she was Miruko.

"Don't, I enjoy it." The shudder Izuku released as his hands gripped harder against her hips and he leaned up to press against her firmer told her all she needed. Rumi had to beat down her own enjoyment as Izuku placed more pressure against her. They rested their heads against each other again as they panted and caught their breath. Miruko could tell Izuku was emboldened by her words as his hands raised from her hips to her waist. After that they settled just beneath her breasts and Rumi twitched at the sensation.

Glad for the continued moment, Rumi continued to ignore the pressure against her core and the delicious sensations it pulsed through her. She took a deep but subtle breath before she pulled her hands from Izuku. He pulled back and looked at her for a moment before she gently raised her hands and gripped his. Miruko took another moment before she raised their hands together and placed them upon her breasts.

"Rumi!" Izuku screamed in a whisper as she felt him harden against her further. The increased pressure against her and bolt of lightning that shot through her back as Izuku's hands rested against her bosom was too much. She couldn't fight her voice anymore and a deep moan ripped from her throat.

"Izuku, keep going." Rumi held back her following moan with admirable spirit as Izuku lightly gripped her. His own moan of appreciation was released as she noticed her breasts couldn't fit in his hands and spilled out over his fingers. Her breathing picked up again as Izuku continued to grip and release her chest.

"I won't break, you can be rougher." Izuku took her words to heart and increased his strength. Rumi was rewarded for her words as she felt Izuku grip her harder and a pleasant tingle arched though her. Her breath picked up again as she lightly pulled back from Izuku's lips.

"More!" She was again reward as Izuku's hands started moving around in various shapes and motions. He began to truly knead at her chest, and the pleasure it brought Rumi was new and far more pleasant. When one of his thumbs managed to brush against her nipple, even over her costume, it was too much with all the combined pleasure.

Miruko pressed down against Izuku as she clenched and tensed her whole body against him. The pressure from their cores finally became too much, with a silent scream Rumi kissed Izuku with everything she had as her body shuddered deeply. Her building tension finally broke as Rumi released a moan into Izuku's neck, and came atop him.

"Izuku!" His name was almost like a prayer or pleading wish against her lips as her flood gates released everything she had built. Not a moment behind her, Izuku lightly bit into her neck where he had already marked her and gripped Rumi for all he was worth.

"Rumi!" Despite her own wetness pooling in their laps, Miruko felt Izuku's heated and intense release against her. The sensation on her neck and their combined fluids served to prolong her own release through several equally deep but rapid pulses that raked her body. Several moments of deep pants and heavy breaths passed before either had the capacity to think.

"Wow…that was…whoa." Izuku's words were hardly considered a sentence, but Miruko understood him all the same. She took several more breaths before she answered.

"Yeah." No other words would reach her. In the moment, it took her all just to remain upright, let alone build words. Both suddenly tensed against each other again as a deep and loud ringing not unlike a bell echoed across the entire forest. At the sudden tensing Miruko was reminded that Izuku's hands were very much held against her bosom and they continued to grip her. They both released a deep groan as they shuddered against each other at the still present pressure.

"It's time for lunch." Rumi could hear the animosity in Izuku's words as his brain processed the meaning behind the noise he had heard several times over the previous days. She leaned down and caressed his cheeks before once more connecting to him in a deep kiss. The kiss was far shorter than she wanted, but she pulled back.

"We need to go." Izuku nodded at her sound knowledge, but as Miruko went to stand her legs gave out. She crashed back onto Izuku, and their laps met with a wet squelch from their releases covering their fronts.

"I can't move." The words were said in complete shock as Miruko realized her legs had no strength in them and wouldn't respond to her. Izuku had better luck than her and slowly stood as he held onto Rumi. With their combined weight he managed to stand, but his legs were shaky at best. Rumi felt as her weight was shifted into Izuku's arms as he carried her in a typical bridal carry.

"New clothes are needed first." Miruko was quick to mention as she felt more than saw the deeply soaked wet spot on herself, mirrored by the white one coating Izuku's front. He nodded and made slow but deliberate steps towards the camp as his strength slowly came back to him. The closer they got, the more Miruko's ears twitched as she caught noises and directed Izuku away from the others.

In an act of a miracle, Izuku managed to use his Quirk for the last dash and they managed to avoid all prying eyes as they entered the camp from the back. She watched as he peered around corners and looked for others as her ears were on full alert. Eventually they reached her room, and Izuku gently clicked the door shut behind him with his foot.

"Can you stand?" Miruko tensed her legs slightly while still in his hold and nodded to Izuku. With caution he set her down until Rumi had placed her full weight back upon her feet. She took several steps before she was sure she had full control again and nodded to Izuku.

"Get going to your room while you can." Izuku nodded to her before his back was turned. He made his way towards the door before he was stopped by Rumi's hand on his shoulder.

"I really enjoyed that. I hope you did too?" There was a tone of doubt in Rumi's voice as she reached out for Izuku and his assurances. Her doubts left as Izuku rested one hand against her waist and raised another to the back of her head. He raised her up slightly as he leaned down and their lips met in a brief but powerful moment.

"Yes. A thousand times yes. I really need to change before we end up late to lunch though." Rumi nodded as she lightly kissed him again before they released each other. As he left and closed the door behind him Rumi briefly glanced at her bed and pondered that being late to lunch wouldn't have been too bad.

* * *

The remainder of the day passed in a blur for Izuku, and lunch especially, had passed in a haze as he beat down the heat in his cheeks. Every time his eyes crossed Miruko he was again brought back to their moment in the forest. Beneath the table his hands lightly trembled as he remembered the firm yet pliable- not unlike a marshmallow- nature of Rumi's breasts.

He was granted a slight reprieve after the food had been finished and the second phase of Quirk training began. The effort placed on straining and improving his Quirk allowed his mind to hyper focus on training only. Every other thought was placed aside in an attempt to push his training to the highest degree.

Izuku tried every day, even before camp, to activate his Float Quirk. It irked him to know it was resting just beneath the surface. Miruko had mentioned his brief use of the ability when he had a moment during the study with her. He had yet to succeed, but he tried again and again.

More effort was placed into extending his use and range of his Full Cowl and Blackwhip. Having more experience and practical use with those, Izuku focused where he could on improving them. Just like Float it was an uphill battle, but it wouldn't be beneficial or real training otherwise.

Whenever he could however, he kept improving his base strength in any way possible. Aside from improving his use until it was instinct with **One For All,** he knew the best way to "access" more of the Quirk's power was to improve his body. The more stress he could physically handle by himself, the more stress he could place on improving his Quirk.

He felt as though it was a battle of attrition that continued in a never-ending circle. But if he didn't start somewhere he would never get anywhere. As much as it felt like a monotonous grind of repetition, he knew, even if only slightly, that he was improving. The battle was hard-fought, but he was slowly whittling it away and winning.

Before long, night had started to set in, and as Miruko had stated, everyone was called back early for dinner. During that time, it was explained that the secret event Miruko had mentioned was a test of courage. As much as the teachers and the Wild, Wild Pussycats wanted to push their training, the also understood the importance of rest.

The justification they had used was that they were still just young adults in training to become Heroes. Normal summer camp activities and fun could be a terrific way to relax their minds as well as their bodies. As all the students cleaned and put away everything from the dinner they had made, Aizawa explained to them the specifics of the event.

1-A would be against 1-B, so to speak. They were having a friendly class versus class scare off. Class 1-B would go into the forest first and set up at various points along the set-out path and set up ways to scare 1-A. From everything Izuku heard, it sounded really fun. Everyone lined up prepared to begin, but before they could, Aizawa shot out his binding cloth and wrapped up the extra studies students.

"Not you guys, extra training starts right now for you." Izuku saw the gleam in his teacher's eyes and could almost say it was maniacal as he glared down at the students. They bemoaned their situation and cried out at the unfairness of it all being denied the carrot on the stick, so to speak.

"Worry not my fellow companions, I shall enjoy enough fun for you all." Knowing very well that Mina could have been one of the extra studies, she saluted them away. Tears of joy streamed down her face as she watched them get dragged away as she thanked her stars it wasn't her. Izuku released a small chuckle at her antics.

As sticks with numbers for pairs were offered however, he came to realize a simple fact. The other students cheered or begrudged their pairs. Katsuki in particular tried to trade, not particularly wanting to be paired with Todoroki. Izuku on the other hand, looked around to his empty side and realized he was the odd man out with no partner.

"Ah Mandalay, I don't have a partner." He spoke low, embarrassed but also slightly nervous to be by himself. She heard him all the same and gently looked around and noticed what he had. As an odd number of students from his class were in remedial lessons, Izuku was singled out by himself. Katsuki gave a light chuckle and told him to go by himself, but Mandalay looked around before they landed on Miruko.

"Miruko, as the teachers here, we are mostly on supervision duty. Would you mind accompanying Midoriya? It should be fun. As his primary teacher as well, it should be a good dynamic. Do you want to go along on the test of courage?" Izuku whipped his head around to Rumi and noticed she had a small blush at the base of her neck trying to fight its way up.

"Sure. I'll scare those other brats on the path instead!" Her initial answer had been slightly meek, as such she made a loud and boisterous claim to follow it. All the students around her chuckled at her attitude. Except Izuku, he had to beat down a blush as he was once more headed into the forest alone with Rumi.

The situation wasn't the same. It still reminded him of earlier, and as such he beat down a blush and swallowed his saliva that was building. Miruko gently stood by his side as they waited their turn to enter the forest. Even if they paid it no attention, Miruko was quite close to Izuku, nearly shoulder to shoulder. As such their hands and fingers brushed against each other several times as they awkwardly remained a close yet fair distance from each other.

* * *

From their vantage overlooking the camp upon the cliff, the gathered group of individuals all had wide and diverse appearances. Even if no one knew who they were, upon first glance "Villain" would immediately come to mind. The ragtag group patiently waiting for the right moment to begin.

In the front, the heavily scarred man that had taken command the previous night looked down as his phone slightly dinged. A wide smirk came forth that distorted his already rough visage, making it almost grotesque. His phone had a simple message, and he was all too ready to relay it.

"Everything is finally set; everyone is here and in position. It's time to go wild and expose these fakes!" His words said, the gathered group quickly dispersed and shot in multiple directions into the growing night.

* * *

Izuku walked along the trail with Rumi, now and then glancing over towards her. He had slightly jumped a few times at the various tactics his fellow students of class 1-B had used. However, he was far more focused on his hand that kept brushing Miruko's. In the back of his mind, he also felt slightly sorry for the one student that had surprised Miruko.

She was distracted, mid-sentence trying to tell Izuku something. The student had popped out and startled Miruko, not enough for her to truly be considered scared, but she had reacted. Rather than scream or jump away, her first instinct had been to punch out. The unfortunate student was immediately knocked out, and last Izuku had seen, his partner has hauling him towards the camp for treatment.

Both had remained near silent the entire journey, aside from the one moment Miruko had tried to speak earlier. They quickly made it to the halfway point and received the marker with their names on it from Ragdoll. A few steps were taken before Izuku resolved himself and reached out to fully grasped Rumi's hand.

Neither one said anything as they froze in place and refused to move. Rumi acted first and smiled before her hand became less rigid and her fingers interlocked with Izuku's in a comfortable grasp. He realized that despite everything that had happened between them, and everywhere his hands had been, he had yet to hold hers.

Excited and also emboldened by the thought and sudden desire that had been inspired, he pulled Miruko into the forest out of sight and away from anyone else. He reversed the hold on Rumi's hand, so their hands were interlocked front facing and pressed her against a tree. Her hand interlocked with his was held above her head as he leaned down and captured her lips firmly.

"We can't Izuku, Ragdoll is close and she's using her Quirk to watch everyone." Her voice was whispered out, but Izuku ignored it as he gazed down at her. Miruko had changed into her spare costume, and it only served to further entice him and remind him of what had happened earlier. Izuku lightly pushed her collar down with his free hand and glanced the mark he had left there.

"It's okay, I've always been curious about different Heroes and their Quirks. Hers in particular is rather unique, and having been given the chance presented by being here, I asked her about her Quirk. She can't physically see anyone with her quirk, it's more like sonar, or a video games mini-map. She knows the location and distance of up to 100 people around her in her mind, but they appear more as dots on a map.

"If we stay in one place too long and don't keep moving she might be worried, but we will be fine for a while. With the amount of people she's watching right now, it won't even be suspicious that two people aren't moving. She could just assume we are a group trying to scare the other students." Silenced by his sound logic, distracted by his lips on her sensitive neck, and aroused by his sudden assertive nature, Miruko remined silent as Izuku continued his attack on her neck.

Izuku continued to hold Miruko's hand above her head as the other slowly caressed her side and removed his lips from her neck to kiss her. His bold actions continued as he brought his hand up her side, edging just the side of her breast as he continued up and interlocked his free hand with hers. Once their hands were joined, they met with the others held above her head as he continued his exploration of her mouth, gently dipping his tongue in to join with hers.

From their side several loud explosions and a scream that sounded eerily like Ragdoll completely shattered their moment. He released Miruko quickly, and with a complete change and shift to their demeanor he looked into her eyes. With a brief nod they shot off into the night, headed towards the scream.

**A.N: Not too long ago, I mentioned I had just finished part one of my story, but after working on it more and looking back, I was wrong. I was looking at the story from the original manga's arc, sometime between now and chapter 25 will be the end of this stories part 1. Rather if you were to equate it to a book, then the first is ending and the second will soon start. I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to hear your thoughts and read all your comments; as always my pm box is open for anyone that wants to directly message me. Those are easier to answer when its questions regarding the story that doesn't have space to fit in a review and is also a nice private chat between writer and reader. Also, if you enjoy my work and feel like supporting me please check out my Ko-fi under the same name holliswriting, all lowercase no spaces.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or anything related to it. All properties belong to their respectful owners.

Chapter beta'd by: Kylekatarn77

**A.N: A lot could be said, but not a lot needs to be said. I got a new job recently and am now working two jobs. Reduced my hours on the old one, but I went from maybe 25-30hrs a week to a 52hr week; now working night shifts four days a week of heavy labor. I have mostly figured out my schedule and adapted, hopefully I can get back to giving my readers the more frequent updates you want, and I feel your deserve for sticking with me. It was briefly mentioned in a review, but it didn't feel real until this chapter, my story has officially passed the 100k word mark. More news on a different matter for those who actually read these notes at the bottom, enjoy.**

**Note from the beta- The beta is of the opinion that the author should write and publish when he can, both for his health and so he still enjoys writing for his own sake. ^_^**

Izuku looked around and began to process everything that was immediately visible to him. Several things caught his eye, but the most pressing one was the black smoke in the distance, accompanied by the smell of fire. That was accompanied by the loud revving, cranking, and grinding noises he and Miruko approached.

He could only compare the noise he vaguely recognized to several power tools all being turned on at once. When he again heard a scream followed by a shallow thud, he followed behind Miruko as best he could. Even with his increased speed and Quirk usage, she was still a fair bit ahead of him.

After a single blink however, she was suddenly right in front of him as she forced him down to the ground. His senses shot to life as he noticed a chainsaw-esque blade roar to life and swipe through the space his head had occupied a moment prior. There was a slight ache from his back as he crashed into the ground, but his eyes stayed focused on the blade and traced it back to the body of a creature he was awfully familiar with.

"A Nomu, but why are they here? That can only mean the League is attacking us, but I thought they had lost their leadership in Shigaraki. Wait, I thought we were supposed to be safe here. How did the Villains find us here?" Izuku shot off his thoughts and questions as Miruko tugged him backwards as they regained their footing and faced opposite the Nomu.

"Talk later, fight now Dekiru. We can figure all of that out later, for now all that matters is two things. One, we are under attack: deal with it. Two, we need to protect everyone around us, we don't know who is or isn't injured. We also don't know how many enemies are present, they have the advantage." Miruko said. Izuku nodded his head and calmed down.

After Hosu and everything that had happened, they had discussed together, and later with the police, the nature of the Nomu's. They may have at one point been human, but with all the modifications and drugs placed into their systems to make them "Nomu's" they were considered beyond capture. Izuku steeled his nerves just as he had back in Hosu, and briefly shared a nod with Miruko.

He went low and shot between the creatures legs. It turned to follow him and Izuku knew his distraction had been successful. Blackwhip shot out and snared as many of the Nomu's tool arms as it could. With the beasts' full attention on Izuku, it had no time to understand why it suddenly could no longer see. Izuku held back his small urge to vomit as he watched Miruko smash its exposed brain, and then try to shake her foot clean.

"There was definitely a scream earlier, we need to find where it came from and help whoever might be in trouble." Izuku nodded and looked away from the dead Nomu as he continued further into the forest alongside Miruko. They had traveled no more than 100 feet before Izuku heard a wet squelch as he stepped down. He looked for the source and had to fight back his shock as he had stepped in a puddle of blood.

His eyes quickly followed it to see Ragdoll's lifeless visage on the forest floor, with a gash pouring blood from her head. He nearly turned to look away before Miruko placed a hand on his shoulder. Izuku couldn't move or look away from Ragdoll, but he felt calmer as Miruko held his shoulder.

"Breath and focus, I trained you for things like this. When in an emergency situation shut down emotions as best you can and focus only on the details. You're losing focus because of all the blood, look closer. It may seem like a lot, but that's mostly because it's from a head wound. They bleed fast, but the blood is thinner; most times the injury isn't as bad as the blood makes it seem." Miruko leaned down to Ragdoll after she released Izuku's shoulder.

When she gently moved the other Hero and Izuku heard a groan, a deep breath of relief left him as the Hero was alive. Izuku watched Miruko tap against her side plate armor, and was reminded it was actually a support tool. She tapped another small section on the device labeled number one after the plate dropped open.

From within she grabbed a small almost bean size jar, and as it came out Izuku watched it expand to the normal size of a cream jar. While intrigued, Izuku stored his questions away as he watched Miruko open the jar and apply a whiteish-brown cream to Ragdoll's injury. Only a few moments passed before the bleeding stopped and she looked less pale already to his eyes.

"We need to get her back to the main camp, that should be where everyone is headed. It can also act as our base of operations while we try to understand what's going on around here. Keep your senses up and lets move for now, you carry Ragdoll. I'll guard you both as we retreat back the way we came. Going forward will likely only put us deeper into enemy territory, and with an injured comrade that's not something we can risk." Izuku nodded along to Miruko's words as she took charge immediately.

He had enjoyed the time she had given him to lead and grow during their patrols together, but he also enjoyed this as well. Despite the circumstances they had found themselves in, Izuku found slight joy in getting to see a new side to Miruko. She charged forward, head held high and the large grin he was accustomed to spread across her face.

Izuku had come to understand from his time spent with her, and getting to know each other, several things about Miruko. The one most prominent now, was that her grin was much like All Might's smile. Yes she did enjoy fights, would and could duke it out with the best, but the grin was more than that. To her it was a self-promise to always face her enemies and show them no fear, but it also acted as a way for her to force down any fear she may be feeling.

He took a moment to calm any lingering fear or doubt and put on his own smile just as All Might had taught him. Now was the time to set aside his own desires and focus solely on everyone within his reach. With a quick movement he shifted ragdoll to his back and secured her with Blackwhip. If the situation called for it, he could at least fight back that way.

The run back towards the camp felt both horrifyingly long and dreadfully short. Izuku looked around constantly on the highest vigilance. Neither he or Miruko ran into anyone or anything else as they made their way swiftly to the camp. Once the camp was in sight it proved to be in worse condition than the forest was.

Izuku quickly spotted his Hero teachers engaged in fights against several different villains across the open space. Vlad and Eraserhead were engaged with two different enemies and surrounded in a ring of fire. Mandalay and Tiger were in a staring match against two other villains. Izuku wanted to shout and ask why they weren't moving or fighting back.

Once he opened his mouth however, he spotted the unconscious body of Pixie-Bob under one of the villains' feet. He looked over towards Miruko to ask her a question before he saw she had already moved and snuck behind the villains in a crouch. She was posed to pounce the moment an opening was presented to her.

The chance came as the villain with his foot on Pixie-Bob raised both his foot and weapon up to taunt the other Heroes. As he was distracted Miruko surged in and swiped his legs before a kick landed into their solar plexus. With no air left in their system, the villain gasped and coughed for air as the other retreated without hesitation.

Izuku rushed around towards Mandalay and Tiger to hand Ragdoll over to them. Once he set her down they both moved over towards their teammate, but never took their eyes off of the enemy before them. When Izuku crossed eyes with Mandalay he could see the relief in her eyes that her teammates were both still alive and well. As he looked deeper though he saw a deep look of grief clenching her heart.

Clarity suddenly rushed though Izuku as he heard a large explosion-like noise in the distance as he felt the earth slightly shake beneath his feet. He turned and faced the distant mountain as his own dread set in. His eyes darted around and passed several others including some of his fellow students and classmates. What he couldn't find was a set of disgruntled and angry eyes belonging to the young Kota.

'We already had dinner before the event started. From the few times I followed Kota from behind to learn more, he's probably at his secret spot. That's really close to where that large noise came from. Mandalay is probably thinking of him, we are all already broken up as it is, but she probably can't fight at full strength while she's worrying about him.

'I seriously want to help, but I feel like I wouldn't be any help here. What I can do though is try and find other students in the forest and do what I can there. More important is keeping the morale of the Heroes here and fighting at its highest. With Mandalay worried about Kota and the teachers worried about their students, they can't fight to their fullest.' Izuku concluded his thoughts as he stepped back and looked to Miruko briefly. He could tell she recognized the look in his eyes, but she said nothing.

"Mandalay. I know where Kota is, I'll go and bring him back safely, I promise. Aizawa-sensei, Vlad-Sensei, I'll help anyone else trapped in the forest I can and send them back this way. Please trust me, I will do everything I can." Izuku charged up his Quirk as electricity surged around him before he shot into the forest.

"Midoriya wait, don't-" Izuku lost the words of Aizawa as he shot into the forest, but he briefly heard some shouting between his teacher and Miruko. Bursting through the forest, he made his way towards where he knew Kota to be and towards where the noise had come from. Along the way he looked for anyone else, but he encountered no one as he continued towards the mountain.

**(**To all students of classes 1-A and 1-B, we are in an emergency situation and under attack by villains. Under the authorization and permission of all present heroes, you are hereby given full rights to use your Quirks and fight against the villains. Only fight if no other option is available and try to make your way back towards the central cabin if at all possible.**)** Izuku slightly tripped from the voice of Mandalay in his head, but he steadied his footing and kept his pace at top speed towards the mountain.

Once he was at the base he heard another loud explosive-like noise from near the top of the mountain. He increased his Quirk to 15% subconsciously and had no time to process that he felt no strain as he surged upwards. The moment he peaked the mountain's top Kota came into his view, as did the huge arm that looked to be chiseled from rock crashing towards the child.

Izuku moved faster than he ever had before as he tackled Kota and they both rolled together several feet away from the fist. When Izuku saw it cave the earth in beneath it and heard a shattering crack not unlike thunder, he realized the noise and shaking he had felt was the man before him. A deep pit of unease settled in his stomach as he took in the villain that stood in front of him.

'This is too cruel a twist of fate.' Izuku thought as he recognized the villain in front of him. From Kota's tears that streamed down his eyes and the lack of revulsion from Izuku being close, Izuku realized he did as well. He knew that he recognized the story of Kota's parents when Mandalay had told it to him, but he had looked it up afterwards to refresh himself on the story.

'Small black eyes, short cut spiky blond hair, and a scar gained from the loss of his left eye. This man is definitely the one who killed Kota's parents, the strength augmentation Quirk villain Muscular.' Izuku breathed heavily before he steadied himself and held Kota close to him.

"Kota, I understand, I do but I need you to focus and look at me." The boy managed to calm his tears and look towards Izuku who kept his eyes focused on the villain who removed his first from the ground and narrowed in on Izuku.

"Stay behind me Kota, about 20-30 feet; don't get closer or go further. We can't risk you heading back towards camp and running into another villain. Don't worry I won't let him past me I'll protect you no matter what." Izuku gave his words and the young boy nodded before he ran behind Izuku and did as he asked.

"Oh ho, here I was just having fun trying to kill the kid. You look like you can actually fight back though. Will you give me a decent challenge? I'm starting to get excited, might need to change my eye." Izuku heard the Villain mutter towards himself near the end, but he also realized something as he was addressed directly. The villain before him didn't have the same kind of pressure or presence that Stain had.

'He's probably a lot stronger just based on his Quirk, and I'm entirely alone with no back-up. But it's not the same, I'm afraid but the pressure just isn't the same. There isn't any reason or conviction behind his destruction, he fights because he wants to, for fun. I can do this, I don't know how, but I'll figure something out; I can do this.' Izuku decided not to answer the villain and charged forward as he landed a direct punch to the man's face with blinding speed.

He felt it connect solidly and watched as Muscular crashed into the mountain, but unease clawed at his heart. With his fighting stance still clearly in place Izuku stepped back and watched as Kota did the same while they waited for the dust to clear. From out of the crater Izuku had made, the tall blonde walked out with seemingly no worries as he shifted his neck left and right cracking it before he reached into his pockets.

"I was right. You are fun! Entertain me more! This here is my excited eye! Live up to it and stay alive as long as you can! Bring my existence joy! Ahahah!" Izuku watched Muscular swap out his glass left eye for another one in his pocket that seemed to "express" more, just as Muscular had stated. Within that brief moment Izuku noticed the beginnings of a bruise on Muscular's left arm.

'Even in that short timeframe, it looks like he managed to raise his guard and block my attack, but I injured him. I don't care that it's just a barely there bruise, it shows that I can reach him.' Izuku stopped his thoughts as Muscular charged forward. He dodged another punch thrown at him this one faster, but no less powerful.

A few more punches were thrown that Izuku managed to either dodge or deflect as he gauged his opponent. With nothing to lose Izuku met the next punch head on with one of his own. He felt only a slight tingle up his arm as he watched Muscular's arm be pushed back from his and blood on his slightly cracked knuckles.

"HAHAHA YOU ARE FUN! Ah was I supposed to ask you something? I feel like I was, this is why I told the others I wasn't good at information gathering. Who cares though, his rules or morals or whatever; I couldn't care about any of those, but that Stain guy was right- you are worthy." Izuku felt a shiver up his back at those words. He continued to watch Muscular as he examined his fist.

"It's not much, but the difference is there. You're definitely faster than me by a decent amount, but your strength is only above me by the smallest of margins. You can handle my base, now SURVIVE LONGER AND ENTERTAIN ME!" As Muscular shouted out his words, Izuku couldn't help but find interest in the man, even if a morbid one, as thick sinews of muscle fibers shot out from his body and wrapped around Muscular.

'Ah, I get where his name came from now.' That was the only thought Izuku could process before the giant of a man was in front of him with speed on a completely different level. Izuku acted on instinct as he jumped back as best he could and crossed his arms to guard the blow aimed for him. On an unconscious level he couldn't follow, his instincts acted for him and raised his power to the absolute limit he could handle without serious ramification.

As Izuku's body coursed with 25% of **One For All** he took Muscular's attack straight to his guard. Even with the jump backwards to create distance Izuku felt the punch hit him like a truck as he crashed into the mountain with serious force. All around him he felt and heard the sound of the mountain and earth caving in around him from the power behind Muscular's punch.

'It doesn't hurt as much as I expected.' Izuku breath heavily from the large amount of adrenaline pumping through his veins, but he wasn't winded. He quickly analyzed and diagnosed everything he could from the glance.

'Nothing is broken, my left arm hurts like hell and I'm sure I'll have a nice bruise later, but I can still move it.' A few quick tenses of his muscles told Izuku he was right at his limits, and he would certainly feel the consequences later. However, he wasn't past them; he could still move, and more importantly he could still fight.

"OH HO, STILL ALIVE; YOU TRULY ARE WORTHY!" Izuku ignored Muscular's taunts, if they could be called that, and focused on Miruko's words and teaching. He knew deep down this would be his ultimate challenge and test, nothing before could compare to what he was now faced with.

'Set everything else aside and focus on the details. Fight fiercely, don't give him any time to think; most importantly, don't break. There are still other people I can reach. In this particular situation Blackwhip isn't at a level I'm comfortable using where it would be helpful. As ridiculous as it is, I need to overcome his brute strength with a more powerful force.' Izuku's eyes seemed to glow and resonate with the energy arching around him as he shot forward.

It was slight since Muscular's increase in power and speed from his Quirk activation, but Izuku was once again faster than him. Not unlike Gran Torino, he was almost like a pachinko ball as he bounced around, always staying the slimmest of margins ahead of Muscular's attacks. Kota was forced to retreat further away from the two hurricanes of disaster.

As Muscular was completely focused on Izuku though, he had no need to worry for anything but his own safety. Izuku used the brief gaps created from his higher speed to analyze everything and counter-attack where he could. His fatigue was starting to build up, but he pushed it down and focused on nothing but his instincts and the fight in front of him.

With his quirk constantly coursing through him at 25%, even if he didn't realize it; Izuku's entire body was right on the verge of tearing itself apart. He couldn't see it himself, but the shadows of the eight previous users followed behind his back like guardian entities. Izuku was the one in control of his body, there was no doubt to that, but the vestiges made sure he stayed at exactly 25% not one bit higher or lower.

Izuku's eyes followed everything and caught every detail, despite not realizing that things seemed slower to him as his Quirk sped up all his senses. With those calculating eyes of his, he noticed Muscular's only true weak point. In a brief moment that he dodged a blow and felt the wind pressure whip his hair about Izuku darted his eyes down and confirmed what he had seen.

'He uses his Quirk across his entire body, but he mainly focused his power onto his top half to increase his pure destructive force. His legs are certainly being strengthened and his speed enhanced, but barely any excess muscle is covering his legs. That's his weak point, now I just need to target it.' Izuku formed his plan and dodged another blow by a hair as it crumbled the ground beneath where he had been a blink ago.

He pulled back a few feet and continued to dodged as he watched and waited for the moment he needed. Once Muscular pulled back from his last miss in agitation and wound back a massive attack Izuku acted. He charged into Muscular's guard and used all his strength to deflect the punch down. Izuku then used that momentum to grab Muscular's arm and use it as a pivot point.

Izuku swung his body up and whipped his left leg down with all the force and technique Miruko had taught him. He felt his kick connect solid with Muscular's right ankle and heard the sickly crunch of the man's bones breaking beneath his foot. No mind was put to it and he pushed his feelings down as he twisted around and brought his other leg around. His kick landed perfectly horizontal to Muscular's left knee, and Izuku heard another deep crunch as Muscular sank down and released a guttural yell of pain.

'Even if you increase your physical abilities and all other offensive and defensive abilities; your ability doesn't heal you. He can take damage just like anyone else. Cripple to contain him, all that's left is to finish this. His neck muscles are just about the densest ones I can see, he can take it, but this will end it.' Izuku jumped back and created distance from the howling man.

In a perfect imitation, just as he'd been taught, Izuku shot into the air and spun multiple times to build momentum. Once he had sufficient speed and force he drove his leg straight down in a front facing axe-kick. Izuku aimed his leg and had it crash down at an angle straight into Muscular's neck into the junction between where his neck and shoulder blended into one.

"Lunar Arc!" Izuku knew he didn't need to, but he called out his master's move with pride and everything he had. His attack connected, and Muscular resisted as long as he could before he fell to the various pains ailing him and crashed into unconsciousness. The force of Izuku's attack continued through and knocked Muscular's unconscious body into the side of the mountain and embedded him slightly into its surface.

From behind Izuku and a fair distance away, Kota released further tears, but unlike the previous ones they were of pure joy as he remembered his Aunt's words. He continued to cry before he charged forward with no fear and hugged Izuku from behind as he clung to his waist.

'I finally found him auntie, MY HERO! After all this time I finally understand. I'll be just like them, and him, a great Hero; one who's needed even when they aren't wanted.' Kota continued to release all his pent up frustrations as he held Izuku for all he was worth.

Izuku himself felt every muscle and nerve across his entire body tense and pulse. He thought to turn off his power, but knew he couldn't; the moment he let go of it everything would crash into him at once and he'd burn out. There was still more to do, even if he had wanted to stop the flow of power, what happened next told him he couldn't.

'**Not yet, HE feels close'** The world around him briefly flashed black, and Izuku felt the familiar image and voice of the first user settle into him. Both at once he felt a surge unlike any other pass through him that seemed to numb away his senses and pain, but he also felt a shiver rack his spine that threated to freeze him solid. One word, **HE**, but the way it had been spoken told Izuku just how grave he knew it to be.

"Kota, can you move?" His question asked, Izuku received a slight umph from the boy as he released Izuku and smiled at him with all the joy a child his age should have. Izuku smiled in return and placed Kota on his back where the boy wrapped his arms around Izuku's neck before they both took off, headed into the forest. Izuku felt a slight tingle on the back of his neck, but he pained it no mind and passed it off as a twinge of pain and Kota's weight settling in.

Had he looked backwards he would have caught the sight of Muscular's body disappearing into a black and purple void that circulated with energy. As he hadn't, Izuku faced forward and charged ahead as Muscular disappeared from his indentation in the mountain without a sound. Izuku had managed to defeat his foe, and the man had been light lipped, but all he had managed to get was that the league was gathering information for some unknown purpose.

It un-nerved him, but he set the thought aside and continued though the forest back towards his teachers and the main camp. He heard several faint noises in the distance far from him, but he knew Kota took priority first. Along the way he didn't encounter any other students in the few minutes it took for him to return to the camp with Kota in hand.

The young boy quickly ran to Mandalay as Izuku looked the clearing over and noticed most of the previous villains were gone. He also noticed that both Vlad and Aizawa were nowhere to be found, nor was Miruko. Mandalay relayed the situation to him as she quickly fussed over Kota while keeping an eye around the camp. She was acting as the main overseer of the camp's front entrance.

"Vlad is inside watching over the other students that have managed to make it back. Tiger is also there keeping an eye on Ragdoll and Pixie-Bob along with anyone else injured. We have already called for reinforcements and medics. Several students have what appears to be a minor form of gas poisoning. Eraserhead went into the forest and Miruko followed after to help the other students once the Villain he and Vlad defeated proved to be a fake or clone of some kind." He took everything in and made up his mind. Even if his mind disagreed, which it didn't, his body still had fight left in it and refused to stop.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry." Izuku shot back into the forest ignoring any words or shouts coming from behind him. His thoughts focused on the task still before him; he still had other students to save, and villains to defeat. If he could, Izuku also wanted to find and reunite with Miruko. He had a dark and sinking feeling that wouldn't leave him regarding her safety as he charged further into the dark forest.

Izuku was running purely on adrenaline, along with his body and Quirk's refusal to give in as he followed towards any noise and searched all around. He heard an explosion in the distance followed by cursing and anger. Immediately he knew the voice to belong to Bakugo- from what he could hear, he sounded disgruntled about something but agreed anyways. Izuku shot forward and into the clearing to a sight he hadn't expected.

Tokoyami seemed to be in some sort of Quirk rage and smashed a Villain with ease before Katsuki and Shoto shot past him using their Quirks. The light seemed to calm whatever had happened to Tokoyami and the raven esque boy gave his thanks as he apologized as well. Izuku quickly entered the scene and diverted their attention as he quickly caught himself and them up with everything that had happened.

From the shadows, no one in the clearing noticed as a masked figure watched them with interest in his eyes. He was dressed as a jester or entertainer of sorts as his eyes roved the clearing and landed on Bakugo and Tokoyami for longer than the others before they stopped on Izuku.

'I wonder if I can get all three. The master wants Izuku if we can grab him, but I'm sure those other two will please him as well.' The jester gave an unseen smile beneath his mask. As he did, Izuku felt another tingle down his back and knew the night wasn't over just yet.

**A.N: It's been awhile, but I hope this chapter was worth the wait. As can be noted things are changing and taking a drastic turn for the different. I feel like I'm back into my normal flow, but I also can't guarantee when I will have updates. In other news I only hope that you won't come to hate my writer's mind in the next few chapters to come. Recently I also joined an awesome discord by invitation for fellow writers and lovers of fanfiction/etc. if you feel like chatting me up I'd love to see you there; join at **discord. gg/ V54 pcwA** and just remove the spaces. Also, if you enjoy my work and feel like supporting me please check out my Ko-fi under the same name holliswriting, all lowercase no spaces.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or anything related to it. All properties belong to their respectful owners.

Chapter beta'd by: Kylekatarn77

**A.N: Is it a miracle? Probably not. Is it a new chapter? Most definitely. For those interested in my poll, I closed it after chapter 20 just like I said. It was just shy of 250 votes, but that is still amazing and blows my mind. When I work on another Izuku fic in the future his Quirk is confirmed as wanted by you readers to be ****Angel****. For those who also read ****Is it wrong to try to pick girls up in a dungeon**** a.k.a. Danmachi I have a new poll open that I would love to see you vote on, also for future writing ideas, I'm aiming for 100 votes or by the time chapter 25 or 30 is out; we will have to see.**

Izuku held back a grunt of pain as he felt his muscles pulse and tense again. He didn't want to alert the others, but he knew soon enough, willing or not, his body was on the verge of collapsing. After the defeat of the Villain, and subsequent saving of both Tokoyami and Shoji, the group of five proceeded forward towards any noise they could hear.

His senses running on overdrive, Izuku missed the silent presence following behind his group, waiting for the opportune moment. As they ran, he did pick up other noises such as explosions of fire in the distant. When he heard a plead for help, the group instantly shot in that direction and came upon four other students. Izuku took in the sight of Momo and Awase carrying Jiro and Kodai.

The first thing to cross his mind was that all four were wearing masks that appeared high grade. Before he could offer help, Momo stepped forward and filled the others in on the situation she was aware of and what they had encountered. Izuku wanted to rush after anyone else still out there and stop the main problem, which at the moment appeared to be the gas Villain. She was quick to sway him from that and explained that both Kendo and Tetsutetsu had both been given masks and offered to challenge the Villain.

Once permission to fight had been given, they had all agreed it was the best decision to try and minimize any further harm. The seven conscious students argued for a minute or two before Izuku felt a sudden spike of unease in the back of his neck and looked over everyone present in front of him. He looked over all the faces once, twice, three times and even counted them before he realized.

"Where is Tokoyami?!" Izuku suddenly shouted out and halted any further discussion. They all quickly turned around and came to the same realization as he did. Before further panic could set in Izuku suddenly spun towards Bakugo when he heard chuckling.

"I honestly didn't expect you to notice so quick. You've got good sight and senses kid; I could make you a great magician." Shock and horror came across Izuku's face as he saw the masked man before him with his hand wrapped around Bakugo's neck. Before the eyes of all present, they watched as Bakugo suddenly disappeared in a small flash. The next moment, his visage briefly shined on a marble that appeared in the man's outstretched hand.

"Well, how do you like my magic? It's quite the showstopper isn't it?!" Without a moment's hesitation Izuku shot forward and aimed to snatch the marble from the man.

"Katsuki!" Even as fast as he was in the given moment, Izuku failed to grab the marble before the man jumped back and landed on a tree branch above them. He watched in sudden anger as the man moved his mask aside and smirked at them before he spread his right hand to show two marbles. Once he finished his display, he slipped his hand back into his coat pocket.

"Even if you got the one, that still leaves another I have. The hands do what the eyes can't see after all, that's a magician's greatest secret." Rage overtook the young Hero as he thought on All Might's words of saving those he could reach.

"Give them back!" Izuku could barely hold himself back as sparks of energy shot off him and he felt his muscles protesting against such use again.

The man ignored his words and jumped further away into the forest. With no thought to the action, Izuku chased after him as the others tried to keep up. Everything he had trained for and done to save everyone he could was suddenly failing Izuku, but his mind and body refused to give in.

'I can still reach them! I can save them! **NO**, I will save them!' His mind raced, filled with desire to complete his wishes. Izuku's body complied with his wants, but with the adrenaline surging again, he failed to realize a small twinge beginning across his body. Pushed further than it could truly handle, his muscles had slowly started tearing from too much strain.

* * *

Miruko ran throughout the forest as she chased down the Villain Eraserhead had defeated. The moment she had seen the man using fire crumbled into an almost glue-like sludge she had realized the real one wasn't present. That also meant that at least two villains were still active and present, to her that meant they were still a threat. For a few brief moments, she and Aizawa had followed next to each other before they separated.

They agreed it was best to spilt and cover more ground to search for the Villains as well as any possible students still left. Mandalay had been relaying to them constant info and updates per their request. With her information they knew there to only be a few students unaccounted for and two Villains had been captured and detained. Mandalay's latest report after the two Villain's had been brought in near-simultaneously worried Miruko.

From the information that had been gathered, it had begun to look grim for the Heroes. Two Villains had been captured, and only three students were unaccounted for. However, Izuku was chasing after an unknown Villain followed by Shoto and Shoji; not just that, but Katsuki and Fumikage had been captured. All things accounted for, a total failure for the Heroes.

She shook her head back and forth several times to push her thoughts down and focus. They had also learned from the information that Momo and three other students were safe, as they had been the ones to drag in one of the tied-up Villain's back to the main camp. Her heart sped up and beat at the unknown and uncertainty facing Izuku and his whereabouts, but she had to push it down as she surged into an open clearing.

After she entered the clearing, Miruko came upon a strange sight to behold. Three Villains were visible to her and having a discussion, unaware that she was present. She held back from charging straight in to gather any information they might provide to her unawares she could hear them.

"Don't you think it's about time to call back Nomu…**Wish it listened to me as well**…I could care less…**No I don't**… its almost time to go." Miruko eyed the villain speaking in opposites of himself with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been trying for a while now. Either it was defeated, or the master already brought it back. I gave it a simple task anyway; Master said he was interested in that lame Heroes' Quirk. Doesn't really matter to me, but we got to do what were asked right? Anyway, did you get enough blood like you were supposed to? That was also an important part of the infiltration." She watched the heavily scarred man from before talk and take control.

If nothing changed and he used the same abilities as the one she had seen in the clearing, then he was the one responsible for the fires. Miruko glanced over the third one in interest and the mention of needing blood, as well as the fact the male had said it was important.

"I got some from one person before I was interrupted. Moonfish and his stupid teeth interrupted me, he came flying through my area being chased by this huge shadow thing and other small Heroes. Thanks to that jerk I only got about a cup of blood before I had to run away, wasn't safe anymore. Besides the ones that master wanted weren't present." Rumi controlled her movements to be silent as her ears twitched back and forth taking in the info.

'So they are looking for specific people. Knowing who would be better, but that seems like all the information they really have. Their purpose is still unknown, but at the very least based on their words, it seems it was to gather information and rile us up. They also have an interest in individuals and Quirks for different purposes, this goes deep.' She prepared to jump into the clearing and take the Villain's down, but once she turned she knew she couldn't.

Hiding just as she was, but shaking in uncontrolled fear several yards away from her was Ayoma. She could also see the other two students beside him, lying unconscious on the ground. Miruko couldn't act now- if she did, those three students would be in danger. Civilians, or in this case those who were injured, always took priority.

That was part of being a Hero- put others and their needs above your own. As she continued to look around further however, Miruko had come to the same conclusion Ayoma had despite his shaking and fear. If she tried to move closer to him, it would lead to the exposure of all of them. Further, if they tried to retreat the Villains would notice.

Where Ayoma was located left only two real choices. The first and safer option, due to his unconscious comrades, was to wait out the villains and hope they left from the clearing. As unlikely as it seemed, Miruko also knew it to be a possibility. Still, from what she had watched, the villains were staying in the open clearing without intentions of moving.

What that meant, was likely that it was their rendezvous point. If that were the case, it meant that more villains might come. She knew they had a warper on their side though, and that meant if they stayed undiscovered the Villains may well leave from right there. The second and only other option available was to attack with everything she had and challenge the villains.

That scenario would then play into two different "good" possibilities. All the villains were defeated and captured, thus ensuring victory. Or they could be injured and distracted enough to run away and ensure that those unconscious were safe.

'That's best-case scenario though, if the villains manage to injure or kill any of us, that puts all the others at further risk. Not to mention, as risky as it is, an ambush is best. From what Mandalay relayed, if it's true the villains captured two students, then this is the best place to be. If they truly are all meeting at this one location, then I just need to get that one villain. By fighting and distracting all those present as well, Yuga will be able to leave undetected.' Miruko tossed around her thoughts.

As she did, she made sure Ayoma was looking at her. Once he was, she did her best to silently reassure and calm him down. He needed to know that everything would be fine. Her presence alone would be enough to help calm him, but they had entered a dangerous situation. Further, Ayoma had more people than just himself to think about.

'Damnit I'm not good at this waiting thing. This is why I can't work well with teams, if it's just you then you don't have to worry about anyone else. Breath Rumi, just assess what you can and take everything in. The Villains don't know I'm here, that also means I have the edge and they feel safe.' Miruko continued to plan and observe the best she could as the Villains gathered in the clearing talked.

"Should just be Compress left right, then we can go?" Miruko listened to the high school looking girl that continued to play with a knife in her off hand.

"We still need the Nomu…**Not like I care about it**…that still leaves Muscular, Moonfish, and Mustard?" Having a total number and names in mind helped Miruko, if they truly only had as many as stated, then she had the edge on them now.

'Only one is coming back, depending on how good their information is. Izuku and I killed the Nomu, and two other Villains were captured. That means only one left outside those in the clearing.' Miruko had further thoughts to plan out, but the chill that passed her entire body froze them. She heard as a voice that filled the area with ice by its tone and manners alone speak from a radio in the burned man's coat.

"**Just Compress is left, once he is back I'll have Kurogiri warp all of you.** **Moonfish and Mustard proved themselves expendable, as such I let the Heroes keep them. Muscular still has immense value though, he's been returned to base already and is healing as I speak. His fight answered several questions after I poked around in his memories.**

"**A good deal for the future just went though, more allies gather by the day. If things go well, before long I'll be able to see all of you in person, and won't that be a day. The best news of the day however, is about young Izuku. I was right, he's the one I want more than any other."** Every nerve in Miruko's body tensed, and she felt cold sweat trail down her spine.

Despite the numerous Villains she had fought against and captured in her time as a hero, the voice that spoke out terrified her. Something about it unnerved her- it wasn't rough and grating like nails on a chalk board, but rather calm and contained. Even so, to the roots of its being Miruko couldn't hear it as anything else but bored, yet terrifyingly sinister.

Miruko had a great deal of insight into the villains and their plans now, thanks to the voice speaking freely. However, knowing that whoever it was wanted Izuku didn't sit well with her. Nothing they could want from him would be good, but she wouldn't let them have their way. If she had any control over the situation, and she would make sure she did, they would never see Izuku, let alone get their hands on him.

Just as the thought to protect Izuku and keep him as far away as possible came to her, she heard a rustling in the distance. Her attention was split as she heard the radio click out and the chilling pressure of the voice she'd heard left. Not a moment later however, she fought back the urge to scream out in frustration as Izuku crashed into the clearing on a Villains' back that he had in a submissive position.

* * *

Whether he realized it or not, Izuku had an aura that surrounded him. It was composed of his willpower and natural charisma; it was what had initially drawn All Might to him. However, that same ability is also what drew in all those around him. The ability was what allowed him to come up with a ridiculous plan that boiled down to "throw me" and no one questioned it.

As such, Izuku found himself rocketing through the air towards the man who called himself a magician. He knew that his friends were within his reach, and as such he wouldn't fail to reach out and grab them. When the villain came within reach, Izuku didn't hesitate to shoot out Blackwhip as fast as he could and ensnared his foe.

They quickly plummeted to the earth, but Izuku paid it no mind as he tugged the man closer and dug his knees into his foes back. Izuku quickly plunged his hand into the man's coat and snagged two marbles from within just as they crashed into a clearing. He disengaged from the man and looked up, assessing his situation.

Izuku didn't know how to undo what had happened to Bakugo and Tokoyami, but he refused to drop them, or allow any harm to come to their marbles. When he looked up and took in the sight of three more villains, not counting the one he had driven into the earth, he knew his odds weren't great. The villains quickly exploded into action as they surrounded the magician and helped him to recover.

Not one to stay idle, Izuku fell back and quickly took up a defensive stance. He wanted to immediately retreat, but his logical mind also told him that he didn't know how to undo what had happened to his friends. Izuku might have had their marbles in safe possession, but without knowing how the enemies Quirk worked, he couldn't guarantee their freedom. As such, though the situation was far from ideal, he needed to capture the villain.

"You all right Compress?" Izuku said nothing and held his stance as the now identified Compress regained his bearings and slowly stood up as he rubbed his back. He watched the man get up and slowly dust himself off before he grabbed his hat. With a few slow and deliberate swipes of his hand, he had dusted his hat as well and returned it to his head.

"I'm fine, though the concern is noted. We live in quite the world don't we, young Dekiru? Tell me, do you know a magicians greatest secret?" A small and indignant scowl came to Izuku.

"What does it matter, return my friends to how they should be!" Izuku tried to hold back his anger, but it only grew as he looked on at the villains in the clearing. For the time being they all remained still and passive, but knowing what they had done, and no doubt planned to do in the future enraged him in a way nothing had previously. It was a struggle, but he held back his anger as he watched Compress lightly chuckle.

"The request you ask of me is quite simple actually. Would you like to know exactly how to return your friends back to normal?" Before Izuku could say anything more, the heavily burnt man stepped forward and Izuku took a step back.

"Hey, Compress what are you doing? This isn't supposed to be part of the plan, the boss said…" Compress lightly held up a hand and gently silenced the man.

"Worry not, we have failed, just as much as young Izuku believes he has succeeded. Now on to what you asked, my quirk is actually quite simple you see. I compress anything around me within a certain size of course, that in turn becomes one of my most precious marble toys. In order for a marble to return to what it was, one of three conditions must be met.

"One, I purposefully undo my Quirk, two, a week passes, and my power no longer effects the object I used it on, though your friends might starve at that point. After all they are still quite alive and awake within my compression." Izuku held down his anger again knowing the man was taunting him.

"Then there is also option three, if an object isn't within my field of power its effects wear off. You would need to be more than five miles away from me. Quite the challenge you have before you isn't it?" Izuku held his breath and took in the knowledge. Compress had given him everything he needed; in that moment he was glad villains tended to spew all their abilities.

He tensed his legs and prepared to dash away from the villain, knowing he could escape that limit once the villains decided to leave. Before he could however, two things happened simultaneously. Just as he turned his neck and his body was prepared to follow, he crossed vision with Aoyama and his body froze. The second was the absolute sense of dread that encompassed him as Compress continued to speak.

"You never did answer my original question, even though I gave you the answer. That's why you have lost and will regret this moment for the rest of your short life. Once our boss gets what he's after it's only a matter of time anyways, no one can stop the new wave of villainy on its way. It will be an age of unbridled chaos; nobody can stop what's coming." He broke into maddened cackles as Izuku slowly turned back to the man and addressed him with a sense of dread coursing through him.

"I'm listening now then, what's a magician's greatest secret?" Izuku didn't want to encourage the villain, but something deep inside told him it was vital he listened to his each and every word. Compress stood straight from his bent laughing posture and started a slow and methodical clap.

"Why I believe I already told you, the hands do what the eyes cannot see. Misdirection my dear Izuku." Just as he said that a purple and ink-ish black portal opened behind the villains, ready to return them back to where they had come from. Compress gave a light bow before he snapped his fingers, and Izuku suddenly felt a shift in his hand.

The two marbles he had grabbed and was absolutely certain were his friends turned into two large chunks of ice. Izuku was forced to drop them as quick as he could and step back before the chunks attempted to crush him.

"As you can see, I win Izuku, worry not your time will come soon enough." Compress continued to chuckle as he put a hand to his face and pulled his mask aside. The face revealed to Izuku was the last thing on his mind as he watched the man stick his tongue out at him. He knew it was meant as a taunt, but it also revealed to Izuku the two true marbles that held his friends.

A sense of dread and failure unlike any he had ever encountered before overtook him as he made to shoot forward before the villains could escape. Just as he attempted to move forward, his body finally gave in and he fell forward onto his knees as he felt his muscles tear. Izuku ignored the pain as he watched compress walk backwards into the swirling portal.

Before he could succumb to his failure, he watched as a beam of light shot out from the bushes and struck Compress in the face. The damage was mostly regulated to his broken mask, but the shock had caused him to momentarily pass out and cough up the marbles into the open air. Izuku attempted to surge forward and grab the marbles, but with absolute dread he realized his body refused to move another inch.

He was lucky he didn't need to, when faster than he had ever seen her move before, Rumi shot into the clearing. In a spin of utter elegance, she created enough wind and force to send the marbles towards Izuku and away from the grabbing hands of the flame villain. To complete her spin Miruko struck Compress in the chest and he shot into the portal. True to his word now that he was gone, Izuku watched as the marbles glowed and reverted to Bakugo and Tokoyami.

He quickly wrapped them in Blackwhip and pulled them back and away from the retreating villains and closing portal. Izuku fell onto his back as his friends crashed into him and extreme pain surged through his body. But he ignored it in favor of sitting up as best he could and keeping an eye of the clearing. Miruko had managed to beat the villains back into the portal and it was closing at a snail's pace.

Dread continued to consume Izuku though as he watched a gloved and almost clinical like hand reach through the portal holding a gun. His mind filled in the dots faster than his eyes could, and he saw as Miruko's back was turned to the portal as she was headed towards Aoyama. Izuku couldn't tell the gun was aimed at him and not Miruko, but his first instinct was her protection and nothing of his own.

"Rumi!" Her sharp hearing took in Izuku's scream just as it did the cocking back of a gun's hammer. She turned around with rapid speed- she had however, noticed what Izuku hadn't. The gun she heard wasn't aimed at her but rather Izuku, and without hesitation she kicked off without a thought and made it to the middle of the clearing.

Directly within the bullets path, Izuku could only watch as Miruko appeared between it and him, but outside his reach. The ringing of the gunshot would stick with Izuku forever as he watched it hit Rumi. However, it was with surprise and joy that he watched as no blood came from anywhere. Before his joy continued Izuku watched as Miruko's ears seemed to lay flat with no energy and she collapsed looking weaker than he ever wanted to see her.

The evening only seemed to get worse by the second as Izuku watched another hand shoot out from the portal. Miruko was just within reach, and he watched as the hand wrapped around her throat. She seemed to have no energy or fight within her as Izuku watched Miruko being dragged into and through the portal.

"Get Himari, she'll know what to do." Izuku could only watch on as Miruko gasped out her words clearly in pain. With everything he had Izuku tried to call forth his Quirk or will his body to move, but he was frozen and ruined as he watched Rumi be pulled away.

"Rumi!" With tears pouring uncontrollably Izuku could do nothing as his broken body refused his will.

"Izuku." Her voice was soft and quiet, but Izuku heard it as though it was the loudest noise in the world. He watched as Rumi's face showed less strain and a small but true smile appeared, as a single tear streaked down her beautiful cheek.

"I love you." In the next moment she was gone, and the portal closed leaving the clearing empty and devoid. Izuku could barely process anything that had happened before his mind broke and his anguish rushed forward.

"Nooooooo!" His wail of agony was heard well into the distance by all.

* * *

Miruko coughed and gasped for air as the hand around her throat released her. She looked down her leg towards the rapidly growing bruise surrounding the almost syringe like "bullet" that had hit her from the gun. Rumi was certainly glad neither she nor Izuku were dead, but the extreme weakness across her entire body, told her something she had already suspected.

'Whatever they hit me with is certainly not normal. I can't feel my body responding properly at all.' Her quick analysis finished, she looked around and realized just how bad the situation she was trapped in truly was. Around her were all the villains she had seen in the clearing, as well as the teleporter.

'Even at my best I'd be hard pressed to defeat all of them at once. With my body in this condition, I'm not sure I can even take one of them.' Her thoughts proved accurate as she attempted to stand and defend herself, only for her legs to give out and she collapsed again. The villains chuckled at her weakness and she had to bite back a rough retort, knowing it wouldn't help her situation.

From the corner of her eye she managed to see another villain. As he had sterile white gloves and was cleaning as well as inspecting a gun, she suspected that was who had shot her. The further presence of a plague mask let her know just who the man was tied to and how deep the league had truly reached. Her thoughts continued to race before she was surrounded by the villains as they stared down at her.

"What should we do with her? She's a threat, not to mention she wasn't one of the original targets." They continued talking around her as though she wasn't there, but she paid no mind as she tried to take in anything around her that may be helpful or beneficial.

"I don't care personally, but whatever you decide to do I recommend it's in a hurry. Afterall, I did say these were still experimental, the effects she's under could last anywhere from an hour to a year, I don't know yet." Rumi absorbed that knowledge, knowing whatever had done this to her wasn't permanent. While they were all distracted by the man however, she subtly reached down and clicked a tab on her chest plates. Having done everything she could at the moment, she listened to the villains talk and bicker back and forth.

"**Enough."** That same cold and calm voice from before spoke. The villains immediately stopped arguing and Rumi had to fight down another shiver at the voice. It spoke only one word, but commanded so much power behind it that she was unnerved.

"**She has trained my newest project after all. Her value to me is quite high. Kurogiri, send her to me and continue with our plans. As for you, Chisaki, or do you prefer Overhaul? I believe your demonstration was quite worthwhile. We have an accord and I look forward to our future work together." **Miruko steadied her breath as she took in everything and faced the screen the voice was coming from. She had a theory that Izuku had shared with her and all the pieces seemed to be in place, now she just needed to know.

"You're really him aren't you, **All For One**?" The room was once more consumed in silence before Miruko felt a pressure unlike any other settle over her. It took everything she had to not vomit everything up from the bottom of her stomach as it settled over her.

"**My, my, I prefer Sensei these days; but I'm not opposed to my old name either. Your value has raised quite a bit I must say; Kurogiri." **Miruko barley blinked before one moment she was in a bar atmosphere - no doubt the villains hideout - and the next she was surrounded by darkness and what sounded like electrical humming. She looked forward and held her breath as a man leaned forward in a chair, and her entire body froze as she looked upon a horribly scarred face of a man with a tube in his throat.

"**Now tell me, just where did you hear that name from, I wonder?"** Miruko breathed heavily as she tried to get anything out that wasn't a gasp for air.

**A.N: This chapter has been one that was in the making for a while. I hope you enjoyed it, and I must apologize that it's left on such a cliffhanger. Recently I've been quite busy, but I've also had ideas for lots of further chapters and different stories. I can only hope you enjoy everything to come. I also joined an awesome discord by invitation for fellow writers and lovers of fanfiction/etc. If you feel like chatting me up, I'd love to see you there; join at **discord. gg/ V54 pcwA** and just remove the spaces. Also, if you enjoy my work and feel like supporting me please check out my Ko-fi under the same name holliswriting, all lowercase no spaces.**


End file.
